


Stars of Kasterborous

by SakiJune



Series: From Lungbarrow to Trafalgar Square [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Age Difference, Babies, Book 26: Divided Loyalties, Book 60: Lungbarrow, Bromance, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Friendship, Gallifrey, Grief/Mourning, Love, Teacher-Student Relationship, Twelfth Doctor Era
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 61,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gallifrey si era risvegliata con un ruggito di dolore, non con uno sfarfallio di ciglia. La pace futura doveva fondarsi su un ultimo, necessario atto di violenza. Ma il Dottore non ne fu testimone né causa. Non sentì le voci stridule risuonare nelle strade, le voci gravi sillabare con prudenza all’interno di stanze sigillate, né le voci amiche chiamare il suo nome, i suoi tanti nomi, in un tono che non attende risposta ma ne ha bisogno, ne ha sete. Non sentì giungere chi, fuggito o intrappolato all’inizio della Guerra del Tempo, si era rifugiato in differenti linee temporali e ora aveva sentito il richiamo, sempre più forte, giungere da casa. Erano tornati - gli spauriti e i vili, i saggi e gli idealisti..."<br/>Sequel di "A Taste of Honey".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Una sinfonia d'amore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charlotte_McGonagall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_McGonagall/gifts).



> Questa fic è il sequel di [A Taste of Honey](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1136222) e si posiziona precisamente dopo la shot [Recovery Mission](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1930044).  
> Si ispira, come la long precedente, ai romanzi [Lungbarrow](http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Lungbarrow_%28novel%29) di Marc Platt (sulla parte in cui si parla della famiglia del Dottore) e [Divided Loyalties](http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Divided_Loyalties_%28novel%29) di Gary Russell (in riferimento ai suoi compagni di Accademia). Ho preso inoltre spunto da diversi episodi della serie classica.  
> Il sito [Tardis Data Core](http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Wiki) risponde a tutte le domande, o quasi.

Questa fic è il sequel di [A Taste of Honey](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1136222) e si posiziona precisamente dopo la shot [Recovery Mission](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1930044).  
Si ispira, come la long precedente, ai romanzi [Lungbarrow](http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Lungbarrow_%28novel%29) di Marc Platt e [Divided Loyalties](http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Divided_Loyalties_%28novel%29) di Gary Russell (in riferimento ai compagni di Accademia del Dottore). Ho preso inoltre spunto da diversi episodi della serie classica.  
Il sito [Tardis Data Core](http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Wiki) risponde a tutte le domande, o quasi.  
  


  
  
Non è come perdere un organo vitale, questo sia chiaro. Puoi respirare e vedere e pensare, proprio come quando ancora non hai ricevuto il nucleo simbiotico, o come se non avessi mai messo piede all'Accademia per un qualsiasi motivo. Nessun Signore del Tempo è mai stato costretto a rigenerarsi per lo scindersi di quel legame: c'è una molecola di sicurezza ad impedirlo.  
Ma lo shock è sempre molto forte. Ad ogni viaggio, la simbiosi si accresce. E nessuno aveva mai viaggiato così a lungo con una TARDIS, né aveva provato per _lei_ sentimenti così intensi e profondi. Erano scivolati l’uno nell’altra, ad ogni viaggio un poco di più, ed ora ricostruire una propria identità all’ombra di quell’assenza sarebbe stata una sfida.  
  
Gallifrey si era risvegliata con un ruggito di dolore, non con uno sfarfallio di ciglia. La pace futura doveva fondarsi su un ultimo, necessario atto di violenza.  
Il Maestro e Rassilon, il suo miglior amico e il suo peggior nemico - entrambi erano stati entrambe le cose, in esistenze differenti - si erano annientati a vicenda, trovando una morte definitiva e, per uno di loro, anche fortemente desiderata.  
  
Ma il Dottore non ne fu testimone né causa. Non sentì le voci stridule risuonare nelle strade, le voci gravi sillabare con prudenza all’interno di stanze sigillate, né le voci amiche chiamare il suo nome, i suoi tanti nomi, in un tono che non attende risposta ma ne ha bisogno, ne ha sete.  
  
Non sentì giungere chi, fuggito o intrappolato all’inizio della Guerra del Tempo, si era rifugiato in differenti linee temporali e ora aveva sentito il richiamo, sempre più forte, giungere da _casa_.  
Erano tornati - gli spauriti e i vili, i saggi e gli idealisti, e con loro la donna che non aveva mai smesso, in altri tempi e altri mondi e in mille dimensioni parallele, di esplorare le possibilità di salvezza per la loro civiltà.  
Allieva modello all’Accademia, prima di incontrare il Dottore mai si era posta domande, mai aveva avuto dubbi su ciò che era davvero giusto o bello o divertente. E, dopo, non aveva più potuto farne a meno.  
Con in mente le infinite possibilità di crollo ed ascesa, le scelte e le svolte e i risultati a cui ognuna di esse avrebbe potuto condurre - e che si erano concretizzati in realtà differenti da questa - accettò di farsi carico di quei primi decenni di ricostruzione. Era adesso, alla sua quarta incarnazione, una persona completamente diversa: la giovane altezzosa, la ragazzina piena di vita e intuito, la donna senza mezze misure né bisogno di giustificare le proprie azioni facevano parte del passato remoto. Possedeva una diversa bellezza, differenti qualità. La sua natura si era fatta più sentimentale, passionale talvolta.  
Il suo nome era Romanadvoratrelundar, e vegliò sul Dottore con il quieto affetto di una sorella.  
  
Da tutt’altra dimensione, e con ben poche pretese, era tornato Drax.  
Coetaneo del Dottore, ma con qualche secolo in meno alle spalle, era stato il primo dei Deca a fuggire dal pianeta, all’epoca del primo scontro fra il Dottore e il Guardiano di Cristallo, ma né lui né la sua TARDIS avevano spirito di iniziativa. Era un uomo capace di provare invidia, non avverso alle piccole scappatoie, un Signore del Tempo insofferente alle regole ma senza un vero sogno da realizzare. Diversamente da Magnus o Koschei, invece di ricercare gloria e potere si era limitato a rimuginare sulla propria mediocrità. Era arrivato a ritenere ciò che sapeva costruire con le sue mani un semplice strumento di sopravvivenza e a negare la gioia che esercitare quel talento gli procurava.  
Aveva perso una buona metà dei capelli e delle rigenerazioni senza mai trovare in cambio un significato, una meta, un simbolo. Gli era rimasto, del suo soggiorno nelle prigioni di Sol 3, il caratteristico accento di Brixton, e della sua avventura su Atrios un misto di nausea e senso di redenzione.  
Né in pace né in guerra, né sciocco né astuto, uno scarto di Gallifrey, ma non un nemico - per i malvagi una facile pedina, ma solo finché non riusciva a fuggire da un gioco troppo perfido per la sua natura; per i buoni un coraggioso alleato, che però dimenticavano in fretta dopo un breve ringraziamento.  
Ed era, tra l'altro, l'unico Rinnegato con così poca immaginazione da non essersi inventato un nome decente.  
  
Jelpax era stato un altro dei pochissimi amici di gioventù del Dottore a non aver oscurato totalmente i propri cuori. La sua brillante carriera aveva subito un crollo quando gli era stata riconosciuta una parte di responsabilità nei folli piani di Lord Borusa, ma non aveva protestato né covato rancore per quella condanna, svolgendo da quel momento in poi un lavoro più umile ma ugualmente dignitoso ai suoi occhi. La Guerra del Tempo gli aveva dato la possibilità di dare il proprio contributo alla protezione della Cittadella e ora che Gallifrey aveva di nuovo il suo posto nell’Universo egli poteva sentirsi di nuovo protagonista della società - nei frenetici giorni successivi alla rinascita del pianeta, gli era stato restituito il suo ruolo di coordinatore della Rete Panatropica. Era orgoglioso del proprio ruolo riconquistato, si divertiva a spadroneggiare sui tecnici degli Archivi, ma non si prendeva sul serio come faceva credere.  
  
Per Borusa la realtà era molto diversa. Aveva creduto di aver ormai scontato i propri crimini, ma dopo essere tornato al suo esilio, una statua fra le tante sul monumento funebre di Rassilon, aveva avuto tempo per rivivere tra sé la vergogna e non aveva mai trovato una vera pace. Con l’annientamento del Fondatore era di nuovo libero, e non in pochi avevano auspicato un suo ritorno alla guida del pianeta. Ma invece di cogliere nuovamente quell’opportunità, aveva confessato all’Alto Consiglio la ragione della sua scomparsa e il male che la sua follia avrebbe potuto arrecare. Lo sgomento per tale rivelazione era stato grande, ma nemmeno potevano essere dimenticate la saggezza e le capacità dimostrate in passato. La tiepida assoluzione dei suoi pari lo ferì più di una condanna.  
Fu Romana a salvarlo da se stesso, in un modo inaspettato ella inizialmente gli offrì la sua amicizia, come gesto simbolico per dimostrare al popolo che vecchio e nuovo, luce ed ombra potevano convivere e far convergere le proprie energie a beneficio di tutti. Raccolse i suoi ricordi e li fece risplendere davanti al Panopticon gremito. Lo vestì di nuova dignità, di nuova speranza, senza accorgersi di ciò che stava accadendo a lei.  
Senza accorgersi che non le bastava più stringergli la mano durante le cerimonie ufficiali, e anzi le riusciva doloroso doverla lasciare.  
  
\- Non sarebbe stato tutto più semplice, Dottore? Tu, io e K-9, per sempre. Perché, invece, ci innamoriamo di persone tanto fragili?  
  
Era così che Romana vedeva Ada: una creatura effimera.  
Capiva perché lui l’amasse, così come si amano quei fiori che sbocciano e sfioriscono in una notte…  
Però, finché sarebbe vissuta su Gallifrey, la compagna del Dottore non sarebbe invecchiata tanto presto. Era inevitabile per lei pensare a Leela, la sua adorata amica perduta su chissà quale oscuro pianeta… no, una seconda Guerra del Tempo non sarebbe mai avvenuta. Avrebbe fatto tutto quanto in suo potere perché la pace durasse il più a lungo possibile, perché nessuno dovesse più soffrire.  
Ne parlava con Borusa, durante le brevi passeggiate notturne per le strade umide della Cittadella, e da lui riceveva cauti ammonimenti:  
\- _Quale_ potere? Le intenzioni più pure si insudiciano in fretta, e i motivi diventano pretesti. Il compromesso prende il posto delle armi, ma segreti sempre più oscuri vengono custoditi… finché la vergogna ci impedisce di rivelarli ai nostri successori, e ne deduciamo che _nessun_ successore potrebbe caricarsi di quel peso indegno. Capisci il pericolo? Per quanti errori tu possa aver compiuto, non possono essere gravi quanto i miei: perciò ti è stata data una pagina nuova su cui tracciare le basi per il futuro. Ho fiducia in ciò che saprai fare, ma ho ancora più fiducia che saprai lasciare il tuo incarico quando sarà il momento.  
Ogni sua parola era preziosa per lei e sembrava brillare proprio come le lune che avevano perduto durante la guerra, della luce riflessa di quel sole attorno a cui avrebbe desiderato gravitare per sempre.  
Ma non esisteva un _sempre_.  
\- Lo farò. Soltanto, non abbandonarmi.  
Sorrideva triste, lui, e la guardava come si guarda una ragazzina troppo sentimentale: - I miei giorni sono ormai contati, mia cara. Né ambirei a vivere più a lungo. Cosa mai potrei darti?  
Lei glielo disse.  
  
E di nuovo ne parlò al Dottore, all’amico addormentato e ignaro di tanta delicata gioia.  
  
Ma più avanti, quando l’universo apprese del ritorno di Gallifrey, ella capì che non poteva semplicemente attendere il suo risveglio per poi ridere insieme dei tempi passati, come se dalla loro avventurosa ricerca della Chiave del Tempo non fossero trascorsi che pochi trascurabili anni. La responsabilità che pesava su di lei era ancora una volta immensa, ed era tempo di rimboccarsi le maniche. C’erano ancora i Dalek, là fuori, e deboli ma astuti Cybermen, e Sycorax in cerca di vendetta.  
Già dai primi contatti diplomatici, comunque, si rese conto che quasi nessuno aveva provato stupore nel constatare che i Signori del Tempo fossero tornati. E per quanto viaggiasse non trovò mai una civiltà degna di questo nome che provasse reali ostilità nei loro confronti. Nel quarantesimo secolo, la regina Thalira di Peladon l’aveva accolta nel Consiglio della Federazione Galattica con grandi cerimonie, e su Sontar il racconto di come il Dottore avesse liberato Gallifrey quasi al costo della sua stessa vita aveva fatto scoppiare in lacrime il Comandante Supremo Strax.  
Ognuno di quegli incontri svelava ai suoi cuori una singola nota dell’amorosa sinfonia che il Dottore aveva composto per il suo pianeta, da cui un giorno era fuggito in preda alla noia e al disgusto e a cui ora, rischiando tutto ciò che di prezioso possedeva, aveva umilmente riconsegnato il suo posto fra le stelle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. La nuova Lungbarrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qualche nota:  
> \- Le Case, su Gallifrey, non sono semplici edifici, sono creature senzienti che crescono, ricordano, conservano ed esternano i sentimenti dei loro abitanti.  
> \- Per millenni, a causa di una maledizione (chiedete alla Sorellanza di Karn) i Telai genetici in dotazione ad ogni Famiglia sono stati l’unico modo in cui i Signori del Tempo si potevano riprodurre.  
> \- La Rete Panatropica è una sezione della Matrice, dove sono registrate le esistenze passate e presenti dei Signori del Tempo.  
> \- La storia ambientata su Atrios è “The Armageddon Factor” e fa parte della saga “The Key to Time” con il Quarto Dottore e la prima incarnazione di Romana.

 

\- Sei sicuro che sia tutto qui? - Le dita nervose a ravviarsi i radi capelli sulla nuca, Drax si avvicinò al cumulo di rottami.  
\- Pezzettino per pezzettino, recuperati entro un raggio ragionevole. Ho dovuto, ehm, riscuotere dei favori e non mi piace questa segretezza, ma in fondo non abbiamo cattive intenzioni… Comunque. ciò che rimane della TARDIS del Dottore è in questa stanza - gli assicurò Damon, un po’ intimidito dal suo cipiglio. Aveva sottratto già troppe ore ai suoi doveri di tecnico agli Archivi della Rete Panatropica per aiutare Drax in quella folle impresa, e di lì a poco avrebbe dovuto presenziare ad un evento importantissimo, ma non riusciva mai a dirgli di no. Proprio come quando erano stati studenti insieme e non aveva mai trovato il coraggio di chiedergli se potesse unirsi al gruppo così elitario di cui facevano parte lui e Jelpax, che poi era diventato il suo principale.  
\- Bene - Drax schioccò la lingua, preparandosi ad una ricerca minuziosa. Non voleva avere altro per la testa: soprattutto, non voleva pensare al matrimonio della beneamata Lady Presidente. - Vai, sei stato invitato, no? È un grande giorno.  
Damon non era in grado di apprezzare l’ironia, per sua fortuna. - Grandioso, sì! Sei stato invitato anche tu - sorrise.  
\- Già, ma non sono esattamente dell’umore adatto.  
  
  
La prima volta che Drax aveva incontrato Lady Romana era stata durante la guerra fra Zeos e Atrios, quando con l’aiuto del Dottore aveva trovato il coraggio di liberarsi dall’influenza dell’Ombra - uno scagnozzo del Guardiano Nero, aveva scoperto in seguito - e a sua volta l’aveva aiutato a distruggere Mentalis. C’era da dire che Mentalis, tecnicamente, era stato il suo capolavoro, ma era anche una macchina malvagia e da allora aveva cercato di evitare le cattive compagnie; sperava sempre di rivederla e di fare bella figura per una volta. La ricordava giovanissima, bruna e bella come un sogno. Era tornato qualche volta su Gallifrey per chiedere di lei nelle bettole dei quartieri malfamati di Arcadia, che erano dai tempi dei Fondatori le più affidabili fonti di pettegolezzi, ma le notizie erano state via via più sconcertanti: attualmente si trova nell’Esospazio, sì, l’hanno eletta Presidente ma poi l’hanno rapita i Dalek, i Servizi Segreti la vogliono deporre, dopo la sua ultima rigenerazione assomiglia a Penelope Gate, sarà un po’ innamorata del Dottore?  
Si era rassegnato. Cosa potevano avere da spartire un Rinnegato senza ambizioni e la più alta carica del pianeta? Lui… ecco, lui non era mai cambiato molto, da una rigenerazione all’altra: tendeva a stempiarsi e a mantenere un volto anonimo, che si dimentica in fretta. Non sperava di averle suscitato una viva impressione, all’epoca, e nemmeno adesso, anche se le aveva giurato fedeltà e aveva racimolato un posto fisso all’Accademia e un laboratorio tutto per sé, non riusciva a guardarla se non con deferenza e un sottile ma tenace rimpianto.  
  
  
\- Ma certo, ti capisco. Anch’io sono in pensiero perché il Dottore non si è ancora ripreso.  
Drax scosse la testa, mentre l’invidia per l’ingenuità dell’amico si andava trasformando in una lieve irritazione, e gli fece capire che aveva davvero molto da fare.  
Rimasto solo, si inginocchiò e si abbassò il visore sugli occhi. Alcuni dei circuiti erano ancora utilizzabili, notò. Trovò il componente che cercava, apparentemente intatto, e rimase a contemplarlo per qualche minuto finché non si riscosse e decise di analizzarlo con le dovute apparecchiature. Mentre si alzava, causò un piccolo cataclisma: fu così che il sensore di calore si attivò e poté accorgersi della scatola ora dissepolta dal mucchio, che a quanto pare conteneva una creatura vivente. Più incuriosito che allarmato, bussò sulla sua superficie, provò a forzarne l’apertura senza risultati concreti. Quando iniziò a scuoterla con forza, però, il suo inquilino manifestò il proprio disappunto:  
\- Ouch! Ma siamo impazziti? Non sono sopravvissuto a un maledetto Guardiano del Ciufolo per farmi strapazzare così!  
\- E tu... chi saresti?  
\- Gradirei prima sapere dove mi trovo, se è possibile.  
Non aveva avuto il tempo di tarare i suoi strumenti di precisione, accidenti, e sarebbe bastato sbagliare di un microlivello nel regolare il cacciavite ad impulsi per far esplodere tutto.  
Posizionò la scatola sul tavolo di lavoro e vi si sedette davanti, valutando lo spessore e la densità del materiale. - Questo è il mio laboratorio, e siamo nei sotterranei dell’Accademia di Prydon, sul pianeta Gallifrey nella costellazione di Kasterborous...  
\- E mi hai messo dal lato sbagliato, maledizione! Un momento, hai… hai detto Gallifrey?  
Drax la capovolse. - Scusa. - Incrociò le dita, come aveva imparato a fare a Brixton ogni volta che varcava la soglia del cortile della prigione. Lo strumento emise uno stridio minaccioso, ma non fece esplodere nulla e la scatola si aprì senza danni.  
\- Oh, salve, tu. - Si aspettava qualcosa di molto più strano.  
\- Ce l’abbiamo fatta. È così. È così?  
Drax sfoderò un pallido sorriso. - Già.  
\- Ma dov’è il Dottore? E la signorina Markham? Stanno bene, vero?  
Era buffissimo avere una testa blu parlante dagli occhi sgranati sul tuo tavolo da lavoro, o perlomeno lo sarebbe stato in un altro contesto. Si grattò un sopracciglio, cercando di non farsi prendere dalla commozione.  
\- Si trovano a Lungbarrow, al momento. Immagino che vorrai raggiungerli.  
Si voltò a posare lo sguardo sui frammenti della TARDIS e si morse il labbro inferiore. Improvvisò un altro sorriso, questa volta un poco più convincente. - Vieni, ti porto da loro. Oh, giusto, il mio nome è Draximilianuslinndervaspur, ma puoi chiamarmi Drax.  
\- Io sono Dorium Maldovar, e puoi chiamarmi signor Maldovar - replicò l’altro, che aveva colto quel velo di malinconia dietro l’apparente serenità del suo liberatore e aveva frenato l’entusiasmo molto in fretta.  
\- Agli ordini. - Drax fino a quel momento aveva evitato accuratamente quella Casa, ma ora aveva una buona ragione per recarvisi e scoprì di desiderarlo più di quanto lo temesse. - Che Lungbarrow sia!  
  
  
  
La Casa natale del Dottore era stata un tempo imponente e misteriosa, un luogo che metteva soggezione e non suggeriva un lungo soggiorno a coloro che vi erano stati tessuti. Questa era la sua funzione: fornire alla società nuovi Signori del Tempo, che non si sarebbero più guardati indietro rimpiangendo un’infanzia che di fatto non avevano mai avuto. Il Dottore, nonostante si fosse mostrato palesemente diverso, deviante e disturbante agli occhi della maggioranza dei suoi familiari, non aveva fatto eccezione in quel senso, tagliando addirittura ogni legame con essi ancor prima di terminare l’Accademia. Ma il Kithriarca Quences, capofamiglia e membro rispettato della comunità, ne era rimasto contrariato e deluso - aveva avuto per lui grandi ambizioni, fomentate in parte dalle profezie nei riguardi di quel ragazzetto ribelle. Gli aveva regalato un avatroide, Badger, programmato per fargli un po’ da precettore, un po’ da maggiordomo peloso. Anche la Cugina Innocet aveva sempre avuto un debole per lui, senza potersi spiegare razionalmente il perché; d’altra parte le sue percezioni erano state sempre al di là della ragione e della scienza, retaggio dell’antico culto di Karn.  
Queste attenzioni avevano provocato gelosie e rancori, culminate nell’assassinio di Quences da parte del Cugino Glospin, un gesto vile che aveva portato alla distruzione della famiglia stessa: la vecchia Governante Satthralope aveva convinto se stessa e la Casa che quell’evento non fosse mai accaduto e per quasi settecento anni essa, senza più una guida, era rimasta sprofondata nel fianco della montagna, con tutta la famiglia al suo interno. Il Dottore era rimasto ignaro del destino dei suoi Cugini per molto tempo, finché la TARDIS non aveva deciso di materializzarsi all’interno della Casa e ogni mistero era stato svelato, portando quest’ultima al suicidio per essere stata così a lungo ingannata dalla persona che avrebbe dovuto amarla e custodirla come una sposa…  
Innocet aveva raccolto l’eredità e l’anello di legno che la consacrava nuova Governante di una Casa ancora neonata. Mentre la Guerra del Tempo infuriava, lei semplicemente aveva atteso che il Dottore tornasse. Erano rimaste così tante parole non dette.  
Ricordava l’ultima incarnazione di lui che aveva incontrato: la zazzera scura pettinata all’indietro, qualche ruga sul viso, le ossa grandi e bassa statura, un sorriso ironico a ribadire la propria identità e la rinuncia a qualsivoglia titolo o appellativo che non fosse Il Dottore.  
E tuttavia, lei lo considerava a tutti gli effetti il Kithriarca della nuova Lungbarrow. Aveva continuato a tradurre i libri che lui le aveva regalato e a spiare dalla specchiera della sua stanza un segno del suo ritorno. Aveva luminosi occhi scuri e corti capelli bruni, belle mani e una voce calda appena arrochita dal disuso.  
  
Ora lui era tornato davvero. Aveva liberato il pianeta dal blocco temporale, rischiando ogni cosa che gli era cara, giungendo lui stesso ad un passo da una morte definitiva. E lì restava, in bilico, come quando insieme raccoglievano bacche dagli arbusti che crescevano sul bordo del dirupo e fingevano di scivolare per spaventarsi a vicenda. E l’eremita che viveva nella grotta, laggiù… quante volte lui era fuggito per carpirgli risposte che non trovava né nei circuiti didattici di Badger né, più avanti, all’Accademia?  
  
Lo guardava, nella stanza odorosa di legno nuovo che era spuntata come un grande fiore notturno per accoglierlo, disteso e immobile e pallido, simile all’ologramma dell’altra luna. Già, perché entrambi i satelliti del pianeta erano andati distrutti nel fuoco incrociato dei Dalek. La Sorellanza, nel siglare un nuovo patto con la Lady Presidente, aveva fatto dono a Gallifrey di una delle sue lune rosse - la nuova Pazithi, già la chiamavano - mentre l’altra esisteva solo come proiezione dalla Cittadella, in attesa che un nuovo satellite artificiale venisse costruito in modo che tutto sembrasse come prima. Perché, naturalmente, non bastava che la guerra fosse finita, che il pianeta avesse ripreso il suo posto nell’universo e il suo tempo fosse tornato a scorrere - a qualche incontentabile mancavano i coni d’acqua ad impreziosire l’oceano e impazzivano al pensiero che i pinnacoli nel deserto sarebbero crollati con la diminuzione prolungata dell’attrazione lunare. Innocet, che già aveva trascorso secoli senza uscire dal portone dell’ancora minuscolo giardino della Casa, la notte quasi non si accorgeva della differenza.


	3. Una Casa molto ospitale

 

E Ada, che aveva sognato Gallifrey per tutta la vita, ora non si curava di guardare dalla finestra. Quel giorno era iniziato come gli altri, piovoso e grigio, e lento come il respiro del Dottore. Il tramestio all’interno dei muri continuava ormai da settimane; sembrava che una Legnotalpa stesse scavando lì dentro. La settimana prima era toccata alla camera di Innocet, facendo tremare la specchiera e i ritratti alle pareti, e una nicchia si era creata accanto al ritratto più grande della stanza. Poi i rumori si erano uditi in soggiorno, con un risultato non dissimile. La Governante, benché incuriosita da quei cambiamenti, li considerava parte della normale crescita della Casa. Per Ada erano un tormento - dormiva ben poche ore di suo - ma anche, paradossalmente, l’unica distrazione dall’angoscia incessante che colava nei rari momenti di dormiveglia come piombo in uno stampo, dando forma ai suoi più neri incubi.

 

Era rassicurante poter ridacchiare davanti alla TV, sgranocchiando biscotti al cioccolato durante la milionesima messa in onda dello speciale di Natale e alla scena peggiore ricordare che no, lui non si fa sconfiggere così facilmente, la stagione successiva è già in fase di pre-produzione e fra gli autori compare persino uno scrittore ultrafamoso…

Era meglio? Era meglio di _questo_?

Con i calzini spaiati in fondo al cassetto e i limoni ammuffiti nel frigorifero, i lavoretti part-time per sentirsi adulta ma la sicurezza che se avesse voluto, con qualche moina, papà l’avrebbe presa a lavorare nel suo studio. L’insicurezza in eterna lotta con la ribellione. Quel brivido di vivere in una città nuova, che dopo tre anni non si era mai spento del tutto.

Lui era un personaggio di fantasia.

E la fantasia non poteva farle del male.

 

Poteva andare in hiatus, venire cancellato dai palinsesti, ma continuava ad esistere… perché non era mai esistito.

Era meglio allora?

Non si sarebbe mai innamorato di lei.

Non avrebbe mai smesso di amarla.

Era più semplice allora?

“Dai, vediamo come se la cava questa volta! Dalek e Cybermen nella stessa puntata!”

Era più semplice, sì.

 

Mentre si trovava alla Cittadella, avrebbe potuto chiedere che dopo il parto le cancellassero la memoria e la rimandassero nella sua dimensione. Un tempo pratiche simili erano la regola, su Gallifrey. Avrebbe potuto tornarsene a Londra nello stesso istante in cui era partita, preoccupata soltanto di aver perduto le chiavi di casa.

Non avrebbe mai saputo di aver dato alla luce un piccolo Signore del Tempo, né di aver amato Clara e il Dottore. Forse le sarebbe salita un poco di malinconia durante una puntata particolarmente commovente, forse avrebbe avuto un capogiro durante il meet&greet di una convention, ma dopo aver atteso due ore in fila tra la folla, un piccolo attacco di panico era la norma, giusto?

Invece aveva scelto di attendere. Di soffrire, anche, ma non avrebbe rinunciato a lui.

_Insieme. Soltanto insieme..._

  
  


\- Che modi. Materializzare una TARDIS nel giardino altrui. - commentò Innocet, avvicinandosi alla finestra. Aguzzò la vista e sospirò. - È uno della vecchia banda. Incredibile, non può essere rimasto uguale! Dovrà pure… -  Sorrise, ricordando i propri doveri di ospitalità. - Ma è gentile a venire a trovarci. Vado ad aprirgli.

Ma non ce ne fu bisogno, perché la porta d’ingresso si era dischiusa da sé. Attraversò il soggiorno e l’atrio e si trovò davanti il proprietario della TARDIS che era atterrata tra le aiuole.

\- Oh, sei proprio tu allora.

\- Signora. - Drax tentò di abbozzare un inchino.

\- Di tutti i suoi compagni di Accademia, eri quello su cui non avrei scommesso. - La sincerità della Governante non era lusinghiera, ma nemmeno malevola. - Entra, questa Casa ti dà il benvenuto.

\- Non era un complimento, vero?

Innocet apprezzò il suo senso dell’umorismo e lo accompagnò nella sala principale.

Una sedia si scostò dal grande tavolo che s’intravedeva oltre un arco di rami intrecciati, ma Drax non accennò a volersi accomodare, preferendo guardarsi attorno. - Mi piace, qui. È molto più accogliente della vecchia Lungbarrow, ed è sicuramente merito suo.

\- Le Case bambine sono sempre accoglienti, è l’impronta dei suoi abitanti nel corso dei secoli ad indurire il loro carattere - rispose Innocet. Era stata l’avidità di Glospin, ricordò. E l’incapacità di Satthralope ad accettare la verità su quel delitto. Nemmeno lei, in principio, aveva creduto al Dottore quando le aveva assicurato di non aver ucciso Quences, ma… poi c’era stato un chiarimento più che esauriente. Un chiarimento che aveva incluso un dolce bacio sulla fronte e mille tenere raccomandazioni. Si era un po’ innamorata del suo cappello bianco.

Non vi erano rancori tra quelle mura, né polvere accumulata nei secoli, non vi erano Sguattere sospettose a seguirti per i corridoi, raccogliendo ogni oggetto e nascondendolo nei propri cassetti. Un giorno, quando la Casa fosse cresciuta ancora, ci sarebbe stato bisogno di un aiuto robotico, però-

\- Nemmeno io avrei scommesso su di me. Non… non ero in questa dimensione quando è scoppiata la Guerra del Tempo.

\- Interessante. - Lei non aveva creduto nemmeno ad una parola.

Drax sospirò. - Mi sono nascosto, d’accordo. Può farmene una colpa? - Rimanere sulla difensiva era uno dei suoi trucchetti per sfuggire all’ira altrui.

\- In realtà, non potrei esserne più felice. - replicò lei. - Sei stato fortunato… e prudente - continuò, accennando ad una porta socchiusa. - Non tutti possono essere eroi, dunque perché diventare martiri invano?

Seguirono attimi di imbarazzato silenzio in cui l’attenzione di Drax si focalizzò sulla nicchia di recente formazione sulla parete opposta all’ingresso.

\- Straordinario. -  Misurò velocemente il riquadro, annuendo. - A me non sembra affatto una coincidenza, no no. - Vi si infilò sin quasi alle spalle, e il suo squittio di stupore echeggiò per il muro cavo. - Mi piaci, ragazza! E piacerai anche a lui, sono sicuro!

Innocet lo fissava con le mani sui fianchi. - Stai parlando con me?

\- No-nossignora, mi scusi. Questa Casa è così ospitale da prevedere le necessità dei suoi futuri abitanti - Drax riemerse dalla nicchia con un sorriso che distrusse ogni tentativo della Governante di mantenere un contegno.

\- Un passavivande non è una necessità impellente - obiettò, ma aveva appena terminato di pronunciare quelle parole che comprese di aver frainteso tutto, anche se non sapeva ancora quanto.

\- Infatti non è un passavivande, è una postazione per un microsistema di teletrasporto - replicò lui, come se fosse ovvio.

\- Uh. Non vedo la differenza, ma mi fido. Preferirei comunque che venissimo agganciati al macrosistema e al più presto; ci era stato promesso quando… - Abbassò gli occhi. - Quando l’hanno portato qui, quasi tre mesi orsono. Oltretutto eviterebbe futuri viavai di navi ingombranti che si materializzano in giardino.

\- Me ne occuperò personalmente. Ma prima deve assolutamente conoscere… uh! Vado e torno.

\- Non ho intenzione di andare da nessuna parte - gli ricordò la Governante, muovendo la mano affusolata per mostrare l’anello che siglava il suo matrimonio con la Casa.

Era una battuta davvero azzeccata, ma Drax non rise. In parte perché sarebbe stato irrispettoso - e mai, ai vecchi tempi, avrebbe osato mancare di rispetto a Satthralope - ma soprattutto perché si era già fiondato fuori dalla porta verso la sua TARDIS.

\- Per questa volta, hai il permesso di atterrare dentro - gli gridò dietro - Tutto, basta che non mi sconquassi i fiori!

Drax sentì e fece come gli era stato detto. Mezzo minuto dopo il cilindro metallico era piazzato nel soggiorno e lui ne uscì trionfante reggendo una teca di legno, originariamente lussuosa ma un po’ malconcia, e che sembrava piuttosto pesante. La voltò, mostrando ciò che conteneva: una testa maschile, molto azzurra e molto viva, e Innocet non fece in tempo a dire “Porta via quella cosa, per la buon’anima di Quencessetianobayolocaturgrathadadeyyilungbarrowmas” perché nello stesso istante Ada era entrata nella stanza. Sembrava un fantasma, nella veste della Cugina Jobiska, troppo larga sulle spalle e troppo stretta sui fianchi per ovvi motivi, i capelli spettinati davanti al viso segnato dalla mancanza di sonno.

Tre paia d’occhi si mossero verso di lei.

\- Signorina Markham!

Ada si rianimò tutta e parve illuminarsi; la gioia e il sollievo fecero spuntare tra le sue ciglia le lacrime che non era ancora riuscita a versare in quelle lunghe settimane. Dimenticò persino gli usuali pronomi di cortesia.

\- Dorium… oh Dio, grazie, non ci speravo…sei vivo, sei…

\- Tecnicamente non lo sono da tempo, ma sto bene, grazie.

Ada appoggiò la fronte alla sua e sorrise. - Ne sarà tanto felice. Quando… quando si sveglierà, ne sarà tanto felice.

Sentì di essere osservata e si ricompose, alzando lo sguardo sull’uomo che reggeva la scatola. Questi la posò sul tavolo e si rivolse a Innocet.

\- Potrei… potrei vederlo?

La Governante sospirò. - Trovavo strano che non me lo avessi ancora chiesto, Drax. Ma capisco che il muro fosse più importante.

Quel nome risvegliò un ricordo e fu allora che Ada lo riconobbe: si era rigenerato dai tempi di The Armageddon Factor, ma non era cambiato di molto. Aveva sempre fantasticato su di lui, sin da quando l’aveva conosciuto nella serie e poi sulle pagine di Divided Loyalties. Solo, non si aspettava di incontrarlo su Gallifrey, né che fosse sopravvissuto alla Guerra del Tempo.

\- Cosa…? - Drax non si aspettava quell’abbraccio improvviso. Era imbarazzante, con quel pancione in mezzo, ma non gli dispiacque. - Ehi.

_Tu devi essere la donna terrestre di cui si parla alla Cittadella, pensò, sottovoce e ridacchiando e lavorando di fantasia, come da bambini si parlava di Salyavin o della Faccia di Boe. Niente cambia mai. Passano i secoli, guerre scoppiano e finiscono, i pianeti esplodono o finiscono altrove, e la gente ritorna in piazza a spettegolare e creare miti, mostri ed eroi._

\- Tu devi essere Ada. - Sentì uno strano calore e un formicolare dietro le orecchie. Non aveva il fascino intenso e irresistibile di cui si vociferava, era piuttosto l’equivalente umano di un gattino sotto la pioggia, ma lo turbava ugualmente.

\- Vieni. Vieni. - Lei gli afferrò il braccio, l’urgenza nella voce e nello scintillio delle pupille inquiete, quasi trascinandolo con sé.

Innocet li guardò entrare nella stanza del Dottore e sospirò con forza.

Guardò la TARDIS del loro visitatore, così anonima e fuori luogo.

Ascoltò le frasi al di là della porta.

 

\- Se non eri bloccato qui, dov’eri? Dove sei stato per tutto questo tempo? Lui credeva di aver distrutto ogni cosa, di essere rimasto solo, ma tu dov’eri? Perché non è riuscito a sentirti?

\- Ero in un’altra dimensione. Mi dispiace.

\- D’accordo. Anch’io.

 

Intuì il momento esatto in cui entrambi avevano sorriso.

 

\- Ha un aspetto così fragile.

\- Non significa nulla. Lui è più forte di un milione di voi messi insieme.

\- Io… lo so, io…

\- Non esiste nessuno che ami la vita più di lui. Sta lottando. Se lo conosci davvero come credo, sai anche tu che sta lottando con tutte le sue forze.

\- Sì, è così, hai ragione. Non intendevo. Naturalmente ce la farà.

 

E sorrise anche lei, si girò verso il tavolo e si accinse a svolgere le proprie incombenze con grande cortesia. - Tu sei qui per restare, credo.

\- Se non disturbo, signora.

Lei lo fissò di sottecchi con l’aria di chi sta per sbottare “Ma serio?”. Diede un’occhiata più da vicino al vano nel muro, giungendo alla stessa conclusione di Drax, e comprese che la Casa era davvero una creatura lungimirante, ed era così fortunata ad avere il privilegio di crescerla...

\- Niente “signora”, soltanto Innocet. Dorium, giusto? Benvenuto a Lungbarrow.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Una buona tazza di tè

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qualche nota sui riferimenti alla serie classica e non.
> 
> Gli incubi del Dottore: nel primo viene ricostruito il suo rapporto con il Maestro nelle sue diverse incarnazioni. Congelarsi, per un Signore del Tempo, è una misura estrema per sopravvivere ad un trauma, che il Terzo Dottore usa per due volte in presenza della sua companion Jo con suo immenso sgomento.
> 
> Nel secondo incubo compaiono nell’ordine: The Beast Below, Doomsday, Battlefield, The Underwater Menace, The Web of Fear, Blink, The Wedding of River Song, The Aztecs. C’è un piccolo accenno che si può interpretare sia come omaggio a The Girl in the Fireplace che a The Eleventh Hour, e alcuni collegamenti con la trama di Lungbarrow che comunque sono presenti in tutta questa parte della storia; infine lo stratagemma del tè è preso di peso da The Christmas Invasion. Grazie, Jackie Tyler :)
> 
> Delle origini di Kedred parlerò nei capitoli successivi.

Nei giorni successivi Drax tenne fede ai patti, ultimando i lavori sul sistema di teletrasporto interno - l’onore del collaudo fu affidato ad una recalcitrante Legnotalpa catturata in giardino tra le minacce della Governante, dopodiché Dorium iniziò ad utilizzarlo regolarmente - e occupandosi delle scartoffie per permettere il riallacciamento della Casa alle stazioni principali della Cittadella.

Il suo periodo di ferie era quasi terminato e presto sarebbe tornato in quell’aula schiamazzante di gioventù. Non aveva certo le doti di un buon insegnante; non era paziente né comunicativo. Preferiva utilizzare il suo talento per improvvisare piuttosto che ricavarne scoperte da condividere, ma aveva accettato questo compromesso pur di orbitare intorno a Lady Romana. E se fosse riuscito nel suo intento, restituendo al Dottore il suo bene più prezioso, lei forse avrebbe iniziato a guardarlo con altri occhi… Questo, prima che lei tornasse dai suoi viaggi diplomatici e annunciasse le sue nozze. Ora non si sentiva totalmente demotivato, certo, la ragione principale restava solida e non si sarebbe arreso facilmente. Ma i suoi ingenui sogni d’amore erano naufragati e da quel punto di vista non vi era proprio nulla che potesse fare.

****  


_Cerchi infiniti._

_Senza legami, libero, in corsa… curioso, affascinato, innamorato - afferri, stringi, rincorri, inciampi, gridi. Fuggi dalla tua stessa ombra. E ancora lui ti appare davanti, ti guarda negli occhi e chiede: “Guardami, Dottore!”_

_Paradossi. Giorni ormai fissati al tempo indelebilmente, in cui una realtà orribile rivive in eterno. Luoghi che non potrai più rivedere, persone a cui non potrai più dire “mi dispiace”. Porte che non potrai più varcare, focolari ormai spenti, vagiti e rantoli._

_Il suo profilo è quello di un falco, feroce e minaccioso._

_Tendi la mano per salvarlo - lui ti trascina nell’abisso, per orgoglio, per abitudine. Non ha più un volto, è un’idea che ripete “Guardami!”. Lo guardi e non c’è nulla, come dietro la maschera di Omega - vuoto, come il vuoto della solitudine, lo stagno ghiacciato e quel diario con troppe, troppe pagine vuote, e lui continua a gridare “Guardami distruggere questo stupido pianeta che ami tanto!” e implode, incapace di fermare la distruzione che lui stesso ha innescato, e rifiuta di restare, si spegne e si riaccende di rabbia e di follia._

_I suoi occhi sono quelli di un ragazzino, voraci e terrorizzati._

_L’Eremita ti ha aiutato a trovare la tua strada, ma nessuno ha aiutato lui. Nessuno sapeva, nessuno immaginava il tormento lacerante che si era impossessato di lui. I tamburi, i maledetti tamburi…_

_\- Koschei!_

_È la tua voce di bambino, nella realtà in cui siete stati bambini per davvero. È un prato che ondeggia delle vostre risate, all’ombra delle torrette di Oakdown. O forse sono le vostre due ombre, sullo schermo dell’aula, a bisbigliare sciocchezze ignorando la lezione del giorno._

_Non vorresti sognare._

_Temi che il Guardiano dei Sogni sia ancora in agguato, che quel tentacolo strappato s’insinui nei tuoi pensieri per gettarli nel Nulla color dell’inchiostro._

_Ed è solo con il gelo che puoi combatterlo - gelo nella mente, gelo nelle ossa, nelle viscere dalle tinte stravaganti. Ghiaccio reale e impietoso, cura e veleno insieme, una fortezza da scalare per risalire verso la libertà e la pace._

****  


Ada gridò.

E questa volta non era un incubo. Magari si fosse trattato di quelle orribili sensazioni notturne, da cui puoi tornare in tempo per respirare e allungare la mano ad assicurarti che tutto ciò di cui t’importa ti respiri accanto.

Era sveglia, completamente sveglia - dalla finestra aperta entrava il profumo dell’erba umida e dalla stanza accanto giungeva l’ormai familiare frastuono dei lavori in corso.

Tutto ciò di cui le importava era ancora al suo fianco e respirava ancora, sebbene a fatica. Ma era freddo, freddo come la brina di Freon, come il terrore che ora l’attanagliava e le impediva di pensare.

Gli era già accaduto qualcosa di simile, lo sapeva e si sforzava di ricordare, ma non cambiava nulla - il panico ebbe il sopravvento e gridò ancora. Finalmente la Governante e Drax giunsero, furono portate coperte, la Casa aumentò gradualmente la temperatura della stanza e questa si fece più raccolta, per disperdere meno calore possibile.

****  


_Riesci a sentirli, sono qui per te, ma non puoi ancora tornare da loro._

_C’è una Balena Astrale che soffre per portare in salvo i bambini dell’Astronave UK. E una spiaggia della Norvegia che ha un nome quasi più impronunciabile del tuo. Sei Merlino, o lo sei stato, o lo sarai; e se hai freddo è perché stai esplorando una caverna sull’Himalaya, e Padmasambhava già teme che tu scopra i suoi piani. Atlantide rimane negli abissi, i semi si schiudono ma gli Angeli sono bloccati in cerchio a fissarsi per l’eternità. River Song guarda negli occhi di un Teselecta e non ti ha mai amato tanto, ma è rimasto un sorso di cioccolata a rapprendersi in una tazza e troppe finestre mostrano una luce accesa ad attenderti…_

_Dov’è lei?_

_Cos’è questo vuoto?_

_Brucia. È vuoto e brucia e ti senti perduto._

_Senti le loro voci e vai oltre, più indietro ancora, la guerra contro i Vampiri e Susan,_

_(no, si chiamava Arkityor, allora)_

_piccola e indifesa e già così testarda, e quasi rammenti l’origine di ogni cosa e il posto che occupavi nell’Universo quando ancora non c’era vita, solo intelligenza._

_Ma non sei tu._

_Tu sei un riflesso nel torrente, il volto sporco di mirtilli di uno scampolo che vuole solo divertirsi come un pazzo prima che le porte dell’Accademia si schiudano e la noia invada le sue giornate._

_Innocet ride e ne mangia a sua volta, ma la sua veste è rimasta miracolosamente pulita, come se non fosse nemmeno uscita dal giardino. “Sciacquati subito quella roba dalla faccia, o Satthralope si arrabbierà davvero. Sei orribile. Non posso guardarti!”_

_Ride, ma di colpo s’incupisce, mentre continua a ripetere l’ultima frase in preda all’angoscia._

_“Non posso, non posso guardare!”_

_Perché quelle parole risuonano così chiare? Non è soltanto un ricordo… la tua cara Cugina è davvero qui con te, e non puoi dirle che riesci a sentirla… non riesci a tornare. Il gelo non ha ancora mollato la presa… o forse sei tu a lasciare che ti culli nella sua morsa, timoroso di ciò che troverai al risveglio?_

_Di ciò che non troverai?_

_Hai paura, Dottore, hai paura?_

****  


Rabbiosa d’impotenza, Innocet si era lasciata prendere dalla disperazione: - Non posso guardare! Mi dispiace, non ce la faccio. Credevo davvero che questa Casa l’avrebbe salvato? Che lo amasse, perché l’ho cresciuta con la forza del suo ricordo, con la speranza che tornasse? Non posso. Non voglio più saperne niente! - La porta sbatté più volte di fila dietro di lei, sebbene non vi fosse vento. Lungbarrow era piuttosto suscettibile alle ire della sua Governante.

Drax strinse le labbra. - Odio ammetterlo, ma temo che abbia ragione, Ada. - Chiamare le cose con il loro nome era l’unica via possibile. - Se non si riprende, non mi resta altro da fare che riportarlo alla Cittadella. Ci sono dei dispositivi che stimolano la rigenerazione.

Ada tremò, incapace di contraddirlo, ma anche profondamente divisa nell’animo.

Lady Romana aveva preso quella decisione dopo che alla capitale i tentativi di risvegliarlo si erano rivelati vani, fiduciosa più nel potere dell’affetto che nella fredda scienza. Il suo viaggio di molti mesi attraverso le galassie e le epoche non l’aveva allontanata da Gallifrey che per pochi giorni - e sarebbe stato un tempo ancora minore se la TARDIS d’ordinanza non avesse dovuto fare i conti con le turbolenze temporali che ancora circondavano il pianeta e che solo con il passare dei secoli si sarebbero dissipate completamente, ma lo stesso si era convinta che a Lungbarrow sarebbe stato più al sicuro, nel caso gli eventi avessero ritardato il suo ritorno.

Quella scelta si stava rivelando ingenua e sentimentale? Innocet pensava di sì, e lei?

Ada non era superficiale al punto da non accettare una simile eventualità, no, l’avrebbe amato con qualunque volto, con qualunque voce, al costo di qualsiasi sacrificio. Ma se c’era una possibilità di non gettare via quella sua vita ancora tutta da vivere e da celebrare, doveva trovarla: sentiva in modo assoluto che quel corpo pallido e magro avesse ancora tanto da dare all’Universo. E a lei, se l’avesse ancora voluta… se...

\- Tè - dichiarò, colta da un’ispirazione improvvisa.

\- Prego?

\- Del tè. Dobbiamo dargli del tè. - Ada afferrò la veste di Drax, cercando di spiegarsi. - Durante l’invasione dei Sycorax sulla Terra, i vapori del tè l’avevano fatto riprendere dai postumi della rigenerazione. Forse…

Il sorriso di lui si dischiuse, e rivelò quanto le fredde dichiarazioni di poco prima non avessero rispecchiato i suoi reali pensieri ma solo un buon senso artefatto. Vide finalmente in lui l’istinto d’improvvisazione e lo spirito d’avventura che l’avevano consacrato come membro dei Deca. Era quasi bello, così, traboccante di speranza.

\- Theta, sei diventato troppo inglese, amico mio! Protoantocianidine ad alta temperatura, dunque… faccio un salto in giardino. Non mi stupirebbe affatto se fosse così semplice. Oh no, no… tieni duro, ragazzaccio - Si tirò su e sparì dalla vista di Ada saltando letteralmente dalla finestra.

 

\- Sveglia, Dottore, oggi sei interrogato. Rischi l’ammissione all’esame e se torna Badger ci distrugge la camerata - Più di tutte le altre che aveva conosciuto, la dodicesima incarnazione dell’amico gli ricordava quella originale. Agitando il tè bollente sotto il suo naso, gli sembrò di rivivere gli anni spensierati dell’Accademia, quando davvero l’esito di una prova di metà semestre era la paura più grande… ma naturalmente era solo un’illusione, dovuta alla prima alba della giornata e alle sue luci infide che dipingevano ombre sul volto immobile del Dottore.

Con il passare dei minuti le sue condizioni sembrarono migliorare. La temperatura si era alzata, entrambi i cuori avevano ripreso a battere ad un ritmo sempre più stabile.

\- Passami il cucchiaino.

Ada iniziò con l’infilarglielo tra le labbra, lasciando che le gocce di liquido gli scendessero sulla lingua. Finalmente vi fu un lieve movimento all’interno, come se cercasse di succhiare. Ed era così, e man mano che continuava ad imboccarlo, lo vedeva fremere dall’aspettativa di assaporarne un altro poco. Iniziò a deglutire. Con cautela, Drax gli sollevò i cuscini per metterlo in una posizione che gli consentisse di bere senza soffocare. Erano le luci del mattino? Oppure davvero le sue guance stavano pian piano prendendo colore?

Ada posò la tazza e il cucchiaino, per spiare la sua reazione. Lo videro aprire e chiudere la bocca come a chiederne ancora, ed era meraviglioso, era oltre ogni loro previsione...

Il primo sole era già alto quando tentò per la prima volta di emettere un suono. Mosse la mano sulla coperta e Ada l’afferrò, constatando quanto fosse calda, ma lui scattò a respingerla e sporse il braccio oltre il bordo del letto, cercando, le dita protese verso qualcosa. - Thistle - mormorò. Ada si fece più vicina, stordita dalla felicità. Gli occhi ancora saldamente chiusi, la mano del Dottore trovò il ventre di lei e vi appoggiò il palmo, provocando uno scalciare improvviso.

\- Non era tè di cardo, ma ti pare - scherzò Drax, emozionato. - È violaspina…

\- È il nome della nostra piccola - protestò Ada, d’improvviso quasi irritata dalla sua presenza. Ora che il pericolo era passato, stava ergendo una barriera. E lui lo intuì, si sentì di troppo e decise di rispettare quello spazio intimo di cui non faceva davvero parte.

\- Vi… vi lascio soli, devo comunque tornare all’Accademia. Andrà tutto bene.

Malgrado se stessa, Ada si voltò, timorosa che il Dottore potesse nuovamente scivolare nel gelo e nel buio, ma incapace di mostrarsi irriconoscente.

\- Non aspetti che…

Drax scosse la testa. - Ho una lezione due ore fa. Ci si vede in giro.

\- Ti ringrazio. Davvero.

\- Ho solo saccheggiato le aiuole della Governante, è stato forte. Lo facevamo sempre, ai tempi della vecchia Satthralope.

Si pentì di aver nominato quest’ultima, irrazionalmente preoccupato che potesse spuntare da sotto il letto o apparire allo specchio. Ma era ovvio che fosse impossibile e mentre azionava la sua TARDIS rise tra sé di quanto fosse facile tornare giovani e stupidi con il pensiero, mentre il sollievo faceva piombare sulle sue spalle una comprensibile stanchezza.

****  
  


Nel suo laboratorio (due ore e mezza prima - era vietato viaggiare nel lontano passato e interferire con la Storia del pianeta, ma ottimizzare i tempi di lavoro andando indietro di qualche ora non era punito troppo severamente) trovò un visitatore piuttosto sgradito, un tutor dei Corsi Elementari - soprattutto, uno di quei giovanottini di recente tessitura che pensano di conoscere tutto. Il pavimento era ancora cosparso di frammenti di TARDIS per lo più inutilizzabili, ma il tizio si era fatto strada in qualche modo e con orrore si accorse che teneva in mano l’oggetto più prezioso che ci fosse nella stanza, giocherellandoci pure.

\- Chi ti ha dato il permesso di entrare? Eh? Posalo subito.

Il giovane alzò le mani come per arrendersi.

\- Ti ho detto di posarlo. Piano, lì, dov’era prima. Perfetto. Hai dieci secondi per spiegarmi cosa fai qui dentro.

\- Ho parlato con un tecnico degli Archivi, al matrimonio della Lady Presidente. Mi ha detto che stai progettando qualcosa di molto importante e molto segreto e che avresti potuto… forse… aver bisogno di un aiuto.

Drax maledì Damon con tutte le sue forze, il che equivaleva ad “abbastanza debolmente”, distrutto com’era. - Ha! È così! Io avrei bisogno… humpf.

\- So che non hai una specializzazione in Teoria Temporale. Posso aiutarti in concreto, se permetti. Mi hanno affidato la Nursery. Capisci cosa vuol dire?

Non avrebbe voluto ammettere di aver capito, ma l’orgoglio non gli sarebbe servito a nulla. Non solo non era ferrato in materia, ma era stato bocciato a quell’esame qualcosa come venti volte. Un addetto alla Nursery, l’allevamento di TARDIS interno all’Accademia, era esattamente la persona di cui avrebbe avuto bisogno per portare avanti il suo progetto.

\- Come ti chiami, intanto?

\- Oh, scusa. Kedredaselus, della Casa di Deeptree. Puoi chiamarmi Kedred. Oppure “ehi”. I miei Cugini mi chiamano sempre “ehi”, ci sono abituato.

\- Fantastico. Posso fidarmi, figlio di Redlooms? - Era il vecchio soprannome di Deeptree, dovuto al fatto che tutti i suoi membri avevano quel fastidioso “red” nel nome, che inevitabilmente diventava uno scioglilingua.

\- So già di cosa si tratta, mi ha raccontato più o meno…

\- Grandioso. È andato a spifferare tutto - sbottò Drax con un gesto stizzito. Era arrabbiato con Damon, stanco per i giorni appena trascorsi, e si sentiva mortificato per come i suoi insuccessi scolastici pesassero sulla realizzazione di quel sogno.

\- Puoi fidarti. Davvero. Ho anch’io i miei segreti - Alzò le spalle con una smorfia che qualcuno avrebbe definito tenera e qualcun altro buffa. Drax non sapeva cosa pensare, ma non aveva molte alternative.

\- Sicuro che li hai. Mai incontrato uno di Redlooms con gli occhi blu, per esempio, e ai miei tempi li conoscevo tutti e cinquantasette.

\- Siamo quattordici, adesso, - sviò il discorso Kedred. - La guerra, sai.

Drax si trattenne dal chiedere ironicamente “No, quale guerra?”. Era stato un Rinnegato e un disertore, non poteva prendersi la libertà di scherzare su questo argomento. Sì, ognuno aveva i propri segreti, le proprie colpe, e iniziare ad avere fiducia l’uno nell’altro era la strategia migliore che potesse immaginare per la sua gente. Gliel’aveva insegnato Lady Romana, che non aveva giudicato le sue scelte e gli aveva permesso di restare, in nome dell’affetto che entrambi provavano per il Dottore. Ma soprattutto, ella aveva dato l’esempio in prima persona, intrecciando quella sua esistenza con il fragile fantasma divorato dai rimorsi che Lord Borusa era diventato nei lunghi secoli trascorsi in prigionia nel catafalco di Rassilon.

Drax soffriva per quella decisione, ma l’ammirava. E l’amava ancora di più.

Due cose non sapeva, però. Innanzitutto la precedente incarnazione di Romanadvoratrelundar,  nello stesso frangente, non avrebbe esitato a farlo giustiziare per la sua diserzione, per principio, anche se la guerra era ormai finita. In secondo luogo, quel matrimonio era stato molto più di un’unione simbolica - e se si fosse dato la pena di assistervi invece di costruire teletrasporti casalinghi e preparare bevande calde, l’avrebbe compreso. Damon, Jelpax, persino Kedred, potevano dirglielo: quel giorno negli occhi della Lady Presidente e del suo anziano sposo si era visto brillare un caldo e reale sentimento.

 


	5. Primi segreti e calamaretti

Il Dottore trangugiò quel che rimaneva dell’infuso, ormai freddo, e schioccò la lingua.  
\- Corroborante.  
La gigantesca poltrona si era mossa verso lo specchio, ma loro non se ne accorsero, pur standoci seduti dentro. S’erano avvinghiati in un bacio che sapeva ben poco di convalescenza, e ben più di violaspina. Quel sapore era l’unico particolare a non poter entrare nel riflesso.  
Posata la tazza, lui le scostò i capelli dal viso e scoprì le radici più chiare. Ada tremò e chinò la testa, ma il Dottore insistette per guardarla negli occhi. Si stavano schiarendo anch’essi… ed erano circondati dall’ombra di chi ha trascorso notti insonni.  
\- È tutto normale. Stai tornando te stessa.  
\- Dovrei esserne felice?  
\- Sei tu. Tu sei rimasta con me. - Le sfiorò la punta del naso, facendola sorridere. Come poteva spiegarle?  
\- Ciò che va perduto non distrugge ciò che rimane. - Fu colto da un ricordo ispirato, e non si accorse dello scalpiccio di passi e della porta che si apriva sulla loro intimità: - Ascolta. Un tempo il monte Lung aveva due cime. Una franò in un terremoto, nel Tempo Antico della guerra contro i Vampiri. Al suo posto, sul fianco della montagna, sorse Lungbarrow...  
\- E crebbe, forgiando generazioni, e invecchiò, avvelenata sprofondò e folle si gettò dal dirupo, ma rinacque… per riaccoglierti, Cugino adorato...  
\- Innocet! Cara mia bellissima! - esclamò il Dottore in italiano, alzandosi di scatto senza apparenti conseguenze. Se ebbe un capogiro, lo mascherò con grande maestria.  
\- Perdonatemi, so che avete bisogno di restare da soli, ma non potevo aspettare. Ho aspettato tutta la vita. - Guardò Ada con un senso di lieve vergogna. - Alla fine avevo perso la speranza, e non avrei dovuto, mi sbagliavo, quanto mi sbagliavo!  
\- Va tutto bene, ora va tutto bene. - mormorò il Dottore, sfiorandole la fronte con le labbra. Si guardò la manica della camicia da notte e finse di inorridire: - Posso avere i miei vestiti, adesso?  
\- Non credo, non li avevi quando ti hanno portato qui… Oh, Dottore! Sei tornato davvero. Sei tornato a casa.  
\- Proprio così. - Lui indicò lo specchio. - Questo però deve sparire, conosco il trucco. Privacy, capisci. - La parete, ubbidiente, iniziò ad inglobarlo, iniziando dalla cornice.  
\- E anche tu, amico - Bussò alla porticina scorrevole della nicchia accanto alla finestra, e uno dei LED si illuminò. Dorium apparve e la ramanzina scherzosa che il Dottore aveva preparato, la raccomandazione di non materializzarsi in camera se non invitato, svanì dalla sua mente come solo una cattiva idea riesce a fare. - Ehi… resta un po’ con noi, okay? - disse invece, in tono affettuoso.  
Si lasciò ricadere in poltrona con un sospiro di gioia e guardò le due donne, muovendo lo sguardo da una all’altra.  
\- Siamo una famiglia. Questa è la mia famiglia, non m’importa più di nient’altro. Con un braccio circondò le spalle di Ada e l’attirò a sé, con l’altra mano cercò quella della Governante e la trovò, salda e tenera nella sua stretta.  
Sorrise a Dorium, che cercò le parole giuste per un po’ prima di parlare.  
\- Quello che mi hai sussurrato prima di partire… ricompensarmi per esserti stato leale… è assurdo. Ho già più di quanto potrei mai meritare. Ora che stai bene, non desidero di più.  
\- Nemmeno io. - Non era una bugia. In quel momento si sentiva completamente felice. Più tardi il dolore sarebbe tornato, come la marea, a ondate via via meno invadenti. E cos’altro? Il guizzo d’impazienza nelle sue gambe, quell’insoddisfazione insanabile, si sarebbero di nuovo impadroniti di lui un giorno? Non lo credeva possibile, dal momento che, proprio come Ada, aveva perduto la metà di sé. Senza di _lei_ , poteva ormai fingere che il resto dell’universo non esistesse. C’era quel mondo più piccolo e tiepido da proteggere e amare, e gli sembrò potesse durare per sempre.  
  
  
  
\- Ho modificato lo stabilizzatore dimensionale ad un’armonica di 36.3. Sappi che quello che stiamo facendo è piuttosto rischioso: se alla Nursery la lasciassi crescere a questa velocità  crederebbero che voglia mettere su un traffico illegale di TARDIS o qualcosa del genere… potrebbero licenziarmi in tronco. Sono sempre stato antipatico alla mia famiglia per qualche ragione, perciò non me lo posso permettere, perderei la poca credibilità che mi rimane. Dobbiamo tenerla qui.  
\- La mia idea era sempre stata quella - ribattè Drax senza batter ciglio.  
\- E come ti saresti procurato la materia prima? Oh. Giusto. L’avresti rubata.  
\- Splendido intuito, ragazzo.  
\- Sarebbe stato più sicuro ricrearla dal materiale originario. Peccato che i componenti principali siano inutilizzabili.  
\- Parliamo di millenni, Ked. Riusciva a farla volare solo con la forza di volontà, credo, perché avrebbe dovuto dare forfait già da molto tempo. Sempre sul limite. Sempre a sfidare le leggi del tempo e dello spazio. Erano una cosa sola, vivevano l’uno per l’altra. Si erano scelti, credo...  
Kedred ascoltava le parole di Drax, vedeva brillare i suoi occhi, e scoprì allora un sentimento nuovo - ciò che i suoi Cugini di Deeptree non gli avevano mai rivelato che esistesse. Chiusi nella mediocrità e nel fanatismo, si erano illusi di averlo reso simile a loro, ma ora qualcosa si stava risvegliando in lui.  
Udirono bussare. Uno sguardo rapido e Drax portò il dito alle labbra. - Rimani qui…  
\- Non posso - protestò Ked in un sussurro concitato - Tra un quarto d’ora devo fare lezione, devo assolutamente andare.  
\- Va bene, usciamo insieme. Chiunque sia, per nessun motivo deve entrare qui.  
\- Forse è Damon. Forse ci preoccupiamo per niente…  
\- Sì, certo, Jelpax gli lascia la giornata libera per venirci a trovare. E Nonno Paradosso viaggiava su una Aston Martin.  
\- Una che?  
  
  
Il Dottore stava leggendo la targa di fronte alla porta del laboratorio, che in effetti si trovava identica ad ogni piano della complessa struttura dell’Accademia. I nomi degli innumerevoli Signori del Tempo caduti durante la guerra vi scorrevano in un vorticare digitale e gelido. Faceva male agli occhi, ma per lui era soltanto una sequenza di sillabe. Ciò che è incompleto non ha valore: quel conflitto non aveva portato vittime solo su Gallifrey, ma in tutto l’Universo.  
Cass, avrebbe voluto aggiungere, per cominciare.  
E forse sarebbe bastato.  
Perché quel nome racchiudeva tutta la rabbia e la sofferenza che…  
  
Ada vide Drax sgattaiolare dalla porta e chiuderla velocemente dietro di sé. Il Dottore si voltò e gli sorrise.  
\- Sei più brutto di quanto mi ricordassi, sai.  
 L’altro rimase sbigottito per un momento, poi si gettò in quella spirale giocosa con entusiasmo. - Ti vedo… in gran forma, Thete. Proprio il solito bastardo.  
\- Ha! Porco schifo, certo che sì, e tu sei sempre un vecchio balordo bavoso!  
Seguì una lotta di finti pugni e pacche e spinte, conditi da insulti ancora più fantasiosi, che terminò in un fortissimo abbraccio fraterno. Ada rise di gusto, commuovendosi un po’. Nel mentre, un giovane era uscito a sua volta dal laboratorio e aveva assistito alla scena, sbigottito. Stava per filarsela, ma Drax se ne accorse e lo tirò per un braccio. - Ragazzo, sei al cospetto dell’eroe che ha salvato questo fottuto pianeta. Dottore, lui è il mio assistente, Kedredvattelapesca.  
\- Kedredaselus, della Casa di Deeptree - precisò lui, porgendo la mano. - Lavoro alla Nursery, ma da qualche giorno sto aiutando il professore per un progetto.  
Il Dottore gli stritolò le ossa fino al polso e dichiarò che il piacere era tutto suo, ma poi fischiò, guardando di nuovo Drax con un brillio divertito negli occhi. - Professore, nientemeno. Chi ha avuto la brillante idea di darti un lavoro qui dentro? E soprattutto, quanto resisterai prima di fuggire di nuovo a gambe levate?  
\- Quanto te - rispose l’amico di rimando.  
Il Dottore si finse scandalizzato. - Lo vedremo.  
Kedred porse a Ada la mano un po’ dolorante, balbettando qualche parola di cortesia, poi cercò di svignarsela per la seconda volta, imbarazzato e con una strana sensazione allo stomaco.  
\- E… Kedredaselus. - Si fermò, una sensazione spiacevole alla nuca, come se il suo nome, pronunciato dal Dottore, avesse un potere magnetico. - Conoscevo qualcuno della tua Casa, secoli fa. Si chiamava Andred.  
Il giovane non si voltò nemmeno, mordendosi un labbro prima di rispondere: - Nessuno lo nomina mai, nella mia famiglia. È una specie di tabù. Scusatemi, sono già in ritardo a lezione.  
Scomparve dietro l’angolo prima che il Dottore potesse di nuovo aprir bocca.  
\- Non farci caso, gli scampoli di Redlooms sono un po’ matti - commentò Drax. - Fanno parte della Fazione degli Integralisti. L’unica famiglia Prydoniana ad aderire alla Fazione, in verità, e questo la dice lunga.  
\- Di cosa si tratta? - chiese il Dottore.  
\- Andiamo a fare uno spuntino, ti va? Così te lo spiego con calma…  
\- Speravo che mi mostrassi il tuo laboratorio. Sono curioso di-  
\- Neanche per sogno! Non c’è niente di interessante, qualche cianfrusaglia per gli studenti dei Corsi Avanzati, ti annoierebbe a morte. Hai bisogno di sole, usciamo a sgranocchiare! - Così dicendo, li spinse entrambi su per il corridoio fino agli ascensori.  
  
  
Fu così che Ada scoprì il Cartoccio Sorpresa, la merenda preferita dagli studenti dell’Accademia. Era insieme disgustoso e squisito. Era caldo e aveva l’aspetto innocente di un burrito messicano, ma il ripieno era quantomai vario: funghi, caramelle di zucchero, polpettine di carne e frutta a pezzetti. Trovò anche qualcosa di simile ad un fiore di tarassaco impanato, e Drax le confermò che era proprio quello che sembrava.  
\- Sulla Terra non li mangiate?  
\- Oh, sì. _Le mucche_ li mangiano. Buono, però… oddio, questo no! - Guardò schifata il minuscolo calamaro che spuntava dal cartoccio: dopo Chantilly, non aveva più voluto sentir parlare di pesce.  
Drax ficcò due dita nel Cartoccio di Ada, arraffò il calamaretto e si accinse a raccontare, masticando. - Dunque, così mi ha raccontato Damon…  
\- Damon degli Archivi? - Il Dottore era felice che un altro dei suoi amici fosse sano e salvo.  
\- Già, quel figlio di un Telaio sgangherato. Dicevo. Dopo la rottura della Maledizione, quasi in tutte le famiglie si è iniziato a… beh, quello che si dice “procreare in modo naturale”. Ci hanno preso la mano e all’epoca dello scoppio della guerra la popolazione era decuplicata, sicché l’Alto Consiglio ha dovuto metterci un freno. Non servivano bambini, servivano soldati.  
\- Così hanno clonato altri otto pianeti su cui tessere carne da macello. Romanadvoratrelundar, Lady Presidente delle Nove Gallifrey - continuò il Dottore, stizzito.  
\- Dunque sai. Ammetto che non sia stata una buona idea, ma doveva fare qualcosa, doveva… e lei non è più così. È un’altra rigenerazione… è molto più umana, come diresti tu. Non giudicarla così in fretta. - Ada notò che si affrettava a giustificare le azioni di Romana con un entusiasmo un po’ troppo vivace.  
\- Salterei questo passaggio volentieri, davvero, mi sta passando l’appetito. - commentò il Dottore. - Non sto giudicando Romana, Drax. La adoro come una sorella e credo che abbia fatto il possibile e l’impossibile per salvare questa civiltà. Ma io non potrei… vai avanti, scusami.  
L’altro fu ben felice di cambiare argomento. - Il punto è che in alcune Case non ci si è adeguati al cambiamento, sin dall’inizio. Stronzate sulla purezza genetica e sul non volersi mescolare ad altre famiglie, specialmente se di Capitoli diversi. Drammi su cui il tuo amico Shakespeare avrebbe scritto volentieri… potrebbe averlo fatto, ora che ci penso. Dovevo essere ubriaco e gli ho raccontato qualcosa su una giovane ricercatrice Arcaliana che si era innamorato di un ufficiale di Scendles. Una tragedia.  
\- Fammi capire: tu tornavi a Gallifrey per fare il pieno di pettegolezzi e poi li andavi a spiattellare sulla Terra nel millecinquecento?  
Ada scoppiò a ridere, sputacchiandosi pezzetti di fungo sul vestito.  
\- Non è questo il punto, Theta. Nelle Case più piccole o colpite molto duramente dalla guerra è normale che i Telai vengano tenuti in funzione, o si estinguerebbero. Ma gli Integralisti addirittura vietano ai membri della famiglia di avere rapporti, ehm…  
\- Sono incinta, Drax. So perfettamente cos’è un rapporto sessuale. - gli ricordò Ada, divertita dal suo imbarazzo, mentre tentava di ripulirsi con il tovagliolo già macchiato.  
\- Giusto. Cioè. Così stanno le cose. Lady Romana ha cercato un dialogo, ma se venisse emanata una legge che obblighi i Kithriarchi della Fazione a fare un passo indietro, sarebbe il caos. Alcune di esse sono Case molto influenti.  
\- Quanti anni ha Kedred?  
\- Duecento, duecentotrenta, non saprei - rispose Drax, con la bocca piena. - Uscito con il massimo dei voti in Teoria Temporale, dev’essere diventato insegnante appena diplomato.  
\- Non sembra. - Il Dottore era pensieroso. - Ne dimostra molti, molti di più.  
\- Io non ficco il naso nelle sue faccende e lui non lo ficca nelle mie. Per me può essere vecchio quanto la Faccia di Boe e non potrebbe fregarmene di meno… è un ragazzo sveglio, si lascia strapazzare e non protesta.  
\- E su cosa state lavorando esattamente? - chiese il Dottore, sorvolando sulla falsa presunzione di quell’ultima frase.  
Drax rischiò di strozzarsi con l’ultimo boccone: era diventato viola. - Niente di interessante, davvero. Guarda, devo proprio tornare al lavoro. Sono davvero molto felice e… ci si vede.  
\- À toute à l’heure, mon ami - rispose il Dottore, sempre più perplesso. “E due”, pensò Ada. Tutti, alla Cittadella, avevano dei segreti.  
  
  
Ada evitò il proprio riflesso sulle sculture a specchio del parco. Il suo corpo era in una delicata fase di assestamento, che si stava rivelando più sopportabile di quanto avesse temuto. Aveva tinto i capelli del suo colore originario per uniformarli, altrimenti avrebbe dovuto sfoggiare ciò che sulla Terra era chiamato Orrenda Ricrescita. Ciò per cui provava disgusto erano le mani: le aveva sempre odiate, le ricordavano quelle di Liam Neeson, e ora stavano tornando come prima, brutte e tozze. Il seno, turgido per la gravidanza, non era diminuito, sebbene i capezzoli fossero tornati alla loro dimensione. Le forme erano rimaste morbide, ma era possibile che le ossa si stessero assottigliando tanto presto?  
Il Dottore era attento a non mostrare una reazione a quei cambiamenti che potesse essere fraintesa come negativa, né però era giusto che fingesse di non porvi attenzione. Non era facile costruire un equilibrio.  
Era stato anche troppo semplice amare Honey, fino a fargli dimenticare di proteggerla. Ada era meno appariscente e in lei non vi era nulla di nuovo o misterioso. Non era più grande all’interno, non racchiudeva libri e giardini. I ricordi che portava con sé erano di nuovo soltanto memorie, le stesse, dolorose o troppo esaltanti, che lui aveva spinto in fondo alla mente, solo viste sotto un’altra luce, quella umana e parziale del sentimento.  
Con Ada non poteva più usare maschere, perché stavano giocando ad armi pari. Avevano abbandonato l’ebbrezza della vanità e stavano imparando a conoscersi davvero.  
Non si potevano colmare i vuoti, ma farvi crescere fiori intorno e costruire ponti sicuri per proseguire insieme il cammino; non si doveva strizzare gli occhi per offuscare la realtà e immaginare il passato, ma aprirli a leggere una poesia di cui finora, ingannato dai colori dell’inchiostro troppo presto evaporato, aveva ignorato il significato più concreto.  
  
\- Siete assetata, Lady Lungbarrow? - Si erano fermati ad una fontana del parco prima di addentrarsi nel complesso governativo della Cittadella. Pioveva, al di là della cupola, ma le nuvole violacee lasciavano liberi ampi spazi di cielo arancio.  
\- Non sono una lady e tu non sarai mai un gentiluomo - lo rimbeccò lei, bevendo dalle sue mani e poi mordendogli scherzosamente le dita, per ribadire il concetto.  
\- Ahi. Lo sono stato. Posso tornare a esserlo. - Con le mani bagnate, si stropicciò i capelli e fece sventolare un mantello immaginario, prima di baciare il suo sorriso gocciolante. - Ma so da fonti attendibili che anche il numero quattro non ti era indifferente.  
\- Non importa quale fosse il tuo aspetto, non appena aprivi bocca, tutto si illuminava. Ma lui… cioè, tu, il quarto te, non si poteva non amarti! Eri come questo cielo… sole e pioggia insieme, e una risata piena di colori.  
\- Un giorno potrei tornare ad essere il tuo Tom, allora. Rivisitare qualche vecchia faccia.  
Era così di buon umore che gli ci volle qualche istante per ricordare con un brivido di orrore come avesse avuto quell’informazione, e cioè tra le pagine di Shada, durante la breve tregua della battaglia contro il Giocattolaio in cui aveva incontrato Clara per l’ultima volta.  
Ada aveva riconosciuto quelle parole, le parole serene del Curatore, e rabbrividì. Quante rigenerazioni gli erano rimaste? Gliel’avrebbe mai detto? Ma più ancora, la inquietava la tranquillità con cui il Dottore dava per scontato che lei avrebbe vissuto più a lungo della sua attuale incarnazione. Sapeva che era possibile; sapeva che Leela aveva vissuto per molto tempo su Gallifrey, sopravvivendo al suo amato Andred, e che aveva cominciato ad invecchiare velocemente soltanto quando se n’era allontanata. Ma questo significava tutto e niente.  
\- Quando ti ho detto il nome dell’interprete del Quarto? - chiese, infine consapevole di ciò che lui si era lasciato sfuggire.  
\- Tra le mille sciocchezzuole… ahi! Sono ancora in convalescenza, signorina Markham, un po’ di cautela!  
\- Mi sembri in forma, invece. Soprattutto il tuo senso dell’umorismo mi sembra in forma smagliante, va un po’ ridimensionato.  
  
_\- Dille che la amo._  
_\- Potrai dircelo quante volte vorrai, quando tutto questo sarà solo un ricordo._  
  
Con un brivido, Il Dottore sentì svanire dentro di sé l’eco delle parole di Clara, così vere, così preziose, e si apprestò a seguirle alla lettera.  
\- Ti amo, mammina. E se hai ancora dei dubbi te li strapperò via a morsi.


	6. Ricordi non troppo dolci

\- Il Panopticon è in pratica la stanza del Parlamento di Gallifrey. L’Usciere Aureo (traduzione di Gold Usher, spero non ricordi troppo Maccio Capatonda) è il cerimoniere.

\- Ricordo che tutte le informazioni sulle bruuuuutte cose che ha fatto Borusa ai tempi del Quinto Dottore sono [qui](http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/The_Five_Doctors_\(TV_story\))

\- Il dialogo tra Four è Romana è tratto dal serial “The Ribos Operation”, primo serial della saga Key to Time.

  
  


 

La maestosità del Panopticon, vuoto e risplendente, riempì Ada di sentimenti contrastanti. Non ne era intimidita; la grandezza e l’opulenza la infastidivano, forse, ma non si accordavano con la sua concezione di timore - legato piuttosto a ciò che di piccolo e scialbo si agita nella mente azzannando la serenità al suo timido sorgere.

Quanti Presidenti, tra quelle mura, erano stati investiti dell’autorità suprema dalle mani dell’Usciere Aureo, ricevendo i simboli di Rassilon! Oh, era stato proprio qui… lo scontro finale tra il Fondatore e il Maestro…

Il Dottore non aveva avuto una vera reazione alla notizia del loro reciproco annientamento. Forse se lo aspettava, forse erano state troppe le notizie difficili da elaborare. Lei aveva rispettato quel riserbo. Aveva a sua volta piccoli e grandi cedimenti, momenti di sconforto che non riusciva a condividere con lui, ma che sapeva di riuscire ad affrontare. Il tempo dei capricci era finito. Ogni mattina si svegliava e il dolore era lì ad attenderla, come un mostro di peluche e gommapiuma che ti saluta dalla TV mentre fai colazione, e sembra dirti che è proprio lì per te, ehi, dico a te, futura mammina, toc toc, buongiorno! Hai sognato Clara, stanotte?

Era una crepa visibile, una ferita aperta che ancora sanguinava.

Ma poi pensava alla voragine che il Dottore portava dentro, e quella consapevolezza spegneva per un po’ la risata del mostro. Se lui riusciva a sopportare…

 

Non aveva, tecnicamente, chiesto il permesso per entrare. Ma, vista la reazione nulla delle guardie all’ingresso, aveva immaginato che essere la ragazza del Dottore doveva pur fare qualche differenza.

 _Doveva_ , perché avevano sofferto e perduto troppo per non meritare la più completa libertà e il rispetto loro dovuto.

Non avevano nulla da invidiare a coloro che avevano occupato quei seggi nei millenni passati. Il Dottore non aveva certo meno valore di un Cardinale dell’Alto Consiglio. Forse proprio in quel momento Lady Romana gli stava offrendo una carica elevata. Si soffermò su quell’eventualità, immaginò divertita il suo Dottore in abiti cerimoniali, proprio come l’aveva visto nella sua quarta incarnazione. Sarebbe stato infinitamente più elegante.

Non si pensi che Ada avesse la sindrome da aspirante First Lady. Desiderava rispetto, sì, ma non avrebbe sopportato ipocrita deferenza o disprezzo malcelato nei loro confronti - ciò che nel bene e nel male sempre accompagnava il potere.

Il Dottore era in visita negli appartamenti presidenziali. Il primo incontro tra lui e Lady Romana dopo tanto, tanto tempo: sapeva quanto fosse importante. Lei no, non se l’era sentita. Ricordava confusamente che Romana fosse stata gentile con lei durante quei primi giorni su Gallifrey, ma era tutto filtrato attraverso una nebbia di dolore e vuoto. Le domande martellanti, senza che le venissero date risposte; il freddo degli strumenti, la stranezza del cibo - persino la nausea regolamentare della gravidanza era amplificata dalla sensazione di non parlare la stessa lingua di coloro che le stavano intorno, nonostante il dispositivo di traduzione inserito nella cupola della Cittadella. In qualche modo le sembrava di essere tornata su Gingko, ma no, allora c’era Clara con lei, erano insieme _lì dentro_ … e ora più nulla, solo una preghiera che non aveva mai fine, perché nessuno voleva dirle la verità, perché continuavano a ripeterle che non doveva agitarsi ma come, come poteva?

“Dov’è lui? Perché non posso vederlo? Dov’è il Dottore? Vi prego, ho bisogno di saperlo…”

Inghiottì il magone che le era salito in gola. Era tutto passato, lui stava bene, non doveva più pensarci.

No, non le sarebbe dispiaciuto rivedere la Lady Presidente, non ne aveva soggezione e non era arrabbiata con lei. Sapeva che tutti loro, seppure con il distacco tipico della loro razza, avevano cercato di proteggerla da se stessa e non illuderla inutilmente.

A dirla tutta, non si sentiva pronta ad incontrare Lord Borusa.

Non sapeva se odiarlo o se averne compassione. I suoi compagni di fandom, nei forum affollati di teorie e dibattiti, lo classificavano come un villain puro, alla pari con i Dalek o la Rani. Lei aveva sempre avuto qualche dubbio a riguardo: era sempre stato una persona onesta, un Signore del Tempo ambizioso e vecchio stampo ma non malvagio. Cos’aveva scatenato in lui la follia che l’aveva spinto a ricercare l’immortalità, non facendosi scrupoli a sacrificare ben cinque incarnazioni del Dottore per accedere alla tomba di Rassilon?

Era confusa, e aveva rimandato quel confronto in modo da avere più tempo per rifletterci, ma non appena le veniva in mente i suoi pensieri svoltavano, incapaci di fermarsi su un giudizio equilibrato.

Ma poi, era davvero importante ciò che lei pensava? Non era più urgente che lui e il Dottore si riappacificassero?

  
  


Erano l’uno di fronte all’altro, infatti, in quel preciso istante.

Era il Dottore numero dodici, quello che Borusa aveva davanti, anche se tecnicamente si era rigenerato tredici volte. Sembrava sereno e in salute, nonostante la magrezza estrema e le sopracciglia dalla forma minacciosa, e il suo sguardo chiaro non recava tracce di ostilità.

Non era preparato alla sua visita; Romana non gli aveva detto nulla, temendo di agitarlo inutilmente nel caso il loro ospite, che conosceva sin troppo bene, non si fosse presentato all’ora concordata.

Non era preparato e soprattutto non riusciva a fare il primo passo. Attendeva una sua parola, un gesto che sciogliesse il profondo imbarazzo tra loro, che attenuasse il terribile senso di colpa che provava nei suoi confronti.

\- Salve, professore. Mi piace come avete arredato qui. C’è un tocco esotico...

Non avrebbe dovuto sorprendersi così, eppure lo fece: il Dottore era disarmante, in ogni senso possibile. Aveva cancellato di proposito l’immagine del Cancelliere, del Cardinale, del famigerato Lord Presidente che era stato - tornando a considerarlo soltanto un suo vecchio insegnante, salutandolo con rispetto, come mai aveva fatto ai tempi dell’Accademia, tra l’altro.

\- Salve, Dottore - rispose finalmente. La sua stretta di mano quasi gli fece male, ma non lo diede a vedere.

\- Speravo che Ada sarebbe stata dei nostri - s’intromise Romana, spezzando il filo dei loro sguardi. - Sta bene?

\- Sta molto bene, sì, grazie. È rimasta a curiosare in giro. Non si sente ancora di… vedete, lei conosce fin troppo la nostra Storia. Il nostro passato. Deve ancora elaborare il fatto di trovarsi qui, e…

\- E perdonare quello che ti ho fatto.

Il Dottore scosse la testa, tentando di rassicurarlo: - No, non…

Borusa sospirò. - La comprendo. Non sono una buona compagnia.

\- La nostra Lady Presidente non è d’accordo, perciò dobbiamo adeguarci al suo volere. - Il Dottore aveva scrollato le spalle con noncuranza e un pizzico di malizia, e Romana lo ringraziò mentalmente per il suo incredibile savoir-faire.

\- Proprio così. Siete i miei servi e vi lascerete adorare. Il mio uomo e il mio eroe. Mi siete semplicemente indispensabili!

La videro allontanarsi, entrambi incantati da quel candore.

\- Lo vedi com’è?

\- Oh, lo so. Dal giorno in cui si è materializzata nella mia… - Il Dottore deglutì, incapace persino di visualizzare la stanza della console di quei tempi spensierati. Evitava le immagini, evitava le parole, i nomi; la sua mente era diventata una pista da slalom. Oh, sì, _sembrava_ sereno. - Con il suo vestito bianco e la spocchia da ragazzina appena diplomata… dirle di no è sempre stato impossibile.

Borusa alzò le sopracciglia. - E la consideri ancora una ragazzina?

\- No, non più. Almeno, l’ultima volta che la incontrai, prima della guerra, non lo era più, ma ora non so che pensare. Sembra molto felice, fiduciosa, ha ritrovato il sorriso... - Fece qualche passo verso la finestra, ammirando il panorama della Cittadella e dei deserti al di fuori di essa. Nell’aguzzare lo sguardo fino all’orizzonte, capì improvvisamente il vero significato di quella domanda e tornò a guardarlo in volto. - Oh, professore, no. Non deve nemmeno pensarlo, non sono… non ero quel tipo di persona. Saltavamo da un pianeta all’altro, ci ficcavamo nei guai e ci facevamo delle grandi risate. È davvero tutto qui.

\- Sì. Mi racconta spesso delle vostre avventure. Peccato. Speravo che… dopo, qualcun altro potesse far sì che quel sorriso non si spenga.

Il Dottore era rimasto raggelato ma non trovò le parole in tempo, perché Romana era tornata nella stanza. Si era pettinata diversamente, abbandonando la complicata acconciatura cerimoniale per una più comoda.

\- Merendina? - Premette un pulsante sulla parete e scoprì un ricco buffet. Il Dottore, per nascondere il proprio turbamento, ringraziò e si gettò sui dolci.

Mentre lei sceglieva la musica da un selettore posto al centro della stanza, ritenne opportuno chiarire l’equivoco. - Ho una compagna, professore. Stiamo per avere una figlia. Tutto può accadere, ma non questo… capisco come si sente, davvero. A Trenzalore… credevo davvero che fosse la fine, e pensavo a una donna da cui non sarei mai più tornato.

\- Ma non è andata così.

Il Dottore fissava la pralina che teneva in mano con interesse esagerato. - È stata lei a tornare da me. Per lei ho capito che dovevo sopravvivere. Non solo per gli abitanti di Christmas. O perché Gallifrey avesse una possibilità. Solo per lei. Era… oh. Ma sto divagando. Quello che volevo dire è solo che non sarò io. Anche se un giorno terribile entrambi dovessimo restare soli, non potrei mai vedere Romana come qualcosa più di un’amica. Tutto qui.

Si rese conto che il cioccolato si stava sciogliendo. Mando giù il dolcetto e d’istinto si leccò le dita, sovrappensiero. Era dolce? Non gli sembrava dolce. La musica era iniziata, ma la percepiva soltanto ora. Gli dava quasi fastidio.

\- Sei il solito bambinone, Dottore, ci sono i tovaglioli. - Romana indicò un angolo del buffet, fingendo severità ma sul punto di scoppiare a ridere. Persino negli occhi di Borusa brillò uno sguardo divertito. Era tutto così incredibile.

\- È di nuovo a caccia del suo successore? - continuò lei sottovoce, mentre gli porgeva un tovagliolo. - La settimana scorsa ci ha provato con Drax. Poveretto, è diventato viola come le tuniche del Capitolo Patrexiano… ho paura che abbia una cotta per me.

Il Dottore le fu grato per quell’inconsapevole fune di salvataggio, a cui si aggrappò per uscire da quella pozza di pericolosa nostalgia.

\- Non dovrei essere io a dirtelo, ma credo che Drax abbia una cotta per te dai tempi di Atrios, Romana.  Lo tieni d’occhio, spero… qualsiasi cosa stia combinando in quel laboratorio, non lo lasceresti pasticciare senza sorveglianza.

\- Per chi mi hai preso? Certo che so cos’ha per le mani. La Lady Presidente ha occhi e orecchie ovunque… ma non lo saprai da me. - Ridacchiò. - Allora! - Tornò a parlare in tono più alto. - Per stasera convinci Ada a venire a cena, sì? Abbiamo fatto venire due cuochi da Tersurus.

\- Ora sei tu che mi sottovaluti. Accetto la sfida, Fred.

Passarono almeno cinque minuti prima che lei riuscisse a smettere di ridere e spiegasse a Borusa l’origine di quel soprannome sciocco, che risaliva a quando lei indossava una tiara e lui una lunga sciarpa colorata.

 

_“Il mio nome è Romanadvoratrelundar.”_

_“Mi dispiace moltissimo. Possiamo fare qualcosa? Prima che possa finire di pronunciarlo, saresti già morta. Ti chiamerò Romana.”_

_“Non mi piace!”_

_“O Romana o Fred, decidi tu.”_

_“Allora Fred.”_

_“Bene! Andiamo, Romana…”_

 

\- Esiste qualcosa che hai dimenticato?

Il Dottore si sgranchì le braccia all’indietro, allacciando le dita dietro la schiena. - Le cose… sì, ne dimentico parecchie. Le persone, no. In qualche modo, è la mia maledizione.

Lei annuì, senza più allegria. - Anche la mia, Dottore.

 _Sembrava_ felice, oh, sì.

 

 


	7. Nostalgie su tela e pietra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo contiene talmente tanti riferimenti all’universo espanso che me ne vergogno. Mi sono lasciata prendere veramente la mano.
> 
> In ordine, dunque:
> 
> \- “The Invasion of Time” e “Arc of Infinity” sono due serial del Classic Who, rispettivamente del Quarto e Quinto Dottore. In “Arc of Infinity”, Omega tenta di vendicarsi con l’aiuto del Consigliere Hedin, e si impossessa del Dottore.
> 
> \- Di Jelpax ho già parlato nel primo capitolo e di lui si sa che faceva parte dei Deca, il gruppo di amici del Dottore all’Accademia, e uno dei pochi tra loro a non diventare un Rinnegato (cfr. il romanzo “Divided Loyalties”). Damon non era in quel giro ma in “Arc of Infinity” sembra proprio che lui e il Dottore siano coetanei e anche molto in confidenza.
> 
> \- “Scampolo” è la mia fantasiosa traduzione per il termine “Loomling”
> 
> \- Il semi-strangolamento di Peri da parte del Dottore avviene nel serial “The Twin Dilemma”. E poi ci si lamenta che Twelve in “Deep Breath” sia un po’ confuso...
> 
> \- Avevo promesso la storia di Kedred e purtroppo è complicata. Il personaggio è in gran parte originale, ma le fonti sono il romanzo “Lungbarrow”, come sempre, e la serie audio “Gallifrey” in cui viene raccontata in dettaglio la storia di Andred e Leela (che si erano sposati in seguito agli avvenimenti di “The Invasion of Time”) e di come Pandora, l’eco di una leggendaria Signora del Tempo in cerca di vendetta, manovri Romana a più riprese durante il suo incarico presidenziale. Il sito tardis.wikia come sempre aiuta moltissimo, ma mi scuso comunque.

Uscita dall’enorme sala, Ada si perse tra i corridoi tutti uguali. Se prima si era sentita catalpultare in una scena di Invasion of Time, ora l’atmosfera assomigliava più a quella di Arc of Infinity. Dopo l’ennesima svolta, quell’impressione si accentuò; vide persino la stessa scrivania e lo stesso impiegato che…

No, un momento, non poteva essere _lo stesso_. Erano trascorsi svariati secoli dall’epoca di quell’avventura: anche ammettendo che in tutto quel tempo non si fosse rigenerato, sarebbe comunque _invecchiato_. Ma se si trattava della stessa persona... visto che poco prima Drax l’aveva nominato con un certo risentimento, incontrarlo così per caso sarebbe stata una coincidenza incredibile, che non poteva fare a meno di stuzzicare la sua curiosità.

\- Scusi, posso farle una domanda?

\- Prego. - Non aveva nemmeno alzato gli occhi a guardarla, impegnato com’era a monitorare ciò che sembrava un database in via di aggiornamento, confrontando i suoi dati con quelli su una sorta di computer palmare.

\- Il suo nome è Damon, signore, mi sbaglio?

\- Precisamente, ma non c’è bisogno di formalità. E non credo di sbagliarmi a mia volta se immagino che lei sia... la signorina Markham, la compagna del Dottore.

Ada annuì. - Nemmeno io amo le formalità, Damon. So che hai aiutato il Dottore quando il comandante Maxil aveva messo fuori uso la sua TARDIS.

\- Sì. - S’illuminò di orgoglio. Era un uomo dal fascino delicato: gli occhi leggermente ravvicinati, il viso allungato e la bocca piccola e carnosa, da ragazzina. - È passato un mucchio di tempo, ma sicuro, me ne ricordo. Omega… il Consigliere Hedin. Fu davvero tremendo. Sono felice di conoscerla, comunque, se-

\- Gli hai dato fiducia, non molti l’avrebbero fatto - lo interruppe Ada con entusiasmo. - Se non avessi avuto ragione a riguardo, avresti potuto perdere il tuo lavoro… o qualcosa in più.

\- Non poteva essere diversamente, ho sempre creduto in lui - rispose Damon, con semplicità.

Erano proprio sulla medesima lunghezza d’onda, e per un po’ godettero della reciproca compagnia. Alla fine Ada non si trattenne e gli domandò come avesse fatto a mantenersi così giovane, quando giovane non era affatto: saltò fuori che lavorare agli Archivi può fare molto, molto comodo… specialmente quando hai libero accesso ai tuoi dati biologici.

\- Ognuno ha i suoi segreti. L’importante è che non facciano male a nessuno.

\- Drax, giù all’Accademia, ha dei segreti, che tu sappia? Non ci ha lasciato entrare nel suo laboratorio.

\- L’ultima cosa che desidero è negarti qualcosa, ma proprio non ho il permesso di parlarne... l’ultima volta che l’ho fatto ha minacciato di non rivolgermi più la parola. La verità è che ha tra le mani un esperimento importante e teme di fallire. - Gli sembrò di intravedere un’ombra di dubbio nello sguardo di Ada e si affrettò a rassicurarla, incalzando: - Ma non è nulla di pericoloso, nulla che potrebbe avere conseguenze, insomma, davvero non chiedermelo, non posso tradirlo di nuovo. - Si capiva che avrebbe volentieri vuotato il sacco, ma lo stesso la supplicava di non insistere. Lei si intenerì. “E tre”, pensò tra sé.

\- Ho capito - dichiarò in tono vago.

\- S-sono sicura che tu non gli nascondi nulla, ma Drax _deve_ farlo. Se va tutto a rotoli, preferirebbe gettarsi nello Scisma che ammettere di essersi cimentato in qualcosa di troppo...

\- No di certo - aveva cominciato a dire Ada, sicura del fatto suo, prima che quel balbettare degenerasse nel ridicolo. Ma poi ricordò la sfera di luce ed essa si mostrò dietro le sue palpebre socchiuse, con il grumo di cifre, lettere e simboli rappresi sul guscio incrinato. - In realtà sì, c’è qualcosa che il Dottore non sa di me. Ma è una cosa che... non conosco nemmeno io.

 

Non era il suo campo di specializzazione, ma Geografia Spaziale era una materia dei Corsi Elementari e qualsiasi scampolo - era la parola per definire un ragazzino uscito da poco dal Telaio, e Ada la trovava divertente - era in grado di leggere e interpretare una sequenza di coordinate.

Una volta che Ada ebbe finito di dettargliele, Damon raggruppò sul suo palmare cifre e lettere in stringhe separate e le mostrò il risultato. - Questo rappresenta la galassia di riferimento, la Spirale di Mutter. - Era il nome gallifreyano per indicare la Via Lattea e Ada non se ne stupì. Rise un pochino, anche. - Sistema Solare numero… ehi, praticamente non dovrai fare altro che tornare sulla Terra. In questa dimensione, però.

\- Lo sospettavo.

\- Meglio così, no? La località si trova nell’arcipelago chiamato Regno Unito, regione del Galles…

Regione! Gwen Cooper avrebbe storto il naso. Ma essendo cresciuta negli USA, Ada non aveva mai indugiato nel campanilismo britannico più del necessario.

\- È una città di nome Swainsee, sulla costa. L’ho pronunciato giusto? Le coordinate che mi hai dato sono limitate a queste. Sono sicuro che se si aprisse completamente il guscio psichico, ve ne sarebbero di più precise, ma sarebbe inutilmente rischioso.

\- Swansea - lo corresse lei meccanicamente. - Ci andrò. Dovrei sapere quando.

Damon si strinse nelle spalle. - Anche gli estremi temporali del contatto sono all’interno. Ma collegandoti ai circuiti telepatici di una qualsiasi TARDIS...

\- Giusto. - _Una qualsiasi TARDIS_ , come ce n’erano migliaia sul pianeta… ma nessuna era _lei_. Sapeva, razionalmente, di aver fatto la scelta giusta su Freon, ma lo stesso temeva che forse le alternative sarebbero esistite, se solo avessero riflettuto più attentamente, e che un giorno il Dottore l’avrebbe accusata per averlo convinto a sacrificare il suo più grande tesoro. E ancora prima, quando l’aveva salvato dal Giocattolaio, quella manovra azzardata… era davvero questo il destino? Oppure le sue decisioni avevano plasmato gli eventi in uno soltanto dei modi possibili, e non il migliore? - Penso che lascerò passare un po’ di tempo. Devo comunque, tra non molto l’inquilina mi vorrà tutta per sé. - Come se si fosse sentita chiamare in causa, Thistle scalciò, facendole stringere i denti. - Ecco, già si fa sentire.

\- La... cosa?

Il dispositivo di traduzione aveva i suoi limiti, che non includevano arzigogoli linguistici. Ada sorrise e accennò al proprio pancione.

\- Oh, sì, naturalmente. Mi sembra una decisione sensata.

\- Come quella di metterti a lavorare, invece di intrattenere donzelle - sbottò una voce dietro di loro. Un uomo alto e non spiacevole d’aspetto, ma apparentemente molto contrariato, si era materializzato in una vicina postazione di teletrasporto e ora si stava avvicinando a grandi passi.

\- L-Lord Jelpax, posso presentarle...?

\- No, Damon, non puoi presentarmi la tua fidanzata, anche se mi rassicura constatare che dopo tutti questi secoli di una vita senza ambizioni tu abbia trovato qualcuno disposto a…

\- Si dà il caso che sia la _mia_ fidanzata, amico.

Ada si voltò e vide il Dottore, una smorfia orgogliosa sul volto sottile e gli occhi più vivi e luminosi che mai. Forse era arrossita, perché lui le sfiorò una guancia con l’espressione di chi ha scelto il momento sbagliato per un annuncio ufficiale.

\- Sono sbalordito. Girava voce che fossi davvero spacciato, Theta. - La sua espressione severa si era trasformata in giocosa familiarità.

Il Dottore non fece una piega né per la battuta macabra né per il vecchio soprannome, che ormai stava quasi per piacergli davvero. - Già, sono chiacchiere che girano da un paio di millenni. Piuttosto seccanti, non trovi?

\- Alquanto - ammise Jelpax.

\- E comunque, se fossi stato preoccupato per me, non avresti dovuto avere problemi a dare un’occhiatina…

Il Coordinatore sogghignò, posandogli una mano sulla spalla, e bisbigliò: - Nulla di più sbagliato, mio caro Dottore. Sei e sarai sempre un enigma anche per la Matrice.

Era un’ottima notizia: dopo le profezie sul Silenzio e su Trenzalore, non conoscere il proprio futuro era oltremodo rilassante.

\- Sono felice di rivedervi. Davvero, è una meraviglia essere di nuovo a casa… non l’avrei mai creduto. Damon, non credo di averti mai ringraziato a sufficienza per quella brutta faccenda di Omega.

\- Non dirlo nemmeno, Dottore. Lo rifarei cento volte.

Jelpax non poté resistere: - Oh, sappiamo tutti che sei un eroe, ma vedi… a me invece basta ricevere in un tempo ragionevole i rapporti che ti ho chiesto. _Una volta sola_ , grazie.

Il Dottore e Ada si scambiarono un’occhiata divertita. Dopo aver salutato i due vecchi amici, lui le porse il braccio con fare cerimonioso.

\- Andiamo? Siamo invitati a cena dalla Lady Presidente. E temo che non tu possa proprio rifiutare.

 

Nel _loro_ mondo, Clara aveva dipinto più quadri di quanti ne potesse contenere la Tate Gallery, ma non l’aveva mai ritratta. Diceva che non aveva senso, avendo già l’originale tutto per sé. Lei all’epoca si era fatta come al solito delle paranoie assurde per questa ragione.

Si dice che eseguire un ritratto catturi l’anima del soggetto - Dorian Gray docet - e mai in vita sua avrebbe potuto immaginare che un giorno avrebbe permesso al famigerato Lord Borusa di occuparsi di un compito tanto delicato e personale. Ma quando, nell’atmosfera raccolta di quel salotto, l’aveva visto radunare colori e pennelli e sporgersi a chiedere timidamente il suo assenso, aveva sentito di potersi fidare. È vero, aveva commesso azioni terribili, ma che dire di quando, all’inizio della sua sesta esistenza, il Dottore aveva quasi strangolato l’amica che aveva appena salvato al prezzo di quella rigenerazione? Forse lo amava meno a causa di quel ricordo? No, certo, sarebbe stato ingiusto giudicare, sulla base di un momento di debolezza mentale, un individuo che sotto ogni altro aspetto aveva sempre dimostrato saggezza e rettitudine.

Da ormai mezz’ora fissava il profilo dell’uomo al cavalletto, indecisa se essere curiosa o preoccupata di ciò che stava trasferendo sulla tela. Ma la malinconia delicata che emanava dai suoi gesti non poteva lasciarla indifferente; rabbia e rancore non avevano più ragione di esistere. E forse nemmeno la paranoia sul proprio aspetto aveva senso se, come intuiva, l’arte era un pretesto per superare le differenze e i pregiudizi.

\- Per questa sera temo di non riuscire a continuare, ma sarebbe un onore se potessimo riprendere, uno dei prossimi giorni…

Le sfiorò il dorso della mano con un tocco rispettoso delle labbra. Ada ne ebbe un brivido, percependo la sua fragilità. Non le importava più di sapere se il ritratto fosse lusinghiero o rappresentasse la cruda realtà dei suoi lineamenti scialbi; né quante dimensioni vi sarebbero state aggiunte prima che fosse terminato. Era l’espressione della profonda umiltà con cui egli tentava di comunicare, e non poté che ricambiare quella gentilezza.

\- Non vedo l’ora, signore.

Romana era completamente assorbita da una vivace conversazione con il Dottore, che le stava raccontando del matrimonio con la Regina Elisabetta I. Quando il marito si chinò per salutarla, però, gli gettò le braccia al collo come una ragazzina al suo primo amore.

Ada guardò la scena e pensò che, forse, si era sempre sbagliata sulla natura dei Signori del Tempo. Si era fatta l’idea di una società rigida i cui membri vedevano troppo oltre per fermarsi a godere delle gioie che gli umani come lei ricercavano e che costituivano lo scopo ultimo delle loro vite in proporzione così brevi. Eppure coloro che aveva conosciuto finora non si erano dimostrati freddi e incuranti degli altri. Ma se anche così fosse stato… ora che il Dottore era di nuovo al suo fianco, sentiva di poter accettare qualunque compromesso, adeguarsi alle regole, insomma comportarsi come sua madre avrebbe sempre voluto

_Ti ho dato i soldi per il parrucchiere, non per comprarti altri DVD di fantascienza! Quella libreria è costata quattrocento dollari e la stai sfondando di sciocchezze… un giorno te li ritrovi in giardino!_

e come suo padre si era sempre debolmente augurato. Ora quel senso di ribellione e menefreghismo le sembrava un ricordo lontanissimo; desiderava con tutto il cuore fare bella figura.

Il Dottore era stato ribelle per tutta la vita, e forse, proprio per questo, era il suo eroe - ma aveva saputo cambiare le sue priorità, e certo, anche per questo, era il suo amore; e se Lungbarrow doveva tornare a risplendere, non sarebbe stata lei, un’aliena, a portarle disonore con i capricci dettati dalle sue insicurezze.

 

\- I tuoi progetti a breve e lungo termine?

\- I nostri progetti sono semplici e a portata di mano. Includono pappe e pannolini, bolle musicali e costellazioni notturne.

Romana strinse una punta d’invidia tra le labbra sensuali, che il Dottore non colse. - D’accordo.

\- Ci chiedevamo, inoltre, se nei prossimi anni non sarebbe opportuno mettere in funzione un nuovo Telaio. Almeno per la prima generazione, anche con tutto l'entusiasmo e la buona volontà, non possiamo, ecco, _fare tutto noi_.

\- Povera Innocet! Ecco che ricomincia tutto da capo! Non avrà più tempo per badare ai suoi libri, temo - rise Romana, senza allegria. - Mi sembra un’idea fattibile. Dipende dalla volontà della Casa, naturalmente. Gli Integralisti… te ne hanno parlato, vero?

Il Dottore annuì, un poco disgustato.

\- Nemmeno loro hanno il pieno controllo sui loro Telai. Le quote per ogni famiglia sono state disinserite, e le Case fanno un po’ quello che pare loro. Deeptree si estinguerà tra un paio di secoli o anche meno, se non si convertiranno almeno parzialmente al metodo naturale…

\- Abbiamo conosciuto un certo Kedredaselus. Un ragazzo ammodo. - Il Dottore aveva fatto cadere quelle parole tra loro, spiando subito come Romana avrebbe reagito.

\- Lo è. Lo è davvero. - Come volevasi dimostrare, lei rispose nervosamente. - Chissà, può darsi che riesca a staccarsi dall’influenza dei suoi Cugini e prendere la sua direzione.

\- I suoi Cugini, nientemeno? Romana, pensi di riuscire a prendermi in giro? - Si versò un bicchiere di vino, voltando loro le spalle.

\- Te ne avrei parlato con calma.

\- Sì. Scusami. È che stamattina, quando l’ho visto uscire da quel laboratorio, ho avuto paura che i miei vecchi cuori non reggessero. Ha i suoi occhi.

\- È lui… il figlio di Andred e Leela, vero? - chiese Ada. Il Dottore non si stupiva più del suo intuito, ma in occasioni come questa ne era sollevato: gli permetteva di evitare lunghe e talvolta dolorose spiegazioni.

\- Ho una grave responsabilità nei suoi confronti. Sono stata io ad uccidere suo padre. - Aveva chiuso gli occhi, quasi quel ricordo le avesse provocato un'allucinazione.

Ada non la pensava così. Sapeva che a quell'epoca era stata posseduta da Pandora, non aveva minimamente il controllo delle sue azioni. E infine Leela l’aveva perdonata, perché lei non poteva perdonare se stessa?  
Glielo disse e Romana fu felice delle sue parole.

\- Devo ancora abituarmi alle tue inusuali conoscenze. Ti ringrazio, Ada, a volte mi sembra di averla ancora con me. Era più di un’amica, era… la parte migliore di me stessa.

Sapeva degli Z’Nai e delle circostanze in cui l’esistenza di Leela si era conclusa? Ada sperò di no. E anche il Dottore, che aveva assistito a quella terribile scena durante la partita a 2048 nel regno del Giocattolaio, sfuggì a quel pensiero come alla corrente di un fiume che scorre troppo veloce e si adagiò sulle rassicuranti anse del presente, assaporando ciò che restava del contenuto del bicchiere con lentezza prima di azzardare un consiglio.

\- Se senti questo dovere, prenditi cura di lui. Ma da quanto sono riuscito a capire ha una tale quantità di orgoglio che non te lo permetterà, non in modo diretto… è un uomo ormai, amica mia. Saprà farsi strada.

 

Fuori dalla Cupola, un millisecondo fuori sincrono per non essere disturbato, la TARDIS di Kedred atterrò nel deserto. Le abitazioni degli Stranieri brillavano debolmente alla luce lunare.

Si avvicinò al monumento che Romana aveva fatto erigere prima della Guerra del Tempo in onore di suo padre.

 

ANDREDASELUS, DELLA CASA DI DEEPTREE,

UN’ANTICA OSCURITÀ HA STRONCATO

NELL’ATTO DI PORTARE LUCE

CON INFINITO RIMORSO

I SIGNORI DEL TEMPO, RAZZA CORROTTA E IN DECLINO,

MAI SARANNO DEGNI DI PIANGERE LA SUA MORTE.

 

Come poteva odiarla, dopo aver letto queste parole centinaia di volte?

C’erano dettagli che non conosceva. Pandora era stata poco più di una leggenda, un’eco nelle antiche Cripte sotto la Cittadella prima che si impadronisse della Lady Presidente e risvegliasse in lei la sete di potere, per mezzo del proprio Imprimatur. C’era stata una guerra civile, e Irving Braxiatel era dovuto intervenire più volte per scongiurare i pericoli di una tale forza. La Matrice era stata distrutta e ricostruita - la sua ombra aveva smesso per sempre di minacciare il pianeta, ma nel frattempo i Dalek avevano diffuso il Virus Dogma…

I Cugini di Deeptree avevano sempre disprezzato la scelta di suo padre di sposare un’umana. Quando le porte dell’Accademia erano state aperte agli studenti di tutte le galassie e Leela era stata chiamata ad insegnare, la famosa goccia aveva fatto traboccare il vaso. Era stato un esperimento destinato a fallire, allora la società non era pronta per un cambiamento tanto radicale… e forse oggi lo era?

Kedred lavorava con i bambini, li sorvegliava mentre inalavano controvoglia testi di storia e li aiutava a far crescere le loro TARDIS, e non poteva fare a meno di pensare che nessuno di loro sarebbe mai nato, e nemmeno lui, se in primo luogo Lady Romana non avesse negoziato la pace con la Sorellanza di Karn. Non era colpa sua se Pandora aveva manipolato buona parte della sua esistenza con propositi di vendetta. Ma non poteva dirglielo, non poteva andare da lei e urlare “Parlami di loro, raccontami com’era forte e coraggiosa mia madre, e di come hai permesso che lasciasse il pianeta per andare a morire chissà dove”. E nemmeno “Dimmi cos’hai provato quando hai pugnalato mio padre ad entrambi i cuori perché non si rigenerasse”.

Orrore. Doveva aver provato orrore.

C’erano _tantissimi_ dettagli che ignorava, sì, e aveva avuto secoli per rifletterci sopra, mentre infuriava la guerra, per concludere che non voleva davvero scoprirli.

E non voleva perpetuare la vendetta, né l’odio, né la distruzione. Vedeva i bambini crescere e ogni giorno si sentiva un po’ più simile a loro. Vedeva se stesso, il primo Signore del Tempo a nascere dopo millenni, frutto di un amore vero che aveva combattuto contro le convenzioni e la mentalità ristretta di coloro che li circondavano.

Questo avrebbe voluto chiedere.

“Parlami di loro, parlami di come si sono conosciuti”.

Il Dottore avrebbe potuto farlo.

Ma lui non osava, non ancora...

 

 


	8. Un insperato ritorno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziamo le note a questo capitolo con la canzone che vi ho inserito. Si tratta di [ For Baby ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sR7iFfmPPS4) di John Denver, uno dei miei cantautori preferiti. L’ho tradotta perché fosse più fruibile, ovviamente immaginate che cantino in inglese :) La chitarra è quella che lui usava in concerto nel periodo in cui scrisse il brano.
> 
> La Nebulosa di Shelmerdine non esiste - è un personaggio di “Orlando”, romanzo di Virginia Woolf.
> 
> Infine: scusatemi per le espressioni auliche, le frasi trite e ritrite da romanzo di Liala, non ho potuto né voluto farne a meno. Comunque sì, in generale l’avvertimento è “alto tasso di zuccheri”.

Se c’era qualcosa che Drax non si aspettava in quel giorno glorioso era l’arrivo di Romana, scortata come sempre dal marito invece che dalle guardie regolamentari - come se, in caso di un’aggressione, non sarebbe bastato un soffio di vento a buttarlo giù. Si era presentata nel laboratorio non dalla porta, durante una visita ufficiale, ma con il teletrasporto di servizio, come l’ultima degli inservienti dell’Accademia.

Da principio aveva creduto di essere nei guai. Far crescere una TARDIS non registrata sul luogo di lavoro era un vero e proprio reato, e di questo era sempre stato consapevole. Ma quando lei gli aveva strizzato l’occhio e se n’era uscita con un amichevole “Allora, che scusa hai inventato con il Dottore? Tra quanto arriva?” si rese conto di essere, se non lo sapeva già prima, un immenso cretino.

\- E così, sapevi tutto.

\- Drax, mettiamo in chiaro una cosa. Sono responsabile per questo pianeta. Ciò che faccio non è esercitare un potere fine a se stesso, è usare tutti i mezzi a mia disposizione per proteggerlo. Tengo d’occhio tutto quello che considero anche lontanamente sospetto.

\- Incluso me. - La sua espressione, se non avesse virato al tragico, sarebbe stata alquanto buffa.

\- Incluso te, naturalmente. Pensavi davvero che le guardie non si sarebbero accorte dei documenti falsificati? E della chiave duplicata del magazzino? Il tuo amico degli Archivi, Damon, è parecchio ingenuo. Chi credi abbia predisposto i tavoli del banchetto, al mio matrimonio?

\- Ke-Kedred è una tua spia?

\- Drax, non è per sottovalutare le tue capacità… come posso dirtelo? Sei un ingegnere brillante. Sapresti far funzionare un avatroide con il motorino di un frullatore.

\- Già fatto. Mi annoiavo, quand’ero in prigione sulla Terra - deglutì lui. Sembrava schiacciato da quella rivelazione.

Romana continuò. - Ma è chiaro che non sai nulla di TARDIS. Sai a malapena far funzionare la tua. Kedredaselus ha un talento naturale, per questo ho predisposto il vostro incontro... dietro le quinte. Lui non sapeva nulla del mio coinvolgimento, questo sia chiaro, e nemmeno Damon. Tutto bene?

Drax non sembrava _affatto_ stare bene. Digrignava i denti, la fronte pallida e le guance accese.

\- Grazie - disse infine.

\- Dici sul serio? Non sei furioso? Non aizzerai gli Stranieri ad una rivolta? Non mi metterai contro gli studenti dell’Accademia?

Non poteva avercela con lei. Era così _leggera_. Non trovava un aggettivo migliore, era un’impressione troppo delicata per riuscire a descriverla. Lo guardava con stupore divertito, ma più di ogni altra cosa, finalmente, lo guardava _davvero_.

\- Ti ho giurato fedeltà. In generale, sì, detesto le costrizioni, lo sai, sono stato un Rinnegato e non me ne vergogno. Odio chi agisce alle mie spalle, chi mi usa per i suoi fini, forse perché in passato sono stato costretto a farlo e non mi è piaciuto per nulla, ma so che ogni tua azione è dettata dal desiderio di fare del bene. Sono il tuo soldato, Lady Presidente. L’orgoglio è un peso inutile quando si vuole raggiungere un risultato...

Drax si interruppe quando si rese conto che Lord Borusa aveva ascoltato tutto quanto il suo discorso.

\- Sagge parole, Draximilianus. Viaggiare sembra averti fatto bene, dopotutto.

Drax non si considerava saggio, e se diceva qualcosa di intelligente era per compiacere lei, per sembrare agli occhi di lei qualcosa di diverso da una cernia stempiata.

Non aveva messo da parte l’orgoglio perché era giusto farlo: l’aveva bruciato insieme ai sogni un po’ umidi delle aurore violacee e vergognose di quel primo semestre di rinascita.

Ma non poteva dirlo ad alta voce, così si limitò ad un cenno rispettoso e andò incontro al Dottore che si era finalmente presentato all’appuntamento, nervosissimo e con le sopracciglia scarmigliate.

\- Spero che tu abbia una valida ragione per farmi allontanare da casa quando sai che ormai tutti i giorni sono buoni per… Quella che cos’è?

\- È una TARDIS, Dottore.

\- Questo. Lo. Vedo - commentò lui, leggermente seccato. - Ma non è la tua. Dov’è questo regalo che dicevi? Dentro?

Ne varcò la soglia, ma non vi trovò nulla e nessuno, se non una comune console e le scialbe decorazioni standard dei modelli più recenti.

Romana lo seguì all’interno e Drax sospirò. Tutto quel lavoro… era stato inutile? Il Dottore si sarebbe lasciato convincere? Oppure…

****

Li vide uscire poco dopo, il Dottore visibilmente alterato, Romana con una smorfia ferita sul viso.

\- No, no, no, no! Non posso accettare un compromesso del genere!

Drax sentì la rabbia prendere il sopravvento. Non era tanto il lungo lavoro di Kedred e suo a farlo inquietare per la testardaggine del Dottore, no, non gli importava, tutto ciò di cui gli importava era Romana, la sua espressione infelice, quasi le sembrasse di non conoscere più il suo migliore amico. Afferrò il Dottore per il colletto e lo scosse, indignato.

\- Ehi, damerino, vedi di calmarti. Stai reagendo un po’ troppo sopra le righe, sai?

Il Dottore strabuzzò gli occhi, poi trasse un lungo respiro e sembrò rilassarsi un poco. L’altro lo lasciò andare, senza staccare da lui uno sguardo glaciale che gli donava assai poco e nessuno di loro gli aveva mai visto.

\- Drax, ti prego, non fraintendermi. Ti ringrazio davvero, ringrazio tutti voi. Se non aveste recuperato la sua memoria, ora non mi resterebbe davvero nulla di _lei_. Non puoi nemmeno immaginare cosa significasse per me… ci siamo rapiti a vicenda, e da allora è stata la salvezza di molti, la speranza di tutti, la mia compagna per un tempo così lungo che non ricordavo più come si vivesse senza di _lei_. Ma non c’è più. L’ho perduta e non posso rimpiazzarla, non adesso, mai. Non è la sua anima. Non è il suo... corpo.

Anche Romana sembrò meno amareggiata, ora che quel rifiuto era stato espresso con parole comprensibili. -Ma sono i suoi ricordi, Dottore. E sono i ricordi a formare una coscienza. Sa chi sei, sa cosa avete vissuto insieme, ricorda tutti i luoghi dove siete stati…

\- Non è _lei_ , porco schifo.

Drax tagliò corto, il volto ancora congestionato dalla stizza. - Dalle una chance. Un giretto di prova fino a casa, va bene? Non ti chiedo altro.

Lui scrollò le spalle. - Fino a casa, mi sta bene. Dopodiché vieni subito a riprendertela. - Abbassò la voce, borbottando: - E la finiamo con questa pagliacciata.

****

Il Dottore girò intorno alla console, osservando ognuno dei comandi e notando quanto fossero prosaicamente intuitivi. Non c’era nulla da scoprire, nulla da sbagliare.

Sapeva che se avesse consultato il database avrebbe trovato... _tutto quanto_. Tutte le sue precedenti destinazioni. I volti e i nomi di coloro che avevano viaggiato con lui. Ma non lo fece, partì e basta. Lasciò di proposito i freni inseriti: il decollo fu lo stesso quasi silenzioso.

Cosa ne era stato del rumore che, gli era sempre piaciuto pensare, portava speranza ovunque venisse udito?

Chiaro, persino i freni di questa macchina perfetta erano discreti.

Non andava bene, non andava per niente bene.

_Mi dispiace,  le disse. Non posso usarti come se fossi davvero una macchina, non sono abituato a fare questo… ma nemmeno posso fingere che tu sia lei. So di non sembrarti il Dottore che conoscevi, quello che ti avrebbe salutato a pacche sulla console e avrebbe scelto una destinazione casuale per il puro gusto dell’avventura. Siamo cambiati, tutti e due. Sono di nuovo su Gallifrey, e sto per diventare padre, e tu… tu sei un modello di ultima generazione, ciò che ricordi fa parte del passato di un’altra TARDIS che non tornerà mai più._

Aprì le porte, ritrovandosi nel punto esatto del giardino di Lungbarrow in cui aveva programmato di trovarsi. No, assolutamente, non faceva per lui.

Drax era già arrivato. Sembrava conoscere in anticipo la sua decisione: l’espressione del suo volto era stizzita e delusa. Sbuffò mentre gli andava incontro, dando un calcio alla recinzione di un’aiuola e imprecando dal dolore subito dopo.

\- Non funziona! Non ha funzionato! Era nuovo di zecca, avevo controllato, sai? Ehi, hai visto? Sono desolato, ma gli darò un’altra occhiata…

\- Di cosa stai parlando? - sospirò il Dottore. - A me sembra che funzioni fin troppo bene. Tanto bene da essere... noiosa.

\- Il circuito camaleonte, intendo. Si è bloccato, non te ne sei-

Il Dottore girò sui tacchi e restò senza fiato. La TARDIS - la _sua_ TARDIS. La sua cabina blu.

Si coprì la bocca con una mano e la voce ne uscì attutita:

\- Non si è bloccato, Drax - sussurrò, mentre gli occhi gli si riempivano di lacrime - è stata lei… l’ha fatto per me.

_Sono i ricordi a formare una coscienza._

Tornò sui suoi passi, si inginocchiò, si appoggiò a _lei_ e la sfiorò con entrambe le mani. - Scusami se ti ho sottovalutata, vecchia mia. Non lo farò mai più.

 

\- Romana è convinta di averlo manipolato. Oh, sì. Dimentica che l’idea è stata di lui sin dal principio. A lei non sarebbe mai venuto in mente di pensare alla tua TARDIS; era troppo angosciata per te. Gli ha dato una mano senza farsene accorgere, certo, e quindi? Non sa che è un gioco pericoloso…

Per Borusa, i suoi vecchi studenti erano poco più che scampoli. Non il Dottore, no, lui aveva vissuto troppe meraviglie e tragedie per considerarlo giovane, ma un cosino come Damon, che non aveva mai messo il naso fuori dal pianeta… o Jelpax, assorto nel proprio dovere e nell’apparente cieca fiducia al sistema, e sì, anche Drax, per quanto avesse viaggiato e si fosse ficcato nei guai, non si era mai evoluto in qualcosa di migliore o peggiore o diverso da sé. Ma aveva più considerazione di lui di quanta ne aveva di se stesso.

La sua debole risata ricordò al Dottore le note basse di un’armonica. Il tè in giardino era una scusa per contemplare la TARDIS ad una distanza ottimale - smaniava dal desiderio di un viaggetto estemporaneo, o quantomeno di un’esplorazione da cima a fondo dei nuovi interni, ma ci sarebbe stato tempo per questo.

\- Se lo sta coltivando. Il bello è che non si rende conto di cosa stia coltivando in realtà. Oh, Romana è molto intelligente, ma questa volta non ha riflettuto bene. Ha creduto di piantare un fiorellino e vedrà spuntare un albero. - Era buffo e a suo modo meraviglioso sentir pronunciare dalla sua voce una parola come _fiorellino_. Colui che aveva smaniato per diventare immortale, ora si gingillava con immagini di fragilità. - Ci sono bulbi che restano nel terreno per millenni prima di fiorire. Nella nebulosa di Shelmerdine…

Il Dottore avrebbe voluto rispondergli di scacciare quell’ossessione assurda di trovare un nuovo compagno per sua moglie; avrebbe voluto suggerirgli di concentrarsi a vivere il tempo che avevano a disposizione, perché nient’altro contava, ed era sicuro che Romana sarebbe stata forte abbastanza per continuare la sua vita, con o senza un amore al suo fianco, ma che per la miseria ora la smettesse di fare la vittima.

Avrebbe anche voluto ricordare a Borusa che, a differenza di lui, la nebulosa di Shelmerdine l’aveva vista solo da uno schermo, e nelle immagini di un’enciclopedia concentrata in boccette.

Ma proprio non aveva voglia di fare il suo gioco, né in un senso né nell’altro: né mancandogli di rispetto né compatendolo - teneva troppo alla felicità che stava sbocciando nel suo presente per lasciarsi contaminare da energie tetre e negative.

Mancava così poco...

 ******  
**  


_Camminerò al tuo fianco nella pioggia,_  
_mi aggrapperò al calore delle tue mani,_  
_farò di tutto per renderti felice,  
_ _ti amerò come nessun altro saprà._

Ada non possedeva quella che si definisce una voce melodiosa, ma al Dottore piaceva lo stesso sentirla cantare, quando lei credeva che nessuno ascoltasse.

Erano pause intime e speciali, tra l’erba alta color verde-argento, in cui parlava alla sua bambina non ancora nata di come immaginava il loro futuro insieme, e lo faceva con le strofe ingenue e malinconiche di una canzone country.

_E il vento mormorerà il tuo nome,_  
_gli uccellini canteranno in coro,_  
_le foglie s’inchineranno ai tuoi passi  
_ _e suoneranno le campane del mattino._

Era una ninna nanna perfetta. Era talmente perfetta che, a tradurla in gallifreyano, una parte del significato sarebbe andata inevitabilmente perduta. Soprattutto, non esisteva una parola per “campane”. Non era il tintinnio di campanelli da danza, né il suono preciso e misurato durante le cerimonie su Karn, ma la grandiosità di Notre-Dame. Thistle non meritava nulla di meno ad accoglierla del grande poeta John Denver.

_Sarò con te quando sarai triste,_  
_per mandar via le lacrime con un bacio_  
_e dividerò con te la felicità che ho trovato  
_ _un riflesso dell’amore nei tuoi occhi._

Alle prime note di chitarra Ada alzò lo sguardo, dapprima un poco turbata da quell’invasione, ma ben presto il suo riserbo si sciolse e fu felice di condividere quel momento di tenerezza. Sin troppo felice, tanto che le parole della canzone le si spensero in gola: il Dottore era uscito dalla TARDIS imbracciando un’autentica Yamaha L-53. Era troppo commossa per continuare, così lasciò che lui concludesse il ritornello e si chinasse a baciarla sulle palpebre, sulle labbra sorridenti, sul ventre rigonfio di speranza.

_E ti canterò le canzoni dell’arcobaleno,  
_ _un sussurro della felicità che mi appartiene..._

Quante volte avrebbe potuto innamorarsi ancora di lui? Infinite, così sentiva. Il tempo, lungo o breve che fosse, poteva dividersi in infiniti istanti, e in ognuno lei avrebbe colto un frammento di meraviglia che avrebbe riacceso quel sentimento. Ogni movimento delle sue mani, ogni guizzo del suo sguardo, ogni sfumatura della sua voce. Ora che la metà di se stesso gli era stata restituita, la gioia lo rendeva ancora più abbagliante.

\- Ti amo, Thete.

Ormai sapeva cosa voleva dire lei con quel soprannome. Non era come quando lo usava Drax, non era un modo più o meno consapevole di trascinarlo nel passato a forza (che pure, non gli dava proprio più fastidio nemmeno da lui). Era lo stratagemma con cui gli diceva: “Sei stato il Dottore per quasi tutte le tue vite. Prima di allora, esisteva qualcun altro di cui talvolta riesci a raggiungere frammenti di memoria, nel passato remoto di Gallifrey. In un tempo oscuro e sanguinario hai combattuto e preso decisioni impossibili, e avevi abbandonato il tuo nome. Un giorno, in un futuro non si sa quanto lontano, potresti scegliere di essere qualcosa di diverso ancora… ma tutti questi uomini sono stati, sono e saranno te, e io li amo uno per uno, e tutti insieme, con tutto il mio cuore. Perciò non basta dirti _‘Ti amo, Dottore’_ ; è la verità, ma non è precisamente ciò che intendo. In ogni universo il Dottore è amato; ma i suoi lati più in ombra, dimenticati o ancora da scoprire, meritano ugualmente di essere accarezzati con la mente, rassicurati, portati a risplendere lontano dall’oblio”.


	9. Sussurri d'ombra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per chi non teme gli SPOILER, consiglio di leggere [questa](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2321006) shot. Inizia un po' prima di questo capitolo ed esplora una parte del futuro dei protagonisti, introducendo nuovi personaggi su cui non ho ancora scritto.
> 
> Qualche nota, orsù:  
> \- Irving Braxiatel compare in moltissimi audio di DW (inclusa la serie "Gallifrey" e dello spin-off su Bernice Summerfield. Dovrebbe essere il fratello del Dottore, ovviamente nel 'verse in cui la Maledizione della Pizia non è esistita. Appartiene in ogni caso alla sua stessa famiglia e ha avuto un ruolo fondamentale nella sconfitta di Pandora, nemesi ed alter ego di Romana.  
> \- La battuta sulla Sorellanza di Karn si riferisce, oltre che alla pozione bevuta dall'Ottavo Dottore per trasformarsi nel War Doctor, al serial "The Brain of Morbius".  
> \- Un "perigosto stick" è una sorta di giocattolo gallifreyano che viene nominato sia nella serie classica che in numerosi romanzi e audio. Dovrebbe assomigliare a un sottile birillo con cui fare juggling a quattro dimensioni, ma pare si possa anche suonare. Vista la sua forma è spesso oggetto di doppi sensi.

Il nuovo Telaio assomigliava al figlio d’amore di una gelatiera e un tostapane. Sarebbero occorsi anni prima che fosse in grado di svolgere tutte le sue funzioni, ma aveva già il suo posto d’onore in uno stanzino apposito, nato in una sola notte per accoglierlo. Ovviamente non aveva un libretto di istruzioni, ma sperimentarono un po’, facendogli contare il numero dei membri superstiti e le loro rispettive rigenerazioni. Numero che non era affatto scontato, perché quando gli andava di captare una dimensione differente si metteva ad oscillare di brutto, segno che Irving Braxiatel era ancora là fuori a combinare o riparare danni.

A qualche giorno dalla nascita di Thistle, il Dottore le aveva tagliato un ciuffetto di capelli - non che ne avesse molti - con una cautela estrema e terrorizzata, che a raccontarlo Ada si commuoveva ancora, e l’aveva inserito nel cassettino apposito. In pochi istanti, la macchina senziente aveva riconosciuto il materiale come appartenente alla famiglia e il display tattile si era acceso, permettendogli di inserire la prima parte del nome con una sequenza di movimenti circolari.  
“Sicura?” aveva chiesto a Ada. Lei aveva riso, pallida e stanca ma felice, e aveva annuito. Non le importava se il risultato sarebbe stato impronunciabile. Era figlia sua, era figlia di Clara, ma prima di tutto era figlia di Gallifrey. Non l’avrebbe mai dimenticato, si era ripromessa, anche a costo di strapparsi l’anima.  
Il Dottore aveva premuto il pulsante e un ologramma aveva illuminato la stanza, dorato e a tre dimensioni. Era una parola, complessa nel suo intrecciarsi di cerchi e linee.

Emozione e stupore erano comparsi sul suo volto e su quello di Innocet, ma Ada sapeva leggere molto lentamente e appariva visibilmente frustrata balbettando una sillaba per volta. Lui si affrettò ad attivare il dispositivo di traduzione: voleva condividere con lei ogni dettaglio di quella cerimonia.

“Dottore, non credo funzioni perfettamente. Le ha assegnato un titolo... _il_ titolo”

“Ti ha anche definita la sua madrina. E ha riconosciuto…” Si interrompeva sempre per un istante quando doveva nominarla, e questa volta non aveva fatto eccezione. “Ha riconosciuto Clara. Ti sbagli, Innocet, funziona benissimo e sa quello che fa.” La bimba stava fissando ipnotizzata la figura luminosa, e non aveva protestato quando il Dottore l’aveva privata delle braccia rassicuranti della Governante per stringerla tra le sue, ossute e nervose. “Sa che dal nostro bagaglio genetico non potrà nascere qualcosa di meglio. Non per i prossimi diecimila anni.”

“La tradizione impone che il Kithriarca possa nominare il suo successore solo il giorno prestabilito per la sua morte...”

“Oh, lo ricordo bene, ed è per questo che ho evitato accuratamente l’ultima farsa. Spiacente, avrò altro da fare quel giorno! E ti scongiuro, non ho nessuna voglia di pensare a robe noiose come _morire_! No, è questa Casa ad averla scelta. Può sempre rifiutarsi, come ho fatto io… ma ho il presentimento che non lo farà.” Ada aveva spostato lo sguardo da uno all’altra, confusa. Era una discussione fuori luogo, totalmente fuori luogo, ma era chiaro che contraddirlo sarebbe stato inutile e la lieve alzata di spalle di Innocet le aveva dimostrato che stava pensando la stessa cosa.

“Perché sei una principessa, ecco cosa sei. La mia principessina carciofina. Oh, sì!” Il Dottore era completamente assorbito da Thistle, e stava ridacchiando toccandole il naso con il suo. Lei aveva emesso un verso che sembrava di approvazione. “Oh. Oh, cosa dici, eh? Scusa, non me n’ero accorto…” L’aveva sollevata un poco, soppesando con una mano il pannolino e storcendo il naso. “Thistleswincetlungbarrowmas, hai fatto la caccona più puzzona di tutta Kasterborous! Andiamo a cambiarci, ragazza.”

“Ci penso io” aveva detto Ada, avvicinandosi per prenderla in braccio, ma il Dottore si era rifiutato vivacemente, facendole la linguaccia:

“È la caccona della mia carciofina, è tutta mia!”

“Thete!”

“Uffa, suonava meglio nella mia testa...”

Innocet si era avvicinata al Telaio e l’aveva messo in stand-by con un sorriso indecifrabile, scambiandosi un’occhiata serena con Dorium che non aveva aperto bocca per tutta la cerimonia, forse per non mostrare ai quattro venti di essere commosso. Nel frattempo il trasmettitore del soggiorno si era messo a suonare, e Ada aveva accettato la comunicazione.

“Siete richiesti ufficialmente su Karn” aveva annunciato la voce di Romana, “Sembra che il lieto evento non sia passato inosservato alla Sorellanza.”

La voce del Dottore si era fatta sentire fin dalla nursery: “Hanno di nuovo bisogno di un fuochista o organizzano un'altra degustazione di cocktail?”

“Spiritoso! Un po’ di rispetto, paparino”.

  


Non un briciolo di questa spensieratezza aveva accompagnato la nascita di Jack, qualche anno dopo: erano stati giorni difficili e angosciosi. A posteriori, bisognava ammettere che Ada si era strapazzata un po’ troppo tra le mille occasioni ufficiali, nonostante la sua condizione. Perché sì, alla fine Romana aveva offerto al Dottore un impiego importante e lui aveva tentennato per un po’ e prima di accettare si era consultato con la famiglia, persino con Thistle che all’epoca sapeva dire solo quattro parole e nemmeno di fila, ma lui sosteneva che si capivano benissimo. E nessuno aveva avuto da obiettare, naturalmente: soprattutto Innocet era più che sollevata ch’egli avesse delle responsabilità di cui farsi carico anche fuori di casa, perché da quando aveva di nuovo la sua TARDIS sussisteva sempre il pericolo che gli saltasse in mente di fuggire per l’ennesima volta. Era la storia della sua vita, attenderlo: colma di orgoglio e rabbia e nostalgia, appesantita dai propri capelli intrecciati sulla schiena - un fardello sempre più insopportabile da sostenere, così come quel vuoto in cui il ricordo della sua voce si faceva beffe di lei, di tutti loro. Oh, sì, era tornato a liberarli, dopo sei rigenerazioni e davvero, se l’era presa molto comoda... con quel cappello sulla chioma nera gettata all’indietro e il suo ombrello e la sua ironia graffiante, ma più di tutto con le risposte che in quasi settecento anni non aveva mai trovato fra le mura umide ricoperte di muschio e funghi e nei corridoi bui che squittivano di terrore, l’aveva sottratta ad una prigionia ingiusta per consegnarla ad un’altra, più intima e serena, che all’epoca aveva riconosciuto di aver sempre desiderato.

E Ada, che si era ripromessa di non incappare nella sindrome della First Lady, era troppo fangirl nell’animo per negargli il suo supporto e non accompagnarlo ad ogni singola occasione mondana. Le feste da ballo, su Gallifrey, non erano molto diverse da quelle terrestri, se si ha in mente l’alta società newyorkese. Alcune si svolgevano su treni lussuosi che sfrecciavano come lampi nel deserto, collegando le città del continente meridionale. Altre erano sulle colonie ed era un’occasione per far fare un giretto alla TARDIS, che fino a quel momento era servita più da guardaroba e computer che come mezzo di trasporto.

L’incubo era iniziato con un bicchiere in frantumi nel salotto buono della Casa di Fordfarding, mentre il sangue le colava tra le gambe e una macchia si allargava sul vestito e più che per il dolore lancinante, più che per la debolezza che l’aveva afferrata, si era sentita morire dalla vergogna.

Il Dottore non avrebbe mai dimenticato l’odore della parete di vetro che lo teneva separato da lei, chiusa in una macchina che forse le avrebbe salvato la vita e forse si sarebbe dimostrata impotente quanto lui. E in seguito non avrebbe sopportato di sentir affermare che il vetro fosse un materiale neutro, inodore e insapore, perché lui conosceva la verità, vi aveva sbattuto i denti e l’aveva impiastricciato di lacrime e impronte. Non vi era nulla di neutro nel terrore. Il pensiero di tornare a casa solo, affrontare lo sguardo già fin troppo adulto di Thistle, dirle che la mamma non sarebbe tornata a casa mai più… era semplicemente insopportabile.

Ma alla fine non era andata così.

Ada aveva riaperto gli occhi sul suo sguardo stremato e sollevato insieme, con mille domande sulle labbra, ma lui le aveva lasciate in sospeso con un bacio.

Allo specchio, una volta tornata a casa, avrebbe scoperto che i nanogeni, se da una parte non erano stati in grado di restituirle un utero funzionante, erano stati un po’ troppo solerti nello svolgere compiti non richiesti - le avevano reso la pelle più luminosa, persino raddrizzato i denti, come se dei futili dettagli estetici potessero ripagarla del dolore e del vuoto.

Il Dottore si era trovato in imbarazzo a cercare di consolarla, perché era impossibile trovare le parole giuste. “Avrei potuto perderti,” le diceva. “Avrei potuto perdervi entrambi”; e non era abbastanza. Non riusciva più a vivere il presente, né a gioirne; ogni cosa le appariva ovattata e priva di sapore.

“Tutto ciò che sarebbe potuto essere” pensava, portando alle labbra il ciondolo della collana di Thistle, che la Sorellanza aveva forgiato alla Sacra Fiamma. Era la Foglia dei Potenziali Futuri, così l’avevano chiamata, lo stesso simbolo che aveva fatto implodere Akhaten e permesso a Clara di trovare la strada per uscire dal flusso temporale del Dottore… non esisteva un amuleto più potente, ma non era stato creato per lei, proprio come lei non avrebbe più _creato_ nulla.

Aveva lentamente superato quel dolore e se l’era lasciato alle spalle, infine, perché quando Jack aveva iniziato a scorrazzare nel giardino masticando i germogli di Violaspina che ogni volta rischiavano di costargli un orecchio - Innocet andava in bestia quando lo coglieva in flagrante a molestare le aiuole - le malinconie erano state sostituite da legittime preoccupazioni per la sua incolumità, visto il suo caratterino avventuroso. Aveva i capelli biondi e lineamenti classici che lo facevano assomigliare alla quinta incarnazione di suo padre, a differenza di Thistle che aveva ancora l’aspetto di un carciofo spennacchiato, come se quel gioco di parole si fosse dimostrato una profezia. Jackjamin, questo era il suo nome per esteso e sorprendentemente breve per i canoni della famiglia, non aveva paura di nulla e lo dimostrava con fin troppo zelo.

All’età prestabilita era andato sicuro verso lo Scisma, quindi, come da un amico di famiglia che ti lascia un po’ perplesso ma sai che non c’è bisogno di temere, come quando era molto piccolo e il marito di Lady Romana l’aveva accarezzato su una guancia e quella mano era così antica e incerta, quasi timorosa di ferirlo con il retaggio di secoli polverosi e oscuri.

Era andato sicuro perché a suo tempo Thistle ne era tornata assolutamente radiosa, e con una luce nuova negli occhi. Sapeva che c’erano dei pericoli, ma erano pura teoria e calcoli astrusi e lui aveva otto anni e due gambe svelte e tanta curiosità.

 

Guardò.

E non corse via, non perse la ragione e non ne fu ispirato.

 

Un brivido gli scivolò sotto la pelle, e fu come se ali scure avessero gettato un’ombra dietro di lui, o qualcuno gli avesse posato un mantello gelido sulle spalle. Non distolse gli occhi dallo Scisma: non era il Tempo a spaventarlo, non era lo Spazio, era quella presenza estranea. Impossibile descriverlo a parole, era più una sensazione impalpabile che una certezza concreta. Sarebbe riuscito a vederla con la coda dell’occhio se fosse stato molto, molto veloce, ma non ne aveva nessuna intenzione.

Da allora ebbe un compagno invisibile, ma non si trattava di un ritmo marziale com’era stato per il Maestro, bensì di una voce suadente, convincente, quasi una voce interiore che per molti anni non sentì come aliena ai suoi stessi pensieri. Gli parlava, però, sempre quand’era lontano da Lungbarrow, come se la Casa e il suo amico segreto non andassero d’accordo.

La prima volta accadde nel bosco degli Hollows, dove i genitori li avevano portati per una gita, durante le sue prime vacanze. Si era allontanato, com’era solito, a esplorare per i fatti suoi. Ada non era del tutto d’accordo, ma Dottore lo lasciava fare - frenarlo troppo sarebbe stato controproducente. Si era inoltrato parecchio nel folto, imitando i gorgheggi degli uccelli, ma quando questi si alzarono in volo da ogni fronda, come spaventati da un nemico invisibile, cadde il silenzio. Tirava una brezza che invitava a sonnecchiare, ma insieme alle foglie d’argento dagli alberi caddero parole. Ed erano sue, così gli sembrava, e ricordava confusamente di averle pensate o di averne meditato il senso. Narravano

 

_una lenta salita verso il luogo da cui non si percepivano differenze o sfumature, solo il potere e la soddisfazione che ne derivava._

 

Si era risvegliato con ricordi soltanto vaghi di ciò che gli era sembrato uno strano sogno e nulla di più, e i vestiti sporchi di terra e foglie. Era tornato nella radura dove sua madre stava raccogliendo i resti del pranzo e scrollando le coperte, mentre il papà e Thistle si concedevano un’ultima partita a carte. Innocet ci provava, a nascondere le sue preziose carte da divinazione, ma quei due le scovavano sempre e ci giocavano a ramino. Il fatto è che la Casa aveva ancora troppe poche stanze per potervi nascondere qualcosa efficacemente. Aveva solo due piani, e quello superiore non era ancora abitato: c’era solo la soffitta, insomma, e la biblioteca dove avevano studiato sotto la guida attenta di Badger. E poi lo stanzino del Telaio, già, ma quello stava sottochiave: finché non fosse stato pronto, la famiglia non sarebbe cresciuta comunque.

\- Dov’eri finito? - l’apostrofò la sorella, rimescolando le carte per l’ultimo giro. - Ti sei rotolato in una palude?

Lui la fissò con stizza e d’improvviso anche l’ultimo riflesso di quel sogno sembrò svanire dalla sua mente, e così rimase, dimenticato… almeno finché non si trovò di nuovo a scuola.

 

Ora, il suo primo semestre aveva permesso ai suoi nuovi insegnanti di avere un assaggio del suo temperamento, ma quell’autunno videro tornare un allievo completamente diverso e si chiesero, ma solo per un istante, cos’avesse innescato quel cambiamento, per poi tirare un sospiro di sollievo generale. Erano state scelte semplici, dapprima: quando il suo amico Blynexus, il rampollo di Blyledge, proponeva di giocare a perigosto dopo l'ora di Ingegneria Applicata, si inventava una scusa e andava a ripassare in aula studio con Ashred e gli altri secchioni della classe. Nel sonno, la voce lo incoraggiava.

 

_Ogni giorno ti avvicina alla meta. Nessuno sa, nessuno immagina: ma arriverai. Saranno molto, molto fieri di te… e soprattutto io lo sarò._

 

\- A quanto pare, ha iniziato a prendere le lezioni seriamente. A volte serve solo un po’ di tempo per adattarsi alla disciplina… non siamo mai stati troppo severi con lui, dopotutto.

\- Dì pure che tu non ti sei _mai_ adattato, Thete.

\- Oh. Oh, beh, dettagli.

Ma la metamorfosi riguardava soltanto l’ambiente scolastico, e durante le vacanze Jack tornava ad essere il solito rompiscatole, nervoso e ribelle. Finché i bimbi erano stati piccoli, Dorium aveva avuto la pazienza di un santo, anche quando gli venivano infilate dita e matite nel naso e nelle orecchie, ma da un ragazzino di nove anni pretendeva un minimo, almeno un minimo di rispetto. Perennemente sull’orlo di una seria crisi di nervi, spesso esplodeva in sequele di fantasiose bestemmie e più di una volta chiese a gran voce di essere riportato nel Settimo Transetto: naturalmente invano, e per fortuna, poiché di lì a poco avrebbe conosciuto una creatura che avrebbe cambiato il senso della sua esistenza.

 

 


	10. Jenny e Kew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qualche notina.  
> \- Ovviamente so già a grandi linee (no, non l'ho ancora scritto, ma ho uno schema altrimenti buonanotte) cos'è successo a Jenny e Vastra e soprattutto quando accadrà nella linea temporale del Dottore, ma le supposizioni sono libere.  
> \- Ho riflettuto sul fatto che ci sia un bel po' di bashing su Vastra in questa parte della storia. Me ne rendo conto e so di non sembrare corretta nei confronti di un personaggio che, davvero, ammiro sinceramente. Ma in questo contesto vediamo solo il punto di vista di Jenny (che non è comunque di condanna o disprezzo). Quando saranno svelati gli eventi trascorsi (non prima di un'altra long, credo), scopriremo i suoi sentimenti e le sue motivazioni.  
> \- Riepilogo sui nomi del lucertolino.  
> Arkhew, il Cugino del ritratto, e Quences, il precedente Kithriarca di Lungbarrow, furono entrambi uccisi in famiglia (il primo dal cattivissimo Glospin, il secondo da Owis ma sempre sotto la sua supervisione) incastrando il Dottore per gli omicidi. Di Rallon ho già parlato ampiamente, nei capitoli relativi al Giocattolaio. Devo dire che un po' lo incolpo anch'io per quella storia :P  
> \- Il Mistero del Tempo Nuovo è una specie di Corazzata Potemkin che si rappresentava nelle Case durante "Otherstide" (da me indegnamente tradotto, dopo estenuanti sondaggi, con "Ricorrenza dell'Altro"). Parla della Maledizione e della nascita dei Telai e di tante altre cose noiose.  
> \- Alzi la mano chi alle medie non ha avuto una cotta per il professore figo. Tra l'altro, il prestavolto ufficiale di Kedred (nel senso che io lo immagino così e quindi vi ordino di farlo anche voi XD) è Ian Harding di Pretty Little Liars - che interpreta, guardacaso, il professore figo.

\- Comprendo la necessità del nostro silenzio a riguardo. Non è affatto una situazione piacevole. Ma l’alternativa è riscrivere il tempo. -  Innocet aveva riflettuto a lungo prima di prendere posizione, arrivando a frugare tra i pensieri della visitatrice per ricevere una conferma definitiva delle sue parole.  Proprio come all’alba della loro civiltà, i Signori del Tempo avevano recuperato i loro poteri telepatici. Era considerato scortese penetrare nei pensieri di qualcuno senza il suo permesso o intromettersi in una conversazione mentale privata, ma era troppo importante sincerarsi della verità.

La mente di Jenny sembrava anche troppo facile da attraversare. Era limpida e tuttavia mostrava una volontà forte come poche. L’ammirò e decise di appoggiarla, nonostante detestasse nascondere qualcosa al Dottore. Si chinò sul bimbo, sciogliendo la bolla musicale che lo circondava e in cui aveva continuato a giocare per tutta la durata della conversazione, perfettamente a suo agio e fiducioso. - E noi non lo vogliamo, non è vero?

\- Sei bella, signora - rispose il piccolo, posandole una manina scagliosa e azzurra sulla guancia. Innocet ricambiò la carezza. - Anche tu, tesoro.

\- Cosa intende con “riscrivere il tempo”? - l’incalzò Jenny. Erano cose che anche Vastra aveva detto al Dottore, quel giorno tremendo. Alla fine non aveva osato, ma era stato orribile lo stesso da sentire.

\- Puoi darmi del tu. Se ho capito bene, hai già sentito parlare di me… e naturalmente tuo padre mi ha raccontato tutto di te.

Lei abbozzò un sorriso amaro. - Tutto ciò che sa. L’ultima volta che io l’ho visto, Kew aveva pochi mesi. Ha dovuto assistere a scene vergognose. Lui…

\- Jenny, scusami. Meno mi racconti e meglio è. Davvero, io non dirò nulla al Dottore di questa faccenda, ma tutto può accadere. Da quando Gallifrey e Karn hanno siglato il Nuovo Patto, i pensieri sono talvolta più forti delle parole.

\- Capisco. L’ultima volta che _lui_ mi ha vista è stato su Poosh. Mi ero appena fidanzata con la donna che credevo… - Si interruppe, accennando al piccolo. Innocet riattivò la bolla e questi parve gradire, battendo le mani e improvvisando una danza. - Grazie. Non parlerei mai male di Vastra davanti a lui. È sua madre, non c’è nulla da dire. Lo adora. Morirebbe per lui, e anch’io.

\- Eppure hai dovuto prendere delle misure drastiche - osservò Innocet, alzando un sopracciglio.

\- Ho dovuto, sì. Non sopporto l’ingiustizia. Non mi capacito di come si sia comportata con... il padre di Kew. Eppure era qualcosa che avevamo deciso insieme… - Si interruppe, ricordando che non doveva scendere nei dettagli. - Ho iniziato a studiare per capire quali fossero i miei diritti. La legislazione su Sto è molto complessa, per via delle numerose razze che vivono sul pianeta. L’intolleranza è diffusa, e specialmente tra umani e cyborg vi sono state vendette e sabotaggi, ma in compenso il governo tutela le minoranze come pochi altri. Sono argomenti che mi hanno subito affascinata. E da quest’anno ho ricevuto l’opportunità di continuare gli studi su un pianeta differente, per specializzarmi in Procedura Civile Comparata.

\- E hai scelto Gallifrey.

\- Per la prima tranche di esami, sì. L’occasione era troppo ghiotta per non coglierla. - Sembrava quasi inorridita dalle sue stesse parole, consapevole del cinismo che le era cresciuto dentro come una Legnotalpa in una vecchia cassapanca. - Lei ha sibilato. Ha morso. Ha minacciato. Ma siamo ancora legalmente sposate, e sempre agli occhi della legge Kew è mio figlio tanto quanto suo. Ed è figlio di suo padre tanto quanto nostro.

\- Ma se poteste mettere da parte ciò che è successo… voglio dire, è il passato. Lui sta bene, è un amore, potreste essere completamente felici.

\- Se riuscisse a perdonarli, sì, potremmo ricominciare. Io l’amo ancora. È la mia Donna Lucertola dall’Alba dei Tempi. Non ero la prima per lei, ma lei è stata la prima e l’unica per me. Abbiamo deciso di…

\- Jenny, non devi assolutamente dirmi come è successo - l’ammonì Innocet.

\- Sì, scusami.

\- Come dicevo, se tuo padre avesse dei sospetti su quello che ha fatto… voglio dire, su quello che farà, gli eventi potrebbero non svolgersi nel modo giusto, il tempo verrebbe riscritto e...

Jenny rabbrividì. - Non ne avrà. Non gliene darò modo. Credimi, ho i miei motivi per desiderare che nella sua linea temporale tutto ciò avvenga il più tardi possibile.

Innocet annuì, arretrando inconsapevolmente. Si era sbagliata: Jenny non era affatto priva di difese mentali; poco prima le aveva abbandonate per conquistare la sua fiducia, ma ora che ne aveva bisogno era riuscita a costruire un muro solido. Gliene fu grata.

Il bimbo si era stancato di ballare e aveva spento la bolla da sé, dimostrando di imparare in fretta. Guardava dal basso il ritratto multidimensionale di un membro della vecchia Famiglia che Innocet aveva dipinto a memoria in una notte di malinconia. Era un ometto pallido e magro che indossava abiti logori e stropicciati, ma nei suoi occhi vi era una scintilla di tenera ingenuità.

\- Ti è simpatico? - chiese la Governante, alle sue spalle. Lui rise e batté le mani. - Nuvole! - Indicò lo sfondo del quadro, ricco di particolari in movimento.

\- Sì. È così che lo chiamavamo. Arkhew, lo Scultore di Nuvole.

\- Come me. Mamma, si chiama come me!

Innocet fissò Jenny con aria interrogativa. - Questo possiamo dirlo al Dottore. È stata una sua idea, vero? Oh, sì, è proprio da lui.

\- Sì, ma… Credevo fosse solo un diminutivo. Una sigla. R.Q., sta per Rallon Quences.

\- Tre. - Innocet boccheggiò, turbata e commossa.

\- Tre… cosa?

\- Persone che gli volevano bene. Tragedie per cui è stato ingiustamente accusato… persino da me. - Nei suoi begli occhi scuri aleggiò un’espressione a metà fra il rimorso e la nostalgia. - No, Jenny, non ho più dubbi. Non so quando succederà, ma di una cosa sono certa: tua moglie ha torto a portargli rancore… il Dottore non dimenticherà mai, non cambierà, non smetterà di amare e proteggere e sperare. Non vedo più alcun motivo per cui non dovremmo vivere ora, quando tutto è ancora intero e splendente, ciò che ha avuto inizio in un futuro che non voglio immaginare.

 _Lui non cambierà,_ ripeté Jenny tra sé. Erano parole dai molti significati, e non tutti si adattavano perfettamente a ciò che nella sua linea temporale era accaduto pochi anni prima.

Kew aveva distolto abbastanza in fretta l’attenzione dal suo buffo omonimo e dalle nuvole dipinte alle sue spalle, per concentrarsi sulla finestrella scorrevole accanto al quadro. Non si smuoveva, e non aveva intenzione di romperla. Ma c’erano dei pulsanti lì vicino e potevano servire allo scopo.

\- Tesoro, cosa fai? Non toccare, non sei a casa tua! - Si accorse di averlo detto proprio come se si fossero trovati nel salotto dei loro vicini, nel Quinto Complesso Popolare alla periferia di Grad.

Innocet posò uno sguardo lungimirante sulla scena. - Certo che lo è. Questa è anche casa sua. Sta solo seguendo l’istinto, seguendo una strada già tracciata. Noi possiamo osservare, nulla di più.

Il LED rosso prese a lampeggiare e la finestrella scivolò nel muro rivelando un’apertura. Sotto gli occhi stupefatti del bimbo, al suo interno si era materializzato qualcuno. O meglio, la testa di qualcuno, con nient’altro sotto.

\- Salve. - Dorium guardò il piccolo Siluriano, pregando il Mainframe Papale che non si mettesse a piangere terrorizzato.

\- Ciao - rispose semplicemente Arkhew. - Bel colore.

\- Anche tu, ragazzino.

Jenny si schiarì la voce. Era strano rivederlo, strano e imbarazzante. Ma aveva firmato tonnellate di carte, cartelle e scartoffie per arrivare lì. Avevano una lunga storia alle spalle, ma lui ancora non la conosceva.

\- Jenny? Oh, questa sì che non me la potevo perdere. Innocet, il Dottore si prenderà un doppio infarto quando la vedrà. Sarà felicissimo, altroché! Quando sei arrivata? State ancora dalle parti della Cintura di Casivanian?

\- E questo come lo sai, stavi origliando? - sbottò lei, sulla difensiva.

\- Ehi, piano con le accuse. Non è colpa mia se non sai usare il manipolatore e saltelli su e giù per il tempo come... Jack Harkness. - Stava seriamente per dire “River Song”, ma aveva troppo rispetto per quella donna straordinaria anche solo per osare nominarla… e comunque la dottoressa Song non mancava mai un appuntamento.

\- Come chi? Oh, questa non ci voleva.

\- No, non ci voleva - confermò Innocet, e Jenny sentì l’agitazione prendere il sopravvento.

\- Mi vuoi dire che mi avete incontrata _prima_? Aspetta, non dirmi niente. Mio padre viaggerà dal suo futuro nel mio passato, e io lo stesso... Scoppierà un paradosso, vero?

\- Non necessariamente. Restiamo calmi. Dobbiamo lasciare che gli eventi accadano da sé. Davvero, Jenny, tutto si può aggiustare.

\- Già. Va bene. Tutto si aggiusterà… - Nella sua voce, più calma e rassegnata, era comparsa una nota di sarcasmo. - Tutto tranne il mio matrimonio - concluse lei, crollando il capo. La Governante l’abbracciò, accarezzandole i capelli biondi.

\- Chissà. Ti va una tisana di erbe?

Jenny annuì, ma lanciò un’occhiata apprensiva al figlioletto.

\- Va tutto bene. Lasciali fare amicizia.

 _Possiamo solo osservare,_ ricordò Jenny, e lasciò la porta socchiusa.

  
  
  


Thistle era genuinamente entusiasta delle notizie giunte da casa. Era sempre stata curiosa di conoscere Jenny e ora che ciò stava per avverarsi ne era felice. Non le sfiorava nemmeno la mente che un giorno sarebbe stata gelosa di lei. Non era mai stata gelosa di Jack, in fondo. A casa era talmente insopportabile che i loro genitori erano costretti a sgridarlo ogni due secondi, facendola sentire una vera figlia modello; a scuola, ecco, si vedevano molto poco: le loro classi erano ai lati opposti dell’Accademia, una nell’ala che dava sul deserto e l’altra quasi a ridosso della Cittadella. Anche i dormitori erano diversi, ovviamente. Sapeva per vie traverse, però, che aveva voti molto alti e che finora non si era cacciato nei guai - era incredibile, sembrava di sentir parlare di tutt’altra persona.  
E dunque, era impaziente di conoscere Jenny e il bambino che aveva portato con sé, che considerava già come un cuginetto anche se, tecnicamente, era il suo nipotino acquisito.  
Ma non era ancora periodo di vacanze; anzi gli esami di metà semestre erano vicini e non erano permesse distrazioni. La mamma all’inizio credeva che aspirare dalle boccette fosse l’equivalente gallifreyano di lunghi anni di studio terrestre su libri cartacei. Nulla di più lontano dalla verità. Un conto era, per fare un esempio, conoscere a memoria la sfera degli elementi. Quell’insieme di informazioni sì, veniva inalato direttamente nei centri mnemonici del cervello; ma era solo una piccola parte di ciò che bisognava imparare realmente. Non esisteva una boccetta che insegnasse a capire come gli elementi interagissero tra loro: per questo occorreva sviluppare il senso logico. Si studiava sui grandi schermi inseriti in ogni banco dell’aula, e su altri più piccoli, portatili; nelle biblioteche tematiche c’erano scaffali e scaffali di cubi che proiettavano ologrammi a quattro dimensioni e persino dei libri di carta, simili a quelli che Innocet teneva sottochiave come veri tesori. E ovviamente c’erano i laboratori, e le lezioni vere e proprie. A lei queste ultime piacevano più di ogni altra cosa: che si trattasse di storia antica o di fisica applicata, era stupendo sentir parlare il professor Kedred. Era gentile, e sapeva rendere anche l’argomento più ostico o noioso semplice e interessante. Ma non era solo questo: lo sentiva simile a lei, molto più dei suoi compagni con cui pure andava d’accordo. E poi era carino. Poteva quasi dire che fosse bello, ma ovviamente era una sciocchezza pensarlo.

 

\- Thistleswincetlungbarrowmas?

\- Eh-oh? - Si accorse di essersi imbambolata e di non aver fatto caso di essere rimasta sola in classe mentre gli altri erano già usciti in cortile. Maledetti sogni ad occhi aperti. - S-scusi, professore, vado via subito.

\- No, aspetta, ho bisogno di chiederti qualcosa.

Lei sudò freddo. Non riusciva a immaginare cosa volesse da lei, a meno che non le avesse letto nel pensiero e volesse spiegazioni per le sue fantasie inopportune. Sarebbe stato imbarazzante. “Lui non lo farebbe mai, non è quel tipo di persona” si disse, ma non era tranquilla lo stesso.

\- Tuo padre fa sul serio? È una cosa ufficiale? Non posso rifiutarmi?

Thistle non capì a cosa il professor Kedred si riferisse finché lui non girò finalmente il palmare permettendole di leggere il messaggio che lo turbava tanto. Era un invito a far parte della compagnia teatrale che avrebbe recitato il Mistero del Tempo Nuovo durante la Ricorrenza dell’Altro. Tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

\- Oh, ma perché dovrebbe? Che fortuna, avrà un ruolo nella rappresentazione! È un grande onore, sa? Ci sarà un palco in giardino, per le prove, Badger farà da suggeritore e faremo un picnic tutti insieme.

\- Pic...? - Era davvero strano vederlo così imbarazzato e confuso, più di quanto lo fosse stata lei fino a qualche istante prima. In fondo, che differenza c’era tra spiegare la lezione ad una classe di ragazzini e recitare un copione? Non riusciva a capirlo, però era tanto, tanto felice che papà avesse pensato a lui, accidenti! Due belle notizie in una volta sola...

\- Ma certo, una merenda in giardino! - A volte le capitava di infilare qualche termine terrestre in mezzo ad una conversazione. È che spesso non esisteva proprio un termine gallifreyano corrispondente.

\- Bene. Cioè, non sono sicuro di essere la persona che lui cerca, ma lo ringrazierò della proposta. A proposito di merenda, ti stai perdendo la ricreazione. - Era tornato l’insegnante tranquillo e premuroso di sempre, e non seppe se esserne rassicurata o dispiaciuta. Ridacchiò mentalmente, comunque, perché, conoscendo suo padre, “lo ringrazierò della proposta” equivaleva a “sarò costretto ad accettare”. E il pensiero di averlo a Lungbarrow durante le vacanze le colmò i cuori di gioia.

 

 


	11. Prove generali

I preparativi per la terza rappresentazione del Mistero del Tempo Nuovo, nella versione corretta e rivisitata alla luce dell’epoca corrente, erano in pieno svolgimento. La pazienza del Dottore era al limite: ogni volta che l’Altro appariva sulla scena, mascherato e in ombra, Ada iniziava a ridacchiare e fare quelle sue smorfiette da fangirl. Innocet, splendida nel suo costume da Pizia, a quel punto riusciva a rimanere seria solo la metà delle volte. La vera interprete, che avrebbe recitato in quel ruolo su un palco ben più sontuoso, giù al parco della Cittadella, non trovava necessario partecipare alle prove, men che meno dal momento che si tenevano nel giardino di Lungbarrow; era quella bacchettona del Giudice Saecula, la Kithriarca di Brightshore, e nessuno osava contraddirla. Kedred interpretava Rassilon ed era bravo a recitare quanto Damon lo era a mantenere i segreti, ma era necessario mantenere dei rapporti civili con le Case degli Integralisti. O meglio, era questa la ragione addotta da Lady Romana quando aveva investito il Dottore del titolo di “Responsabile per le Supreme Celebrazioni della Ricorrenza dell’Altro”, restando a tutti gli effetti l’unica a prendere le decisioni più importanti in materia.  
\- Il mio nome è Rassil Onasti Prydonius, e impedirò alla civiltà dei Signori del Tempo di estinguersi! Venite a me, Kithriarchi delle Grandi Case! Ci faremo beffe del culto di Karn, e risplenderemo…  
\- Rinnoveremo, professore. Rin-no-veremo - l’aveva corretto Badger, sovrastandolo con l’ombra delle sue grandi corna ricurve.  
\- Oh, chiedo scusa. Sono un po’ emozionato.  
\- Non per essere pedante, professor Kedred, ma ogni anno è la stessa storia. La so a memoria persino io, la sua parte - si era intromessa Jenny.  
\- Non è che non la sappia a memoria, ma era carino anche “risplenderemo” - si era difeso lui. - È una cosa che avrebbe potuto dire.  
\- Non può cambiare le battute, comunque… Perché non ha portato Ash, quest’anno? È un ragazzino così beneducato.  
Ashred era il Cugino più piccolo della Casa di Deeptree, l’ultimo virgulto della famiglia - probabilmente in via definitiva. Dalla sua tessitura, ben due dei Cugini più anziani erano morti senza potersi più rigenerare, ma in quelle occasioni il Telaio non aveva avviato la procedura automatica. Si vociferava che ciò avvenisse in tutte le Case degli Integralisti, quasi i Telai avessero organizzato un vero e proprio sciopero: se i loro membri non avessero rinunciato ai loro strambi ideali di purezza e astinenza forzata, si sarebbero estinte.  
\- Non decido io, purtroppo. Devo mantenere un basso profilo, se non voglio essere diseredato: e allora non avrei più nessuna possibilità. Se pensassero che io abbia una cattiva influenza su di lui, capisce che...  
\- A quel punto non potrebbe più trasmettergli la sua _buona_ influenza. Riesco a capirla molto bene, professore, più di quanto immagina. - Jenny provava molta simpatia per lui, e avrebbe desiderato aiutarlo. Ma prima di riuscire a trovare le parole adatte, si sentì tirare per la manica.  
\- Sorciporci!  
Si chinò verso il figlioletto e questi le mise le manine al collo, lasciandosi prendere in braccio. Vastra lo viziava decisamente un po’ troppo, ma lei non osava intromettersi… era già tanto che le permettesse, in virtù degli accordi legali che le vincolavano, di portarlo con sé per quei sei mesi l’anno.  
\- Cosa dici, amore? Dov’eri finito?  
\- Jack mi ha fatto vedere i sorciporci.  
Ada era concentrata sulle prove, ma aveva un buon udito e scattò a investigare sull’accaduto.  
\- Cosa ti ha fatto vedere?  
\- Avevano i cuccioli. Rosa rosa. Facevano la pappa - mimò il bimbo, deliziato.  
\- Ah, quegli animaletti che portano malattie, santo cielo. - Erano stati il mezzo per diffondere il Virus Dogma, prima della Guerra del Tempo. Ovviamente non esisteva più nulla del genere, ma non era un buon motivo per rischiare inutilmente. Non disse nulla che potesse allarmarlo, però. - Non li avete disturbati, spero.  
\- Jack li ha fatti scappare. I cuccioli sono rimasti da soli. Forse adesso hanno paura...  
Ada sbuffò piano. - Già, proprio così, i cuccioli sono rimasti da soli e sono andati dove non dovevano. Thistle!  
L’interpellata uscì da sotto la fila di sedie autopieghevoli più vicina al palco, preparandosi a ricevere una ramanzina. - Sono qui, mamma.  
Ci mancava poco che non la chiamasse “madre”. Ci aveva provato, subito dopo il secondo semestre di Accademia, e l’aveva fatta desistere a fatica; aveva sempre dimostrato un attaccamento alle convenzioni sociali superiore alla sua età. Talvolta Ada ne era sconcertata: le sembrava che crescesse troppo in fretta, e quasi gioiva di momenti come questo, in cui un capriccio o una breve fase di ribellione le facevano dimenticare i suoi doveri.  
\- Ti avevo chiesto di tenere d’occhio Jack e Arkhew. Sono di nuovo andati chissà dove.  
\- Scusami. Volevo guardare le prove dello spettacolo. - Aveva lo sguardo distante, come se l’avesse svegliata da un bel sogno.  
\- Oh, lo so, è che… d’accordo, la prossima volta fai attenzione, va bene? - Non riusciva proprio ad essere troppo severa con lei: erano gli occhi di Clara che la fissavano da quel visino da folletto. - Un giorno potrai stare tu sul palco, lo sai? E recitare in costume davanti alla Lady Presidente e all’Alto Consiglio. A me sarebbe piaciuto fare teatro, quand’ero al liceo, ma sputacchiavo troppo.  
Thistle sapeva cos’era un liceo - pressappoco l’equivalente dei Corsi Elementari che frequentava - ma non aveva idea delle, ehm, cure odontoiatriche a cui la mamma era stata inconsapevolmente sottoposta dopo la nascita di Jack. Sapeva però delle medicine che doveva prendere per non invecchiare. Era una specie di inganno, pensava qualche volta, ma non le dava fastidio come quando suo fratello sparava una balla colossale, per esempio.  
\- Xill, dolcezza, sei sprecato per noi poveri straccioni. Levati quel trucco però, ti verrà un eritema! Aaaaaaaah no, non ci siamo! Era molto meglio ai nostri tempi, quando si usavano le marionette - stava sbraitando il Dottore, saltando giù dal palco in preda ad un nervosismo più ostentato che reale. - Non capisco la necessità di spremere vodka dalle rape… ma Romana insiste per questa farsa tutti gli anni. Doveva mandarci delle pagine nuove. - Sbuffò, facendo l’occhiolino a Thistle. - Carciofina, vuoi andare a controllare il trasmettitore in soggiorno? Se è arrivato un messaggio dai _piani alti_ , stampalo e portalo qui, grazie.  
\- Subito, papà - sorrise lei, controllando con la coda dell’occhio che nessuno degli attori sul palco l’avesse udito chiamarla con quel soprannome. Davvero, non avrebbe mai fatto o detto nulla per ferirlo, ma detestava il pensiero che altri la considerassero una bambina. Soprattutto...  
Corse verso la porta e picchiò il palmo della mano sul sensore di riconoscimento: anzi, siccome non stava guardando, una spanna più a sinistra.  
\- Ahi! Signorina, sei certa di non farlo apposta?  
\- Dorium, scusa, ma devi sempre materializzarti dove e quando è più probabile ricevere uno schiaffo?  
\- Sì, guarda, mi diverto moltissimo. Questa postazione è completamente sbagliata, il signor Draximilianus e io avremo presto un chiarimento.  
\- Ma puoi vedere il giardino. E le prove.  
\- Certo, e _sentirle_. Il professorino declama come una cornacchia. Ehi, tu! Salve!  
\- Jack ha una cornacchia. Una cornacchia fantasma. - Arkhew aveva seguito Thistle fin lì, e stava imitando un uccello appollaiato.  
\- Non devi credere a tutto quello che ti racconta, vuole solo spaventarti!  
\- Esatto, Kew, non devi dar retta a quello sciagurato. - Dorium era la creatura più sarcastica della galassia e in quanto a brontolii faceva a gara con papà, ma con Arkhew era a dir poco zuccheroso. - Se lo state cercando, è tornato in camera sua, completamente inzaccherato, ma non ho idea di cosa stia combinando. Ormai per me quella postazione è off-limits, l’ha murata con non so quale lega metallica. E indovina chi gli ha regalato il Piccolo Fonditore per il suo onomastico?  
Ma la priorità di Thistle era correggere l’orribile affermazione pronunciata con tanta leggerezza: - Comunque il professor Kedred non ha la voce di una cornacchia, sei un maleducato a parlare così.  
Appoggiò correttamente la mano sul sensore e la porta iniziò a scorrere. Quando lei e Jack erano piccoli, per uscire in giardino e rientrare bastava chiedere, con cortesia, alla Casa di aprire. Poi era capitato che Jack, che all’epoca aveva due anni, avesse pensato fosse una buona idea scalare la facciata con l’aiuto dei rampicanti e trotterellare sul tetto. Sua madre e Innocet erano quasi svenute quando l’avevano scoperto, appena in tempo prima che si gettasse con nonchalance giù per il camino. Da allora l’ingresso e le stanze che contenevano materiali pericolosi, in primo luogo la cucina e lo studio di suo padre, erano controllati elettronicamente.

La Casa era diventata leggermente più grande. Per arrivare alle stanze dei bambini e degli ospiti, dopo il soggiorno bisognava attraversare un corridoio. Thistle si fermò a controllare il trasmettitore: il messaggio era arrivato. Premette il pulsante di stampa e lasciò che facesse il suo lavoro, mentre andava a bussare alla porta della camera di Jack.  
\- Sei nei guai, questa volta per davvero. Siete andati a Oakdown, vero?  
Nessuna risposta.  
\- Non devi portare Arkhew a Oakdown. Non dovresti andarci nemmeno tu! A papà dispiacerebbe davvero molto sapere che l’hai fatto, Innocet ti ha spiegato un milione di volte…  
\- E piantala! - Jackjamin spalancò la porta e quasi la fece cadere. Aveva i capelli incrostati di fango tanto da sembrare castani anziché biondi, ed era del solito umore bellicoso. Da piccolo era spericolato, ma si lasciava coccolare volentieri; da quando era entrato all’Accademia si era dimostrato uno studente volenteroso quanto lei, ma a casa era intrattabile. - È lui che mi segue. E poi di che ha paura, papà? Che ci sia il fantasma del Maestro? Lo sanno tutti che il fantasma del Maestro è al Panopticon - la sfidò con la sua aria più saccente.  
\- Stavo dicendo, appunto: e smettila di parlargli di fantasmi.  
\- Non ho nominato la parola “fantasma” davanti a lui. - Arkhew spuntò da dietro la schiena di Thistle. - Uff… okay, l’ho fatto adesso.  
\- La cornacchia. Ha parlato di una _cornacchia fantasma_ , non è che se l’è inventata di sana pianta.  
Le guance di Jack impallidirono, poi virarono al carminio. Scoprì i denti in una smorfia minacciosa. Thistle, che non si aspettava una reazione simile, indietreggiò, proteggendo istintivamente Kew.  
\- Che cosa ne sa? Che cosa ne sai? - Non sembrava la sua voce. Non sembravano i suoi occhi. Pareva voler ricordare qualcosa, ci rinunciò e tornò a fissarla con rabbia.  
\- Niente. Niente! Ti ho detto solo che non devi raccontargli stupidaggini… Sei impazzito, Jack? Vuoi farlo piangere?  
Come se si fosse ricordato proprio in quel momento che si trattava di un’opzione valida, il bimbo iniziò a frignare.  
\- La prossima volta te lo tieni al guinzaglio, il poppante, così non mi scassa! E levamelo di torno!  
Thistle era inorridita. Jack era peggiorato, e molto. Solo l’estate prima, lui e Kew erano stati inseparabili. Era molto più piccolo di loro, e sembrava che i bambini della sua razza impiegassero ancora più tempo a crescere, ma fino a quel momento non avrebbe mai creduto che suo fratello l’avrebbe mai insultato in quel modo. I loro genitori erano intransigenti su questo punto. Erano stati cresciuti con la consapevolezza e l’orgoglio di essere loro stessi ibridi, e avevano fantasticato tantissimo sulla Terra, dove sulla superficie vivevano gli umani, che non conoscevano il teletrasporto e i viaggi nel tempo ma sapevano scrivere poemi meravigliosi e dipingere capolavori con solo due dimensioni, e sottoterra, ibernati, dormivano i Siluriani, la cui civiltà era molto più avanzata ma che non si sarebbero svegliati prima di mille anni. Dal punto di vista della mamma, ovviamente. E la cronologia di sua madre era tutta sbagliata, ma si guardava bene dal correggerla. Non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, ma adorava immergersi nei suoi racconti sull’anno duemilaquattordici, in cui la sua vita aveva preso una strada completamente nuova. E le piaceva sentir parlare dell’altra mamma che non aveva mai conosciuto, Clara, la Ragazza Impossibile. Spesso si era chiesta se, stringendo il ciondolo della sua collana e pensando a lei con intensità, sarebbe apparsa davanti a lei.  
Sulla via del ritorno, si fermò a raccogliere i fogli del copione dal cassetto del trasmettitore. Se fosse stata di un umore differente, ne avrebbe divorato il contenuto prima che suo padre potesse metterci le mani. Lesse di sfuggita qualche battuta  
_“Egli è sorto a nuova vita, ha scelto il proprio nome, che echeggia di galassia in galassia, e la sua missione non conosce riposo”_  
_“Il Nuovo Patto è consacrato, e nessuno sotto le stelle di Kasterborous osi infrangerlo!”_  
ma era troppo turbata per dedicarvi la sua attenzione.  
\- Torniamo fuori, Kew. Stasera gli sarà passata, stai tranquillo.

 

Il Dottore si sciacquò la bocca con quello che Ada chiamava, non a torto, “dentifricio liquido” e si preparò ad affrontare lo _sciagurato_. Detestava sgridarlo. Detestava essere costretto a farlo in primo luogo perché significava che i suoi sforzi di essere un buon padre non andavano nella direzione sperata, e poi perché gli sembrava di rimproverare se stesso. In quella linea temporale lui non era mai stato davvero bambino, naturalmente, non in senso fisico, ma si era lo stesso sentito tale per i primi otto anni della sua vita, e per molte estati e festività a seguire. La vecchia Lungbarrow era stata davvero imponente e ti faceva sentire piccolo piccolo. Aveva sempre creduto che la smania di fuggire ed esplorare fosse, più che insita in lui, la conseguenza dell’atmosfera soffocante in cui era vissuto, e si era augurato che per i suoi figli non fosse così, aveva fatto in modo che crescessero in un contesto più libero e armonioso. Ma Jackjamin era sfuggente, era intrattabile, era…  
Lanciò un’occhiata alla vasca da bagno, da cui provenivano sciaguettii ben noti.  
Era lì a sguazzare sott’acqua, gingillandosi con i suoi pensieri impenetrabili.  
Ci aveva provato. Per tentare di capire, aveva immerso appena un millimetro di sé nella sua coscienza, ma era stato costretto a ritirarsi immediatamente. C’era un muro, un muro solido e costruito con maestria impeccabile. Quando aveva imparato a chiudere così bene la mente? All’Accademia lo insegnavano tanto presto?  
\- Jack, vieni fuori, dobbiamo fare una chiacchierata.  
La testa del figlio emerse dall’acqua schizzando tutt’intorno. Il Dottore finse di ripararsi, poi si sedette sul bordo della vasca con espressione seria.  
\- Sei stato irresponsabile.  
\- Non succederà più - Jack tentò di troncare la conversazione sin dall’inizio. - L’ho già detto a Thistle. Non lo porterò più da nessuna parte, per me può starsene tutto il giorno a insegnare a Dorium le canzoncine del suo pianeta.  
\- Ecco, è proprio questo. Hai fatto molto di peggio che mettere Arkhew in pericolo, oggi. L’hai fatto sentire rifiutato.  
Jack strabuzzò gli occhi, guardando suo padre come se fosse impazzito.  
\- Tesoro, non sono arrabbiato perché siete scesi a Oakdown. Conosco quella strada come il palmo della mia mano, so che non potrebbe succedere niente di male. Dovevi chiedermi il permesso, e soprattutto avreste dovuto chiederlo a Jenny…  
\- Mi avreste detto di no.  
\- Ti avremmo detto di no, e vi ci avrei portato io non appena avrei avuto un’ora libera dalle prove… ma non è assolutamente questo il punto. Invece di prenderti la responsabilità per la vostra piccola avventura, hai ferito sia Kew che tua sorella.  
\- Credevo che odiassi quel posto. Innocet mi ha sempre detto che lo odiavi.  
La smorfia del Dottore non rivelò nulla di ciò che realmente provava per la Casa natale del Maestro. - A te piace?  
\- Non lo so. È strano. È tutto… decadente. Come le rovine della Vecchia Arcadia.  
\- Ma dove vi portano in gita? Comunque… non è successo niente di _troppo_ strano, vero?  
\- Di che parli? - Jack si era messo sulla difensiva.  
\- Qualche incontro. Non so, forse un eremita è andato a vivere tra le rovine, non sarebbe la prima volta.  
Il ragazzino si rilassò. - No, non ci vive nessuno. Solo i sorciporci.  
Il Dottore sorrise, poi tornò serio. - Non voglio mai più che tratti male Thistle e Arkhew. E non voglio più che tratti male te stesso. Ti voglio bene.  
\- Anch’io, papà - rispose Jack, un po’ troppo in fretta.  
\- Già, - sospirò il Dottore, alzandosi e porgendogli l’accappatoio - Ci sono poche vere certezze al mondo. L’infinito? Ha una fine. Il bene, il male? Hanno mille sfumature. Ma niente… niente dovrebbe farti dubitare dell’amore che ho per voi. Non c’è nulla che tu non possa confidarmi.  
Jack strinse le labbra e pensò che forse c’era qualcosa che avrebbe potuto dirgli, ma non lo trovò nei propri ricordi. _Era solo un’ombra, un’eco, un’ala nera che oscura il sole._  
Un bussare frenetico alla porta interruppe quella visione. - Innocet dice che presto avremo un bagno nuovo, ma nel frattempo sgombrate questo? - La voce di Thistle aveva l’impazienza di chi sta per farsela addosso.  
_Un’ala?_  
_No, una nuvola. Una nuvola passeggera. Niente di importante._


	12. Un vuoto da colmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notine:  
> \- Se potete/volete, leggete questo capitolo ascoltando [questa canzone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ohwFbV-6-2M).  
> \- La strofa dell'inno fa schifino ed è voluta così :P  
> \- Patience è stata la moglie di Omega e, si dice, successivamente dell'Altro *cough* Quindi, seguendo le teorie delle New Adventures, dovrebbe essere la nonna di Susan.  
> \- Spandrell è un anziano Signore del Tempo che compare nella serie classica e nei libri; ha ricoperto il ruolo di Castellano a più riprese. In pratica, è uno di quelle persone che sono talmente degne di fiducia da non riuscire ad andare in pensione in modo definitivo :) Perciò, se Androgar dovesse ~~andare fuori dalle balle~~ ricevere una nuova promozione, potreste rivederlo... mi è parecchio simpatico *fischietta*  
>  \- Come un po' in tutta la storia, ci sono riferimenti a _The Armageddon Factor_ , l'avventura della serie classica con protagonisti il Quarto Dottore, Drax e Romana I. Viene accennato anche il viaggio a Parigi di _City of Death_ (con Romana II e K-9), e il serial _The Myth Makers_ (Primo Dottore, Steven e Vicki), e vi sono altre piccole citazioni come la simpatica fauna del pianeta Peladon.  
>  \- Elissa è un altro nome per Didone, regina di Cartagine. Odio il nome Didone, davvero, lo trovo ridicolo.  
> \- Non ricordo se ho già spiegato cosa sia l'Ottavo Uomo (traduzione approssimativa del nome originale Eighth Man Bound); se ne parlerà sicuramente più avanti, comunque è un gioco mentale proibitissimo e pericolosissimo un tempo in voga tra gli studenti dell'Accademia.

Quattro mani si muovevano sulla tastiera, completando la stesura dell’inno con gli ultimi abbellimenti. Il pianoforte, regalo del Dottore per il loro decimo anniversario, impreziosiva il salotto ed era diventato parte integrante della loro vita insieme. La sua TARDIS sapeva essere previdente all’inverosimile, anticipando le future necessità del Comitato per le Supreme Celebrazioni.

Mentre suonava, Romana canticchiava a mezza voce il testo, pensosa. Forse ci sarebbe stato bisogno di rivederlo, ma doveva farlo avere al coro al più presto.

_La fiamma risplende discreta_  
_illumina la nostra vita_  
_e già un echeggiare_  
_di pensieri d’amore  
_ _e di pace si sente quaggiù…_

Borusa s’interruppe e la guardò intensamente: - Porti con te così tante contraddizioni, mia cara.

\- Che cosa intendi? - Era il momento di fare una pausa, comunque. Romana si alzò dallo sgabello, massaggiandosi il collo un poco teso.

\- Un tempo la Ricorrenza dell’Altro era uno sberleffo rivolto verso l’orbita di Karn. Grazie a te, è diventata un giorno di devozione. Un mese intero di devozione, a dirla tutta.

\- E te ne dispiace?

\- No. Sei riuscita dove decine hanno fallito o causato immensi danni. E poi non sono più nell’età in cui possa o debba preoccuparmi delle tradizioni.

Sospirò. Sentiva la fine avvicinarsi. Non la temeva: temeva invece la reazione di lei. Ne avevano parlato a lungo, e Romana non aveva mai mostrato un’attitudine ragionevole a riguardo. Prometteva con le parole, ma il suo sguardo inquieto la tradiva.

\- Chi interpreterà Patience, quest’anno? - Non vi avrebbe assistito, ma poteva immaginarlo. L’altezzosa Saecula di Brightshore, il giovane Kedred di Deeptree, l’ambizioso Xill di Jadedreamers… e i bambini che seguivano la rappresentazione a bocca aperta, con i Cartocci che sbrodolavano sulle ginocchia. Gli sembrò di sentire l’aria profumata dai fuochi d’artificio e dagli alberi fioriti del parco.

\- Nessuno. Ho tagliato le sue battute, con il nuovo epilogo lo spettacolo sarebbe stato troppo lungo. Ho mandato al Dottore il copione nuovo. Qualcuno storcerà il naso, naturalmente, ma in generale… Vedrai, sarà un successo!

Senza avvedersene, la moglie gli aveva fornito l’occasione per confessarle la verità ch’ella non voleva accettare.

\- Non lo vedrò, Romana. Mi dispiace.

Fu come se il Tempo stesso si fosse fermato, l’intero pianeta congelato in un istante, com’era stato dalla fine della guerra al ritorno del Dottore. Ma ora soltanto lei provava quella sensazione. Il resto dell’Universo ruotava, bruciava, esplodeva, vagava… soltanto lei era immobile, al centro del salotto, mentre il libro degli inni le scivolava dalle dita e atterrava sul pavimento.

\- E quando avevi intenzione di dirmelo? No, aspetta. Non avevi affatto intenzione di dirmelo? L’avrei semplicemente… scoperto da me. - Rabbrividì, sconvolta dalla rabbia e dal dolore.

\- Mia cara...

\- No. Non andrà così. Ho bisogno di te. Avrò sempre bisogno di te.

\- Sono stato agli Archivi. È ufficiale.

\- Me ne infischio. Il Tempo può essere riscritto. La Matrice può venire ingannata, non è un punto fisso, io posso…

\- Speravo che non dicessi nulla del genere, Romana. Speravo che fossi preparata. Puoi ancora far sì che non sia una tragedia, solo una svolta naturale degli eventi… puoi far sì che sia dolce.

Ma non voleva ascoltarlo. Conosceva i codici d’ingresso di ogni stanza della Cittadella, cosa le avrebbe impedito di procurargli un nuovo set di rigenerazioni? Il Consiglio di Guerra non l’aveva forse concesso al Dottore?

\- Questa non è la donna che amo. Forse Pandora si è impossessata di te ancora una volta? Sì, so tutto. So che ti ha usata e che ha ucciso un innocente con queste mani che ora vorrebbero fermare il giusto scorrere del tempo. Lasciami andare, Romana. Lasciami la mia dignità, e conserva la tua.

\- Ma potremmo...

\- Non te lo permetterò. Non accetterò un solo istante in più. Se cadrai nel mio stesso errore, sporcherai la bellezza di ciò che abbiamo vissuto. Come saremo ricordati? Quale esempio avremmo dato?

\- Non resterò a guardarti morire.

Ma sarebbe andata proprio così e lei già lo sapeva, per quanto farneticasse e puntasse i piedi sarebbe rimasta eccome, fino all’ultimo respiro, fino all’ultimo sguardo d’amore, fino all’ultima incerta carezza. Avrebbe urlato dentro di sé mentre continuava a sorridergli e a parlargli di piccole sciocchezze, finché avrebbe potuto sentirla. E forse anche dopo… forse anche dopo.

  
  
  


_È stato bello. Il nuovo inno è piaciuto a tutti. Saecula sembrava un manico di scopa come al solito, ma le nuove scene sono state accolte meglio di quanto mi aspettassi. E quando sono salita sul palco ad annunciare le mie dimissioni, nessuno voleva crederci. Il potere… cosa mi hai detto una volta? “Le intenzioni più pure si insudiciano in fretta, e i motivi diventano pretesti.” Non sarebbe stato giusto trasformarti in un pretesto… tu eri la mia ragione._

C’era troppa luce nella stanza. Si alzò a oscurare i vetri.

_ Continuavo a voltarmi. Volevo dirti guarda, Xill ha il trucco sbavato, possibile che si cali così tanto nella parte? Ma nel posto accanto al mio c’era solo il vecchio Spandrell che si soffiava il naso in un fazzoletto rattoppato. _

Aveva premuto il bottone sbagliato. La finestra si aprì, scorrendo lenta a mostrare più chiaramente il cielo e gli edifici intorno. La campagna elettorale era già iniziata, in una fitta rete di slogan e comizi diffusi con ogni mezzo disponibile sul pianeta.

Non era mai stata indispensabile.

Non era mai stata importante.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta, ma lei non sentiva nulla.

_Non ho la forza di portar via le nostre cose da qui. Non ho la forza di mettere via niente, che ci pensino gli altri. Oh no, no, no, no, non devono toccare i tuoi vestiti… ma nemmeno io ci riesco. Capisci ora… sapevo che non ci sarebbe stato più nulla per me. Per questo ho detto quello che ho detto. Per questo sono andata agli Archivi, e avrei fatto ciò che era in mio potere per riportarti indietro. Lo so, è stato un errore, ma tu sapevi che non avrei resistito. Hai lasciato il vuoto anche nella Matrice, e non potevo aspettarmelo… Per questo, ora, ho rinunciato a quel potere, e non resta nulla. Non c’è… niente._

Il battere alla porta si era fatto insistente. Era un fastidioso rumore di fondo, a cui si erano unite voci sempre più concitate. Forse volevano solo che se ne andasse, che sgombrasse il campo per far posto al nuovo... da capo supremo del pianeta si era trasformata in un avanzo, una buccia, un rifiuto. E tale si sentiva.

Guardò giù. C’erano delle variabili, ma non era in grado di calcolarle. Non vi era nulla di premeditato. C’erano solo il vuoto sotto di lei e quello che sentiva dentro, e sperò che la profondità fosse la stessa.

  
  


Il Dottore aveva tentato con le buone, davvero. Aveva spiegato alle guardie perché dovessero entrare a controllare, ma loro naturalmente avevano ricevuto degli ordini. Ricevere un ordine, su Gallifrey come su qualsiasi pianeta, comporta in automatico lo spegnersi delle capacità mentali.

\- Non ho detto che vogliamo entrare per forza. Ma qualcuno deve controllare che stia bene. Non può restare sola, non adesso.

\- Il successore non verrà eletto prima di due mesi. Il Lord Cancelliere assumerà temporaneamente la carica, ma non c’è nessuna legge che imponga a Lady Romana di lasciare gli appartamenti presidenziali nell’immediato. E se gli ordini sono di non disturbarla, io li eseguo.

\- Brutto ignorante, non siamo dei fottuti terroristi! - Drax aveva perso la pazienza. - Vogliamo solo essere sicuri che vada tutto bene.

\- Non ci risulta siate stati mandati a chiamare, comunque.

Il Dottore si era fatto un esame di coscienza: forse il suo, più che un triste presentimento, era un rigurgito della propria avversione all’autorità costituita? Se l’era chiesto senza alcun pregiudizio, valutandone gli indizi a favore e contro. Una volta ricavatane la risposta che cercava, aveva tentato di nuovo e con più forza di oltrepassare i due ostinati individui che sembravano totalmente privi di un cervello funzionante sotto quegli elmetti rossi, ma uno dei due aveva tirato fuori il suo staser d’ordinanza e l’altro aveva chiamato rinforzi sul suo trasmettitore. Drax aveva iniziato a bestemmiare nella lingua di Atrios.

Nel tafferuglio che ne era seguito il Dottore si era ritrovato lo staser puntato contro le costole e si era fatto un’altra domanda, ancora più amara: era valsa la pena salvarli tutti, se la ricompensa era questa? Se non avevano la minima fiducia nella sua buona fede?

Il Castellano Androgar in persona era giunto a calmare gli animi, dando la possibilità ad entrambi di spiegarsi. Infine aveva acconsentito ad aprire personalmente.

\- Sbrigati, faccia da criceto - gli aveva intimato Drax mentre attendevano che sbloccasse l’ingresso, ricevendo una gomitata dal Dottore che gli mozzò il respiro.

\- Adesso, se i signori vogliono cortesemente attendere… - aveva sillabato il Castellano con sufficienza, ma il Dottore l’aveva preceduto, attraversando l’atrio in una frazione di secondo. Androgar, stizzito, aveva tentato di fermare almeno Drax, ma quando questi aveva sentito il suo amico gridare si era liberato con uno strattone ed era corso dentro a sua volta.

 

\- Aiutami! Chiudi la finestra, subito!

Drax si era lasciato sfuggire un lamento alla vista di quella scena. Romana era tra le braccia del Dottore e tentava di sfuggirgli. Lui obbedì, ma sentiva le gambe più molli della sbobba che davano nella prigione di Brixton.

\- Adesso tienila ferma. Così, non lasciarla andare. - La sua voce si fece più calma, fino a diventare un sussurro, incurante delle minacce del Castellano che si era già pentito di averli assecondati. - Così. Sssssh. Guardami, Romana. Rilassati. Andrà tutto bene, puoi sopportarlo. Puoi andare avanti. So che ci riuscirai… - Con una mano, affondata nei capelli lucenti, le accarezzava la nuca. Drax farfugliava qualcos’altro, incomprensibile eppure intuibile. Quando il Dottore la sentì rilassarsi, seppe che l’ipnosi era riuscita.

\- Che cosa le state facendo? - grugnì Androgar, l’indice già sul pulsante dello staser.

\- Impedirle di suicidarsi, emerito imbecille!

L’altro strabuzzò gli occhi, ma abbassò l’arma. Qualcosa gli sfuggiva. Qualcosa gli sarebbe sempre sfuggito, probabilmente, per tutte le sue restanti rigenerazioni. - Non tollero di essere insultato a questo modo - rispose a Drax. - Avrete anche le migliori intenzioni, ma una pubblica ammenda non te la leva nessuno.

Il Dottore annuì. - Vai. Avrò cura di lei.

Drax scosse la testa, incapace di mollare la presa.

\- So cosa provi. Ma non è di questo che ha bisogno ora. Sarebbe... fuori luogo. Abbi fiducia, almeno tu.  
L’amico diede un profondo respiro e si portò le dita alle labbra, sfiorando poi la spalla di Romana. - Oh, Dottore, come posso non fidarmi? Abbiamo sconfitto l’Ombra. Noi tre. Ricordi? Zeos? La principessa Astra? Sono rimasto su quel pianeta di cui in realtà non m’importava nulla, ma avrei voluto partire con voi. Sarebbe stato… oh. - Si staccò e fece qualche passo indietro. - Sono tutto suo, signor Castellano.

Questi aveva sbuffato seccamente, ignorandolo e rivolgendosi invece al Dottore: - Sarebbe opportuno portarla in ospedale.

\- No, grazie. D’ora in poi mi prendo ogni responsabilità. Volete avvisare la mia famiglia che potrei tardare un poco? - Tornò a guardare l’amica con affetto e dolcezza. - Andiamo.

Romana, gli occhi socchiusi, si appoggiò a lui e non chiese “dove”. Il Dottore si frugò addosso e finalmente trovò il suo Stattenheim. Non era così ingenuo da credere che la TARDIS sarebbe riuscita a materializzarsi nella stanza: ci aveva già provato senza risultati, ma quando uscirono nel corridoio la trovarono ad aspettarli.

Esitò. Le perturbazioni temporali avrebbero potuto davvero farlo _tardare_. Se fosse scivolato, tornando, di una decina d’anni, o di più? Quanto si sarebbe perso? Come avrebbe reagito Ada?

Non poteva saperlo, non voleva immaginarlo. Ma in qualche modo sentiva di non sbagliare. Ada era al sicuro e felice e in pace con se stessa. Romana era completamente sola e spezzata, e non sentiva di poterla affidare a nessun altro. Innocet gli avrebbe suggerito di portarla a Lungbarrow, ma lui sapeva che non sarebbe stata la scelta giusta. Perché sbatterle in faccia quella felicità? Oh, no, capiva che né la compassione altrui, né la solitudine, né il clamore avrebbero potuto guarirla. Non era presunzione, la sua; era intuito, era pura empatia.

 

Non ci furono lunghi discorsi tra loro, in quei mesi folli, non ne ebbero il fiato. Frasi smozzicate sfuggirono nel buio, mentre si lasciavano cullare dalla stanchezza. Altre volte lui la sentì piangere.

La incitò ad urlare, nelle caverne di Peladon, ma non fu una buona idea, perché una cucciolata di Aggedor li inseguì fino ad uno strapiombo e non fu semplice convincere la mamma delle, ehm, simpatiche bestiole di non avere cattive intenzioni. E ancora nel deserto, correndo per raggiungere Cartagine o il suo miraggio: e se il Dottore avrebbe ritrovato Vicki,

(Cressida, si chiamava Cressida ora)

l’orfanella che in un tempo remoto aveva raccolto dal futuro, ormai donna e moglie felice, Romana avrebbe trovato la comprensione di Elissa. Tornarono alla TARDIS, però, prima che gli eventi precipitassero. Non l’avrebbe aiutata sapere che la partenza dei troiani avrebbe trasformato la fiera regina in un fragile relitto, fino a…

Ma no.

Lei no.

L’aveva salvata.

L’avrebbe tenuta al sicuro.

 

Finirono rinchiusi nella Torre di Londra - per la quarta volta, in effetti - al tempo del buon re Giacomo, a causa di uno di quegli spiacevoli equivoci in cui la carta psichica viene distrutta da un colpo di fucile ben mirato e il cacciavite sonico è, giustappunto, nell’altra giacca. Parlarono un po’, quella notte. Lui raccontò delle storielle e la sentì ridere. Non riusciva a vederla, nell’oscurità della cella, e non gli sembrava una risata sincera; lo stava assecondando. Ma era _qualcosa_.

Il giorno dopo avrebbero dovuto venire decapitati, ma improvvisamente si ritrovò sulla TARDIS senza un graffio e con la destinazione già impostata. Romana gli spiegò che il suo Dottore li aveva liberati. Sembrava abbastanza sensato. Non ricordava nulla di tutto questo, ma incontrare le sue incarnazioni precedenti o future faceva sempre di questi scherzi… e il dubbio rimase.

\- Guarda cosa mi ha regalato! In onore dei vecchi tempi, ha detto!

Era una fedora, e da quel momento non volle più togliersela.

\- Allora forse era lui davvero. Cioè, ero io. Insomma, quello.

\- Non mi ha chiesto come ho fatto a tornare dall’Esospazio! - Era bello vederla fare una smorfia, dopo tanto tempo.

\- Romana, sono stato io a farti tornare dall’Esospazio. Numero sette. _C’était moi_.

\- Ma lui non lo sa ancora! - Questa volta lo spiazzò.

Era un bel rompicapo. Ricordava vagamente di aver sentito una frase, un giorno, da qualcuno che non riusciva a mettere a fuoco... e suonava un po’ come “potrei rivisitare qualche vecchia faccia”.

\- Mi ha detto… che sono la persona più forte che abbia mai conosciuto. Sembrava quasi sapesse...

\- Questo suona molto come qualcosa che potrei dire. Non ho alcun dubbio.

\- Io sì, Dottore. - Abbassò il cappello sul viso fino a nasconderlo per metà. - Ma grazie lo stesso.

 

Si materializzarono su una nave di soccorso Sontaran, e Romana dovette spiegare che sì, quelle che aveva sul petto erano effettivamente mammelle, ma non era in grado di allattare e no, non si sarebbe lasciata modificare geneticamente a tale scopo. Messo ciò in chiaro, lavorarono insieme all’equipaggio, sbarcando su pianeti disastrati dalla guerra e occupandosi dei feriti e dei bambini rimasti soli.

\- Dottore? - gli chiese una notte, le palpebre già pesanti di sonno. Non attese una risposta e continuò: - Quel giorno…

\- Ne ho vissuti un certo quantitativo. Parecchi li abbiamo anche passati insieme. Puoi essere più precisa?

\- Il giorno che siamo partiti.

\- Oh. - Lui rabbrividì. Aveva atteso che fosse pronta per parlarne.

\- Hai detto che mi amavi, Dottore. Mi hai guardata negli occhi mentre mi tenevi stretta e hai detto che mi amavi.

Lui saltò giù dal letto, dimenticandosi che il pavimento era gelido; si ributtò a sedere con un “ffffrt”, massaggiandosi i piedi per scaldarli. Poi frugò per trovare i calzini in fondo al letto, li annusò e si accinse ad indossarli. Finalmente le rispose.

\- Ricordo perfettamente quello che ho detto, ma non ho pronunciato quelle parole. Non sarebbe logico mentire, mentre lo sarebbe dirti la verità se ciò fosse accaduto... ma non è accaduto.

Gli occhi di Romana si riempirono di lacrime, ma lui non poteva vederle. - Non sono folle, non lo sto immaginando. Mi hai sussurrato "Ti amo, sii forte, sono qui con te" ed è stato allora che mi sono lasciata andare... che _l'ho lasciato andare_ , e credimi! Per nessun'altra ragione avrei permesso alla mia volontà di abbandonarmi!

Il Dottore già non l'ascoltava più, illuminato da una nuova comprensione, nonché dal sollievo. Romana non era folle, certamente, e le parole che aveva udito erano state pronunciate quel giorno - solo, non da lui.

Le raccontò com’era andata veramente. Forse non avrebbe dovuto… ma glielo disse perché lei potesse finalmente ricostruire quei terribili momenti alla luce del raziocinio. E la vide cambiare, ricomporsi, sbiancare e arrossire e poi tornare quasi normale - gli occhi lucidi ma fermi, certo un poco indispettita per essersi lasciata trasportare da simili fantasie.

Un principio di risata increspò le sue labbra, ma lì morì e si trasformò in una smorfia di dolore.

Il Dottore le prese la mano e lei ricambiò la stretta, per nulla sicura del vero significato che lui desse a quel gesto, ma accettando semplicemente quel contatto come un'offerta di pace e conforto.

\- Non hai bisogno di rimpiazzarlo ora. Non ci sarebbe paragone. Un giorno arriverà qualcuno che ora non attendi, che forse ancora non conosci, non immagini. E se così non fosse, guardati come lui ti guardava, e capirai che ne vale la pena. Non avrebbe mai voluto lasciarti, ma il suo tempo era concluso. Ama il suo ricordo senza spezzarlo, senza spezzarti. E non provare più a riportarlo indietro, perché non lo vorrebbe.

\- La coerenza non è mai stata il tuo forte, Dottore - rispose lei, punta sul vivo. - Sul Pianeta Biblioteca c’è ancora l’eco di una delle tue mogli.

Lui non si scompose, né le domandò perché volesse ferirlo parlandogli a quel modo di River. Era partito con lei con l’intenzione di lasciarla sfogare in qualsiasi modo le fosse piaciuto, e ciò contemplava ogni possibile scenario, anche questo.

\- Non è ciò che vorrebbe, - ripeté con calma, guardandola con affetto - perché già una volta commise quell'errore! Faceva del suo meglio, con tutte le sue forze, ma qualcosa scattò in lui. Perché non restare per sempre, pensò, e assicurare ai Signori del Tempo il dominio assoluto, ma nell'interesse di tutti, si capisce! Perché no? Posso rubare il segreto di Rassilon, che sia sempre glorificato nei millenni sfolgoranti del nostro trionfo! E tu sai come finì... come rimase prigioniero del suo stesso piano, e come ebbe la possibilità di riscattarsi e pentirsi di quanto aveva fatto, e che quando riebbe la libertà...

\- Posò gli occhi su di me, e mi amò, e io lo amai fino alla fine dei suoi giorni - concluse Romana, come se recitasse un copione. Teneva gli occhi chiusi e pareva scivolata in un sogno ma, quando li riaprì, era di nuovo presente a se stessa. - Mi dispiace di aver frainteso. Resterà tra noi, non è vero?

Il sorriso del Dottore si allargò. A Romana sembrò, per un istante, di rivedere l'espressione di un tempo, mentre correvano spensierati per le strade di Parigi, quando i suoi capelli erano ricci e castani e portava una sciarpa impossibile,

_“Perché Parigi non è un luogo; è un concetto complicatissimo, una formula che può essere scambiata per stregoneria anche da una mente avanzata. Persino un Cyberman la definirebbe "magica"! O forse sto esagerando, K-9? Ma è sicuro che all'Accademia nessuno sarebbe in grado di far comprendere qualcosa del genere! Non c'è più nulla che potrebbero insegnarti, ora che sei qui, a respirare quest'aria!”_

ma batté le palpebre e ogni cosa tornò a scorrere nel presente. Percepì di nuovo il ronzio dei motori della nave e il suo odore metallico, il letto scomodo, e tornò a guardare il Dottore con una consapevolezza diversa.

Lo vide, per la prima volta, com'era davvero, sentì lo scorrere dei suoi pensieri, spalancati come mai prima. Vide un Signore del Tempo che aveva creduto di non fermarsi mai, di non avere più una casa, ma che si era ricreduto e da allora cercava di godere di ogni attimo, abbandonando i rancori, i rimpianti, le sciocchezze che nel passato erano sembrate dogmi.

_Mi dispiace. La tua famiglia ti sta aspettando, e hai nostalgia di loro, e non potrei mai perdonarmi se ti perdessi qualcosa…_

_Ci ho pensato. E ho scelto di aiutare un’amica. Io credo che capiranno._

Percepì ch’egli l'aveva disprezzata per lo spreco di quella prima rigenerazione gettata tanto alla leggera, per assomigliare ad una principessa incontrata durante i loro viaggi. Invano aveva cercato di fargli capire che per lei non si trattava di un capriccio, che c'era qualcosa di più profondo e urgente a spingerla: non aveva mai davvero accettato quella decisione. Allora le era sembrata un'esagerazione, e aveva riso di tanta pedanteria da parte di un Rinnegato - che poi, si diceva che in gioventù non avesse mai rifiutato una sfida, e avesse persino battuto il record dell'Ottavo Uomo.

_Ora so che Pandora spingeva per uscire già a quel tempo. Non avrei dovuto giudicarti._

_Ero una bomba pronta ad esplodere._

_Mi sono abituato a viaggiare con gente pericolosa! Non mi sarei scandalizzato, credimi._

Ma se il Dottore era lo stesso e non lo era, certo anche lei doveva sembrargli diversa e forse ridicola. Si vergognò di essersi chiusa nella disperazione, dimenticandosi dell’universo, là fuori, che soffriva e gioiva e cantava e splendeva. Quell’equivoco tra loro avrebbe potuto distruggerla, ma al contrario la sua risoluzione la risvegliò alla vita.

Non poteva continuare a guardarsi indietro, a tirarlo per la giacca e piagnucolare come una bambina, a strillare quanto fosse ingiusto aver perso Borusa tanto presto, non immaginando nemmeno quanta fatica gli fosse costato trascinarsi al suo fianco...

_Era così stanco, così stanco! Mi ha amata con le sue ultime forze, con tutta la volontà che gli restava, eppure avrei voluto trattenerlo ancora! Devo combattere questa debolezza - posso andare avanti, posso provarci davvero, anche se non per sempre._

_Non per sempre,_ avevano pensato nel medesimo istante, e i loro occhi s'incontrarono trionfanti nella penombra. _Non soffriremo per sempre, non ricorderemo per sempre, un giorno potremo riposare._

_Non vi è maledizione peggiore dell'immortalità. Cerchiamo la felicità perché sappiamo di avere un tempo limitato, che siano una, cinque o tredici vite; altrimenti resteremmo a sbadigliare in un angolo, annoiati e schiacciati da un'eternità grigia e pesante._

_Ma nell'attesa daremo il meglio. Saremo ricordati, se non con nostalgia, almeno con rispetto._

  
  



	13. Giochi d'amore, amore per gioco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note sparse:  
> \- Arcaliani, Dromeiani e Ceruleani sono (come i Prydoniani a cui appartiene il Dottore) Capitoli della società dei Signori del Tempo, a metà tra partiti politici e clan. I Ceruleani sono (a detta di Marc Platt) una specie di Verdi, i Dromeiani dei Socialdemocratici; gli Arcaliani hanno grande potere e ho intuito possano essere degni (o indegni) rivali dei Prydoniani, perciò hanno convinto il popolo con promesse di Grandi Opere - vi ricorda nessuno?  
> \- Il verso che canta il Dottore è davvero l'apertura della canzone rinascimentale Greensleeves: "Alas, my love, you do me wrong..."  
> 

\- Buongiorno, classe! Che si racconta?

In condizioni normali, Jackjamin avrebbe riconosciuto la voce di suo padre. Ma impegnato com’era, alle prese con un ologramma a nove dimensioni, muovendosi in posizioni impossibili per scrivere le formule giuste mentre controllava le incognite del problema, gli sembrò soltanto un rumore di fondo. La gomitata di Ash lo distolse finalmente da quel ballo che sulla Terra si chiamava limbo e all’Accademia era più realisticamente chiamato “contorcimenti del secchione senza speranza” e la sorpresa di quell’arrivo inaspettato lo fece precipitare dal soppalco dell’aula studio con i sarcastici ringraziamenti del suo fondoschiena.

\- Ohi ohi, figliolo, troppo entusiasmo!

Le risatine erano cominciate già quando il Dottore era entrato nell’aula, vestito alla moda di Tersurus e con su un cappello che sarebbe stato un eufemismo definire poco adatto ad una testa umanoide. A questo punto esplosero senza ritegno e un membro imprecisato del corpo docenti che passava in corridoio entrò a controllare chi facesse tutto quel chiasso, ma si ritrovò a sogghignare a sua volta e si limitò a consigliare di abbassare la voce in modo molto generico.

Jack non stava ridendo affatto. Si tirò su, ignorando il tentativo di suo padre di aiutarlo ad alzarsi. - Ahi. Sei tornato, allora.

\- Brutte turbolenze. La mamma è molto arrabbiata?

\- No, non è per nulla arrabbiata. - Abbassò la voce, calmo e con una certa aria di superiorità. - Ma in questo momento mi stai mettendo in imbarazzo, preferirei che ci lasciassi studiare. Abbiamo un esame domani, perciò…

Il Dottore lo fissò, allontanando il collo con l’aria di un vecchio gufo stralunato e un po’ presbite. - Ricevuto. Ti aspetto in cortile, se mai ti verrà voglia di staccare un attimino dai tuoi sacrosanti doveri. - Chiuse il discorso mimando due virgolette e si sfilò il cappello, ficcandoselo in una tasca della veste esotica e dirigendosi verso la porta.

Non c’era bisogno di essere un genio per capire che ci era rimasto male. Ashred provò una certa dose di rabbia verso l’amico di sempre, forse per la prima volta in vita sua: se avesse avuto la fortuna di una famiglia affettuosa e unita come quella di Jack, non si sarebbe mai comportato così.

Sapeva già che gli sarebbe passata presto, però. Jack era irresistibile e lo era proprio con tutti, a scuola. Era spiazzante vederlo cambiare così tanto durante le rare vacanze che i suoi Cugini più anziani gli concedevano di trascorrere a Lungbarrow, dopo aspri litigi con Kedred a cui non avrebbe mai voluto assistere. Non che tutti quei sorrisi lo mettessero a suo agio: non vi era abituato, e non si fidava della Governante - aveva sentito racconti orribili su di lei, per non parlare di quella strana testa parlante che spuntava a tradimento in qualsiasi stanza. Ma lo stesso, trovarsi lì lo elettrizzava. Jack a casa sua era l’unico a non sorridere, era irrequieto e inquietante e sgusciava dalla comprensione altrui come se scuotesse le sbarre di una prigione. E pure non sapeva dire quale delle sue personalità lo intrigasse di più: era semplicemente magnetico. Questo era uno dei rari momenti in cui gli avrebbe consigliato di agire diversamente, ma non ne aveva il coraggio. E poi il danno era fatto. Il Dottore se n’era uscito con la coda tra le gambe.

 _Amali, perché loro ti amano,_ avrebbe voluto dire a Jack.

_Nessuno è eterno._

Lui non aveva mai ricevuto affetto da parte dei suoi Cugini - a parte Kedred, naturalmente - ma lo stesso si sentiva vuoto e impotente quando uno di loro si rigenerava o, come era già successo più volte, moriva in modo definitivo. Era come perdere un pezzo della sua stessa identità.

E la cosa peggiore era che, dentro quel vuoto, sentiva crescere un amaro sollievo, e si odiava per questo.

“Sii fedele alla tua Casa, Ashredoathree” non significava niente.

Solo quando Ked gli chiedeva - Ehi, tutto bene? - i suoi cuori tornavano a battere al ritmo giusto.

E quando Jack si scostava i capelli dal viso, concentrato sul testo rotante dello schermo, o arricciava il naso in una smorfia capricciosa, acceleravano un po’...

  
  
  


Ada entrò in camera da letto, slacciandosi il mantello e lasciandolo cadere sul pavimento, e sigillò la porta dietro di sé. Il Dottore non si voltò subito, preferendo godere del suo riflesso nello specchio.

\- C’era un certo brusio, al Circolo Culturale Dromeiano, girava voce che fossi tornato. Dovevo accertarmene.

La vide avvicinarsi e rimase immobile, lasciando che i loro sguardi s’incontrassero sulla superficie dello specchio, iniziando un percorso di reciproco e profondo riconoscimento. - Jack mi ha detto che non sei arrabbiata con me. Devo crederci?

\- Lo sarei se fossi rimasto.

Capì improvvisamente perché, al loro primo incontro, gli fosse sembrata familiare.

Capì chi gli aveva sempre ricordato, nel profondo del suo inconscio, nei ricordi di un’altra vita: Joan Redfern. Il desiderio di invecchiare con qualcuno. La certezza che il suo sguardo sarebbe sempre andato oltre l’apparenza fisica e gli automatismi delle maledette maschere.

_Perché dobbiamo innamorarci di persone tanto fragili?_

Romana gli aveva detto questa frase, ma non durante il loro viaggio. Non riusciva proprio a ricordare quando l’avesse pronunciata.

Ada era fragile? Un tempo avrebbe detto di sì, senza dubbio. La fissò come se la vedesse per la prima volta. La lunga separazione l’aiutò in quell’estraniamento dei sensi. Troppo magra e troppo pallida, con il naso sottile e occhi verde annacquato, quasi senza sopracciglia. Aveva quarantaquattro anni e ne dimostrava ancora ventinove - l’età in cui aveva iniziato a prendere le pillole. E non era forse usanza, sulla Terra, fingere di credere che una donna si fermasse ai ventinove?

Era sopravvissuta alle Zoccole Arenelle, ai Cybermen, ad una fusione genetica, al Guardiano di Cristallo, allo schianto della TARDIS sul pianeta e infine… a quella seconda gravidanza, che per miracolo non si era conclusa in tragedia.

Forse era destinata ad accompagnarlo per ciò che restava delle sue rigenerazioni. Forse non avrebbe più avuto bisogno di preoccuparsi per lei.

Era tornato in ritardo, scivolando accidentalmente sulle onde irrequiete della cronoatmosfera e perdendosi così quasi due anni di vita della sua famiglia. Era tempo di rimediare.

Lei lo costrinse a voltarsi, iniziando a ripassare la sua figura con le dita ma lasciando qualche centimetro tra loro, in quel vecchio gioco che funzionava sempre: quello delle attese. Baciò l’aria davanti alle sue labbra. Gli alitò sul collo senza sfiorarlo, sussurrandogli all’orecchio: - Mi sei mancato, però. Tantissimo.

Il gioco terminò bruscamente quando il Dottore le afferrò un polso e l’attirò a sé e finirono entrambi sul letto in un groviglio di sorrisi.

\- Ada Markham, perché non ti ho ancora sposato?

\- Vediamo… perché non avrebbe senso. Perché ti ho detto di no. Perché… io… non me lo ricordo. C’entrava qualcosa con la fiducia e la libertà, credo. - Quella tunica non gli donava affatto, era palese, perciò gliela tolse il più in fretta possibile. Le sembrò che anche al Dottore non piacesse ciò che indossava lei perché l’aiutò a sua volta a sbarazzarsene. Da nudi erano ancora più buffi. Ada si accorse di averlo idealizzato durante la sua assenza, ma la realtà era, se meno lusinghiera sul lato estetico, più concreta su quello ormonale. Ogni bacio si concludeva in un mugolio, ed era un tormento perché con le labbra chiuse sulle sue non poteva chiamarlo per nome, e sentiva il bisogno fisico di pronunciarlo perché era rimasto dentro di lei per troppo tempo,

(e adesso non era più solo un nome, dentro di lei)

e non bastava gridarlo mentre godeva, perché il piacere non dava il tempo di spiegare i dettagli dell’amore, che erano urgenti almeno quanto l’estasi da raggiungere. Ma l’estasi arrivò comunque prima, le parole dopo.

\- Cosa fai con i Dromeiani, tu?

\- E cosa facevi tu su una nave Sontaran?

\- Salvavo delle vite, cercavo di tenere Romana occupata, niente di speciale. A proposito, tanti saluti da Strax. È stato molto felice di vederci, a modo suo.

\- Fantastico.

\- Allora, cosa combini?

\- Insegno agli stranieri come me. Da quando l’Alto Consiglio ha messo le mani sull’Accademia, ho pensato di poter dare una mano a limitare i danni.

\- Non avranno cacciato Jenny?

Ada scosse la testa. - Lei è considerata… geneticamente accettabile. E ha una borsa di studio intergalattica in corso.

Le elezioni avevano favorito il Capitolo Arcaliano e le differenze si notavano. L’intero Continente Meridionale si era trasformato in un grande cantiere, per non parlare di quello che orbitava intorno al pianeta: Razithi sarebbe tornata a splendere, non più una proiezione, ma un satellite vero.

\- La chiameranno davvero così?

\- Hanno usato il tuo vecchio progetto. Forse, se avessero saputo che era stata una tua idea, l’avrebbero boicottata. Magari avrebbero indetto un referendum… si vantano della loro democvazia supeviove…

\- Non era una mia idea. Era un’idea di Clara.

Ada socchiuse gli occhi e quasi dimenticò gli anni trascorsi, l’anima che si protendeva ad afferrare il ricordo della sua metà migliore. Ma non era più una sofferenza insopportabile, era prezioso e dolce. Si strinse al Dottore come non aveva potuto fare in tutti quei mesi, gli ficcò le mani nei capelli e gli mordicchiò le sopracciglia. Pulsava ancora di piacere quasi doloroso. Lasciò che quella sensazione meravigliosa si calmasse e le salì una domanda alle labbra: - Siete stati sulla Terra?

\- Naturale. In più di un’epoca.

\- No, Thete, intendevo: nel duemila...

Il Dottore si fece serio. - Sacra Fiamma, no! Senza di te? Senza poter sfoggiare la mia bellissima famiglia?

\- Non ci sarebbe stato niente di male - si affrettò a dire Ada, ma ne fu sollevata.

Il Dottore si divertiva a fingere di non conoscere il suo piccolo segreto. Innanzitutto perché gli era sembrato innocuo, in secondo luogo perché non voleva creare dissapori tra lei e Damon, ma soprattutto tra quest’ultimo e i suoi superiori. La tendenza a lasciarsi sfuggire le confidenze altrui non era una caratteristica ben vista agli Archivi.

Inoltre, l’idea che Ada avesse un appuntamento nel futuro con il capitano Harkness lo stuzzicava oltre ogni immaginazione.

\- Ma perché la Stazione Meteoingegneristica non si attiva per eliminare quelle dannate correnti? La luna era più urgente, vero? - Era pur sempre il Dodicesimo Dottore, non c’era romanticismo che tenesse a freno il suo sarcasmo.

\- Non sono riuscita ad infiltrarmi, è sotto il controllo diretto delle tuniche verdi. E i Ceruleani premevano più sulla questione delle maree…

\- Da quando i Ceruleani hanno influenza sulle decisioni del Consiglio?

\- Da quando sono entrati in coalizione con l’attuale maggioranza per vincere le elezioni, immagino. Stanno avendo delle concessioni...

Il Dottore saltò giù dal letto e saettò verso l’armadio per trovare dei vestiti appropriati.

\- Prydon non approva! Buuuuuh!

Ada colse l’occasione per ammirare il suo fondoschiena. - Bellissimo discorso, farai un figurone. Sei un po’ in ritardo per farti eleggere Consigliere, però.

\- Romana è pronta a tornare sul campo, come ex Presidente ha un posto di diritto nel Consiglio… e io ho preso un impegno solenne di tenerla d’occhio ancora per un po’.

\- Che cosa le hai fatto?

\- Le ho mostrato qualche meraviglia… e qualche cosa davvero brutta per bilanciare il tutto. - Fece svolazzare le falde della giacca, mentre ancora non aveva abbottonato del tutto la camicia. - Le ha fatto davvero bene. Abbiamo incontrato il tuo Tom, o almeno lei mi ha assicurato così.

\- Il mio… no! Mi prendi in giro!

\- _Ahimè, amor mio, mi fate un torto…_ \- canticchiò il Dottore sul motivetto di Lady Greensleeves, lottando contro il dispositivo di chiusura degli stivali. - Mi mancano le Converse, non avrei mai creduto di poterlo dire.

\- Torna qui, è un ordine! - sbraitò Ada, ridendo di cuore.

\- Troppo tardi, mia signora, il Panopticon mi attende con i suoi sordidi intrighi. - Si accorse di essere vestito solo a metà, e si rituffò nell’armadio con un “Ops!”.

  
  
  


Se si fossero trovati sulla Terra, il paesaggio intorno a loro sarebbe finito in un documentario del National Geographic. Si era nell’ora tra i due tramonti: il rosso vivo del cielo andava scurendosi, sfumando i contorni delle alture; mezzo miglio più avanti s’apriva un precipizio, infido e mozzafiato.

Lui era bruno, lei bionda. I loro volti erano giovani e luminosi, e da qualche tempo avevano preso a darsi del tu. Avevano trascorso un pomeriggio piacevole raccogliendo frutti di bosco e cicoriette. L’idea era di tornare molto prima di cena, in modo da dare il tempo a Innocet di cucinare il loro bottino, ma parlando non s’erano accorti del passare del tempo.

\- Tu conoscevi l’altra madre di tua sorella?

\- Sì, la conoscevo. Era una ragazza dolce. Già.

\- Forse non ti fa piacere parlarne. Forse…

\- No, va bene. È giusto che te ne parli io, sarebbe molto più imbarazzante e triste se il Dottore dovesse ripeterti tutto quanto, no?

Lui ne convenne. Rimase ad ascoltare la storia della Ragazza Impossibile, del suo incontro con Ada, dei loro viaggi con il Dottore e i loro amici e della fine che era stata anche un inizio.

\- Se solo fossimo rimaste con loro, forse tutto questo dolore si sarebbe evitato. Non so… eppure dal dolore è nata tanta gioia. Non saremmo qui a parlarne, altrimenti.

\- Già. Questo pianeta deve loro tutto. Vorrei poter dire lo stesso della mia famiglia, ma non è così. I miei genitori erano diversi, però... sarei una persona migliore se li avessi avuti accanto… a volte mi chiedo… oh, non importa. Sono piuttosto noioso, quando mi ci metto.

\- Penso che tu sia incredibile.

\- Incredibilmente prevedibile, certo.

E per completare la scenografia, a ignaro beneficio della loro unica spettatrice - una figuretta snella, a braccia conserte, sul sentiero poco più in alto - lui si avvicinò e la baciò sulle labbra. Sarebbe stato davvero un bellissimo quadro. Se non che, quando si staccarono, entrambi faticarono a trattenere una risata.

\- Questo sì che era prevedibile.

\- Scusa. È che dovevo almeno provarci. Non voglio che mi considerino un Integralista come i miei Cugini, sai. Mi piacciono le ragazze.

\- No, è stato divertente. Intendo, divertente, non ridicolo. Insomma, sei il professore dei miei fratellini. E anche a me piacciono le ragazze. Verdi, di solito.

Lui non si era pentito di averla baciata, né se ne vergognava. Jenny era capace di farti sentire così: a tuo agio e senza rimpianti. - Allora, questa è una domanda indiscreta e sto per portela in termini poco scientifici. - chiese, lo sguardo sereno e francamente curioso. - Se la tua ex moglie è verde, perché Kew è azzurro?

\- Geni paterni. Lunga storia. Bubbole temporali, ti annoieresti e non è sicuro parlarne. Rientriamo?

Kedred raccolse il cestino ricolmo e annuì.

\- E, solo per precisare una cosa… - Jenny sospirò. - Vastra non è la mia ex moglie. Viviamo separate, ma sono ancora molto innamorata di lei.

Quando risalirono sulla strada, non c’era più nessuno ad aspettarli.

 

Thistle correva verso casa, con le guance rigate di lacrime e i cuori in briciole.

 

  



	14. La vendetta di Thistle

Thistle, attraversando il corridoio in punta di piedi, stava per mettere in atto i suoi piani diabolici quando sua madre l’aveva fermata: - Kew è al telefono, non disturbarlo. - I modi di dire terrestri di Ada non erano cambiati. Il Dottore sogghignò, facendole il verso mentre sorseggiava il suo tè.

\- _Telefono_ , nientemeno.

\- Tu come lo chiami? - replicò Ada, le mani sui fianchi e un’aria di sfida.

\- Sessione telepatica transtemporale, ma in fondo non è così diversa da un’interurbana, a parte la cera sciolta sul tavolo. Carciofina, vai a cercare tuo fratello. Se è di nuovo giù al torrente a infangarsi, stavolta lo chiudo fuori.

Quel giorno Thistle fece una cosa inaudita: disubbidì a suo padre.

Le era successo varie volte di ignorare un consiglio o un ordine di sua madre o di Innocet, anche se si era sempre trattato di cosucce di poca importanza, e in un’occasione - se ne vergognava parecchio - aveva imbrogliato durante un compito in classe. Ma quando il Dottore apriva bocca era come se la sua volontà di adolescente venisse meno, e si affidava a lui come seguendo un flauto magico. Era sempre stato così. Non si era mai chiesta il perché, le veniva naturale, proprio come a Jack veniva naturale dare contro a tutti e tutto.

Questa volta fece tutto il contrario di ciò che lui le aveva raccomandato, e si nascose dietro le spesse tende amaranto nella stanza dei ritratti.

 

\- Tesoro, va tutto bene? - Alla strana luce della stanza virtuale, a Vastra non era sfuggita l'eccitazione del figlioletto.

\- Volevo chiederti una cosa, mamma. Mi piacerebbe… ecco, mi piacerebbe tanto…

\- Cosa, Kew? Vuoi tornare a casa adesso?

\- No! - Arkhew si rese subito conto di averlo pronunciato con troppa forza, dimenticando di _bilanciare_. In tutti i suoi dodici anni di vita, che in termini umani corrispondevano a non più di nove, aveva dovuto dividere il cuore e la mente in due metà distinte e perfettamente identiche. Iniziava a ribellarsi, in qualche luogo nascosto del suo animo ormai non più interamente infantile, e con la ribellione si presentava ad ondate il senso di colpa nei confronti di entrambe le sue madri. Non desiderava rinunciare alla sua vita su Sto, agli amici del quartiere popolare di Grad, ai resoconti dei casi misteriosi che mamma Vastra e zio Alonso risolvevano. Ma Lungbarrow e i suoi abitanti gli erano ormai familiari e si sentiva ugualmente a casa; vi era inoltre l’enorme attrattiva che l’Accademia, un luogo a lui proibito e potenzialmente meraviglioso, rappresentava ai suoi occhi. Non si era mai davvero illuso di poterla frequentare, almeno finché quel pomeriggio non aveva origliato una conversazione tra Jenny e Innocet. Lei era convinta di riuscire a porre Vastra davanti ad un ultimatum, spaventandola con la minaccia di non tornare affatto.

“Sarà costretta a venire qui, e capirà che può fidarsi di mio padre. Non è ancora diventato l’uomo che lei odia…”

“Finora ti sei attenuta strettamente alla legge. Cosa pensi che farà se sospetterà che tu voglia infrangerla? Ti ripagherà con la tua stessa moneta. Rischi di perderlo per sempre, e non soltanto lui; anche la credibilità di cui hai assoluto bisogno per iniziare la tua carriera.”

“E se le proponessi una volta per tutte di trasferirsi qui? Non è un segreto che la politica del vostro Lord Presidente non mi entusiasmi, e che mi legga pure nel pensiero, non ho paura. Ma Grad non è esattamente un luogo privo di pericoli e strade troppo facili.”

“Siamo abbastanza corazzate mentalmente per parlarci senza eufemismi. Quando ascolto i comunicati giornalieri dalla Cittadella, mi ritengo fortunata del mio ruolo di Governante e di non essere costretta a mettere piede in quel luogo. Sono semplicemente disgustata delle controriforme degli Arcaliani in questi ultimi anni e per quanto Sto possa essere un pianeta corrotto, non lo sarà mai quanto Gallifrey. Non c’è più un futuro per voi, qui. E te lo dico con dolore, perché voglio bene ad entrambi.”

Arkhew non aveva ascoltato le ultime parole di Innocet, che distruggevano brutalmente le loro speranze e mettevano ogni cosa sotto una luce disumana. Era già corso a mettere in pratica quelle speranze, convinto che si reggessero su una base solida e che fossero finalmente possibili da realizzare. Voleva anzi essere lui a convincere Vastra, voleva averne il merito, voleva che il profumo delle aiuole fiorite del giardino di Lungbarrow risvegliasse i sentimenti che le sue mamme dovevano, dovevano provare ancora l’una per l’altra. Il Dottore e Ada si amavano. Zio Alonso e lo sconosciuto dagli occhi blu si amavano, senza alcun dubbio, anche se quando lo sconosciuto ripartiva lo lasciava nella depressione più nera. Perché loro non potevano vivere insieme?

Ma Thistle aveva sentito tutto, anche alla fine, ed erano due i pensieri che si agitavano dentro di lei.

Il primo era “Non voglio che Kew si illuda inutilmente”

Il secondo era apparso come un’ombra nera nella sua coscienza, e non si era nemmeno resa conto di averlo formulato: “Non voglio correre il rischio che Jenny viva qui per sempre”.

 

Per questo, non appena Arkhew aveva stabilito il collegamento con Vastra, Thistle aveva concentrato tutte le sue energie mentali per insinuarvisi. Lei si stupì, ma all’inizio non le mostrò ostilità. Nonostante i suoi rancori verso il Dottore, non voleva essere scortese con una ragazzina. Kew però era contrariato da quell’intrusione.

\- Thistle, perché sei qui?

\- Devo dire due parole a tua madre. Da sola.

\- Ma io, veramente…

\- Ti sveglierai comunque tra cinque secondi, ti ho allontanato la candela prima di connettermi.

\- Va tutto bene, tesoro, ci sentiamo più tardi - lo rassicurò Vastra, cercando di nascondere il proprio turbamento.

Arkhew le fissò stralunato e svanì dalla stanza virtuale.

  
  


\- Esattamente, cosa le hai raccontato?

\- Tutto. Che vorresti convincerla a venire qui ma sarebbe la scelta peggiore in assoluto. Vuole parlare con te, subito.

Jenny era impallidita. - Thistle, non capisco. Perché ti sei immischiata in questa situazione? È la mia vita. Sono i miei problemi, e cerco di risolverli come posso. Tu non puoi sapere cosa provano gli adulti, non ancora.

Lei si infuriò. Certo che sapeva cos’era l’amore! Perché la trattava sempre come una bambina? Dal loro primo incontro, erano partite con il piede sbagliato. _“Sei deliziosa, sorellina” “Sei così intelligente, piccolina” “Quando sarai grande, diventerai bellissima”_.

No, no, no! Voleva essere bellissima adesso! Voleva che il professor Kedred guardasse lei, e non Jenny! Il bacio a cui aveva assistito qualche giorno prima l’aveva sconvolta e indispettita sino a farla sragionare.

\- Vi ho visti, al dirupo! Sembravate così intimi...

\- Come osi! Non sai niente, non era _niente_! Non dovevi permetterti!

Il Dottore, profondamente turbato, si offrì di partecipare al confronto. - Però, Jenny, ritengo sia sciocco continuare con questa guerra fredda. Forse, se conoscessi il motivo della sua rabbia verso di me, Vastra e io potremmo accomodare la cosa; non è necessario creare un paradosso, saprò recitare bene quando verrà il momento…

\- Scusami, papà, questo non c’entra nulla con te. Non c’entra nulla con nessuno di voi. - La voce di Jenny era dura come mai prima. Frugò nella borsa alla ricerca di un’altra candela e uscì dal soggiorno con passo risoluto.

 

Thistle sentì tutti gli occhi puntati su di sé. La stavano giudicando severamente: i suoi genitori, Innocet, persino Jack che era rispuntato in casa chissà quando; ed era sicura che, se si fosse voltata, avrebbe trovato Dorium nella sua postazione a rivolgerle quella stessa occhiata.

\- Papà…

Il Dottore era immobile, lo sguardo glaciale, la mascella contratta. Teneva le mani intrecciate davanti a sé, così strette che le nocche erano diventate bianche. - Zitta, Thistle. Mi hai deluso davvero. Aspettiamo di sapere cosa succederà.

Lei tentò di nuovo di parlare, ma capì che non sarebbe servito. Era ancora convinta di aver agito per il meglio, ma non era opportuno sfidare oltre la pazienza di suo padre. Quegli occhi la raggelavano.

Ada la capiva, in un certo senso. Era stata lei stessa la causa dell’ira del Dottore, tempo prima, per aver rivelato a Clara certi dettagli sulla sua vita con troppa leggerezza. Ed era stato paradossale, perché proprio quell’incidente le avrebbe portate a condividere lo stesso corpo e quell’intera biblioteca di ricordi… Avrebbe voluto dirle che si sarebbe aggiustato tutto, ma non poteva. Non era una sua amica, era sua madre, ed era giusto che le permettesse di rendersi conto dei propri errori.

Attesero, alcuni trattenendo il respiro, altri spiando nel corridoio il ritorno di Jenny. per poi rincantucciarsi in una poltrona o accanto alla finestra.

Finalmente ella apparve di nuovo nel vano della porta. Aveva gli occhi umidi.

\- Abbiamo avuto un chiarimento. Ci siamo dette quello che per tutti questi anni non avevamo osato confessare. Ci ha fatto bene, credo… - Sospirò. - Credo che proveremo ad essere di nuovo una famiglia.

I volti degli abitanti di Lungbarrow si distesero in un sorriso, ma Jenny continuò: - Non penso che torneremo.

La reazione di Ada fu più che mai umana; sgomenta, strinse il braccio del Dottore e lo guardò sperando che dicesse qualcosa, che le facesse cambiare idea… ma lui continuava a tacere, gli occhi bassi e un’espressione rassegnata.

Jenny sembrava davvero determinata. - Io l’amo ancora. Mi dispiace, è meglio così. Non c’è futuro per noi qui. - La Governante ebbe un sobbalzo, ma nonostante Jenny l’avesse guardata brevemente, nessuno intuì che stesse citando le sue parole. - Forse io riuscirei a trovare un impiego, dopotutto ho sangue gallifreyano. Ma lui no, ed è profondamente ingiusto. Tu critichi sempre la società di Sto, papà, mi chiedi come facciamo a viverci, fai battute… ma non ti rendi conto che comunque là abbiamo una vita. Abbiamo dei vicini di casa a cui chiedere lo zucchero e Kew ha dei compagni di scuola che magari scherzano sulla sua razza, ma non si sognerebbero mai di pensare che non dovrebbe stare in classe con loro. Ci sono aziende che assumono soltanto umanoidi, e altre che preferiscono gli Zocci. E quindi? Si può comunque lottare per avere maggiori diritti, maggiore uguaglianza. Pensi che questo possa succedere su Gallifrey? Pensi che il nuovo Lord Presidente e i suoi amichetti dalle tuniche verdi un giorno si sveglieranno con una linea politica meno restrittiva?

Il Dottore scosse la testa. - No, non credo che succederà. Tuttavia stiamo cercando di...

\- Ho voce in capitolo?

Tutti si voltarono verso Dorium, sbigottiti. Jack fischiò.

Jenny si avvicinò e deglutì: - Pensi di averne?

\- Mi domando perché tutti credano che io sia stupido - rispose, apparentemente calmo.

\- No, non lo credo - chiarì Jenny, con una voce sbrigativa che nessuno le riconobbe. - Ho cercato di tenertelo nascosto esclusivamente perché è pericoloso svelare avvenimenti non ancora accaduti, ma immaginavo che avessi scoperto la verità. E la risposta alla tua domanda è sì, hai molta, moltissima voce in capitolo. Puoi fare ricorso. Potresti persino… non farmelo dire.

\- Tu credi che voglia rendervi infelici? Tutti e tre? Non sono tanto crudele. Un giorno vi rivedrò… un giorno saprò tutto ciò che c’è bisogno di sapere.

Lei annuì. - E ti chiedo scusa già da ora.

Lo sportello si richiuse di scatto. - Ma non posso dirgli addio, non ci riesco. - La luce rossa lampeggiò e si spense.

 

Per quanto fosse mortificata, Thistle tentò comunque di giustificarsi con Arkhew.

\- Forse torneranno insieme. Non ne sei contento?

\- Sì. Tantissimo. Ma tu non ti sei intromessa per farle tornare insieme. Io… non so che cosa avessi intenzione di fare, ma non mi piace. Non ci volevi qui, vero? Non ci hai mai voluto bene.

\- Non sono io che non vi voglio qui. È il governo - replicò lei con aria saputa. Era lontano il tempo in cui lo proteggeva dagli sbalzi d’umore di Jack, ora sembrava ansiosa di sbattergli tutta la verità in faccia perché crescesse in fretta senza farsi più illusioni, proprio come era accaduto a lei. - Gli Arcaliani hanno chiuso l’Accademia ai non-Gallifreyani, è per questo che tua madre ha potuto dare gli esami ma tu… mi dispiace, è una cosa ingiusta e mi fa arrabbiare, ma non possiamo cambiarla.

\- Non sono più un bambino piccolo! Le capisco, queste cose; non mi piacciono, ma le capisco. Ci sono persone razziste, a Grad, ce ne sono dovunque, credo… non m’importa. Non potrei lo stesso imparare le cose che studi tu, perché non sono intelligente. Non mi importa neanche questo. Però mi fa male sapere che tu non mi vuoi qui.

Non era vero e non voleva che lui lo pensasse: - Non sei tu! Non sei per niente tu!

\- Allora è con mamma Jenny che ce l’hai? Cosa ti ha fatto?

Thistle sospirò. Tanto valeva dire la verità, o almeno una parte. Non gli avrebbe parlato del bacio, non era crudele a quel punto: - Mio padre le vuole più bene che a me.

\- Ma Thistle, è impossibile! Il Dottore ha abbastanza amore per tutto l’universo, è una stupidaggine quella che dici!

\- Sei figlio unico, non puoi capire - tagliò corto lei. Stava peggiorando la situazione, ma tutto sarebbe andato comunque da schifo e non poteva più rimediare… tanto valeva gettare via ciò che restava.

\- Io capisco, invece - replicò Arkhew, le crestine che tremavano e i pugni contratti. - Capisco che non torneremo più. Non ti dispiace almeno un pochino?

Thistle scrollò le spalle. Certo che le dispiaceva! Ma a che serviva? - Sì. Mi dispiace che dispiaccia a lui, perché non voglio vederlo triste. Ma non state andando a morire, perciò se ne farà una ragione.

Arkhew si arrese. Cosa le insegnavano all’Accademia? A diventare di ghiaccio? Forse allora era fortunato a non poterla frequentare. Era fortunato ad avere un altro pianeta su cui vivere. - Ciao, allora. - Lei non rispose nemmeno, mordendosi il labbro e guardando da un’altra parte.

Corse da Jack e lui sì, lo abbracciò e aveva persino gli occhi lucidi. Questo gli diede coraggio per affrontare un argomento che non aveva mai osato prima: - Ci ho pensato tanto… questa è l’ultima occasione che ho. Io penso che tu debba parlare con tuo padre della cornacchia.

\- Di cosa stai parlando?

\- Il corvo fantasma… quando non sembravi più tu. Quando…

\- Non capisco.

Arkhew aprì la bocca per chiedergli se davvero avesse dimenticato ciò che era successo anni prima tra le rovine di Oakdown, ma Jenny si era avvicinata e gli aveva messo una mano sulla spalla, ricordandogli che era ora di andare.

Non avrebbero più rivisto Gallifrey per molto, molto tempo...

 

 


	15. I giovani Cugini di Lungbarrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note varie...  
> \- Il nome di Ryndane è ispirato a quello di Rynde, un Lungbarroviano parecchio antipatico. Morth a sua volta fa parte del nome completo di Glospin (sì, quel cattivaccio assassino!) ed entrambi sono stati scelti dal Telaio, non è che il Dottore si sia divertito a chiamare i Cuginetti come i suoi nemici del passato. Corgan è il cognome del cantante degli Smashing Pumpkins. Apparentemente, a Twelve piacciono e sì, in questo caso si è divertito u.u  
> \- La storia che Innocet racconta a Ked e Ash è una delle sottotrame del romanzo "Lungbarrow". Ormai è come se l'aveste già letto :P

Per un momento le sembrò di rivedere se stessa sulla riva del laghetto termale su Tegan, se stessa e Clara nel corpo di Honey. Ma no, era il torrente che scorreva mezzo miglio più a valle della Casa, e la roccia era grigia e la ragazzina esitante era soltanto Ryndane, paffuta e scura, che teneva il broncio mentre Jack, Corgan e Morth dall’acqua la spruzzavano e le urlavano di muoversi, porco Dalek, era la sua _vera_ iniziazione, altro che guardare nello Scisma, era una figata cosmica. Quando si era ritrovata inzuppata doveva aver convenuto che accontentarli non poteva essere peggio che sopportare quella tortura e si era rassegnata a raggiungerli, tuffandosi nella pigra corrente, rigida da sembrare un sasso, tra le risate dei ragazzi.

Il Dottore disapprovava, ma non intervenne. Oh, come lo conosceva bene ormai. Erano trascorsi tanti anni, più di quanti ne potessero contare sulle dita di entrambi, e ancora si incantava a guardarlo. Era sempre snello e dinoccolato e buffo in costume da bagno, ma aveva perso l’aria scheletrica e il colorito pallido di un tempo.

Più tardi consolò Ryndane, le asciugò il viso dall’acqua e dalle lacrime ma sdrammatizzò e la convinse a tornare con gli altri, perché doveva crescere, non restare aggrappata alle sue gonne e a quelle di Innocet, era la sua ultima estate prima di entrare all’Accademia ed era meglio che si abituasse agli scherzi idioti dei compagni più grandi. I giovani sapevano essere crudeli, che fossero gallifreyani o terrestri, che avessero quindici o novant’anni. Lei a scuola era stata tormentata dai bulli abbastanza da temere che Jack lo fosse diventato a sua volta con i compagni più giovani, ma gli insegnanti le avevano assicurato che era uno studente modello.

Ada lo amava con tutto il suo cuore di madre, ma era davvero possibile? Kedred, quell’angelo travestito da Signore del Tempo, non avrebbe mai osato dare loro un dispiacere lamentandosi della condotta di quello scellerato. Drax aveva meno peli sulla lingua, ma non sembrava comunque il tipo da giudicare qualcuno per le stronzate che lui stesso aveva combinato a quell’età e oltre. Ma gli altri professori erano gente severa, vecchio stampo, lei stessa ne era stata un poco intimidita quando li aveva incontrati: era fuori discussione che mentissero. Purtroppo non poteva fare affidamento su Thistle perché a quanto pareva, stando in dormitori diversi, quei due a scuola non si incontravano praticamente mai.

Giù nel torrente Ryndane sorrideva sguazzando con gli altri, e quando Ada tornò a guardare il Dottore notò che anche la sua espressione era più rilassata.

Aveva compiuto novantacinque anni - o forse doveva compierli più avanti, quell’estate, non si era mai interessata alla complessa scienza dell’approssincronizzazione - ma era ancora la ragazzina che un pomeriggio d’agosto, in un parco di Londra, aveva tenuto d’occhio lo smartphone aspettando l’annuncio del nuovo interprete del Dottore. All’epoca aveva sperato si trattasse di quel gran manzo anglo-africano dal nome impronunciabile, invece si era trovata sullo schermo la faccia da schiaffi di Malcolm Tucker. Si era sentita presa in giro. Ma poi aveva ricordato che quella era anche la faccia di John Frobisher e le era salito un brivido in fondo alla schiena, e si era detta che forse, probabilmente, di sicuro sarebbe stato uno splendido Dottore, forse splendido quanto i suoi preferiti, che erano Pertwee e i due Baker e il reuccio uscente, Scucchione Smith.

Mai si sarebbe aspettata che quegli stessi occhi un giorno l'avrebbero guardata sornioni e apparentemente schivi, fingendo di non notarla mentre gli si avvicinava a quattro zampe.

Era lui, il Dodicesimo, il suo compagno, il padre dei suoi figli. Ma era anche tutti gli altri Dottori insieme: non aveva più senso avere un _preferito_ , o forse aveva senso quanto scegliere le foto più carine di un vecchio album dei ricordi. Lui esisteva e non aveva importanza per quanto tempo ancora gli Arcaliani avrebbero governato il pianeta, o quando sarebbe stato sicuro tornare sulla Terra...

Le turbolenze temporali intorno a Gallifrey si erano placate un poco, negli anni, ma non del tutto, e il Dottore non aveva più osato entrare nel Vortice dopo il viaggio con Romana, limitandosi ad usare la TARDIS per spostarsi all'interno del sistema di Kasterborous. “Non potrei rischiare di ritrovarmi qui cent'anni dopo, e scoprire che Jack si è messo a organizzare rave party nel fienile e Thistle ha sposato quella faccia da criceto del Cancelliere” aveva scherzato una volta. Perché sì, l'ex Castellano Androgar aveva fatto carriera, a furia di spintarelle e spintoni, fino a diventare il vice del Lord Presidente, ma a lui non era mai andato a genio e idee folli come quella, per quanto non avessero attinenza con la realtà in nessuno dei futuri immaginabili, l'avevano sempre frenato dalla possibilità di un'innocua visita ai suoi amici della UNIT. E anche se Ada non ne sapeva nulla, gli bruciava non poter mantenere la promessa fatta a quel ragazzino che portava un lungo e bellissimo nome e che, se non fosse stato per la Guerra del Tempo, avrebbe potuto essere...

\- Salve.

\- Temevo seriamente che volessero annegarla - grugnì lui.

\- Che ne è stato del famoso bypass respiratorio? Vale solo per i Signori del Tempo dotati di ombelico?

\- Era un modo di dire. E quella posa felina non convince nessuno, lo so che vai a quattro zampe perché hai paura di scivolare e finire trascinata dai mulinelli che vedi vorticare lì sotto.

La stava bellamente prendendo in giro, ma lei non si scompose. - Ho due polmoni umani, io, scusa.

\- Touché. - Le fece posto sulla piatta roccia grigia che era servita da solarium e trampolino a innumerevoli generazioni di Lungbarroviani, scoprendo la gola in segno di resa. Ada guardò giù per controllare che i ragazzi non potessero vederli, poi gli fu addosso.

\- Non possiamo far niente, qui - sbuffò lui, ma non si sottrasse alle coccole. - E immagino che a casa ci sia gente. Domanda. Perché viviamo in un porto di mare se siamo in montagna?

\- Non c'è "gente". Ci sono Kedred e Spandrell. È un vecchietto tanto simpatico, Spandrell. Immagino sia la sua maledizione, non riuscire mai ad andare in pensione definitivamente. Lord Castellano a vita, decise il destino.

\- E io? Devo considerarmi in pensione, io? Non ci ho mai riflettuto abbastanza, da quando abbiamo gettato la spugna… non che Romana abbia gettato davvero la spugna. Ma Tersurus non è esattamente il luogo migliore da cui influenzare il Consiglio.

\- So io quando andrai in pensione davvero, e non è oggi.

\- Spoiler! Non osare!

Ada abbassò gli occhi. Era una delle parole che riuscivano a farla ammutolire, e lui ebbe un brivido a sua volta.

\- Tra un paio di secoli inforcherai di nuovo la TARDIS e sparirai tra le stelle -

\- Se ne sei così convinta… E tu? Non ti annoierai, qui?

\- Troverò qualche altro corteggiatore - rispose lei, con aria maliziosa, aspettando la sua reazione.

Non era un’eventualità campata in aria. C’era stato qualcun altro, per un po’. Non gliel’aveva mai nascosto e nemmeno ci aveva provato, non era così che funzionava. Era iniziata con un innocuo passaggio dal Circolo fino a casa, quindici anni prima, ed era finita con la nascita... cioè con la tessitura di Ryndane. Il Dottore non aveva fatto nulla per riconquistarla, sapeva che i sentimenti non si possono forzare. Semplicemente, era accaduto… vederlo coccolare quella bambina sensibile e indifesa aveva risvegliato l’amore in lei, e non aveva più avuto tempo né voglia di stare con quell’altra persona. Ormai il Dottore era tornato ad essere l’unico su cui desiderava posare lo sguardo.

\- O potresti riciclare quello vecchio - Sapeva come tirarle fuori ciò che voleva sentirsi dire.

\- Io _ho_ riciclato quello vecchio. Sei tu. - Gli stava dando soddisfazione, poteva quasi vedere il suo ghigno beffardo anche ad occhi chiusi. Se la meritava tutta. Meritava ogni cosa bella nell’universo...

**  
**  


\- Come mai tua sorella è rimasta a casa?

Jack fece spallucce. - Scherzi, ci sono ospiti. Deve assorbire la conoscenza delle mummie polverose, o si sarà persa una grandiosa occasione.

\- Senti chi parla, mi hai superato all'ultimo test - gli ricordò Ash con una smorfia.

\- Naturale, non hai metodo. Non hai un obiettivo.

\- I due secchioni rivali in una lotta all'ultima onda! - Morth era bravino ad imitare i Commentatori delle notizie in psicodiffusione. Il problema è che lo faceva di continuo. Corgan gli tese un agguato e lo spinse giù, facendo ridere Ryndane. Ash provò una leggera invidia, come sempre.

Anche Jack si era nascosto sotto il pelo dell'acqua, in ascolto.

_Forse abbiamo un obiettivo, ma non ti è concesso parlarne. Nulla di grave, puoi goderti la nuotata._

__

Si sentiva strano. Riemerse appena in tempo per assistere all'ennesimo scherzo di Corgan ai danni della Cugina: le aveva riempito i capelli di alghe e forse di qualche limaccia, visto che la sua chioma riccioluta e intrisa d'acqua sembrava muoversi. Stranamente, lo spettacolo non lo divertì. Non ricordava cosa fosse successo, però… forse era meglio rientrare. Girò intorno al trampolino, dove i suoi genitori stavano ridendo e parlando sottovoce, e recuperò i vestiti. C’era qualcosa che doveva dire? Se avesse aperto la sua mente… forse suo padre avrebbe potuto capire che cosa...

\- Dov’eri finito?

Ash l’aveva seguito, naturalmente. A volte quello scodinzolare lo esasperava. - Vai anche tu ad aspirare roba polverosa? - Non rispose mentre si rivestiva a fatica, bagnato com’era. L’amico finse di non guardare: ultimamente era sempre molto occupato a fingere di non guardarlo. Non lo capiva, eppure in qualche modo strano ne era lusingato.

Risalirono il pendio fino alla strada e Jack iniziò a chiedersi perché non fosse rimasto giù con gli altri. Trovò una ragione, infine, e gli sembrò tanto valida da essere quella originale.

\- Vado a sincerarmi che un certo professorino non faccia la corte a mia sorella, ecco.

Ash strabuzzò gli occhi, cascando dalle nuvole. Era una brutta accusa. - Che cosa? Ked non…

\- Mi prendi in giro?

\- Gli insegnanti non possono flirtare con le studentesse! Non lo farebbe mai!

\- Vero. Come è vero che l’anno scorso è stata promossa alle Classi Avanzate. Tecnicamente, non è più un suo professore, può fare quello che gli gira.

\- Questo lo dici tu.

Jack piombò nel giardino come una furia, sperando di coglierli in flagrante. Grande fu la sua sorpresa quando vide che sì, al momento Thistle pendeva dalle labbra di un uomo che le raccontava meraviglie, ma non era il professor Kedredaselus, era il vecchio Spandrell. Decisamente decrepito e innocuo.

\- Bella giornata per una nuotata, ragazzo! - lo salutò il Castellano. Jack si passò una mano tra i capelli e già, in effetti erano ancora bagnati. Ashred ridacchiò. - O-ho, temo che sia tardi. Dovrei ben tornare ai miei doveri. Chi me l’ha fatto fare? Ero andato in pensione per la terza o quarta volta, ma mi hanno convinto di nuovo.

\- Rimanga finché non tornano i miei genitori - lo pregò Thistle, con la sua vocina più innocente. Era ridicola. Jack si sentì a sua volta un bel po’ stupido, ma in fondo sollevato.

Ked era in soggiorno a bere un tè freddo e accarezzare i gatti di Ada, che ronfavano tra i cuscini e gli si strusciavano contro.

\- Bentornati! Ci siete solo voi due? Sai, Ash, stavo pensando… devo tornare all’Accademia prima del previsto, ho un paio di riunioni in ballo, ma se vuoi restare potete tornare da qui, la prossima settimana.

\- Da qui? - Ash sorrise a Jack. - Tuo padre ci accompagna a scuola con la sua TARDIS? - Era sempre stato affascinato da quella TARDIS blu, così diversa da tutte le altre. Era anche diversa _dentro_. Non era soltanto un mezzo per andare da un posto ad un altro, era un’estensione della personalità stessa del Dottore. E a lui, proprio come a Ked, piaceva tutto questo, invidiava il calore di quella famiglia, anche i suoi vecchi Cugini l’avevano sempre messo in guardia su di loro. A volte non sapeva a chi credere.

\- Veramente, di solito usiamo quelle. - Jack indicò le cabine di teletrasporto nell’atrio.

Ash era impallidito. - No, guarda, preferisco tornare a casa adesso. Ho dimenticato… sì, ecco, ho scordato di prendere… delle cose.

Innocet gli sbatté davanti un bicchiere pieno di tè. - Grazie della fiducia. Carino da parte del signor Redred raccontare solo metà della sua avventura, tra parentesi.

\- Signora, non volevo essere scortese.

\- Non sei stato scortese, sei solo disinformato. - Si accomodò, versandosi un po’ di té a sua volta. Kedred stava un po’ sulle spine, comprendendo dove volesse andare a parare. - Ordunque, un mucchio di tempo fa, uno dei miei Cugini decise di denunciare il Dottore perché credeva si fosse introdotto illegalmente nella famiglia. Sciocchezze, ovvio, ma sembrava avere delle prove ed era intenzionato a portare avanti la questione con le autorità. Aveva fatto arrivare un funzionario a questo scopo…

\- Redred?

\- Esatto. Non avevo nulla contro vostro Cugino, nemmeno lo conoscevo. Ma stava portando alla Cittadella dei documenti che avrebbero compromesso il futuro del Dottore in modo irrimediabile. Sarebbe stato uno scandalo tremendo.

\- Così l’ha intrappolato in quella cabina.

\- Non volevo fargli del male. L’avrei liberato dopo la nomina dell’erede, gli avrei portato via i documenti e cancellato la memoria. Ma quel giorno Quences fu assassinato, la Casa sprofondò e vi rimanemmo per quasi settecento anni. Quando il Dottore, Lady Romana, Lady Leela e la signorina McShane ci liberarono… ecco, anche lui poté tornare alla sua vita, sebbene... mi rendo conto che l’esperienza gli possa aver causato un trauma non indifferente e me ne dispiace, ma all’epoca non potevo prevedere la piega che avrebbero preso gli eventi.

Kedred sembrava molto interessato alle gocce che scivolavano dal bordo del bicchiere, ma dentro di sé beveva le sue parole. Conosceva già la maggior parte di quella storia, ma sentir nominare sua madre era come ascoltare una musica tanto meravigliosa quanto struggente.

\- E questo bel giovanotto era ancora un fagiolino!

Sorrise, rosso fino alle orecchie, le labbra che tremavano un poco.

Ashred chiese a Innocet cosa volesse dire.

\- Che Lady Leela era incinta, ecco cosa. Il primo bambino su Gallifrey dopo un tempo immemorabile! Oh, Kedred, io vedo come il Dottore ti guarda. Ti vuole molto bene. Quindi stai tranquillo, Ash, - si rivolse nuovamente al ragazzino che adesso era decisamente imbarazzato - non mi sono fatta un punto d’onore di tenere prigioniera tutta la stirpe dei Redlooms: è stato uno sfortunato incidente. Comunque, nessuno ti obbliga a usare uno dei nostri trabiccoli, vai sereno. - Sorrise e la vergogna di Ash si trasformò in decisione. Gli avevano raccontato bugie per tutta la vita, ma ora sarebbe cambiato tutto.

\- No, signora, va bene. Resterò con piacere.

Contenta che quell’equivoco si fosse accomodato, Innocet andò a sistemare le tende. - Sei poco sgamabile - sussurrò a Thistle, che si era nascosta nel vano della finestra aperta, un fiore appuntato con una forcina tra i corti capelli biondi.

\- Guarda chi c’è, la fidanzata del Castellano! - l’apostrofò Jack.

La sorella arricciò il naso, disapprovando. - Bisogna avere rispetto per le persone anziane, abbiamo molto da imparare da loro. E se fossi in te eviterei di fare lo spiritoso davanti ai nostri ospiti.

\- Sei una giovane assennata, Thistleswincetlungbarromas. Nondimeno, Jackjamin stava solamente scherzando. È bello vederlo così allegro, dal momento che a scuola questi due vivono praticamente fra la biblioteca e la sala studio. - Lei si accorse che il professor Kedred aveva un’espressione diversa dal solito. Era uno dei momenti in cui dimostrava finalmente tutti i suoi anni; la sua era una giovinezza apparente, un aspetto ingannevole dovuto alla sua prima rigenerazione, avvenuta durante la guerra.

Jack grugnì di disappunto, mentre dal giardino già si sentiva lo scalpiccio dei Cugini che tornavano dalla nuotata e le voci dei suoi genitori che cercavano invano di tenerli a bada. Non voleva essere classificato come un secchione. Non capiva nemmeno perché si impegnasse tanto, visto che in realtà non gli importava niente né dei voti né di ciò che imparava.

Era come se una metà di se stesso gli fosse sempre sfuggita, ma non riusciva mai a pensarci troppo a lungo.

Un po’ muovendo le sopracciglia, un po’ tramite messaggio telepatico, attirò l’attenzione di Ashred sulla scena che gli faceva torcere le budella. - Eccola lì, la civetta. Non mi sbagliavo, adesso sta flirtando in una maniera spudorata e non puoi negarlo!

Ma Ash alzò le spalle come a dire che non gliene poteva importare di meno. Ked non guardava Thistle, non davvero - era ancora perso nelle sue nostalgie, pure e preziose come nient’altro al mondo.

 


	16. Muffin e amare gelosie

Quando Thistle entrò nel laboratorio, il primo giorno della sua nuova vita, si immaginava un’accoglienza formale. Ora, sapeva bene che il concetto di “formale” era quanto di più distante dal contegno abituale del professor Drax, ma lo stesso si era fatta quell’illusione. Questa andò miseramente in pezzi quando vide non solo il titolare della cattedra, ma persino il suo cosiddetto principe azzurro (perché poi un principe dovrebbe indossare una calzamaglia azzurra non l’aveva mai capito, ma le fiabe della mamma non avevano mai avuto un senso logico) con la bocca piena e la faccia cosparsa di briciole. - Buon inizio del semestre, Thistleswincetlungbarrowmas! Infornata di ieri sera, tua Cugina è un portento. Riuscisse a rispondere alle interrogazioni senza pigolare andrebbe anche meglio, ma povera piccola, si impegna tanto.

Sorrideva un po’ troppo e quasi si lasciò sfuggire di mano il muffin: ovviamente Drax tentò di approfittarne. Quei due erano sempre meno credibili, ma Ingegneria Applicata era sempre stata la sua materia preferita e poco importava se avrebbe avuto le mani sudate per cinque giorni su sette, i guanti servivano a questo.

\- Buona giornata a voi. - Ostentò una tranquillità un po’ affettata. - Ho dovuto compilare un mucchio così di scartoffie per essere assegnata al laboratorio per lo stage, ora vi toccherà sopportarmi.

\- Benvenuta. Come negli anni passati, sarai giudicata severamente per ogni volta che reggerai una sonda al contrario, in compenso d’ora in poi hai il permesso di cantare ad alta voce in Venusiano.

\- Oh, allora affare fatto! Dopotutto, a casa mia è severamente proibito.

Il professor Kedred continuava a sorridere ad ogni sua battuta, e ciò stava diventando inquietante.

\- Da dove posso cominciare?

\- Dunque, mi pare che la prima strofa fosse così: “Klokleda partha menin klatch…”

\- Drax, possiamo evitare di renderci ridicoli davanti a una studentessa?

\- Ked, è la figlia del Dottore. Mi ha visto in costume da bagno, ubriaco, mentre declamavo il giuramento dei Patrexiani. E non ricordo nemmeno dove ho mai sentito in vita mia il giuramento dei Patrexiani, non ho mai diviso un Cartoccio con una tunica viola in vita mia!

Thistle avrebbe preferito non riportare alla mente quella scena, in compenso l’idea dell’altro occupante del laboratorio in quella tenuta la fece arrossire.

\- Ti faccio vedere, Thistleswincet… mi permetti di abbreviare il tuo nome? Potremo passare parecchio tempo qui dentro, e sarebbe problematico, tutte le volte.

Questa volta fu a lei che sfuggì un sorriso. - A dire la verità, nessuno mi chiama mai per esteso. Lei è sempre stato l’unico, da che mi ricordi.

\- Oh, davvero? D’accordo, Thistle. -  Sentirlo pronunciare con più forza quelle due sillabe le parve meraviglioso. Il clic di un interruttore, e una delle pareti scomparve mostrando la zona del laboratorio solitamente vietata agli studenti. Lei emise un suono di divertito stupore. - Niente male, eh? La zona di ricerca sui materiali, ti spiegherò in dettaglio la strumentazione più tardi. Questo è un link temporale che porta, ehm, chissà dove. Ci sto smanettando su da quando una squadra l’ha tirato fuori, completamente distrutto, dalle Cripte del Panopticon e non ne sono venuto a capo. Credo fosse in origine un Rilocatore, ma qualcuno ha invertito la polarità e ora funziona in modo inverso, guarda un po’... ovviamente non devi toccare i comandi per nessuna ragione.

\- E questa è la teglia che devi riportare a casa - aggiunse Drax, indicando la propria scrivania.

\- Piantala. Attualmente stiamo lavorando su un Riciclatore di Particelle Huon. Lui lo chiama Aspirapolvere, ma credo di non aver mai capito cosa significhi… un bestione notevole, eh?

  


La mattinata passò in fretta e Thistle poté rilassarsi in cortile durante la pausa pranzo. Sapeva che nel pomeriggio, quasi tutti i giorni, il professor Kedred si occupava della Nursery, permettendo agli studenti di monitorare la crescita delle loro future TARDIS, e ne era sollevata. Negli anni, la sua era diventata un’ossessione sterile, più che un sano sentimento. Non ne aveva bisogno, semplicemente. Aveva portato a tristi risoluzioni durante la sua prima adolescenza e già allora si era ripromessa di accantonarlo, e sembrava esserci riuscita quando, iniziando i Corsi Avanzati, si era un poco disintossicata dalla sua presenza costante. Non poteva ricascarci.

Mentre mangiava, guardò di sottecchi un gruppetto di ragazzini che giocava a perigosto. Due avevano iniziato a litigare e cercavano di strapparselo di mano a vicenda. Vista l’età media, si stupì che uno di loro non fosse Corgan. Sapeva essere insopportabile, specialmente con Ryndane.

L’iniziazione della Cugina non era andata molto bene, per usare un eufemismo. Nonostante Innocet e suo padre avessero cercato di prepararla in ogni modo, non era filato tutto liscio come un tuffo nel torrente. Quindici anni dopo, aveva ancora gli incubi e se l’era ritrovata spesso in dormitorio, tra le risatine intenerite delle sue compagne, a pregarla di tenerla con sé. Cedere era fuori questione, ma non era sempre facile riaccompagnarla: di notte c’erano le “ronde” - in pratica, insegnanti obbligati a girare per i corridoi e mettere in punizione gli studenti che non rispettavano il coprifuoco. Erano sempre assonnati e per questo maggiormente di cattivo umore, più propensi a strigliare i malcapitati. Una volta avevano incrociato la professoressa di Teoria Temporale, “quella gran rompiscatole” per usare le parole di Morth, e Dane si era messa a piangere in silenzio quando l’aveva presa in custodia, si era voltata a guardarla implorante con quegli occhioni da cucciolo prima di sparire dietro l’angolo del corridoio.

Le voleva bene. Tanto. Aveva molto di cui essere grata per il suo arrivo in famiglia, e una buona parte di ciò aveva radici nei suoi sensi di colpa.

“L’arroganza e l’impazienza fanno commettere gli errori peggiori, ma almeno cerca di riconoscere ed evitare il tratto distintivo della nostra razza: l’ipocrisia”. Suo padre le aveva detto queste parole, quando si era sentito pronto a perdonarla dopo la partenza definitiva di Jenny. Ma se proprio la sincerità aveva condotto al disastro, da allora aveva continuato a chiedersi come fosse possibile conciliarla con il quieto vivere. Aveva cercato, per quanto possibile, di non mentire a se stessa su ciò che provava davvero… su _quasi_ tutto.

Che poi, non era l’unica in famiglia a comportarsi diversamente a seconda delle situazioni, rendendo impossibile capire quale fosse la sua vera natura. Ed eccolo lì, il campione degli ipocriti!

Se ne stava al tavolo dietro di lei, concentratissimo nello studio, una mano tra i capelli. Le passò per la mente di fargli paura, ma poi cambiò idea. Il tempo degli scherzi da bambini era finito, almeno per lei. Lo vide sbadigliare e spegnere il palmare con uno sbuffo di noia. - Non ho testa oggi - borbottò tra sé, alzando finalmente gli occhi ad incontrare i suoi. - Oh, sorellina, quale onore.

\- Fame? - Gli porse ciò che restava del suo Cartoccio.

\- Sicuro. - Jack lo afferrò e diede un morso, sbrodolandosi abbondantemente. Un po’ di sugo cadde sullo schermo del palmare, ma non se ne curò. Thistle era sbalordita.

\- Non sa di niente! Dove sono le caramelle? E cos’è questa roba, carne sintetica?

\- Sai che sto provando a diventare vegetariana… - fece spallucce lei.

\- Puah. Senti, potrei far domanda anch’io dalle tue parti fra tre anni. Devo tenerti d’occhio, lo sai.

Thistle saltò su: - Ma saresti sprecato! Ti farebbero entrare al Centro di Ricerca Temporale governativo, se lo chiedessi, perché dovresti specializzarti ad avvitare bulloni?

\- Bella domanda - replicò Jack, con un’espressione di sfida. - Perché dovresti farlo _tu_?

\- Perché… mi piace. Come primo giorno è andata bene, potrei addirittura partecipare al collaudo di un congegno sperimentale. - Quando il professor Kedred le aveva spiegato il funzionamento del Riciclatore, ne era rimasta così colpita da dimenticare per dieci minuti interi i propri sfarfallii di stomaco. Era _davvero_ un bestione, e le potenzialità di utilizzo erano immense.

Lui grugnì. - Fai attenzione.

\- Ci saranno dei test virtuali preliminari, non farò da cavia!

\- No, intendo: tutto il giorno chiusa lì dentro con due uomini, mi dà sui nervi.

\- A parte che di solito, al pomeriggio, è pieno di studenti, comunque stai parlando del Cugino di Ash e del migliore amico di papà.

\- Sto parlando di _uomini_.

Lei non era famosa per le sue vedute aperte nel rapporto tra uomini e donne, ma il modo in cui suo fratello ragionava, o meglio _non_ ragionava, le diede la nausea. - Come te? Tu manchi di rispetto alle ragazze, allora?

\- Ouch! Sei fuori? Non me ne importa niente delle ragazze. O dei ragazzi. O dei vecchietti di seicento anni.

Era un’allusione molto specifica, per quanto inesatta. - Vedremo quando li avrai tu, seicento anni, come te li porterai! - Era riuscito a farla innervosire, le era persino passata la fame. Aveva ancora un po’ di tempo prima di tornare al laboratorio, e decise di passare a vedere come stesse Dane.

Jack la guardò andarsene tutta impettita e ridacchiò. Ma poi, quasi non capisse dove si trovava, si guardò intorno e tornò a sedersi. Inorridì quando si accorse della macchia di sugo sullo schermo e la pulì con la manica; riaccese il dispositivo e si rimise a studiare. La voce non tardò ad arrivare.

 

_Aveva ragione, saresti sprecato in uno stupido laboratorio. La tua carriera sarà molto più brillante della sua. Piano… piano… salirai, e ti accompagnerò ad ogni passo. Come sempre._

  
  


Quando lei aveva avuto ventitré anni, si considerava già da tempo un’adolescente. I suoi pensieri, i suoi sogni, erano più simili a quelli di una giovane donna che di una bambina. Ciò perché la sua crescita era stata, inizialmente, simile a quella dei terrestri, per poi sfumare nella più lenta preparazione del suo corpo ad accogliere il Nucleo.

Ryndane, come i suoi Cugini, era stata tessuta con la fisionomia di una bimba di sette-otto anni, e per altrettanti era rimasta tale. Era poi cresciuta in altezza e i suoi lineamenti erano maturati, ma a differenza degli altri era rimasta un cosino insicuro e bisognoso di affetto.

Si intenerì quando la vide, seduta sul letto, giocare con la lavagnetta grafica tridimensionale, cercando di copiare il disegno appeso al muro con un magnete. Rappresentava un sistema solare, con pianeti di diversa grandezza e colore, satelliti e stazioni orbitanti. Lo riconobbe con un po’ di amarezza: era uno dei vecchi scarabocchi di Kew. Dove l’aveva ripescato? In uno dei cassetti della scrivania di Innocet, senza dubbio.

\- La Cintura di Casivanian - mormorò. Per Dane non significava niente, era solo una bella immagine, ma a lei smosse una montagna di rimorso.

Mentre le faceva le treccine e la ascoltava ripetere la lezione per il pomeriggio, si augurò che quel suo gesto sconsiderato ed egoista avesse, infine, portato del bene.

 

I rapporti tra lei e Ada avevano avuto alti e bassi. Le era crollato il mondo addosso quando aveva scoperto che aveva una storia con un altro uomo, e per di più con qualcuno che conosceva. All’inizio non riusciva a comprendere cos’avesse quel tipo più di suo padre. Gliel’aveva gridato, una volta. Erano per strada e tutti si erano voltati a guardarle, ma Ada non si era scomposta: l’aveva presa da parte e le aveva risposto con fermezza.

\- Niente. Non ha assolutamente niente di migliore, o peggiore. È soltanto una persona diversa. Ricorda che, se tuo padre non avesse amato me e Clara allo stesso tempo, tu non saresti qui.

\- Questo cosa vuol dire? Volete avere un bambino? Siete ridicoli.

Lo schiaffo era partito da solo, si può dire. - Non permetterti mai più. Non provocarmi. All’Accademia ti insegnano tanta roba scientifica e la storia delle galassie e i segreti del tempo, ma ascolta cosa ti dice questa stupida umana: non puoi conoscere cosa c’è nei cuori delle persone. Puoi leggere la loro mente, sì, ma c’è molto di più. In profondità.

\- Ora mi dirai che non posso capire - la sfidò. La guancia le bruciava, ma non voleva darle soddisfazione.

\- No, Thistle, ti sbagli. Tu puoi capire. Se solo facessi le domande giuste, avresti le risposte.

\- Lo ami? Ami quell’impiegatuccio insulso?

\- Amo tante persone, Thistle. Devo elencartele tutte? Amo i miei genitori. Erano freddi e distanti con me, però non mi hanno mai fatto mancare nulla e c’è stato un tempo in cui non m’importava di non essere carina come le altre bambine, perché sul mio viso ritrovavo i loro lineamenti mischiati in modo fantasioso. Proprio come tu… oh, lo sai.

Thistle si morse il labbro: era un pensiero che apparteneva anche a lei, da sempre.

\- Amo tuo padre. Questo non cambierà mai, qualunque cosa succeda. Amo ogni singola persona che sia salita sulla sua TARDIS e abbia viaggiato con lui, regalandogli qualcosa di sé. Amo Clara, tantissimo, e non la dimenticherò mai. Amo Innocet, Dorium, Morth e Corgan, e Jenny, Kew, Vastra, e Kedred, da molto prima di te, shhh, fammi finire. E Ash, Drax, Romana, e non farmi dire cosa provavo per Borusa, perché allora sì che mi renderei ridicola, e sì che non potresti capire. Ma più di tutti, più di tutto, amo te e Jack, e non potrò mai amare nessun altro in questo modo, vedi, perché non avrò mai altri figli. E sì, sono innamorata anche di Damon. Suona ancora così strano?

_Non voglio che tu vada via, mamma, è tutto qui._

Due anni dopo quel chiarimento, il Telaio si era dato da fare per la terza volta e l’impiegatuccio era uscito dalle loro vite senza traumi, ma ormai Thistle aveva imparato la lezione.

C’era una grande differenza tra manifestare la propria istintiva contrarietà ad una situazione, ad una scelta, e ferire volontariamente gli altri. Era un equilibrio che ancora non aveva capito come raggiungere, ma sentiva di essere sulla strada giusta… orgoglio permettendo.

 

 


	17. Equivoci, confessioni e follie da laboratorio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solite note.  
> \- L'orologio beh, si capisce :) La "sveglia" e l'altro optional di cui parlo sono mie invenzioni. Tenetele a mente *cough*  
> \- Questa storia, come sapete, in linea di massima non tiene conto dell'ottava stagione. Non per questo ho ignorato l'incredibile somiglianza tra Drax e un certo personaggio incontrato su un treno, comunque, e ho voluto accennare a questa mia teoria nel presente capitolo.

_Ma la vera domanda è: di cos’è fatta la bistecca della mensa? No, davvero. Ci dicono che è di cinghiale, ma la verità è ben più triste, ahimè. È costituita di una lega speciale che ha inventato il professore di Ingegneria nel suo laboratorio. Onore a lui per aver creato il non masticabile._

\- BEAUREGLAMMORTH! HAI APPENA FIRMATO LA TUA PRIMA INSUFFICIENZA DEL SEMESTRE! - sbraitò Drax, minacciando l’altoparlante con la sonda che teneva in mano. - Perché devo finirci sempre io nelle barzellette?

\- Te le vai a cercare, però... - rise Kedred. - Nessuno ti ha chiesto di sintonizzarti sulla radio clandestina degli studenti!

_E ora passiamo a notizie più piacevoli: sono ora disponibili per il download immediato gli appunti delle ultime lezioni di Intolleranza Avanzata. No, un momento, mi dicono qui che il nome ufficiale è Civiltà Comparate…_

\- Questa non è più una barzelletta, è un suicidio. Per il sangue dei Vampiri, mi faranno diventare pazzo! - Mollò gli strumenti e si precipitò fuori dalla stanza, e quasi si scontrò con Thistle che entrava in quel momento. - Voi! Come vi hanno cresciuti, a pane e comizi sindacali?

\- Professore, che succede? - reagì lei, ma Drax era già in fondo al corridoio, imprecando e rischiando di inciampare nelle sue stesse scarpe. - Di chi stava parlando?

Kedred sospirò, indeciso se seguire il collega, ma si risolse a restare e spiegarle la situazione.

\- Abbiamo crackato il segnale radio della vostra emittente per così dire segreta. Ascolta, noi possiamo anche condividere alcune delle cose che dice tuo Cugino, ma dovrebbe essere più prudente. Si viene espulsi per molto meno.

\- La ringrazio di essere sincero con me.

\- Oh… oh, sciocchezze. - Eppure non era una sciocchezza. Alcuni suoi coetanei stavano passando l’inferno in quegli anni di avviamento dei Corsi Superiori, specialmente chi aveva scelto una materia il cui insegnante era particolarmente severo. Non era semplice nemmeno per lei, chiaro, c’erano da imparare un mucchio di cose e non sempre era stata sicura delle proprie capacità, ma faceva sempre del suo meglio e si sentiva riconosciuta, apprezzata persino trattata alla pari, qualche volta... come in quel preciso momento. No, non era affatto una sciocchezza, era qualcosa di estremamente prezioso.

\- Ma Morth non è l’unico a gestire la radio. Ci sono studenti di un po’ tutte le età, alcuni della classe di Jack.

\- Fantastico - borbottò lui, sarcastico, ravviandosi i capelli con un gesto nervoso che non gli era abituale. - Ora devo anche preoccuparmi…

\- No, cos’ha capito? Naturalmente Ash non si andrebbe ad impelagare in una faccenda simile.

Kedred sospirò. - No, suppongo di no. Quello che vorrei capissero è che non si risolve nulla in questo modo. Non siamo stati invasi dai Dalek, abbiamo semplicemente un governo conservatore che viene puntualmente rieletto, con piccole modifiche. Dobbiamo continuare a contrastarli con le armi della democrazia, questo sì… ma istigare una rivolta qui all’Accademia non è la soluzione.

\- E io la penso come lei. Ma non posso dar loro contro, mi vedrebbero come una nemica.

\- Non te lo chiederei mai. Dopotutto, conosciamo la loro base. Sappiamo anche chi ha procurato le apparecchiature… ma fino ad oggi non abbiamo ritenuto necessario intervenire. Loro ascoltano, figurati, ma finché si tratta di battute innocenti lasciano correre, sai, l’utilità delle valvole di sfogo... Poco fa però è stato varcato un confine. - Abbassò la testa e diede un sospiro secco.

Thistle si sedette accanto a lui, aspettando che riprendesse a parlare.

\- Sai perché questa si chiama Accademia di Prydon?

Le sembrò una domanda retorica e ne fu imbarazzata, immaginando ci fosse un trabocchetto, ma rispose ugualmente. - Perché… la frequentano i Prydoniani?

\- Esatto, Thistle. Per questo, ma per nessun altro motivo. Non si insegna qualcosa di diverso dalle altre scuole sul pianeta. I programmi didattici arrivano direttamente da una commissione apposita del Consiglio. Ed è quando ci si inizia a ribellare a questo, ecco, che si può sembrare pericolosi. Tutto ha inizio nella propria Casa, è vero, ma è qui che si diventa un Signore del Tempo...

\- Tutto sta nel capire quale genere di Signore del Tempo si vuole diventare. - Aveva pensato ad alta voce? Oppure gli aveva trasmesso senza volerlo i propri pensieri? Doveva fare qualcosa a riguardo. L’espressione di lui era troppo…

\- Sai, sono onorato di averti qui, ma a volte penso che tu sia troppo intelligente per questo lavoro.

Lei arrossì un poco, ma mantenne il controllo. - Non ho mai sognato di diventare avvocato o Governante o Lord Presidente. Mi piace quello che faccio, altrimenti non l’avrei scelto.

Si sentiva molto fiera di sé mentre pronunciava queste parole, distaccata e pratica come era giusto che fosse.

Lui sembrò ravvivato da quell’entusiasmo. - Splendido! A proposito, mettiamoci all’opera. Pronta per il collaudo?

\- Io sì, ma… quindi ci siamo.

\- I risultati dei test virtuali si sono rivelati positivi, non vedo perché dovremmo attendere. L’ultima volta che sei salita su una TARDIS?

\- Non me lo ricordo. E se mi chiedi da quanto non torno a casa, la risposta è la stessa. Sono una pessima figlia, credo.

Kedred non lasciò trapelare cosa pensasse del suo atteggiamento nei riguardi della famiglia. Non era così indelicato da immischiarsi. - Concentrati, su. Te l’ho chiesto perché serve una quantità notevole di particelle Huon per effettuare una prova funzionale. Potremmo prima andare a fare un giro per caricarci.

\- Un giro in nome della scienza, mi sembra equo - sorrise lei, ma dentro di sé ripeteva: “No, stupida, non è un appuntamento”.

 

Non ci fu niente di scientifico nella gita di quel giorno. Noleggiarono una vecchia slitta su Polarfrey, congelandosi allegramente il fondoschiena perché il sistema di riscaldamento non funzionava, poi si abbuffarono all’inaugurazione di un ristorante turistico su Razithi e brindarono ad un matrimonio nella città degli Stranieri, in pieno deserto. Quando furono davvero stanchi e abbastanza carichi di particelle, tornarono in laboratorio e per i primi tre secondi tentarono invano di ristabilire un contegno, poi scattarono verso il Riciclatore:

\- Presto, prima che si disperdano!

Kedred entrò per primo, mentre lei controllava i livelli di energia in trasferimento. Non erano eccelsi, a dire la verità. Ne avrebbero raccolta una quantità maggiore viaggiando propriamente nello spazio-tempo, ma non era ancora sicuro farlo senza rischiare di _scivolare_. Altro che slittino scalcagnato.

\- Puoi entrare tu, adesso. Su, su, confrontiamo dopo le misurazioni.

Era allegro ed eccitato e le sorrise attraverso la parete trasparente, ma d’improvviso si rabbuiò e gesticolò per dirle di uscire.

\- Cosa succede?

Kedred sospirò di sollievo, quando lei fu al sicuro fuori dal Riciclatore. - Thistle… avrei dovuto accorgermene prima.

Le appoggiò le braccia sulle spalle, terribilmente vicino, terribilmente giusto e sbagliato e delicato e forte, con entrambe le mani le sfiorò il collo e strinse le labbra come per concentrarsi su qualcosa.

 _"Sta per baciarmi,"_ pensò lei improvvisamente, ed ebbe un capogiro… i suoi cuori battevano così forte che temette potessero scoppiare. " _Sta per baciarmi proprio come quella volta ha baciato Jenny e non voglio essere una delle tante, devo capire, ho bisogno di capire..."_

\- Ecco fatto.

Quando si staccò da lei, teneva in mano la sua collana e gliela consegnò. - Forse hai sempre letto le regole del laboratorio come favole della buonanotte, ma avranno pure un fondamento, no? Se questa rimane incastrata negli aspiratori rischia di esplodere tutto con te dentro, e non potrei mai perdonarmelo. Tienila nell’armadietto, d’ora in poi.

\- Grazie, lo farò. Le chiedo scusa. - rispose lei in un soffio, mentre il calore che le era salito alle guance si trasformava in gelo.  Su una scala da zero a infinito, quanto si sentiva sciocca? Sarebbe più riuscita a guardarlo in faccia senza desiderare di sprofondare? Ma soprattutto, gli erano arrivati i suoi pensieri distorti e inadeguati?

\- Oh, perdonami tu, non avrei dovuto invadere il tuo spazio. Mi è venuto naturale, ma avrei semplicemente potuto _dirti_ di toglierla. Scusami, davvero. Mi sono solo spaventato, ecco.

Decisamente, aveva equivocato ogni cosa.

Più tardi, consultò la bacheca delle lezioni di recupero serali, trovando l’orario e l’aula in cui si teneva Disciplina Mentale. Non avrebbe più rischiato di esporsi in quel modo.

  
  


Mentre loro due saltellavano da un confine all’altro di Kasterborous, Drax aveva somministrato una lavata di capo ai responsabili della radio. Se Morth era lo speaker e probabilmente l’autore dei testi, la logistica era specialità del famigerato Blynexus, l’incubo di ogni suo collega sin da quando aveva otto anni.

Non sperava che la chiudessero e non aveva nemmeno requisito le attrezzature; si sarebbe sentito molto ipocrita a fare qualcosa del genere, ma sperava di essere riuscito a convincerli che, continuando così, si stavano mettendo seriamente nei guai.

\- E mettete nei guai anche me, se si viene a sapere che vi stavo coprendo!

Morth si era offeso, alzando un sopracciglio mentre sosteneva il suo sguardo senza alcun timore. - Oh, se è di questo che ha paura, non lo sapranno da me.

 

Ormai, più che arrabbiato, era rassegnato.

La questione della mancanza di autorità era molto più radicata nel tempo e nella sua natura. Semplicemente non faceva mai nulla per essere preso sul serio. Da un lato, la percezione che gli altri avevano di lui gli consentiva un certo margine di libertà, dall’altro, nei momenti di sconforto, gli mostrava un vuoto quasi insopportabile.

Non sperava mai più di conquistare Romana, e non perché lei fosse, come un tempo, un bel sogno irraggiungibile… al contrario, erano più vicini e in confidenza, e il tempo aveva addolcito la forma di quell’ossessione al punto che ormai avrebbe con facilità potuto strappare il velo che ancora gli copriva gli occhi, rallentare i battiti dei suoi cuori, rendere i propri pensieri asciutti come il deserto attorno alle rovine di Arcadia. Ma non voleva farlo. Non aveva voluto rinunciare ad un sentimento che ancora lo faceva sentire vivo, in un modo o nell’altro.

Da qualche tempo, comunque, le sfuggiva. Giocava d’orgoglio, boicottava anche la minima speranza soffocandola di ironica amarezza. Per contro, Kedred era diventato uno dei punti fermi nella sua vita.

Ancora lo sconcertava quella sua purezza d’animo, l’incapacità di covare rancore o di ribellarsi. E non era vigliaccheria, oh, se c’era qualcuno che poteva chiamare vigliacco era se stesso… no, Kedredaselus era soltanto un bellissimo enigma che pian piano iniziava a svelarsi, smuovendogli stupore senza tuttavia deludere l’idea fondamentale che si era fatto di lui.

 

\- Sai come ho fatto a sopravvivere durante la Guerra del Tempo? - si sentì chiedere quella sera.

Non aveva mai manifestato curiosità sul suo passato, e nemmeno ne aveva più parlato con il Dottore. Aveva sempre sperato che prima o poi, se avesse coltivato quell’amicizia con cura, sarebbe stato ripagato della più completa fiducia. Quella sera il vuoto che l’aveva sempre accompagnato si colmò un poco, per la prima volta.

\- Mhhhm, vediamo… ti stavi ancora specializzando qui all’Accademia, suppongo.

\- Qui? Oh no, no. Sono più vecchio di quanto tu creda. Prima che Lord Rassilon tornasse al potere, Lady Romana si mise in testa di proteggermi. Costrinse la mia famiglia a tenermi al sicuro, nonostante mi odiassero, in cambio della libertà di restare ancorati ai loro valori antiquati.

Drax fischiò. - Potessi rigenerarmi in questo istante…

\- Non scherzare su queste cose. Il punto è: ho vissuto per troppo tempo rinchiuso, cercando di impedire alle TARDIS dei miei Cugini caduti in guerra a non lasciarsi morire a loro volta… erano quanto di più simile a degli amici potessi avere. Erano gusci antiquati che non avrebbero mai più volato, che avevano sentito echeggiare gli ultimi rantoli del Signore del Tempo a cui erano appartenute e spegnevano una ad una le loro interfacce, restringendosi all’essenziale, ad un cubo senza entrate… mentre a me succedeva più o meno la stessa cosa, anche se non smettevo mai di tentare, di dar loro coraggio fino alla fine. Non sono cresciuto, solo solo invecchiato e quasi non mi sono accorto di essere sul punto di rigenerarmi... mi ero perso nel ricordo di mia madre, proprio come quelle navi, non speravo più in un futuro diverso. Quando tutto è finito e ricominciato ero una persona nuova in un mondo nuovo, non sapevo che fare di me. Ma Lady Romana non mi aveva dimenticato, e mi sembrò incredibile. Mi ha permesso di svolgere un lavoro che mi piaceva, di diventare indipendente… e poi mi ha mandato da te.

Drax si sentì davvero molto piccolo, molto meschino. Nessuno, prima di quel momento, l’aveva mai lasciato entrare così in profondità nel proprio intimo. Era così intenso, quasi insopportabile, provare la sofferenza di qualcun altro. Anche peggio di quando aveva vegliato il Dottore durante la sua lotta contro il gelo, e tuttavia non era una sensazione di puro dolore: c’era tanta bellezza, tanta luce.  

\- Oh, questo me lo ricordo bene. La spia presidenziale. - Fece di tutto per non mostrarsi commosso, perché talvolta la solidarietà può sembrare compassione e non era il caso di lasciare spazio agli equivoci, non ora che gli veniva concessa così tanta fiducia. - Al punto non ci sei arrivato davvero, però, o mi sbaglio? - Lo invidiava. In quel momento stava sognando di rinascere e diventare lui, di provare la sua malinconica pace…

\- Drax, ci sto arrivando, non è facile. Non sono più un ragazzino. Ma non sono nemmeno un uomo saggio. Sono… qualcosa a metà. Ci sono ancora esperienze che non ho mai vissuto. Mi succede qualcosa di nuovo. Ma a volte penso sia troppo tardi, o troppo presto, comunque che dovrei frenarmi…

\- No, non parlare così. - Drax gli circondò le spalle con un braccio in una stretta amichevole. - Hai una cotta per Thistle, vero?

Kedred saltò su come se avesse appena visto un cinghiale a strisce caricare verso di lui. - Come osi?

\- Oso. Oso pensare che potresti essere felice e non rassegnarti alla cinica solitudine come ho fatto io. Oso dire che te lo meriti.

\- Sarei un depravato se pensassi _in quel modo_ ad una studentessa minorenne.

\- Tra vent’anni sarà diplomata e sarai libero di dirle cosa provi! Pensi che saremmo qui a fare questo discorso se pensassi minimamente che tu intenda mancarle di rispetto? Ho fiducia in te, nella tua buona fede. Sei un bravo ragazzo, ascolta questo buffone e non preoccuparti troppo.

\- Grazie, - sospirò Ked infine, sorpreso e sollevato. - Ti prego di non parlarne al Dottore… per ora.

\- Per chi mi hai preso, per quella linguaccia di Damon? Gliene parlerai tu, se e quando verrà il momento. Per me il discorso è chiuso, non ne so niente!

Rimasero un po’ in silenzio.

\- E tu… come sei sopravvissuto, invece? - Raccontare sembrava averlo svuotato, rubandogli il colore dal volto.

\- Sei proprio sicuro di volerlo sapere?

Kedred annuì, rivolgendogli uno sguardo franco e mostrandogli di essere libero da ogni pregiudizio.

\- Allora. Eravamo stati richiamati da ogni angolo dell’Universo. Rassilon sapeva quali tasti toccare per convincerci… ma non riuscì con tutti. Alla fine, alcuni di noi riuscirono a fuggire. Racconto sempre di essere stato in un’altra dimensione, ma è una balla pura e semplice. Dicono che una bella cravatta riesca a toglierti dagli impicci, ma anche l’orologio giusto può essere molto utile - ammiccò, battendosi sulla tasca. - Il Maestro ne aveva uno quasi uguale, ma scommetto che non aveva la sveglia, e nemmeno il regolatore dello stadio di crescita. _Dovevo_ mettere la sveglia, capisci? Altrimenti arrivi a novant’anni e muori nel sonno o qualcosa del genere. Sì, gli umani sono creature piuttosto fragili, ma quando non ricordi di essere un Signore del Tempo non senti nostalgia, fondamentalmente. Hai qualche vaga risonanza, ti ricordi come aggiustare un banco di memoria, provi simpatia per qualcuno che credi di non aver mai visto prima, cose del genere. Comunque, me la sono spassata. Ho lavorato sull’Orient Express, ho vagabondato per l’Impero Terrestre facendo il calderaio ambulante e ad un certo punto ho avuto una fidanzata con la coda. Gran bella coda.

\- Figo, - sorrise Kedred. Si sentiva davvero molto stanco; forse era colpa del clima di Polarfrey, dello spavento preso durante il collaudo o del troppo parlare di ricordi non certo piacevoli. - Meglio che vada. A domani, Calderaio.

\- Ehi! - protestò Drax, eppure nel silenzio che seguì assaporò quel nome e non gli dispiacque. - Li voglio proprio vedere con una fascia intorno alle mani. Non me lo perderei per niente al mondo, - mormorò a se stesso, sorridendo alla porta chiusa.

Ma il destino aveva in mente per lui qualcosa di diverso.

 

 


	18. Problemi che si risolvono rubando

\- “E non interrompermi finché non ho finito. Ho avuto parecchi anni per prepararmi questo discorso, perciò è difficile che tu possa controbatterlo.” Come suona?

Ryndane alzò gli occhi dal libro: - Minaccioso, Dorium, davvero minaccioso - rispose tranquilla.

\- Avrei preferito che mi trovassi _convincente_.

\- A volte le minacce convincono. Per esempio, dopo due anni interi di minacce oggi a pranzo la famiglia è riuscita a riunirsi. E convincere Thistle a tornare a casa per le vacanze è davvero un’impresa, lo sai.

\- E lo psicopatico è di nuovo sull’ _agitato andante_. Ora, non dire al Dottore che l’ho detto di nuovo. Non avrei dovuto permettermi, però...

\- No, no, ho capito, non devi scusarti. Era un po’ che non lanciava per aria qualcosa, in effetti.

La doppia personalità di Jackjamin l’aveva sempre turbata. In realtà, tutto ciò che non le era familiare la turbava: la confusione, gli sconosciuti, persino un’innocua gita alla Cittadella.

Se avesse potuto decidere, avrebbe lasciato l’Accademia già il primo giorno. Proprio non capiva come Thistle potesse preferirla alle rassicuranti mura di Lungbarrow, all’odore di legno e al ronzio sonnacchioso del Telaio, così simile al ronfare dei gatti di Ada, che impediva al silenzio di allagare le sue timide fantasticherie; specialmente la cucina era un luogo magico, per lei. Fuori, il mondo era così strano e spaventoso… anche se le galline mannare non esistevano, checché ne dicesse Corgan.

Ma agli sbalzi d’umore di Jack si sarebbe ben dovuta abituare dopo tanto tempo, eppure non era così. Era inquietante, perché a volte era proprio dispettoso come Morth e Corgan, ma ultimamente sembrava più spesso chiudersi in una bolla di superiorità ed estrema prudenza nel maneggiare i rapporti con gli altri. Quasi… qualcuno lo osservasse. Ed era strano, perchè ormai nessuno lo osservava. Persino il Dottore non si stupiva più di quella stranezza, forse aveva rinunciato a capirlo… ma lei ne aveva davvero paura.

\- Non ha “lanciato qualcosa per aria”, mi ha tirato una mela dritta in un occhio!

\- Ho visto. C’ero. - Ecco, quel giorno era tornato ad essere il vecchio rompiscatole irruento, e quasi pensava di preferirlo così.

\- Ti ricordo che, se mi rompo, non guarisco come la gente viva. Oh, ma certo, a chi importa?

\- Ovvio che mi importa! Ti voglio bene. La prossima volta ti farò scudo con il mio corpo, sarò il tuo cavaliere. Ada ti ha mai raccontato della Tavola Rotonda? C’era un cavaliere color cioccolato che si chiamava Palamedes, ed era innamorato di Sir Tristan ancora più di quella smorfiosa di Iseult. Chissà se è solo una storia o sono esistiti veramente. - In realtà Ada aveva dato loro in pasto le sue fanfiction slash, non la storia originale di Malory o di Troyes, ma questo i Cugini non potevano saperlo.

\- Scricciolo, tutto quello che riesci ad immaginare esiste. E quando sarai una Signora del Tempo potrai anche scoprirlo di persona.

\- No, grazie, va bene così. - Non le piaceva pensare al proprio futuro in quei termini. Non voleva diventare proprio niente, le piaceva impastare e zuccherare e offrire i suoi dolci agli ospiti, a meno che non fossero gente che non aveva mai visto:  in quel caso mollava la teglia in cucina e lasciava che fossero Innocet o Badger a servirli. - Riprendi pure da dove hai interrotto. Mi sembra che fossi a “è difficile che tu possa controbatterlo”.

\- Giusto. Grazie. “Immagino che Alonso fosse il primo della lista, ma ormai ha in mente solo di viaggiare con il suo bellimbusto e ti molla a metà di un caso. Sarebbe quantomeno un padre poco presente.”

\- Tu queste cose come le sai?

\- Che il socio in affari di Jenny e Vastra avesse un fidanzato che saltellava per il tempo e lo spazio? Kew mi raccontava un mucchio di cose. Non in questi termini, ovvio, ma sto andando di interpretazione… se non fosse così, improvviserò al momento. È da quando se ne sono andati che cerco di ricostruire quello che è successo.

\- _Che deve succedere_. Devi tenere conto della tua linea temporale.

Lui si era incupito. - Già, beh, così non aiuti, ragazzina. Ti lascio al tuo… cos’è? Ricette di lontane galassie, credo sia più interessante dei miei problemi.

Il LED lampeggiò e Ryndane si rituffò tra le pagine del libro, ma non stava più veramente leggendo.

No, non aveva mai sognato di viaggiare. Ma c’era almeno una creatura che viveva su un altro pianeta e avrebbe desiderato incontrare… quel bambino che Dorium rimpiangeva con tutto se stesso e che aveva lasciato dietro di sé molto più di un mazzetto di disegni colorati.

  
  


[Ho dimenticato il saggio di Relazioni Intergalattiche che dovrei consegnare oggi. Ne avrei bisogno subito, per favore.]

Il Dottore lo aspettava al varco. Rilesse il messaggio sul trasmettitore e aspettò un pochino prima di rispondere: non voleva dargli la soddisfazione di una risposta immediata.

[Vediamo se indovino di cosa stai parlando. Un cubetto verde, con gli spigoli arrotondati e una presa supplementare]

[Sì, certo! Puoi portarmelo?] Poteva quasi vederlo scodinzolare.

[Saresti divertente, se non fossi inquietante. Noi due dobbiamo farci una chiacchierata, ma prima dovrai chiedere scusa a Dorium.]

[Naturalmente. Non so perché l’ho fatto. Immagino mi abbia dato fastidio sentirmi chiamare “psicopatico”.]

[Tu immagini? Da quando ti degni di immaginare una scusa per qualcosa che hai combinato? No, ragazzo mio, devi darti una regolata. Sembrava andare tutto bene, da qualche anno a questa parte. Cosa ti succede di nuovo? Vorrei capirti, davvero.]

[Non so cosa dire. Ma ne ho bisogno ora, ci avevo lavorato parecchio prima delle vacanze.]

[Chiedi a tua sorella, gentilmente, e potrebbe decidere di restituirtelo. E la prossima volta non lasciare le cose in giro...]

[Non capisco, scusami. Se ce l’ha lei, perché non me l’ha ridato subito?] “Non capisco, scusami?” Voleva provocare una pioggia di meteoriti? Era di nuovo in modalità secchione innocente, e quella flemma gli stava mettendo i brividi.

[Ripeto: chiediglielo gentilmente, mi raccomando. A presto, figliolo.]

 

C’era la fila per usare il trasmettitore, così Jack si scostò per lasciar spazio alla ragazza dietro di lui, che gli sorrise civettuola. Aveva sempre avuto un certo numero di ammiratrici… e poi ovviamente c’era Ash. Non gli dispiaceva, proprio no, ma non sapeva bene cosa farci, con quelle attenzioni.

 

_Conquistare una buona posizione è una priorità rispetto al creare legami non necessari al raggiungimento dei propri scopi. Talvolta invece essi sono un mezzo per mostrare una facciata accettabile._

Si sarebbe dovuto trovare una ragazza? Un ragazzo? Avere delle esperienze? Forse, un giorno, dopo il diploma. Ancora quattro anni…

L’ascensore si aprì sul corridoio dei sotterranei. Mancava pochissimo alla lezione di R.I. e aveva bisogno di rivedere il saggio prima di consegnarlo, perciò si affrettò a bussare alla porta del laboratorio. Qualcuno aprì dall’interno.

\- Thistle, papà mi ha detto che ce l’hai tu il mio…

\- Sì, sì. Nel mio armadietto, il codice è lo stesso del diario segreto che avevo da piccola e che hai hackerato spudoratamente… vediamo se te lo ricordi - rispose lei, concentrata a rimestare una poltiglia metallica sul fornelletto a impulsi. Aveva una maschera che la faceva assomigliare a un Tritovoro e le attutiva la voce, e indossava lunghi guanti color argento. - Fai in fretta ed esci, non si dovrebbe respirare questa roba quando è calda.

Jack aveva buona memoria, soprattutto se associata a indiscrezioni così succulente come quelle che aveva letto allora. Aprì l’antina e sullo scaffale a scomparti adocchiò subito il suo cubetto di dati, lo prese… ma qualcos’altro attirò la sua attenzione.

L’aveva appena toccata - sfiorata, proprio. Eppure tutto era cambiato.

Si sentiva quasi sbandare, tanto da doversi aggrappare alla scrivania più vicina. Continuava a fissare quella foglia di metallo lucido che conosceva anche troppo bene e con cui da bambino adorava giocare... quando ancora tutto era semplice, quando le braccia di sua madre erano il luogo più bello del pianeta e arrampicarsi sul tetto la sua ambizione più grande.

La prese in mano, lasciando penzolare la catenella. Qualcosa in lui lottava per recuperare il controllo, ma era troppo debole per darvi attenzione.

\- Jackjamin, ti sei imbambolato? O metti una maschera anche tu o vai fuori, non voglio averti sulla coscienza! - lo apostrofò Thistle, riscuotendolo inconsapevolmente da quella trance. Sentì finalmente l’odore aspro della lega in ebollizione e tossì. Senza quasi rendersi conto di ciò che faceva, si infilò la collana in tasca e richiuse l’antina.

\- Ce l'hai, un’altra maschera? - Era euforico. Forse si stava davvero intossicando di quella robaccia.

\- No, la usiamo a turno perché il governo non ci dà abbastanza fondi, come dice qualcuno alla radio clandestina - rispose lei, sarcastica. - Laggiù.

La indossò e raggiunse la sorella al tavolo da lavoro, iniziando a stuzzicare la materia fluida con una sondina.

\- E non toccare, scemo, abbassi la temperatura. Davvero, dovrebbero piantarla.

\- La riscaldo, semmai, non vedi che ho preso quella termica? Cic cic cic.

\- Sì, bruciati, mi raccomando. Corgan è da due giorni in infermeria per non aver seguito le istruzioni, e quelli erano esercizi per gli esami dei Corsi Elementari.

Lui restò ancora un po’ a girarle intorno. Non aveva più nessuna fretta. Si avvicinò al settore proibito del laboratorio e aveva quasi messo le mani sul Rilocatore, ma lei gli strillò di levarsi da lì. Non era sicura che i comandi fossero bloccati.

\- Se vuoi finire all’altro angolo dell’universo accomodati, ma non mentre ci sono io, idiota!

Jackjamin si scostò dall’apparecchio, sbuffando, e tornò al tavolo. - Ma questi esperimenti non toccherebbero agli sfigati di Chimica?

Momentaneamente sollevata dal pericolo scampato, Thistle si rilassò. - No, toccano a noi sfigati di Ingegneria. Dobbiamo progettare ogni elemento dell’apparato finale, inclusa la verniciatura isolante. Se non funziona entro l’anno prossimo, potrei giocarmi tutto. Ma non saresti un po’ in ritardo?

\- Oh, porco schifo! - Come aveva potuto dimenticarsene? Era andato lì apposta!

\- Corri, no? E levati la maschera, ormai, vuoi portartela in classe?

Se la sfilò, restando scarmigliato e continuando ad imprecare - Ma porco…

Era incredibile. La smorfia sulla sua faccia, e poi… dimenticarsi di andare a lezione! Era il solito incredibile buffone. Thistle rise di gusto, senza però perdere di vista  il fornelletto. - Idiota - ripeté, serena e divertita.

  
  


Quella sera aveva saltato il corso di Disciplina Mentale e non aveva dato nemmeno un’occhiata agli schemi del progetto, a cui ultimamente dedicava tutte le proprie energie. Dopo aver ispezionato e smontato ogni singolo scaffale dell’armadietto si era arresa, ma non per questo la sua rabbia era diminuita. Si sentiva derubata non solo di un oggetto prezioso che possedeva da quando era nata, ma della fiducia e dell’affetto che per tutta la vita aveva provato nei confronti di Jack - nonostante non fosse mai riuscita a capirlo, nonostante _tutto_.

Perché non era stato facile, all’inizio, proprio per niente.

Era troppo piccola per capire cosa stesse succedendo, ma si arrampicava sulla finestra e guardava fuori, in giardino, pregando che la sua mamma tornasse a casa.

\- Deve riposarsi ancora un pochino in ospedale, - le aveva detto Innocet. - È nato il tuo fratellino ed è molto stanca. - Era piccola e non capiva, ma non era stupida. C’era qualcosa di brutto che la Governante non voleva dirle.

La mamma era tornata, infine, ma non era più quella di prima. Non avrebbe saputo esprimere cosa esattamente in cosa fosse cambiata, o forse… sì, il sorriso era diverso, e forzato, e spento come l’espressione dei suoi occhi.

E lei guardava quel bambino nella culla cercando di decidere se dargli la colpa di tutto o fargli le coccole. Per la pace di tutta la famiglia, aveva preferito la seconda opzione.

Novantaquattro anni dopo, cioè adesso, avrebbe voluto prenderlo a schiaffi, ancora, e ancora. Avrebbe voluto chiedergli perché avesse fatto una cosa simile… ma allo stesso tempo aveva paura della risposta.

Ci sarebbero state delle conseguenze? Quand’era bambina, si era convinta che se avesse perso quella collana sarebbero arrivate le Sacerdotesse di Karn a punirla. Ma poi, crescendo, l’aveva considerata sempre di più un simbolo e un ricordo piuttosto che un vero e proprio amuleto.

Eppure lo era. E se Jackjamin non gliel’avesse rubata per farle un dispetto, ma perché sentiva di averne bisogno? Se… era qualcosa di folle, ma se avesse compreso di doversi proteggere da qualcuno… da qualcosa?

La sua mentalità pratica le impediva di rimuginare su una teoria senza trovare delle prove che la smentissero o la confermassero. Perciò, invece di rimanere a covare rancore sul letto come una gallina mannara, si preparò ad affrontare suo fratello faccia a faccia.

Ma quando uscì nel corridoio vide una figura familiare venirle incontro, e capì che il nemico aveva mandato una spia a tastare il terreno.

\- Salve, signor ambasciatore. Hai riportato la refurtiva con te o almeno una spiegazione?

\- Una spiegazione. Ma non sono l’ambasciatore di nessuno, questo dev’essere chiaro.

\- Cristallino e monometrico. - Incrociò le braccia, sospettosa.

\- Ognuno ha le sue battaglie, Thistle. Ognuno le combatte come può.

\- Ma porco schifo, Ash! Qualunque sia il problema, non si risolve rubando!

\- E invece è così. Oggi è cambiato tutto… per la prima volta, Jack è _consapevole_ di avere un problema, e andremo insieme in fondo a questa storia.

\- Oh, certo, se lo aiuta a concentrarsi… oh, ma che sto dicendo? D’accordo, ammettiamo che il potere della Fiamma abbia un influsso positivo su di lui. Perché la Sorellanza l’avrebbe destinata a me, se sarebbe stata più utile a Jack?

\- E questo come faccio a saperlo? Abbiamo appena iniziato a parlarne. Faremo delle ricerche.

\- Voi due, da soli? Non pensateci nemmeno. Mio padre deve esserne messo al corrente. E dobbiamo chiedere un’udienza su Karn, dobbiamo...

\- Non è la tua battaglia, Thistle. E nemmeno quella del Dottore.

\- E nemmeno la tua, di battaglia, voi e le vostre metafore! Ed è la mia collana.

\- Forse la sua vera natura è quella che a te dà fastidio. Forse… ora potrebbe essere finalmente se stesso, e per sempre.

\- In quel caso, poveri noi - fu il commento acido che non riuscì a frenare: avrebbe dovuto immaginare cos’avrebbe scatenato.

Ash si accigliò e parve vibrare di rabbia. - Non gli vuoi bene, non gliene vuoi per nulla. Vorrei che mio Cugino non si fosse innamorato di te, perché non lo meriti. Non riesci nemmeno a desiderare la felicità per la tua famiglia!

Quelle parole la ferirono, ma cercò di non darlo a vedere e di mostrarsi superiore. Dopotutto, se l’era cercata. - Ashredoathree, non sei venuto qui per litigare, vero? Cerchi di farmi sentire in colpa perché vuoi essere sicuro che vi lasci in pace. D’accordo, allora. Fate le vostre deduzioni e non voglio saperne niente. Ma se qualcuno a casa dovesse chiedermi del ciondolo, sappiate che non dirò una bugia, e dovrete vedervela non solo con i miei genitori, ma anche con Innocet. - Ash deglutì, colto nel suo punto debole. - E se sarà necessario interpellare la Sorellanza…

\- A quel punto cercherò di convincerlo, ma per ora lascia che provi a venirne a capo. - Non sembrava più arrabbiato e nemmeno turbato, stava solo aspettando una risposta definitiva.

Thistle sospirò. Se ne sarebbe pentita, già lo sapeva. - Allora forse abbiamo un accordo.

\- Sissignora. - Aveva sempre avuto un sorriso così bello? Teneva così tanto a Jackjamin?

\- Attenzione alle ronde, non voglio essere tirata in mezzo se ti beccano a tornare. E comunque tuo Cugino non è innamorato di me - precisò lei.

\- Ma certo che sì. E non è vero quello che ho detto, ti voglio di sicuro come cuginetta. - Le schioccò un bacio sulla guancia, senza alcun preavviso. La situazione, che si prestava ad un infame ricatto, acquisì un profumo d’amicizia. - Grazie, Thistle.

Quando sparì dietro l’angolo del corridoio, non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di sentirsi presa in giro.  
 _Ma certo che sì._

Quella notte si addormentò con il sorriso sulle labbra.

 

 

 


	19. L'apprendista Cyberman e una losca riunione

Alla festicciola per il suo diploma erano venuti tutti i compagni della sua classe, anche quelli che avevano fallito l’esame, perché in qualche modo dovevano pur consolarsi prima di prendere la via del deserto o tornare a scuola per ritentare l’appello successivo. Le dispiaceva per loro, ma era fiera di se stessa e aveva quella sensazione meravigliosa che nessun’ombra avrebbe potuto oscurare il suo futuro. Anche se si erano imbucati i ragazzi della classe di Jack, per qualche strano motivo, a far cagnara, e la mamma aveva invitato il suo ex amante, che si era scofanato i salatini e sembrava voler tornare alla carica - dopo quarant’anni, da notare bene, ma per carità: fatti loro - niente poteva andare storto.

Non si sentiva diversa, fisicamente parlando, ma era cosciente di esserlo. E piuttosto felice.

Come in una favola di principesse, si voltò e l’uomo dei suoi sogni era in piedi davanti a lei, con il sorriso più dolce del mondo.

\- Congratulazioni, Thistle.

\- Grazie, ma… è un po’ strano da dire. Lei era lì, quando ho presentato il progetto. Era lì anche quando mi hanno iniettato il Nucleo, mi pare, anche se non potrei giurarlo perché ero un bel po’ frastornata. Non c’è nessuna sorpresa… ma grazie comunque.

\- C’ero, naturalmente - confermò Kedred. - Ma eravate in molti, questa festa invece è solo per te. Sì, eri molto buffa, un po’ più del solito.

Thistle fece del suo meglio per non arrossire. - Non è esattamente un complimento, vero?

\- Invece sì.  Se smettessi di esserlo, la prenderei come un’offesa personale. Ma sei una Signora del Tempo, adesso. E anche se continuerai a lavorare con noi, da ora puoi darmi del tu, se lo desideri. Non volevo essere inopportuno e chiedertelo prima, ma…

\- Sì, d’accordo. Mi sbaglierò ancora, qualche volta, ma ci proverò. - Stava flirtando con il tono di voce, con tutto il corpo, e non riusciva a farne a meno.

\- Farò in modo che tu non ti sbagli. - Kedred si guardò intorno, inquieto, i begli occhi che brillavano. - Voglio dire… farò di tutto perché…

Il suono sin troppo familiare di un cacciavite sonico interruppe qualsiasi cosa stesse per dire. L’atmosfera cambiò e tutti si voltarono a guardare il Dottore, arrampicato sulla TARDIS, che imbracciava la sua vecchia chitarra giapponese.

I ragazzi ci avevano pasticciato sopra con i pastelli e le corde erano state cambiate un’infinità di volte, ma era la stessa, e così l’emozione nei suoi cuori.

\- Carciofina, sono passati quasi cento anni. Tu non puoi ricordarlo, ma questa non è la prima serenata che ricevi. Eravamo proprio qui, era una giornata altrettanto bella… Tesoro, se vuoi continua tu.

Ada ridacchiò, commossa. - Avevo un pancione enorme, e canticchiavo sull’erba, e ti sognavo. E poi questo meraviglioso idiota ha iniziato a suonare, così…

I primi accordi risuonarono, dolci come il tepore del pomeriggio.

 _È da tanto tempo che ci penso_  
_Sai che è da tanto, tantissimo_  
_Che cerco il modo di farti capire  
_ _Ciò che provo per te, e quanto abbia bisogno di te..._

Thistle ascoltava suo padre cantare, completamente rapita, e non riusciva ad immaginare niente di più bello o grandioso o esaltante. Si era illuminata come le cime delle montagne alla prima alba.

 _Seguimi dove andrò, in ciò che farò, e in chi conoscerò_  
_Rendilo parte di te, l’esser parte di me_  
_Seguimi lungo tutta la strada, sempre  
_ _Prendimi la mano e dimmi che mi seguirai._

Non credeva a quelle parole, eppure la loro poesia non poteva restarle indifferente.

 _Vedi, mi piacerebbe mostrarti le cose che ho visto,_  
_I posti in cui andrò e i posti dove sono stato_  
_Averti lì accanto a me e non essere mai solo.  
_ _E ogni volta che sarai con me, saremo a casa._

No, non credeva che fosse possibile, né auspicabile, né saggio. Era così dolce da far male, però...

 _Seguimi dove andrò, in ciò che farò, e in chi conoscerò_  
_Rendilo parte di te, l’esser parte di me_  
_Seguimi su e giù, lungo tutta la strada,  
_ _Prendi la mia mano e ti seguirò._

E Kedred, che pochi minuti prima avrebbe voluto dirle “mi piaci”, sentì che le sue parole non avrebbero retto il confronto, che il Dottore aveva detto tutto e gli aveva meritatamente oscurato la scena, perciò, per il momento, si fece da parte e la lasciò al suo primo amore, con cui non avrebbe potuto mai competere.

 

\- Come sarebbe a dire che _lo sa_? - sbottò Ada sottovoce, occhieggiando il coltello laser che era servito a tagliare la torta.

Damon indietreggiò un tantino. Non era mai stato un rapporto alla pari, tra loro. C’era sempre stato qualcosa che gli sfuggiva di lei, a prescindere dalla sua razza o dalla sua conoscenza del loro passato. Era perché, in fondo, capiva che non sarebbe mai stata davvero sua? Che avrebbe sempre messo al primo posto il Dottore e la sua famiglia?

\- Potrei… ecco, potrei essermelo lasciato sfuggire, parlando con il Dottore, qualche tempo fa.

\- Qualche tempo fa _quando_? - insistette lei.

\- Vediamo, poco prima della morte di Lord Borusa? O forse era appena tornato dal suo viaggio con Romana…

\- Stiamo parlando di settanta… cinque anni fa!

\- Approssincronizzando, all’incirca sì. - Ricordò che Ada aveva sempre odiato quella parola. Forse era proprio l’unica cosa su cui poteva sentirsi superiore con lei: i corollari della teoria temporale. - Ma ti assicuro che non ne rimase turbato in modo particolare, anzi ci scherzò sopra se ricordo bene. Prende sempre bene le novità. Anche quando gli avevi raccontato di noi, insomma…

\- Damon, il problema è che _non me l’ha detto_. Non mi ha mai detto che lo sapeva. Non so cosa lui pensi veramente di questa storia...

\- Ada, cosa vuoi che pensi? Aspetta che succeda da sé. Sapevi a cosa andavi incontro quando ti sei messa con un ex Rinnegato, andiamo. Non ho mai capito tutta questa smania di creare paradossi in giro per l’Universo, ce ne sono già abbastanza, no?

\- Non si tratta delle _sue_ avventure passate, si tratta di _me_. Di me e di una creatura immortale… o quasi. Di un luogo in cui sarò nuovamente in preda allo scorrere del tempo.

\- Non dirlo nemmeno! Non avrai mica intenzione di andarci da sola… di rimanere bloccata laggiù? Invecchieresti di colpo, saresti… - Sembrava inorridito dalle sue stesse parole. - Scusa, non volevo andare fuori di testa, forse mi sto lasciando contagiare dalla tua ansia. Chiedigli semplicemente di accompagnarti. Oppure posso farlo io, se non è inopportuno. Ti basta solo chiedere.

Era certa che non gli avrebbe mai chiesto un favore del genere, ma preferì non ferirlo ulteriormente e usare la solita scusa.

\- Non è ancora sicuro viaggiare, lo sai. Fra tre anni anche Jack prenderà il diploma, e non me lo perderei per nulla al mondo. Non posso rischiare di lasciare questo pianeta per sempre, e tuttavia temo che sarò costretta a farlo… non so ancora come, non so ancora perché… ma non ho dimenticato lo sguardo di Jenny quel giorno. Veniva dal futuro. Era al corrente di cose che ancora non conosco, ora comprendo molto meglio…

\- Allora aspetta ancora tre anni, e poi vai incontro al tuo destino. Ma non andare da sola, non lasciare Gallifrey da sola, qualunque cosa accada - la pregò, con la bocca piena. _Qualunque cosa fosse accaduta, non avrebbe mai perso l’appetito,_ pensò Ada. - Sei ancora speciale per me. Voglio che tu sia felice. Voglio che il Dottore sia felice… e ti ringrazio per avermi permesso di essere qui oggi. Vuol dire tanto.

\- Anche per me - sospirò Ada. Non le sfuggì, mentre lui abbassava lo sguardo, la dolcezza delle sue ciglia lunghe sugli occhi castani. Non aveva dimenticato i loro momenti di tenera intimità, né avrebbe mai desiderato farlo.

\- Ehi. Per oggi Swainzee può aspettare, andrà tutto benissimo. Non può essere altrimenti, non riesco ad immaginare che sia altrimenti...

  


A cavalcioni sulla TARDIS, il Dottore e Thistle guardavano in silenzio il primo sole tramontare dietro la casa.

\- Perché ci sta fissando così?

Thistle pensò che parlasse del gattino tigrato di Ryndane che si stiracchiava sul tetto, ma suo padre accennò alla festa ancora in svolgimento sotto di loro: lei spiò con la coda dell’occhio e sì, in effetti Kedred era in un angolino a guardarli.

\- Non lo so, papà. Forse ha una delle sue crisi malinconiche. Eppure mi sembrava di buon umore, poco fa. - Qualche idea ce l’aveva, in realtà, ma non voleva peccare di presunzione.

La prospettiva del Dottore, per quanto guardassero dalla stessa altezza, era molto diversa. - Oh, Thistle. Avrei dovuto capire. Povero ragazzo… anche lui avrebbe voluto avere i suoi genitori con sé, in questa stessa occasione. È tremendamente ingiusto.

Lo era. Ma anche per lei era solo questione di tempo, aveva sempre cercato di non dimenticarlo.

\- Pensi che io ti prenda per scontato?

\- Come? - Forse aveva esagerato con quella canzone. La sua intenzione non era stata affatto quella di farla sentire in colpa per essere cresciuta così in fretta. Oppure aveva lasciato trasparire qualcosa di cui nemmeno lui voleva rendersi conto...

\- Pensi che non vi voglia bene?

\- Ti assicuro che non penso nulla del genere. Va bene così. Mi manchi, ma è una cosa normale, sono solo un vecchio sentimentale.

\- È perché so che non durerà per sempre. - Guardò con affetto e apprensione le sue mani, quasi avesse timore di vederle scintillare di energia rigenerativa. - Ero così arrabbiata quando la mamma stava con _quello_ , eppure adesso... quasi quasi faccio di nuovo il tifo per lui.

\- Oh, inizio a capire. Vorresti essere la figlia di un impiegato degli Archivi.

\- Vorrei che _tu_ lo fossi! Ma non è solo questo. Vorrei non sentire mai nostalgia, o paura, o confusione. Diventare pratica e impassibile e non avere bisogno di legami, così da non dovermi sentire egoista.

\- Stai parlando di diventare un Cyberman.

\- Meno scintillante.

\- Sei già una persona pratica e hai la tua dose di sangue freddo - sottolineò il Dottore.

\- Non mi basterà, quando prenderai il volo. - Lui si umettò le labbra, imbarazzato. Di slancio le avrebbe detto che no, il suo era un timore folle... ma le promesse erano di fatto menzogne, senza una base musicale. - Per questo voglio costruirmi delle certezze. Per questo… sì, è davvero tutto qui. - Si aggrappò al bordo superiore della cabina e si calò giù; il suo foulard s’impigliò, lasciandole il collo scoperto. Lui la guardò dall’alto, e i suoi occhi, resi più scuri dalla luce del crepuscolo, sembrarono giudicarla.

Non poteva dargli una spiegazione senza tradire Jack, perciò non disse niente. Lo raccolse e se lo annodò in fretta, voltandogli le spalle.

“Forse sì, è davvero tutto qui, mia adorata bambina. Diventare una fra i tanti e dimenticare il miracolo che ti ha generato. Niente di nuovo, sotto le stelle di Kasterborous,” rifletté amaramente il Dottore.

  


I ragazzi avevano improvvisato un gioco stupido, in cui si rincorrevano per il giardino e si placcavano a vicenda. Una specie di rugby senza palla, notò Drax che di sport da penitenziario se ne intendeva piuttosto bene. Jack teneva Ash prigioniero e lui rideva, rideva come uno scampolo innocente e fiducioso, le braccia bloccate da una stretta implacabile e gli occhi chiusi da un brivido che così innocente non era. Blynexus sembrava raccogliere scommesse sul suo palmare, con il ghigno di chi la sa lunga. Erano così chiassosi, carichi di ormoni e presunzione. Così vivi.

E Romana non si era presentata alla festa, mandando dei regali e un messaggio di scuse: su Tersurus non tirava un’aria rassicurante. Era un po’ preoccupato per lei, ma non l’avrebbe mai ammesso.

A pochi passi da lui, nel profondo del subconscio di Jackjamin, una sua vecchia conoscenza bussava per tornare allo scoperto, infastidita dalla barriera che si ergeva, apparentemente invalicabile, a proteggere la mente del ragazzo da quell’influenza nefasta.

 

_“Per quanto ancora potrai sfuggirmi? Manca poco ormai, non rovinare tutto.”_

  
  


In un altro luogo e tempo e dimensione, Il Pantheon della Discordia era riunito al cospetto del suo più alto esponente, il Guardiano del Caos.

Nessuno poteva dirsi soddisfatto del proprio operato. L’Ingannatore aveva fallito per ben due volte contro la donna chiamata Sarah Jane. Donna Noble aveva vinto contro la Veggente e il suo scarafaggio, i Pond già da ragazzini avevano sbaragliato i piani di Krampus a Leadworth. E ora anche il Guardiano Nero non aveva buone notizie sui suoi progressi, ma non si era ancora dato per vinto.

\- Non mi aspettavo nulla di meno dalla progenie del Dottore. Devo dire che finora era stato troppo semplice, con lui. Attenderò il momento opportuno… ma non ho ancora perso. Il legame è ancora intatto.

\- Non è l’unico con cui l’hai stretto, tuttavia. Ne hai almeno altri due - lo stuzzicò la Veggente.

\- Dimentichi che Vislor Turlough mi ha ripudiato di fronte al mio _pallido rivale_. So che ha ricevuto una visita dal Mandarino, e non ci può essere di nessun aiuto nello stato in cui si trova. L’altro vecchio Rinnegato è ancora una pedina utilizzabile, ma proprio per questo potrebbe essere l’ultima risorsa se fossi vicino alla sconfitta. Oh, me lo terrò molto caro. Il suo legame con l’Ombra era debole, ma da molto vicino saprei manovrarlo. Già. Da molto vicino. Già. - Rise, scuotendo leggermente la testa, e le piume del suo eccentrico copricapo si mossero nell’aria statica di quella dimensione.

\- E dire che sarebbe dovuta essere lei. Che non si pensi io sia un misogino… lei sarebbe stata perfetta. La figlia della Ragazza Impossibile… ma le sacerdotesse hanno dovuto per forza infilarci quelle manacce tatuate. Riuscirò a ottenere dal ragazzo ciò che voglio, mi ci sono affezionato ormai - chiocciò, un’espressione melliflua e insieme terribile che gli distorceva gli angoli della bocca.

L’Ingannatore, forte della mancanza di un volto, non aveva bisogno di nascondere il proprio pessimismo a riguardo, a differenza del suo Graske che, tremante, gli si intrufolò sotto il mantello.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per ovvi motivi di spoiler, questa volta le note sono in fondo.  
> Nell'ultimo paragrafo ci sono accenni a un paio di episodi di The Sarah Jane Adventures (dove compare The Trickster), all'episodio della quarta stagione di DW "Turn Left" e alla storia a fumetti "Imaginary Enemies". Viene ripreso il serial "Enlightenment", ultima parte della trilogia del Black Guardian, già citato in "A Taste of Honey".  
> La canzone è "Follow me" di John Denver. Sì, lo stesso autore di "For Baby" di molti capitoli fa.


	20. Inno all'umana fragilità

Innocet si era emozionata per niente. Thistle, dal suo angolino alla finestra, ma senza più fiori tra i capelli né sorrisi sulle labbra pallide, così simili a quelle di Ada, le aveva descritto i dettagli di un sogno e poi la sua fine incomprensibile.

\- Non capisco, l’hai respinto?

\- Non me lo aspettavo. Non così, non con le parole che ha usato.

\- Davvero? Penso che tutti noi ce lo aspettassimo. Sei innamorata di lui da quando hai memoria!

\- Non basta che sia io ad amarlo. Io non voglio essere corteggiata da qualcuno che non mi vuole davvero.

\- Perché non dovrebbe volerti… che cosa pensi di lui? È la persona più onesta e trasparente che abbia mai conosciuto.

\- Non gli credo! Non è di me che ha bisogno, vuole solo far parte di questa famiglia.

Innocet restò sbigottita, in un primo momento. Una parte di lei apprezzava il modo in cui Thistle ragionava: dimostrarsi cauti e riflessivi anche mentre si è in preda a forti passioni era  una qualità innegabile per una futura Kithriarca. D’altra parte, credeva fosse ancora troppo giovane per reagire così freddamente alle opportunità della vita. Le rispose con studiata ironia: - Hai ragione, allora. Non basta l’amore, se non c’è fiducia. Credo che tu abbia fatto bene a rifiutare di sposarlo; in futuro incontrerà una donna migliore che lo renderà felice.

Thistle si strattonò il foulard, quasi si sentisse soffocare all’improvviso. Innocet aveva colto nel segno, come sempre.

\- Vorrei essere io a renderlo felice! Ma non posso accettare di essere la seconda scelta, è una cosa che mi fa impazzire!  
Ancora con quella storia del bacio con Jenny… oh, la preferiva così: autentica e coinvolta nelle scelte da compiere. Ma quel piccolo dolore causato dall’incomprensione tra i due persisteva. Quella sua incarnazione non era più giovane, si era fatta ogni giorno più sentimentale, sebbene non avesse mai perso la sua deliziosa ironia. - Gli hai detto questo?

\- Sì. Ed è rimasto molto calmo. Non lo so, non so se gli importasse davvero. “Se pensi questo di me, non t’importunerò più”, mi ha risposto così.

\- È tutto a posto, dunque. Hai già iniziato a fare domanda per un nuovo impiego? Sarà piuttosto imbarazzante lavorare insieme, dopo un discorso del genere.

Mancava pochissimo, giusto una spintarella ancora.

\- Io… non ci ho ancora pensato…

\- Perché non hai ancora deciso. Non è troppo tardi. Ma finché resterai convinta che non meriti questa felicità, non c’è nulla che io possa consigliarti. È vero, anch’io ho sempre pensato che lui ami questa Casa più di quanto sia legato alla sua. E come dargli torto? Deeptree sta crollando definitivamente e forse è un bene, se questo è davvero il destino che spetta agli ingrati. Se accadesse, accoglieremmo lui e Ash con tutto il nostro calore, che tu lo voglia sposare oppure no. E questo Kedred lo sa da molto tempo. Non rischierebbe di essere umiliato da tuo padre nel caso in cui non fosse d’accordo con la vostra unione. Se è preparato ad affrontarlo, significa che tiene davvero a te, e non al nome che porti.

\- Perché papà non dovrebbe essere d’accordo? - L’ultimo muro era caduto. Thistle nascose la bocca tra le mani, improvvisamente consapevole del proprio sciocco errore. Sfiorò i viticci che pendevano dall’arco tra il soggiorno e l’ingresso, passandovi di corsa, e aprì una delle cabine di teletrasporto. Si voltò a cercare l’ultima conferma della sua approvazione, se mai ce ne fosse stato bisogno.

\- E sbrigati, non farlo stare in pena! - la spronò Innocet, proprio mentre il Dottore entrava nella stanza, con in mano un vecchio libro preso dalla soffitta e la sua pipa da mordicchiare leggendo.

Un tempo trascorreva intere giornate a pianificare interrogazioni al Panopticon, architettando stratagemmi per andare alle elezioni prima della scadenza del mandato, senza tuttavia scalfire la credibilità del sistema istituzionale. Era un pericolo concreto: la gente del deserto non attendeva che un fremito di instabilità per sollevarsi contro la Cittadella, e Tersurus era ad un passo dalla guerra civile. Romana, nominata Governatrice come concessione alla minoranza, stava imparando a sue spese che una posizione di responsabilità - ma non di potere - era quanto di più simile alla schiavitù. Non poteva, sotto le attuali leggi, migliorare le condizioni di vita dei suoi abitanti più di quanto Drax fosse mai riuscito a rigenerarsi con una folta chioma.

\- Dov’è andata Thistle? È mai possibile che in questa casa non ci siano mai più di quattro persone insieme? - Sprofondò in poltrona, massaggiandosi la fronte.

\- Sono quasi sicura che sia tornata all’Accademia.

\- Io dico…

Innocet lo interruppe. - Questa volta lasciala fare, è innamorata.

\- Oh. Devo sempre essere l’ultimo a sapere le novità.

Lei lo guardò con fare materno. Novità, _certo_. Si potevano possedere le più fini doti telepatiche, ma ad un uomo certe sottigliezze sfuggivano sempre… quando si voleva lasciarle sfuggire.

\- E tu sai di chi? - Finse indifferenza, ma il tamburellare delle sue dita sul libro tradirono un certo nervosismo.

\- Potrei avere un’idea, ma…

\- Segreti di donne, mai immischiarsi. - Il Dottore mimò nuovamente un distacco poco credibile. - Mi fido del suo buon gusto, dopotutto: non sceglierebbe mai uno scapestrato.

\- No, Dottore, questo è sicuro. - Si era dimenticata di controllare che Dorium non stesse ascoltando, ma vide che non era così.

\- Non sarà troppo giovane? O troppo vecchio?

\- L’età è una questione relativa. Ragioni come un terrestre, qualche volta.

Il Dottore fece una smorfia. - Un piccolo indizio?

\- È una persona paziente. E questo mi rassicura perché dovrà avere molta, molta pazienza con lei. La tua carciofina è cresciuta, e sa quello che vuole… solo che a volte ha bisogno di capire cosa vogliono gli altri. Ha tutto il tempo per imparare, comunque.

Il Dottore si voltò a guardarla e si accorse delle rughe sottili che iniziavano a contornare i suoi occhi scuri, facendosi più visibili mentre sorrideva. S’intenerì al punto da sentire il bisogno di accarezzarle una guancia mentre le trasmetteva questo pensiero: “Se non fossi mia Cugina, vorrei che fossi mia sorella”.

“E dovrei avere a che fare con Lord Braxiatel?” fu la risposta di Innocet, arguta e sarcastica.

Lui ridacchiò, ma i suoi occhi erano seri. “Davvero. Grazie. Grazie di esistere.”

 

Il trasmettitore aveva trillato e li aveva riscossi da quella tiepida atmosfera familiare. Il Dottore sospirò e aspettò i canonici tre minuti: come aveva sperato, Ada era andata a raccogliere il messaggio, risparmiandogli un viaggio fino all’altra sala. La Casa era diventata piuttosto grande, ormai.

Altri tre minuti, però, e l’indolenza si era già trasformata in furia. Anche Ada era fuori dai gangheri, e aveva appallottolato il foglio con un gesto stizzito. - Non ho rischiato la vita per mettere al mondo un cretino, nossignori. Lo è diventato, non so come, ma lo è diventato.

\- Rileggi per me. Non posso crederci se non lo fai.

\- Non c’è bisogno di rileggere, Thete. Vai a parlargli tu perché se me lo vedo davanti gli tiro due ceffoni. Ma vuole farci impazzire? - replicò Ada, rivolta a Innocet. - Non si è presentato alla simulazione d’esame. Non gliene importa niente.

\- Basta, ora mi sente. Non ti agitare però, non serve a nulla - concluse il Dottore.

 

Quando la TARDIS atterrò in giardino, era già passata l’ora di cena. Jackjamin seguì controvoglia suo padre nello studio, dove lo vide sigillare la porta e fronteggiarlo.

\- Non pensavo di dover arrivare a tanto, ma eccoci qui. Non sono soltanto tuo padre, sono il tuo Kithriarca, perciò non puoi semplicemente rifiutarti di obbedire.

\- Oh. Quando ti fa comodo te ne ricordi!

Lo schiaffo arrivò senza preavviso. - Questo è da parte di tua madre, a proposito.

\- Ti odio!

Fu doloroso, ma non se ne stupì. Era sempre stato così tra lui e Quences, dopotutto.

\- Sì, va bene. Continua. Continua! Vuoi restituirmelo? Forza, osa! Ma non uscirai di qui finché non mi avrai detto tutto quello che ti passa per la testa! Quando sei solo, quando guardi in aria e sei da tutt’altra parte, quando gridi e sbatti la porta e non riesco a raggiungerti e questo mi spaventa… perché non so come aiutarti…

\- Vuoi sapere a che cosa penso.

\- Sì, ti prego! - gridò il Dottore, strabuzzando gli occhi.

\- Anche se potrebbe farti arrabbiare.

\- Più di quanto io sia già arrabbiato? Ma potrei stupirti. Lasciami leggere la tua mente un’unica volta. Non desidero altro che capire, solo questo, porco schifo!

Dopo un lungo silenzio, Jack chinò la testa e annuì brevemente. Il Dottore si avvicinò e non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di toccarlo, socchiudendo gli occhi per assorbire i suoi pensieri complicati.

 

_Più imparo sull’universo, più considero la razza a cui appartengo… e non ne vado fiero._

_Sembriamo potenti, ma è un’illusione. Rimaniamo attaccati a tradizioni che già hanno mostrato i loro pericoli, non impariamo dalla storia passata. La prudenza che ci insegnano è in realtà indifferenza, al suo meglio, e ipocrisia a guardare a fondo. Tu no, tu hai saputo andare oltre. Avevi scelto qualcosa di diverso, hai assecondato la tua natura. Ma non hai rinunciato ad essere un Signore del Tempo. A parole hai rinnegato questo pianeta, questa società, la tua stessa famiglia; ma hai conservato la capacità di vivere oltre i limiti che le altre razze hanno, e ne hai fatto uso in grande quantità. Ne hai ottenuto persino più del consentito._

_Ma il prezzo? Conosci il prezzo di una vita così lunga, il dolore di ciò che si perde lungo il cammino, e la sensazione di poter raggiungere qualsiasi obiettivo, e la caduta improvvisa nel constatare che nulla può l’orgoglio contro il destino. L’eterna corsa._

_Secoli, millenni a desiderare, afferrare e distruggere._

_Questo tu hai scelto, e ti può sembrare che io voglia giudicarti, ma considero anche l’alternativa. Quella che mia sorella ha già intrapreso con gioia. Ogni giorno uguale all’altro, gli universi che ti scorrono davanti e sono solo le immagini di uno schermo, i dati di un’equazione,_

_Secoli, millenni a osservare, catalogare e non sfiorare ciò che c’è fuori nemmeno con l’immaginazione._

_Che strada dovrei prendere, allora? La sofferenza o la noia?_

_Eppure esiste una terza via. Quella di chi vive davvero, ma che non spreca energie perché sa di essere fragile. Relativamente fragile, intendo. Una vita come quella che aveva mia madre prima che la portassi qui, che la privassi di quel privilegio._

_Ecco._

_Vorrei liberarmi dal peso di un’eredità che non ho domandato, e che può solo rendermi infelice._

 

Il Dottore attese, ma il flusso di pensieri si era interrotto. Il muro era di nuovo al suo posto, impenetrabile come sempre. Jackjamin non osò alzare il capo.

\- Mi stai dicendo che non intendi diplomarti?

\- Non lo so. Non ne ho la più pallida idea. Fino a qualche tempo fa, ogni volta che tornavo a scuola mi sentivo diverso. Sentivo che… non riesco a spiegarlo, ma la pensavo diversamente. Qualcosa mi spingeva a dare il meglio di me, pensavo fosse giusto così, tiravo avanti…

\- Io non voglio che tu _tiri avanti_ , ragazzo mio. Voglio che tu sia te stesso e credimi, non c’è nulla di strano in ciò che mi hai detto. Sai, l’ho fatto. Ho vissuto sulla Terra con un corpo umano, senza ricordi. Avrei potuto vivere e invecchiare e morire in una manciata di decenni, e senza nessun rimpianto.

Jack finalmente lo guardò con occhi sgranati. Sapeva a cosa si riferisse. A scuola aveva imparato il funzionamento di un arco camaleonte, sia nella versione integrata ad una TARDIS che in quella portatile, più complessa internamente. Il professor Drax ne aveva uno, ma lo usava come un normale orologio. - Cosa accadde?

\- Ad un certo punto ho dovuto decidere se restare o ripartire, e non è stato facile, non lo è stato affatto.

\- Lo rimpiangi?

\- Non rimpiango niente. È stato un cammino più lungo, ma mi ha portato a voi.

\- E un giorno ti porterà altrove. Saremo solo una delle tante tappe del percorso. Ma se ti fossi fermato allora…

Il Dottore gli puntò l’indice sul petto, punzecchiandolo al ritmo delle sue parole. - Tu. Non sei. Una tappa. Sei il mio arrivo.

\- Quindi ti dispiacerebbe se andassi in fondo a quella tua esperienza? - lo sfidò lui.

Era un’eventualità che gli toglieva il respiro. Per così tanto tempo aveva ammirato gli umani e le altre creature più effimere, ma ormai da un secolo era tornato su Gallifrey e aveva perso il gusto della fragilità. Si era ormai abituato alla rassicurante realtà di essere circondato da suoi simili, che avrebbero condiviso il suo cammino per molto tempo ancora… e lui non era semplicemente un suo simile, era il suo sangue. Tentò di negoziare: - Avevo novecento anni. O dicevo di averli, non conta. Perciò, quando avrai anche tu quell’età, sarai libero di scegliere.

\- Io non voglio vivere novecento anni! - protestò Jackjamin, frustrato.

Il Dottore l’afferrò per una ciocca di capelli biondi, attirandolo a sé in un gesto rabbioso, e mormorandogli all’orecchio: - D’accordo. D’accordo. Mi basta che tu ci sopravviva. Perciò domani torni all’Accademia e spero proprio che quel “qualcosa” ti ispiri alla grande, perché ormai sei in ballo.

\- Sissignore. - Jack sembrava deluso. Forse aveva sperato che capisse e gli concedesse di non tornare a scuola. Di non diventare affatto un Signore del Tempo. Se…

 

Le sue dita scivolarono nella tasca, come ogni giorno da più di due anni, ad afferrare la fonte della libertà.

Non sapeva come altro definirla: non era pace, perché si sentiva anzi più irrequieto e insoddisfatto; non era vera forza, né grandezza. Era soltanto libertà - da che cosa, doveva ancora scoprirlo. Lui e Ash erano riusciti a scartare qualche teoria, ma esistevano ancora varie ipotesi, di cui nessuna era esaltante.

Sul momento, comunque, scoprì qualcosa di ancor meno piacevole: sotto i polpastrelli sentì, sulla superficie della foglia, una minuscola crepa.

 

 


	21. La sfida dell'Ottavo Uomo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Charlotte ^___^

Jackjamin scalciò via le scarpe con rabbia e si gettò sul letto. Era stanco di cercare, di fare supposizioni, di crackare sistemi e non trovare altro che vecchie leggende oscure e resoconti dell’Agenzia Interventista. Tra le due opzioni, avrebbe preferito di gran lunga essere manovrato da quest’ultima, ma a quanto ne sapeva era stata dismessa ancora prima che lui nascesse… e poi c’era un dettaglio che lo tormentava, proprio perché coincideva perfettamente. Trasse un respiro profondo.

\- Non devi pensarci.

\- Non mi piace per niente.

Ash allungò la mano ad accendere la luce e si alzò a sedere. Non era sicuro di ciò che stava per dire, eppure lo disse ugualmente.

\- Nemmeno a me, ma non devi avere paura. Ti amo.

Non esplosero le finestre, non furono trasportati alla fine dell’universo da una raffica di vento cosmico e nemmeno Jack reagì come aveva temuto.

\- Sì, lo immagino, - rispose, senza la minima traccia di stupore nella voce, un poco soffocata dal cuscino. - Voglio dire, è una cosa bella. È una splendida notizia, in mezzo a tutta questa merda.

Ash deglutì e fece un mezzo sorriso, occhieggiando la porta. Era stato un azzardo immenso, ma era andata bene. Ma fu lui a stupirsi quando lo sentì continuare:

\- Vuoi baciarmi? - Non sembrava scherzare. Si era tirato su a sua volta e lo fissava con curiosità.

\- No, non…

\- Andiamo, so che ne hai voglia.

\- _Non voglio._ \- Era una bugia bella e buona e una contraddizione, naturalmente eppure in fondo c’era una briciola di verità. Non si era dichiarato perché credesse che sarebbe accaduto chissà che. - Non _così_. C’è qualcosa che dobbiamo ancora risolvere, sarebbe meglio…

Jack non aveva idea di cosa si provasse. Non l’aveva mai desiderato. Non ci aveva mai nemmeno pensato. Ma aveva bisogno di capire cosa fare della sua vita, e quello poteva essere un punto di partenza.

Premette le labbra sulle sue e rimase ad attendere che qualcosa accadesse, che le campane suonassero come in quella ninnananna che sua madre gli cantava quand’era piccolo.

Non fu esaltante, e con il passare dei secondi non cambiò nulla.

Ma Ash aveva chiuso gli occhi, abbandonandosi. Era suo. E anche solo per questo gli parve ne valesse la pena.

Sentì la sua mano sulla guancia e un fiume di pensieri ingenui riversarsi nella sua mente a rinfrescarla dal troppo arrovellarsi su quei misteri spaventosi.

Forse…

 

La porta della stanza si spalancò e i loro compagni di dormitorio si precipitarono dentro. Stava per scattare il coprifuoco, in pochi minuti i corridoi sarebbero stati pattugliati da professori e assistenti imbronciati. Con l’avvicinarsi degli esami, gli studenti dell’ultimo anno erano tenuti maggiormente al guinzaglio, quasi si temesse che volessero sfuggire al proprio destino di Signori del Tempo. Cosa che per Jack era sicuramente vera, mentre per Ash era tutto il contrario - contava sul momento fatidico più di ogni altro, e avrebbe rappresentato l’unica certezza da cui iniziare a costruire quella parola così grande e finora insperata che si pronunciava _futuro_.

\- Eccoli che fanno pciù pciù! Ti devo un gruzzoletto, Nexus.

Il signorino di Blyledge sbuffò, alzando le spalle. - Con comodo. È da mezzo secolo che la tiriamo con questa storia, posso aspettare ancora un po’. E allora! - gridò, saltando su una sedia e da lì alla scrivania. - Stasera si folleggia?

Quale meraviglioso tempismo, non c’era che dire.

\- Nex, a che pensavi? Sbronza colossale o fuga nel deserto?

\- Qualcosa di meglio. - Si accoccolò sui talloni, sporgendosi oltre il bordo della scrivania. - Non avete mai sentito parlare dell’Ottavo Uomo? - sussurrò in tono volutamente inquietante.

\- Sentito parlare… sì. Ma non dirai sul serio - rispose qualcuno.

Blynexus sbuffò. Era certo che la reazione sarebbe stata quella; non si aspettava nulla di diverso. - Bestioline impaurite, è stasera o mai più.

\- Non è questione di aver paura...

\- Sì, come no - li schernì. Era sempre stato il leader perfetto della compagnia, e ora che mancava così poco al suo sciogliersi ne era frustrato. Voleva essere al centro dell’attenzione ancora per un po’, trascinarli verso l’ignoto e il meraviglioso.

Gli altri si guardarono, qualche sopracciglio si sollevò.

Jackjamin fece scivolare le dita nella tasca a stringere la foglia, fin quasi a pungersi i polpastrelli. Vi si era formata un’altra crepa, ma lo stesso gli diede coraggio.

\- Ci sto. - Allargò la bocca in uno dei suoi strani sorrisi, e Ash capì che l’avrebbe seguito in qualsiasi follia.

Non avrebbe dovuto.

La trama della sua esistenza era fragile, l’aveva sempre saputo nonostante i suoi Cugini avessero cercato di sdrammatizzare la situazione. Non amava _così_ tanto studiare, non più di quanto piacesse a Jack. a quello vero. E checché ne pensassero gli altri, un obiettivo in realtà l’aveva sempre avuto - aver diritto ad accedere al Nucleo Simbiotico prima che la forza vitale in lui svanisse. Era stato un bello scherzo, quello del Telaio di Deeptree. L’ultimo sputo in faccia all’ingratitudine degli Integralisti: uno scampolo incompleto.

Non avrebbe dovuto nemmeno farsi sfiorare dall’idea di partecipare ad un gioco che richiedeva sforzo mentale.

Eppure erano entrambi in ballo, quella sera. Era l’unica possibilità per capire se per loro quella parola tanto grande e luminosa - futuro - fosse una realtà dietro l’orizzonte, e quale forma avesse.

  
  


Sì, decise il Dottore, la serata danzante nella sala grande di Lungbarrow stava andando a gonfie vele. La sala non era ancora _veramente_ grande come quella della Casa finita in fondo al dirupo all’epoca della sua settima incarnazione, ma era decorata con bellissime ghirlande di fiori e il sorriso di Thistle ne era inconsapevolmente l’ornamento più splendido. Corgan e Morth, solitamente rumorosi e spavaldi, contemplavano di sottecchi gli abiti delle ragazze con una sorta di terrore mistico, abituati com’erano alle divise di scuola e alle relative acconciature spartane; Ryndane spiava le reazioni degli invitati al sapore dei suoi dolci.

Drax dimostrava di gradirli moltissimo, ma si accorse di qualcosa che gli piaceva assai di più e che tuttavia aveva per lui un retrogusto amaro. Si staccò dal gruppetto di invitati e raggiunse l’eterna fonte delle sue pene.

\- Salve - esordì.

\- Oh, buonasera, - rispose Romana sbirciandolo appena. Da molti anni, ormai, recitavano una commedia ormai logora: non era più nemmeno divertente.

Lui non si era soltanto rassegnato a non poterla avere, ma negli ultimi anni aveva sviluppato una sorta di rabbiosa antipatia, una maschera così dura da scalfire a cui lei, pur fingendo che non le importasse recuperare la sua amicizia, bussava di nascosto per testare i suoi punti deboli.

\- Gira voce che il nuovo Governatore di Tersurus stia per togliere il diritto di voto ai locali. Ma siamo impazziti? Eri là per impedire questo scempio!

\- Sì, ho fatto ciò che potevo. Ho ricevuto minacce di morte, non avevo molta scelta. Mi stai giudicando, Drax? Perché non ho la voglia né il tempo per litigare. Devo essere su Karn prima che sorga Razithi... ma ho ancora posto sul carnet per un ballo al sapore di risentimenti.

\- _Come vuole, signora,_ sono abituato a quel condimento. Poi devo fuggire anch’io… ho la ronda di notte. Quegli scalmanati ne combinano sempre una.

Lei lo guardò meglio mentre le circondava la schiena con un braccio e ostentava indifferenza. Le venne quasi da ridere, ma non osò. Iniziarono a seguire la musica con passi compiti, come per svolgere un dovere. Tanto valeva andare fino in fondo. La fece volteggiare con grazia e forza inaspettata. Romana pensò a come dovevano sembrare dall’esterno, cosa pensassero gli altri invitati vedendoli, se anche loro la stessero giudicando per aver ceduto alle pressioni del Consiglio ed essersi fatta da parte per l’ennesima volta. La verità era che aveva dato a Gallifrey tutto ciò che poteva. Ma non si sentiva, come dopo la morte di Borusa, inutile e impotente: al contrario, era piena di energie, avrebbe potuto organizzare un _coup d’état_

(oh, la lingua francese)

e ricominciare da capo, ricostruire tutto quanto di buono era stato cancellato dai governi a tinte verdi che si erano susseguiti nei decenni… sì, avrebbe potuto, ma aveva paura. E non delle minacce altrui, ma di se stessa.

Aveva compiuto grandi cose in passato, ne era consapevole. Eppure le sue conquiste erano state fatte a pezzi e i suoi errori coperti da un quieto oblio. Ammettendo di riuscire ad unire l’opposizione ancora una volta… a far eleggere un nuovo Lord Presidente

(non lei, no, mai più quel potere tra le sue mani)

e riaprire le relazioni diplomatiche con le Federazioni, dare nuovamente fiducia e diritti agli abitanti delle colonie... Ma lei e il Dottore ci avevano già provato, avevano usato tutti i mezzi leciti per farsi ascoltare.

Non c’era che una strada - ma non l’avrebbe percorsa. Non si sarebbe sporcata le mani di sangue un’altra volta. Non si sarebbe più intromessa con la forza nel destino del suo pianeta.

In un’occasione, Ada le aveva raccontato la storia di una regina senza regno che viaggiava con il suo esercito e i suoi tre draghi liberando schiavi di città in città. Ma non appena ripartiva, nuovi padroni prendevano il potere e nessuno restava libero a lungo. Nell’ultima città aveva deciso di restare per mantenere la pace, ma anche questa si era rivelata una decisione fallimentare: aveva dovuto sottostare a compromessi atroci e ogni decisione che prendeva, in totale buona fede, le si rivoltava contro.

Le aveva chiesto cosa fosse successo dopo, ma Ada aveva risposto, con un sospiro malinconico, che quando era partita dalla sua dimensione lo scrittore non aveva ancora terminato la storia.

Era così, la storia non era terminata… ma non era necessario che continuasse su Gallifrey. C’era molto di più _là fuori_. L’aveva sempre saputo, in parte l’aveva visto e vissuto, ma ora più che mai desiderava tornare a viaggiare.

L’invito su Karn era un passo in quella direzione. Non poteva parlarne con alcuno, ma sembrava trattarsi di un evento unico e prezioso - la nascita di una figura leggendaria per l’intero universo.

Drax sembrava aver abbandonato tutta la rabbia, la timidezza e ogni traccia di orgoglio, se mai ne aveva avuto; dominavano la sala e lei sentì di avere tutti gli occhi puntati addosso, ma a quel punto non le importava più. Rise, e questa volta non di lui. Rise di ciò che erano stati, e forse lui lo capì, perché si unì a lei e per la prima volta Romana notò il colore dei suoi occhi, le fossette sulle sue guance e la semplicità che emanava da ogni suo gesto.

\- Romana…

\- Cosa? - mormorò, cedendo ad una dolce sensazione di vertigine.

La fece piroettare un’ultima volta e la danza terminò. Lei fece qualche passo verso il buffet, pensando che lui l’avrebbe seguita, ma Drax non si mosse.

\- Devo andare, te l’ho detto. Dobbiamo rifarlo, però. Alla prossima festa… non che ci sia molto da festeggiare, ma inventeremo qualcosa. - Le trasmise un’immagine molto precisa delle intenzioni di Kedred e lei si coprì la bocca con una mano, sorpresa ed emozionata.

\- Non ci sarà bisogno di inventare niente, allora. Sarà più vero del vero.

\- Ora ti riconosco. - Mosse due dita dai propri occhi ai suoi e con una smorfia buffa si allontanò verso l’uscita della sala. Incrociò il Dottore e gli disse qualcosa che lei non riuscì a sentire, ma doveva essere qualche battuta delle solite perché vide Ada ridacchiare scuotendo la testa.

Sarebbero mai cresciuti?

Ma soprattutto, voleva davvero che lo facessero?

Guardò Thistle, graziosa nel suo vestito chiaro, rassicurare la piccola Ryndane sulla bontà dei suoi dolcetti e nel frattempo lasciar vagare lo sguardo verso la finestra, anticipando la gioia futura.

Pazithi splendeva, Razithi stava per sorgere. Era una notte meravigliosa.

  
  


Il Dottore prendeva nota dei presenti con curiosità e soddisfazione. Si accorse che Ada aveva preso a lanciargli occhiate inequivocabili, iniziando un gioco di sguardi e gesti che gli piacque moltissimo. Flirtavano a distanza, come se fossero due adolescenti al primo incontro in un pub. La tenerezza di quell’approccio lo commuoveva come al tempo del loro primo bacio - il bacio tra lui e Ada, non tra lui e Honey. Quel legame iniziato in modo così contraddittorio, tra incomprensioni e rivelazioni non richieste, e poi la ricerca di Jenny, quella che che da gratitudine era diventata curiosità e poi…

E poi, Gingko… Honey. E di nuovo lei, semplicemente lei.

Si avvicinò con quell’aria incurante, felina, seducente.

\- Le andrebbe di ballare, signorina Markham?

Ada sorrise e la vita gli parve semplice e bella, di una purezza estrema. La prese tra le braccia e mormorò, malizioso: - O preferirebbe Lady Lungbarrow?

Lei non ebbe il tempo di protestare né di acconsentire a quell’ennesima, velata proposta di matrimonio, perché lo vide sbiancare e afferrarsi la testa con le due mani, come in preda ad una fortissima emicrania.

\- Thete, che succede? Che cos’hai?

  
  


Kedredaselus, uno dei pochi attuali superstiti della famiglia di Deeptree ma soprattutto l’innamorato più ansioso del Continente Meridionale, in quel momento era particolarmente occupato a provare il suo discorso davanti allo specchio.

Drax, di ritorno dalla festa, lo stava ad ascoltare da un buon quarto d’ora quando finalmente lui si accorse di non essere solo e sobbalzò, contrariato. - Stavo cercando di concentrarmi!

\- Sì, eri molto rilassato, l’ho notato subito. Tutto bene? Hai controllato tutte le camerate?

\- Sì, due volte, l'ultima un'ora fa. Indovina in quale non dormiva nessuno - sospirò, cercando di mostrare il suo miglior profilo.

\- Blynexusevendalleraph, che tu possa diplomarti la settimana prossima e levarti dalle scatole! - sillabò stile giaculatoria.

\- Sì, l’idea è quella. Secondo te dovrei indossare qualcosa di più formale? Che aria tira laggiù?

\- Devo mandartici oggi o andare indietro di qualche secolo per lasciarti l’invito direttamente quando esci dal Telaio?

\- Ho avuto due genitori - gli ricordò, malgrado se stesso.

\- Oh, giusto, certo. - Si finse sorpreso. - Buon per te, Lumachina, tu e la tua futura moglie partite con qualcosa in comune.

\- Mi amavano. - Non sapeva perché si fosse lasciato sfuggire un dettaglio tanto infantile e fuori contesto. Era così nervoso. Come se ogni cosa fosse sul punto di crollare, invece che di rinascere.

\- Ti amo anch’io. tesoruccio - sdrammatizzò Drax, somministrandogli due buffetti sulle guance. -,Adesso smettila di preoccuparti e vai difilato dal Dottore, con le tue dolci maniere, e chiedigli la mano della tua bella. Ti strozzerà e poi ti abbraccerà, andrà tutto meravigliosamente. Mi mangio le mani all’idea di non godermi la scena, ma...

Di ciò che accadde dopo, Kedred avrebbe conservato ricordi frammentari, come se lo specchio che aveva davanti si fosse infranto e i pezzi della sua vita si fossero sparsi per le dimensioni, alcuni perduti per sempre, altri conficcati nei suoi cuori a farli sanguinare per le sue restanti esistenze.

Come se fosse stato chiamato, Blynexus si era precipitato nel laboratorio correndo in maniera scomposta, finendo addosso a Drax e rischiando di far cadere tutti e due.

\- Ehi, che accidenti… - Gli occhi del ragazzo erano fissi e aveva la mascella contratta. Quando Drax lo afferrò per le spalle, si liberò con uno strattone violento e vomitò a terra.

\- Cos’avete fatto, razza di incoscienti? - Era una domanda retorica. In quel periodo dell’anno c’era quasi sempre un gruppetto che tentava l’impresa, nonostante i divieti e le minacce. - Chi altro c’era con te?

Nexus boccheggiò qualcosa e lui lo costrinse a ripetere, ma quando ebbe afferrato il senso delle sue parole si sentì raggelare. Lo schiaffeggiò con forza su entrambe le guance. Kedred, inorridito, si affrettò a sostenere il ragazzo, che paradossalmente ora sembrava più in sé.

\- Starà bene. Quante ne hai viste, eh? Quante?

\- S-sei, professore.

\- Fantastico. Sarai un fantastico Signore del Tempo. Non prima di cinquecento anni, però, ti aspettano lunghi secoli al Monitoraggio Eventi prima di poter tentare di nuovo l’esame, razza di decerebrato.

Stava per mollargli un altro paio di sberle, ma quello si scansò: - Non può mettermi le mani addosso. Il mio Kithriarca saprà di questa…

\- Sì, saprà che sei senza speranza. Fila in infermeria e restaci, racconta un po’ delle tue prodezze. Ked, andiamo. È riuscito a trascinare tutta la camerata in questa follia… il tuo fidanzamento dovrà attendere.

  
  


L’odore di quello scantinato in disuso era ormai insopportabile.

Ognuno di loro aveva ripetuto il proprio nome senza sosta, fino a sentire la bocca arida e a cadere in trance.

Videro i volti che avrebbero indossato nei secoli in una sequenza distorta e assordante, dilatata in un tempo non percepito dai sensi.

Jackjamin rimase dolorosamente in bilico tra la veglia e l’incoscienza, di fronte a quell’unica figura.

Aveva deciso ormai. Nessuno poteva obbligarlo a diventare un Signore del Tempo, giusto? Era assurdo. Allora chi era quell’uomo con gli occhi azzurri? Non poteva essere lui. Aveva il sorriso strafottente di un seduttore.

_Non voglio._

_Non voglio diventare qualcun altro._

_No, no, no, no, no._

Vide quel volto dalla bellezza nauseante cambiare, trasformarsi in un mostro.

_Non voglio._

_Non posso essere io!_

Era orribile, aveva occhi enormi e labbra enormi e sembrava scrutare l’universo dall’alto dei millenni...

_No! Nooooo!_

Tentò di svegliarsi, di strappare se stesso a quelle immagini che non potevano, non dovevano essere il suo futuro. Senza accorgersene, strinse la mano di Ash e la sentì fredda, inerte.

Udì le sue parole flebili: - Non c’è… niente… è… tutto buio… - e lottò più forte per tornare da lui, ma più si dibatteva, maggiore era la resistenza di quel guscio onirico. Poi iniziò il dolore. Qualcosa si strappava nella sua coscienza e fu come se due metà si incontrassero - e ricordò, ricordò ogni cosa, dalla sua iniziazione al giorno nel bosco in cui la voce gli aveva parlato per la prima volta, e poi a Oakdown, quando Kew aveva visto _quella cosa_ staccarsi da lui come uno spettro di piume nere… e ancora, ogni discorso che gli aveva sussurrato durante il sonno, su come raggiungere la fama e la grandezza sino al punto più alto, sino ad afferrare il potere e consegnarlo al Caos…

Era vero, allora.

Il Guardiano Nero e il suo Pantheon della Discordia.

Era sempre stato dentro di lui.

Ad ogni passo.

Sentì la parte più profonda di sé prendere il sopravvento e si calmò. Non si sarebbe avverato nulla di ciò che quell’essere desiderava per lui, perché sarebbe morto. Era finita. La sua famiglia avrebbe mai saputo la verità? Forse no. Ma non aveva importanza. Avrebbero pensato che… era stato stupido, molto stupido a tentare quella bravata con gli altri. Forse che suo padre non aveva battuto il record, ai suoi tempi? Ecco. Era come lui. Solo un po’ più sfortunato. E un po’ più… come si dice? Infestato. Come una famigliola di Sorciporci che si annida fra le rovine… ma l’avrebbe sconfitto, annullandosi. Aveva vinto.

 

\- Che cosa avete fatto? Sacra Fiamma, che cosa avete fatto?

Qualcuno lo scuoteva con forza, e non avrebbe dovuto, non doveva risvegliare il Guardiano…

Stretta nell’altra mano, la foglia era esplosa in frammenti affilati.

  
  



	22. Nascita di una leggenda

ESTRATTO DALL’UDIENZA PRELIMINARE DEL CASO ΔΚΒ#102-χ-23

PRIMA SESSIONE, seconda parte.

 

\- Il Supremo Inquisitore Saeculadoxiousparchbrightshoremas interrogherà ora l’unico imputato presente in aula: Kedredaselus, dell’estinta Casa di Deeptree.  
[I minuti dell’udienza immediatamente successivi non vengono trascritti in quanto non degni di nota. L’Inquisitore chiede più volte delucidazioni sui primi avvenimenti, non ricevendo una risposta coerente, e ripete la domanda]

\- Era… era buio. Abbiamo fatto luce. I ragazzi vomitavano… gridavano. Io forse non li ho nemmeno visti. Cercavo Ash. Volevo solo una cosa, assicurarmi che stesse bene. Non posso… non riesco a parlare d-di questo. Non potrebbe passare oltre, Vostro Onore?

\- La giuria prenda nota del senso dell’umorismo dell’imputato. Chiede _a me_ di passare oltre. Si limiti a riferire i fatti pertinenti in ordine cronologico.

[L’avvocato della difesa dissente dall’ultima affermazione dell’Inquisitore]

\- I fatti _pertinenti_ , Vostro Onore. La morte del ragazzo non è un fatto pertinente, e costringerlo a rievocarla causa confusione nell’imputato, rischiando di invalidare la sua testimonianza.

\- Accolta. Può riprendere dal momento in cui, come apprendo dalla dichiarazione resa al Castellano, l’imputato Draximilianuslinndervaspur, attualmente latitante, che d’ora in poi per comodità chiameremo Rinnegato Δ, la convinse a praticare una procedura non consentita.

\- Mancava una settimana, Vostro Onore! Cos’abbiamo fatto di male? Lo so, abbiamo infranto la legge. Pagherò per questo, ma non posso dire che me ne pento. Proprio non potevamo lasciarlo morire. Non potevamo perdere anche lui...

\- Era al corrente dell’influenza che L’Entità, la prego di chiamarla così, aveva sul soggetto B?

\- Perché lo chiamate così? Il suo nome è Jackjamin. Non è… mai stata… colpa sua.

[L’avvocato della difesa porge all’imputato un bicchiere d’acqua. Questi beve, poi riprende]

\- No. Non sapevo nulla del… dell’Entità. Non ha cercato di prendere possesso di me.

\- Ma ha posseduto il Rinnegato Δ, non è vero?

\- Perché dovete per forza chiamarlo così?

\- Risponda alla domanda!

\- Sì, dev’essere accaduto. Per un breve tempo. C’era un vecchio legame tra loro, me ne parlò tempo fa. Non ne aveva colpa, ma...

\- L’Affare Mentalis, ne siamo consapevoli. Secondo le informazioni contenute negli Archivi, il Dottore riuscì a neutralizzare la minaccia, in quell’occasione, e non fu necessario intervenire. Ma l’attuale governo ha sempre deprecato la decisione dell’ex Lady Presidente Romanadvoratrelundar di reinserire un simile elemento nel contesto sociale.

\- Lei lo conosce meglio di voi. Non capite? Noi tutti dobbiamo al Dottore le nostre vite. Jackjamin era… è suo figlio, non potevo permettere che provasse il mio stesso dolore.

\- Capire non significa nulla. La legge non si basa sulla comprensione e sull’empatia, ma sull’ordine. Ed è stato il Caos a guidare le vostre azioni. Siete penetrati nelle aree riservate con chissà quali torbidi mezzi, e gli avete iniettato il nucleo simbiotico, dunque. Violando ogni singolo precetto etico della nostra società. Lasciando che distruggesse apparecchiature di valore inestimabile.

\- Cosa mai esiste di più inestimabile della vita, Vostro Onore?

\- La sopravvivenza del nostro pianeta! Della nostra civiltà, imputato, qualcosa che nemmeno vi ha sfiorato la mente! L’avete reso un Signore del Tempo senza autorizzazione e, poiché questo non bastava ad assicurare la sua sopravvivenza, gli avete stimolato una rigenerazione. E ciò, sempre secondo la sua precedente testimonianza, ha permesso all’Entità di uscire allo scoperto…

\- Abbiamo cercato di rimediare a questo. Drax è riuscito a liberarsi dal suo influsso, o forse il Guard… voglio dire…

\- Imputato, non è permesso nominare l’Entità. Non ci saranno altri avvertimenti.

\- _Quella cosa_ non aveva più bisogno di lui, ormai voleva vendicarsi.  
[Il difensore d’ufficio del Rinnegato Δ fa cenno di voler porre una domanda all’imputato. Concessione accordata.]

\- Vendicarsi per l’Affare Mentalis, non è vero? Perché non era mai stato suo complice, soltanto una vittima come tante.

\- Sì, sì, è così! E io non smetterò mai di crederlo. È successo davanti ai miei occhi! L’ha attaccato. L’ha spinto contro un macchinario e ha iniziato a… oh, ho cercato di fermarlo, ma era troppo forte, mi ha spinto via…

*

 

Drax non fece in tempo a scansarsi. Proprio come i suoi capelli adesso erano castani, i nuovi occhi di Jackjamin erano azzurri come il cielo della Terra in estate. Ma era il Guardiano Nero a guardarlo attraverso di essi, mentre quelle mani più forti gli stringevano il collo e gli sbattevano la testa contro la parete di metallo, ripetutamente.

Le tinte vivaci del dolore esplosero, sopraffacendo le ombre nere di quella presenza, ma non poteva permettere che questa vincesse, doveva risvegliare la coscienza di Jack. Ma come? Cosa poteva essere abbastanza potente da...

\- Ascoltami. Il damerino qui si scopa tua sorella. Da prima del suo diploma… lo sanno tutti.

Qualche istante di tensione, poi gli occhi di Jack si girarono all’indietro e fu scosso da un tremito convulso. L’emanazione del Guardiano scomparve di colpo. Quando tornò in sé, si voltò per affrontare Kedred, ma questi negò con la testa, rassicurandolo.

Jack guardò di nuovo Drax e inorridì. - Cos’ho fatto? Cosa… lui…

\- Non sei stato tu, calmati. - Sentiva un sapore metallico sempre più intenso mentre parlava, e vedeva tutto sfocato. - Ora l’importante è che tu riesca a mantenere il controllo. Non lasciarlo vincere.

\- Perché mi avete salvato? Non capite? Mi ha usato… per tutto questo tempo… - Si vide riflesso nelle pareti metalliche e rimase terrorizzato anche dal proprio cambiamento fisico.

\- Sì. Ma ora lotterai. Perché adesso ne sei consapevole - Kedred cercò di calmarlo, ma Jack gli sfuggì.

\- No, no, no, no!

\- C’è un solo modo per essere sicuri che non ritorni.

\- Sì. Devo morire. Lo so.

\- Non faremo nulla del genere, non ci penso nemmeno. Ho già… - Ked si morse il labbro, ricordandosi di Ash. Non doveva pensarci adesso, aveva davanti secoli e secoli per piangere. - Avremmo fatto tutto questo altrimenti? Non rinunceremo a te.

Drax tentò di alzarsi, ma ricadde contro la macchina danneggiata. Sentì qualcosa di caldo scendergli dal naso e si toccò: stava perdendo sangue a fiotti. - Ascolta...

\- Non c’è tempo. Non posso resistergli.

  
  


*  
\- Quindi fu un’idea del Rinnegato Δ di consegnare al soggetto B il proprio Arco Camaleonte.

\- Che cosa importa? Era l’unico modo per bloccare il… l’Entità. Di renderlo irriconoscibile, di spezzare il legame. Comunque, di prendere tempo.

*

 

\- Va bene. Ma aspetta… lo faremo insieme.

Jackjamin non aveva nessuna intenzione di aspettare; glielo strappò di mano non appena ne colse il luccichio fuori dalla tasca. Era compatto, ma pesante. Sentiva che era l’unica salvezza per se stesso... e soprattutto per Gallifrey. Scattò verso la porta, senza che Kedred potesse fare nulla per impedirglielo.

\- No… non deve farlo da solo. Perderà i ricordi. Non sa nemmeno usarlo come si deve, Ked, devi fermarlo.

Lui esitò. - Non posso lasciarti qui…

\- Me la caverò. Vai! Vai!

\- Dovresti…

\- Vai, ho detto, maledizione!

Kedred lo guardò impotente e gli sembrò di commettere un tradimento atroce, ma corse dietro a Jack, guardando a destra e a sinistra senza trovarne traccia. Sentì invece arrivare le guardie della Cittadella, sicuramente allertate dal personale dell’infermeria. Accelerò il passo finché non sentì un suono familiare giungere dal piano dov’era situato il loro laboratorio.

Quando vi giunse, ormai senza fiato, si trovò davanti la TARDIS del Dottore.

  
*

\- Ecco una lacuna ancora da colmare. Perché questa non si smaterializzò direttamente nel laboratorio?

\- Esiste un’opzione per impedirlo. Ma non era attivata quando eravamo usciti per soccorrere i ragazzi, questo posso giurarlo.

\- Dobbiamo dedurre che il soggetto B abbia fatto da sé. Ma come faceva il Dottore a sapere di ciò che era successo?

\- Drax gli aveva mandato un messaggio telepatico, mi disse. Era stato doloroso.

\- Gli mandò un messaggio e poi fuggì con la propria TARDIS, usando lo Stattenheim?

\- Credo. Spero. Spero stia bene, dovunque sia.

[Il Supremo Inquisitore chiede al Castellano Spandrellatiaemincephrad se il Rinnegato Δ è stato rintracciato.]

\- Nossignora, no, Vostro Onore. Nessuna traccia della sua TARDIS, nessun segnale. Il Coordinatore Jelpax ha confermato che la Matrice non è d’aiuto a riguardo.

\- Grazie, signor Castellano. Imputato, non esulti. Potrebbe essere rimasto intrappolato nel Vortice, o forse l’Entità sta portando a termine la sua vendetta. Siete tutti uguali, oggi come allora! Convinti di poter affrontare alla pari gli Eterni! Trascinando persone innocenti nella vostra presunzione!

*

 

Inserì il codice di apertura della porta, ma non funzionò; era bloccato dall’interno.

\- Non posso aprire. Maledizione, non ci riesco!

Il Dottore non perse tempo e iniziò ad armeggiare con il cacciavite sonico sulla porta, inutilmente. Kedred si ricordò di un dettaglio tremendo. - Non deve avere il tempo di usare il… - Si bloccò, accorgendosi in quel momento della presenza di Ada, pallida e agitata, accanto alla TARDIS, e in silenzio trasmise al Dottore il resto della frase. Ma questi, fuori di sé, non andò tanto per il sottile:

\- Cos’avete in testa, budino? Un link instabile in una stanza dove i ragazzi mettono le mani dovunque? No, calma. Dobbiamo farla saltare. Ada…

Lei annuì e rientrò nella TARDIS, senza degnare Kedred di uno sguardo. Il Dottore iniziò a battere contro la porta.

 

\- Porco schifo, Jack! Perché hai fatto una cosa tanto stupida? La tua vita conta così poco, per te? _Noi_ contiamo così poco?

 

_Papà, non potrai mai capire._

_Certo che ti capisco, certo che sì! Ero come te, ero esattamente come te! Scalpitavo. Soffrivo. Sognavo un futuro straordinario mentre la realtà era così ordinaria e grigia da soffocarmi. Ho perso la stima di Quences, solo perché gli avevo mostrato i miei sogni così come li avevo concepiti in uno slancio di sincerità, e presto non ho più avuto una famiglia._

_E sono fuggito, è vero… ho afferrato lei e lei ha afferrato me, l’ho guidata e mi sono lasciato guidare, ed è stato grandioso. Non sempre, già. Ci sono stati buchi neri. E ingiustizia, e crudeltà, e rabbia, ma per lo più è stato grandioso._

_Jack, tu lo sai, lo sai che lei ti attende. Viaggeremo insieme. Mille e mille universi aspettano di conoscerti._

_Solo se lo vuoi, capisci? Solo se senti sia giusto. Ma non gettare un’altra vita. Anch’io tentai quel gioco, quando avevo la tua età. Riuscii ad arrivare lontano, e sopravvissi. Vinsi la sfida… ma non fu che una sequenza di facce sconosciute, un lungo brivido che mi spinse ad odiare il mio nome e a consacrarmi come Rinnegato. Ma un volto non è l’essenza di ciò che vivrai indossandolo._

_Uno soltanto. Questo. Questo, che tu non devi vedere, che non dovrai mai conoscere. E poi qualcosa di mostruoso… potrei mai essere io? O piuttosto sarà lui a divorarmi?_  
_Non posso tornare indietro,.. non volevo essere un Signore del Tempo, te l’avevo detto… non avrebbero dovuto costringermi! C’è qualcosa di orribile dentro di me! Non posso dire il suo nome, ma tu sai cos’è… il professor Drax sa cos’è…_  
\- Che cosa gli ho fatto? Che cosa gli ha fatto? Non volevo! Non volevo!

 

Ada era riuscita a trovare un esplosivo. Le mani le tremavano mentre si avvicinava alla porta, e si concesse una possibilità di convincere Jack prima di usarlo.

\- No che non volevi, tesoro… andrà tutto bene… sei più forte di quella cosa. Apri la porta. Lasciati guardare. Ti voglio bene, te ne vorrò sempre.  
  
\- Scappiamo insieme, per un anno, per cento anni, non passerà che un istante - incalzò il Dottore. - Lei sa di cosa abbiamo bisogno.

 

_Non hai capito, allora, papà… non ho mai voluto essere come te! Sarà un sollievo diventare umano… Ogni giorno che ti avvicina alla fine, ed è un giorno speciale. Non è un granello di sabbia sulla spiaggia, è una goccia d’acqua da un fiume in secca. È prezioso._  
  


\- Credi che per me non lo sia? Posso mostrartelo… posso…  
  


\- Chiedi alla mamma. O forse nemmeno lei lo ricorda? Resterà giovane in eterno? O forse è solo la tua compagna per questa vita?

Ada ebbe un tremito. - Non m’importa cosa succederà a me. M’importa solo di non perderti - disse, la voce che vibrava di preoccupazione e amore.  
  


\- Non posso tornare indietro! È troppo tardi, ho fatto del male a troppe persone… non posso lasciarlo vincere! Non puoi fermarmi. Sto per andare. Mi dispiace, mi dispiace.  
  


\- No. No, Jack, ti prego, tutto quello che... - Fece un cenno a Ada e lei annuì, posizionando il congegno sul dispositivo di apertura e allontanandosi di qualche passo. -Tutto quello che vuoi, ma aspetta. Aspetta. Non sai dove potresti finire. Chiedimi un qualsiasi luogo e ti ci porterò, potrai diventare umano e sfuggire a quel maledetto, ma ti prego non gettare via tutto-

 

Ci fu un’esplosione e la porta scattò, Ada si precipitò nella stanza... e fu allora che ogni cosa cambiò per sempre.

 _Lasciati guardare,_ gli aveva detto, fiduciosa del proprio amore di madre - credeva davvero che nulla l’avrebbe spaventata, nulla le avrebbe impedito di trattenerlo a sé!

Ma non appena gli si trovò di fronte, riconobbe la strada percorsa fino ad allora e quella, molto più breve, che aveva ancora da percorrere, e ogni dettaglio si svelò alla sua mente finché questa, sovraccarica, non resse più il peso di una verità così atroce e immensa.

Gridò. Le gambe non riuscirono più a reggerla e si accasciò. Sentiva i polmoni cercare aria, ma non ricordava come respirare.

 

_Bzzzzzzz-up._

Lui era svanito. Poteva essere stato un sogno… un’illusione. Un trucco del Guardiano Nero. Ma sapeva che non era così.

Perché la sfera si sarebbe aperta, allora?

Già. L’aveva sentita sbocciare, le informazioni che conteneva aprirsi proprio come petali nel buio di quell’angoscia insostenibile.  
 _Per chi altro_ avrebbe potuto farlo?

 

Il Dottore imprecò e cercò velocemente con lo sguardo il dispositivo del link temporale. Si precipitò su di esso brandendo il cacciavite sonico e dopo alcuni tentativi riuscì a connetterlo.

Ada ritrovò un brandello di voce. Lui non l’aveva visto, non poteva sapere-

 

\- Thete… non devi...

 

\- Shhh! L’ho agganciato! - gridò il Dottore, quando il cacciavite iniziò a lampeggiare. Corse fuori, verso la TARDIS, incurante delle suppliche di Ada che era riuscita ad alzarsi e a seguirlo barcollando. Lo inserì in un foro nella console e lo schermo principale prese a visualizzare una serie di coordinate via via più specifiche.

 

\- T-Thete… non farlo. È un punto fisso. Credimi. Lui… è...

 

E il Dottore non capì cosa volesse dire, non le credette, pensò che fosse lo shock a farla parlare così, ma in fondo ai suoi cuori già sapeva di avere perso.

Anche se lo avesse ritrovato, non avrebbe mai potuto farlo tornare indietro. C’era qualcosa di più in quella decisione, più che una semplice conseguenza dello shock post-rigenerazione e del terrore : i suoi dubbi, la curiosità e il malinconico rispetto verso la razza umana, il bisogno di conoscere il proprio futuro… erano stati tutti segni di una strada già tracciata. E le misteriose attività della Sorellanza - potevano avere a che fare con questo?

 

L’avrebbe rincorso ugualmente, però, e niente avrebbe potuto fermarlo. Lo schermo diede un sibilo e si oscurò per qualche secondo. Il Dottore mollò un pugno contro la console.

\- No no no no no, ti prego, non mi abbandonare anche tu. Aiutami!

Le stringhe tornarono a sfrecciare, sebbene più lentamente.

\- Scusami. Scusami - mormorò.

Le porte si chiusero di scatto, lasciando fuori Ada, mentre il cilindro si illuminava e cominciava a muoversi; il Dottore inciampò, afferrò una leva e alzò nuovamente gli occhi allo schermo. Il range temporale, sebbene limitato, continuava a oscillare. Il link poteva aver trasportato Jack in un momento qualsiasi.

Era quasi impossibile sperare di ritrovarlo in tempo, prima che usasse l’orologio… ma il pianeta di destinazione era definito con certezza e non gli era affatto sconosciuto.

 

_Non farlo. È un punto fisso. Credimi._

Sentì la gola seccarsi, le mani farsi scivolose sui comandi, mentre sillabava quelle parole, istupidito.

 

Boeshane.

La Penisola di Boeshane.

 

 


	23. New New York e un ultimo canto d'amore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vansell è un personaggio odioso, in Divided Loyalties, ancora più del Giocattolaio il che è tutto dire. Negli audio (Neverland, per la precisione) finisce molto male e ne godo parecchio, ma in questo verse è vivo e vegeto e ancora più detestabile. I motivi per cui l'ho ripescato sono principalmente due: avevo bisogno di un nuovo villain che avesse dei trascorsi con Jelpax, e non volevo scomodare Narvin (uno dei protagonisti della serie "Gallifrey", a cui pure mi sono in parte ispirata) perché non lo conosco abbastanza da muoverlo ed è persino troppo puccioso per essere bashato come voglio fare qui :)

Il Castellano Spandrell si sentì improvvisamente molto stanco. - Sono troppo vecchio per questo lavoro - mormorò, mentre aiutava la compagna del Dottore a rimettersi in piedi. Era mortalmente pallida, e il suo bel vestito da ballo si era spiegazzato. Alla sua età si notavano così tanti particolari inutili.

La sentì emettere un lamento quando vide le guardie che portavano via Kedred, ma la rassicurò. - Non gli faranno del male, signora. Non sono ancora state definite accuse formali… tutto dipenderà dalle informazioni estratte dalla Matrice.

Proprio in quel momento vide arrivare un emissario dagli Archivi, che subito si scusò e riferì che la ricostruzione non era ancora completa. Ada quasi non riconobbe la voce del Signore del Tempo con cui tanti anni prima aveva avuto una relazione, e che non più tardi dell’estate precedente le aveva fatto capire di essere pronto a ricominciare.

\- Beh, dì al tuo capo di sbrigarsi, non posso fare rapporto al Consiglio con le testimonianze che ho al momento.

\- Avete dei motivi per trattenerla?

\- No. No, naturalmente, stavo per farla riaccompagnare a casa.

Damon sospirò di sollievo, allungando un braccio a circondare le spalle di Ada e stringerla a sé: non vi fu nessuna reazione. - Lord Jelpax ha bisogno di parlarle con urgenza.

\- Oh. Se può essere utile… Basta che faccia alla svelta. - Guardò la compagna del Dottore e i suoi occhi si velarono di compassione. - Mia povera signora, si risolverà tutto. Di solito lui ci riesce, giusto?

\- Non questa volta.

Ada aveva appena mosso le labbra, ma Spandrell comprese ugualmente e rabbrividì, voltando loro le spalle: - Avete finito con i rilevamenti? - grugnì nel trasmettitore. - Come sarebbe a dire che non ci sono tracce?

Lei si lasciò guidare senza capire dove andassero, mentre l’orrore l’assaliva ad ondate.

\- Non era una scusa, il mio capo vuole vederti davvero. Oh, Ada, devi essere molto forte. Devi… - Damon digitò il codice e richiuse la cabina di teletrasporto, poi le fece segno di premere il pulsante. Ada impiegò qualche secondo per capire, ma alla fine si ritrovarono alla Cittadella, nell’ala della Rete.

Il Coordinatore li attendeva, con il consueto sguardo impenetrabile.  
  


 

*

ESTRATTO DALL’UDIENZA PRELIMINARE DEL CASO ΔΚΒ#102-χ-23

SECONDA SESSIONE, prima parte.

 

\- Coordinatore Jelpax, a lei la parola.

\- Come avete appreso dai dati che vi ho fornito, la TARDIS del Dottore ha seguito la traccia del link fino ad una colonia terrestre chiamata Penisola di Boeshane, se pure in un’epoca posteriore all’arrivo di… del soggetto B.

\- E ha recuperato l’arco camaleonte che apparteneva al Rinnegato Δ.

\- Sì, esatto. Ma non ha cercato in alcun modo di interferire con il punto fisso. Dopo aver lasciato quel pianeta, si è diretto sulla quattordicesima versione della Terra, nell’anno 5.000.000.053. Solo allora ha… tentato di…

*

  
  


Il Dottore impostò le coordinate e prese la precauzione di non sovrapporsi alla propria linea temporale. Forse il Decimo e Martha Jones erano ancora sul pianeta, ma non si erano voltati indietro. Non erano

(non sarebbero)

tornati in quella stanza. Non sapevano.

Frammenti di vetro scricchiolarono sotto i suoi passi. La creatura più antica dell’Universo era là, nulla più che una massa informe di carne, la sua saggezza spenta per sempre.

La Novizia Hame lo fissò con uno sguardo stupito, ma non fece nulla per fermarlo.

 

Lui fece scivolare l’orologio fuori dalla tasca, lentissimamente, quasi inconsapevole di ciò che stava facendo.

Si avvicinò e lo aprì. Le sue mani non gli appartenevano.

La polvere dorata volò a posarsi sulla Faccia di Boe, trasformando quella carne inanimata in una statua risplendente.

Poi essa cominciò a mutare sotto i suoi occhi, ferendoli di luce.

Due passi.  
La luce sfumò.  
Ora sul pavimento della stanza stava il corpo di Jack Harkness, solo che non era mai stato davvero Jack Harkness, perché era il suo Jack, il suo bambino, ora ne aveva la certezza e gli sembrò di non poterlo sopportare.

Anche quando lo vide riprendere i sensi e tossire.

Anche quando i suoi occhi si schiusero.

Sentiva la fragilità di quella vita e capì di non poterlo trattenere a lungo. A meno che non avesse deciso di lasciarsi salvare. A meno che...

 

Una risata colmò l’aria di tenebre e i suoi cuori di rabbia. Il Guardiano Nero era comparso davanti a loro, gongolante e minaccioso.

Il Dottore digrignò i denti in una smorfia altrettanto ferina, mentre si sfilava la giacca e copriva Jack, che iniziava a balbettare qualcosa e ad unire passato e presente in quell’immensa marea di ricordi.

\- Non- non è assurdo? La vita di un Signore del Tempo mi sembrava un fardello troppo grande. Oh, se avessi saputo… se…

\- Che tentando di sfuggire a me saresti andato incontro ad un destino molto, molto più lungo e doloroso? - Il Guardiano rise ancora, divertito all’inverosimile da quel paradosso. Il crollo dei suoi piani non era nulla di fronte all’inebriante spettacolo di quel dolore.

Jack afferrò la manica di suo padre, costringendolo dolcemente a guardarlo.

\- Dovevo capire cosa mi fosse rimasto, cosa sarei diventato… e ora so che non c’è più niente. Per fortuna. È finita.

\- _Non_ è finita. Lui non vincerà. - Tornò a posare gli occhi con disprezzo sul Guardiano  sogghignante. - Tu non hai vinto. E ora ti spiego perché.

L’Eterno si predispose ad ascoltare i vaneggiamenti del Signore del Tempo, come un ragazzino che si sistema sul divano per guardare la partita.

\- Qualsiasi cosa tu gli abbia fatto, è riuscito a liberarsi di te. Ammettilo, non è mai più stato sotto il tuo controllo da quando è fuggito da Gallifrey.

\- Né sotto il tuo amorevole sguardo - replicò il Guardiano.

\- Qui ti sbagli. Conosco soltanto una piccola parte delle meraviglie che è stato in grado di compiere, ma mi basta per colmarmi di orgoglio. Ha combattuto contro i Dalek, ha protetto la Terra dai pericoli della Fessura, ha sacrificato il suo stesso sangue per salvare i bambini di un pianeta che in fondo non era il suo… e si è trasformato in qualcosa di diverso, tornando agli albori del tempo ed osservando il suo scorrere lento, crescendo in saggezza e abnegazione, fino a giungere qui per il suo canto del cigno. Ed è stato melodioso come non mai… Novizia Hame?

\- Supremo, Dottore - rispose l’infermiera, la voce rotta. La sacralità degli ultimi avvenimenti le impediva di stupirsi o provare timore di fronte all’ignoto, o di basarsi sull’apparenza nel riconoscere le multiformi identità che aveva davanti.

\- Questo voglio dirti, Guardiano del Caos, solo questo. Non puoi aver vinto, se al di sopra di questo dolore, più di tutto, mi sento onorato di essere il padre di una creatura tanto splendida. Io, il Dottore, sono fiero di mio figlio e di ogni passo del suo cammino in questo universo.

Il Guardiano Nero ringhiò, il disgusto che gli sfigurava i lineamenti già feroci.

\- Ora basta - risuonò una voce pacata ma ferma. Il Guardiano Bianco era apparso dal lato opposto della stanza, costringendo il suo rivale ad indietreggiare e dissolversi, il disappunto ancora impresso sul volto.

Il Dottore lo guardò appena.

\- Andiamo. Devi tornare con me, ora. Non c’è nessun motivo per cui tu non debba farlo. Tua madre… cosa mai potrei dirle se non ti riportassi a casa?

\- L’ho incontrata, sai? A Swansea. Non sapevo chi fosse, allora, ma ora so che era lei…

Una sofferenza più forte esplose nei suoi cuori già allo stremo.

Non era più un segreto, era passato da troppe bocche per essere considerato tale, ma era lo stesso un’altra ferita che andava a dissanguare ulteriormente la sua capacità di guardare le cose con distacco e ragionevolezza.

\- Non chiedermelo più. Lasciami andare. Basta. È stato… un lungo viaggio… papà. Lo sai. Lo sai bene.

Sì, lo sapeva.

Non aveva tempo, ora, di ricostruire ogni singolo incontro, ogni frase, ogni prezioso momento - l’avrebbe fatto più tardi, nel Vortice, nel vuoto, nell’urlo cieco di ogni sua cellula.

\-  Jack, tesoro…

Ma non bastava, dopo miliardi di anni non bastava.

Era solo un nome su una lista battuta a macchina in inchiostro verde, ufficiali dispersi nella seconda guerra mondiale… un assottigliarsi della coscienza per attingere ad un ricordo più profondo e risentire un’eco…

\- Jackjamin…

Ecco.

Tutto ciò che mancava.

 

La pace.

Finalmente, la pace.

 

\- L’ordine delle cose plaude alla tua scelta, Dottore - dichiarò il Guardiano Bianco.

 

Ma il Dottore ormai non lo ascoltava più, perso a confondere John Denver con una nenia venusiana, cantando piano tra i singhiozzi, mentre cullava gli ultimi istanti di vita del suo ragazzo.

 

_Le foglie s’inchineranno ai tuoi passi_

_e suoneranno le campane del mattino..._

_Klokleda partha menin klatch_

_haroon haroon haroon,_

_haroon haroon haroon._

 

Il Guardiano della Luce si voltò e scomparve a sua volta. L’ordine era ristabilito. Permaneva un equilibrio soddisfacente, bianco e nero tornavano a fondersi in una parvenza di quiete, e le grida dei singoli Effimeri non contavano in quel tutto...

  
  


Questo vide Romana, riflesso dalla Fiamma sulle pareti della grotta. Le Sacerdotesse avevano preso a mormorare, turbate: quel doppio finale non era previsto.

Ma tutto il resto, quel percorso tortuoso e incredibile, era stato scritto dal principio dei tempi. Da quando l’incarnazione della Giustizia aveva abbandonato i suoi ranghi per amore della moglie di Omega, si era creato un vuoto che andava almeno parzialmente colmato. L’Universo aveva bisogno di una speranza, di un esempio, di un punto di riferimento… persino il Guardiano Nero, in tutta la sua crudeltà e presunzione, era stato solo una pedina inconsapevole del destino.

 

Questo vide Ada, nelle registrazioni della Matrice, finché Jelpax non spense lo schermo, rendendosi finalmente conto che era troppo per lei.

\- Ce n’era davvero bisogno?

\- Damon, il minimo che devo a questa famiglia è la verità. Prima che venga contraffatta e messa a tacere, prima che io stesso sia costretto a mentire.

Un’ombra era tornata nella sua vita, la sua nemesi - ciò che per il Dottore era stato Koschei, per lui era Vansell. La spia. Il traditore.

Il governo stava riportando in vita l’Agenzia Interventista, l’oscura fenice, la piovra i cui tentacoli ricrescevano e si moltiplicavano e che puntualmente sarebbe sfuggita al suo controllo. Non si era mai opposto platealmente alla sua autorità, per due ragioni: era giovane, desideroso di servire, ancora inconsapevole di quanto l’organizzazione fosse deviata, di come le sue intenzioni fossero maligne; e in secondo luogo, anche quando si era reso conto di ciò, aveva compreso che ribellarsi non era saggio e avrebbe solo messo in pericolo la propria posizione. Cautela inutile, visto lo scandalo che l’avrebbe gettato nel fango in seguito alla faccenda della Zona della Morte. Dopo un lungo periodo trascorso nell’ombra, dopo la guerra e la rinascita, era finalmente tornato al suo ruolo e l’aveva mantenuto per un secolo ormai, ma adesso la minaccia dell’Agenzia era tornata a incombere sul suo operato. Non vi era apparentemente nulla di ufficiale, solo velate allusioni durante le riunioni con l’Alto Consiglio e messaggi autoeliminanti con amichevoli suggerimenti. Ma c’era Vansell dietro tutto questo. Quando lo incontrava di sfuggita, per lui aveva sempre un sorrisino indefinibile e un cenno beffardo.

_Si era finto loro amico._

_Per tutto quel tempo._

_Menzogne, solo menzogne._

E ora lui si ritrovava avviluppato in quella tela, di nuovo. Costretto a lasciare che quei manipolatori usassero le preziose informazioni della Matrice per i loro intrighi. Costretto a rivelare proiezioni ipotetiche che sarebbero state cancellate dalle possibilità per il bene superiore, senza che l’Alto Consiglio si sporcasse le mani direttamente.

Li odiava, quanto li odiava! E odiava Vansell più di tutti. Ma se c’era una speranza di conservare il suo posto in quei tempi difficili, di assicurarsi la fiducia dell’attuale Consiglio e aprire uno spiraglio in quel blocco di potere, allora…

Ma senza il Dottore tutto questo gli sembrava insormontabile.

Senza lui e Romana, forse non avrebbe mai trovato la forza di tentare davvero, di pianificare la rinascita di Prydon.

\- Dovete raggiungerlo, Damon. Non posso permettere che il Dottore lasci Gallifrey per sempre.

  
  


Il Dottore si allontanò dai resti della pira con passi misurati, calcolati, quasi militareschi. Non aveva quasi coscienza del proprio corpo, perciò _doveva_ calcolare le distanze, i movimenti. Le scarpe sembravano affondare troppo nell’erba morbida, eppure non sentiva la gravità. Era un controsenso che lo sconvolgeva insieme a tutti gli altri dettagli fisici di quel dolore.

 

Alzò lo sguardo e la vide. Lo stesso vestito, la stessa acconciatura ormai disfatta.

Si fermò, come se oltrepassare quella distanza l’avrebbe sporcata di ciò che aveva appena fatto.

\- Perché, Thete? _Questo_ non era un punto fisso.

\- Dovevo tentare.- Aveva gli occhi e il volto arrossati dalle fiamme e dal pianto, ma lei non sembrava intenerita.

\- Non avevi il diritto di decidere senza di me. Sei stato egoista.

\- Lo so. Me ne sono reso conto fin troppo presto, ma ormai era tardi per rimediare… Ha vissuto molto, molto a lungo. Più a lungo di qualsiasi essere in qualsiasi universo. Non potevo obbligarlo a restare. Non potevo.

Ada sembrava capire. Come su Freon, sembrava reagire quasi freddamente all’ineluttabile. Certo che capiva, lei conosceva tutta la storia… anche alla fine? Sì, sapeva tutto, tutto quanto, e più di lui. Boeshane, il Big Ben, Satellite 5, Torchwood, Malcassairo… e molto altro ancora...

Il Dottore provò a sfiorarla, ma lei si ritrasse e gli bastò un respiro per capire perché.

Le sue mani odoravano ancora di erba-mela bruciata.

\- Scusami.

Lei fece il gesto di voltarsi e portarsi le mani al viso, ma erano così vicini che con un braccio urtò l’orologio nascosto nella tasca interna della giacca di lui. Tastò, intuì di che si trattava, cercò di tirarlo fuori. Per un folle istante il Dottore ripensò alla notte in cui Jack era stato concepito, come lei l’aveva spogliato a metà e si era tuffata sotto la sua camicia… Ma questa volta non era la passione a spingerla, era la sua disperazione di madre. Lui estrasse l’orologio e glielo porse come una debole offerta di pace, come lo scrigno di un pirata sfortunato.

Ada lo afferrò con un rantolo d’impazienza, rischiò di spezzarsi le unghie per aprirlo, ci riuscì, pur sapendo che era vuoto, vuoto come lei, come New New York, come Lungbarrow, come le galassie e tutto ciò che esisteva e che avrebbe potuto anche non esistere, per ciò che le importava.

Lo strofinò contro il seno, gelosa del proprio dolore, furiosa con quel destino che avrebbe preferito non comprendere, eppure le si era svelato in tutta la sua terribile semplicità.

Il nickname con cui si era presentata a Clara, quel giorno di un’altra vita -

Ada Harkness.

E chi altri poteva essere?

Che cos’altro era stata, era, e sarebbe stata sempre, se non la madre di Jack?

La madre di un Signore del Tempo, di un essere umano, di una creatura leggendaria.

Quel vuoto si colmò di lacrime e orgoglio e finalmente lasciò che il Dottore la prendesse tra le braccia, trattenendo il respiro per non sentire quell’odore di morte.

 

Lui temeva la domanda. Avrebbe fondato un nuovo Ordine del Silenzio per impedirla, e allo stesso tempo sapeva quanto fosse legittima e naturale e già scritta nel dipanarsi degli eventi. Tutto ciò che riguardava Jack era un punto fisso, ma anche se non lo fosse stato non avrebbe fatto nulla per cambiarlo - non era così meschino, no, non lo era…

\- Tu sai della sfera. So che lo sai. Si è aperta, devo andare adesso. Tornerò sulla Terra e lo incontrerò. So che non devo rivelargli nulla, so cosa rischierebbe l’universo se cambiassi il futuro, ma lui ci sarà.

Il Dottore esitò, ma non fu a lungo. Le sue labbra si dischiusero lentamente, e in quei secondi la sofferenza tornò a ribollire nelle sue vene come pece. Era Clara, il suo ultimo grido mentre si lasciava andare nell’oscurità del loro mondo distrutto; era River, nella Libreria e alle Torri Cantanti e a Trenzalore; era Astrid, polvere di stelle; era Joan, era Reinette, erano Rose e Grace e Cameca e

(Patience)

chiunque l’Altro avesse amato.

Era Ada Markham, e con quelle parole la stava lasciando andare.

_L’ho incontrata, sai? A Swansea. Non sapevo chi fosse, allora, ma ora so che era lei…_

\- Sì, sono sicuro di sì.

Ada fu sorpresa dall’intonazione della sua risposta, le parve tanto calda e musicale da farle sospettare che per lui fosse semplice separarsi da lei:

\- Tu l’hai visto morire, Thete. Con questi occhi. E con gli occhi del Decimo hai visto spegnersi la Faccia di Boe. Ma Jack Harkness vive ancora, lontano da qui. Io non gli ho detto addio. Lasciami essere egoista a mia volta. Io non l’ho perduto. Tutto ciò che ho visto è una registrazione sulla Matrice, una sequenza di immagini, un insieme di dati che per me non hanno alcun senso. È stata la tua scelta, non la mia.

\- Dovevo farlo.

\- No, non dovevi, amore mio. Posso capirlo, e non vorrei capirlo, preferirei davvero essere arrabbiata! Incolparti! Odiarti, Thete, odiarti nel profondo del cuore, ma non è così! Non voglio impazzire… è stata sempre la mia paura più grande.

Occhieggiò la TARDIS di Damon, che non aveva osato uscire.

\- Non cercarmi mai più. Invecchierò in fretta. Non desidero altro, veramente.

Ripensò a Leela, ma non ebbe nemmeno un brivido. Era determinata, ormai; solo, l’indifferenza del Dottore la sconcertava. Lo sguardo di lui però non voleva essere per nulla indifferente. L’amava ancora. L’amava e le diceva addio.

Ada non poteva attendere, non poteva restare con lui altri cinque o cinquanta o cinquecento anni, e nemmeno un giorno di più. Non poteva fare l’amore con lui e lasciarsi tutto alle spalle, non poteva tornare a Gallifrey e rivedere la valle, la Cittadella, le lune in cielo e capire che nulla era mutato, perché tutto era completamente diverso e non voleva permettere agli occhi di dimostrarle il contrario. - Ma tu… tu devi tornare a casa. Gallifrey ha ancora bisogno di te. Thistle ha ancora bisogno di te. Io sarei soltanto un peso, ormai… dille che mi dispiace! Io… io la amo! Ma sono solo una cosa piccola nella sua vita...ora lo sento… e anche nella tua. Anche...

Non lasciò nemmeno che lui l’accompagnasse. Non che temesse un suo inganno, ma non si fidava della TARDIS del Dottore. _Lei_ non li avrebbe mai condotti a destinazione, perché il suo solo obiettivo era la felicità del suo amato ladro. E poteva darle torto, forse?

Ma Damon, che pure tre anni prima le aveva promesso che l’avrebbe fatto, non volle accontentarla, così lo ingannò come soltanto una donna sa fare, chiudendolo fuori dalla sua nave e lasciando che i circuiti telepatici la portassero a destinazione. Quando lui riuscì ad usare lo Stattenheim e richiamarla indietro, non trovò che il vuoto nella stanza della console. Nessuna registrazione del percorso. Più nulla di lei...

 

*

SENTENZA DEFINITIVA DEL CASO ΔΚΒ#102-χ-23

Nonostante le attenuanti, il Rinnegato Δ è condannato in contumacia all’esilio perpetuo.

L’imputato Kedredaselus è sollevato dai propri incarichi all’Accademia di Prydon, e assegnato ad una mansione più umile, ancora da definire.

 

 


	24. Echi, odori e spettri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E anche questa parte della saga è conclusa.  
> Grazie a tutti coloro che l’hanno letta… ops. Grazie all’unico essere vivente nell’universo che l’ha letta, cioè la mia carissima Charlotte. Sei la mia twin, ti voglio bene!!  
> Restate sintonizzati su questo verse perché arriverà un seguito, prima o poi…  
> *inchino*  
> E scusate per l’angst.
> 
> Note:  
> \- Il Dottore che se ne sta “sotto le coperte a piangere” è una citazione della puntata “Listen” nell’ottava stagione. Come è già accaduto, nonostante la trama principale della stagione non sia contemplata in questo verse, alcuni spunti mi sono piaciuti e li ho usati.  
> \- La frase “come se fosse di nuovo dall’altra parte di un vetro” è riferita alla nascita di Jack, nel capitolo 9.  
> \- Ci sono accenni a The Waters of Mars e The End of Time.

La TARDIS atterrò silenziosamente in giardino. Era buio. Nuvole violacee coprivano entrambe le lune; non una finestra era illuminata, almeno sulla facciata dell’edificio.

I suoi passi non facevano rumore, nemmeno gli sembrava di camminare - non era nemmeno sicuro di essere vivo, di essere tornato sul pianeta, di _esserci_.

Ma la Casa doveva averlo percepito come appartenente al mondo reale perché la porta si aprì prima ancora che avvicinasse la mano al sensore. Questo lo rassicurò, in qualche modo infinitesimale, come le gocce che cadono dal fondo di un bicchiere su di un terreno arido.

La penombra all’interno lo accolse come una coperta tiepida, permettendogli appena di distinguere i contorni delle cose e colmandolo di stupore alla constatazione che no, non era cambiato nulla.

Com’era possibile?

Tutto _doveva_ essere cambiato. Tutto era sicuramente andato in frantumi. Il mondo doveva assomigliare a quella desolazione che si portava dentro. Dov’era la giustizia, altrimenti?

Oh, già.

La giustizia un tempo aveva un suo Guardiano, si raccontava, o forse un giorno l’avrebbe avuto… ma il trapassato remoto e il futuro al di là del suo immediato sguardo avevano smesso per sempre di avere una qualche importanza, ormai.

Una luce fioca filtrava da sotto la porta della cucina. Ora che l’aveva notato, sì, in effetti sentiva anche dei rumori. Anche questo aveva poca importanza.

Ma quando una figura ne uscì e lo vide, non lo riconobbe subito e per lo spavento lasciò cadere la teglia che reggeva a fatica tra le mani.

\- Ah! - aveva gridato, ma si sentì molto stupida quando ebbe acceso la luce e si fu accorta di chi fosse. - Dottore… sei qui.

\- Perdonami, Ryndane, non volevo spaventarti.

I muffin si erano sparpagliati sul pavimento, rotolando un po’ dappertutto. I gatti si precipitarono a mordicchiarli. Li raccolsero in silenzio, anche quelli un po’ ammaccati e impolverati. C’era polvere, sì. Non disordine, ma trascuratezza. Non era da Innocet lasciare la Casa in quello stato…

\- Quanto tempo è passato? In che mese siamo?

\- Oh, Dottore, non lo sai?

“Se te lo sto chiedendo, vuol dire che mi sono accorto di aver inciuccato le quote”, stava per rispondere, ma si frenò e si limitò a scrollare le spalle.

\- È successo più di due mesi fa. Sono scappata. Non voglio più tornare all’Accademia, voglio restare a casa per sempre! Non voglio che Innocet e Dorium restino da soli, c’è troppo silenzio...

\- Sssssh. Vieni qui. - Rimase accoccolato contro il muro, un muffin in ciascuna mano. Provò a morderne uno, ma sentì subito quell’odore. Anche Ryndane se ne accorse.

\- C’è puzza di qualcosa di brutto. Dove sei stato?

\- Non vuoi davvero saperlo. Oh, piccola, credevo di essermi lavato via quella roba. Lo credevo proprio. Ad un certo punto avevo cominciato a sanguinare, sai? Mi ero… spellato parecchio.

\- Dimmi che cos’è. Sembrano mele caramellate, ma c’è qualcos’altro. Qualcosa di terribile.

\- Hai intuito. È un peccato che tu voglia lasciare la scuola. Si chiama erba mela, e non la puoi trovare su Gallifrey. Né in qualsiasi altro pianeta, per i prossimi tre-quattro miliardi di anni. L’odore che senti è di erba mela bruciata, e non ne esiste uno peggiore, credo. - Non le spiegò il perché, naturalmente; non disse nulla che potesse turbarla. - Ti capisco, sai. Anch’io un tempo avrei voluto restarmene sotto le coperte a piangere. Dicevano che non sarei arrivato da nessuna parte. Riesci a crederci?

Ryndane fece cenno di no. Cercò di distrarre il proprio naso immergendolo in un muffin. Sapeva di vaniglia e anche un po’ di polvere, ma era meglio di _quello_. - Vuoi? - Nessuno mangiava più i suoi dolci. Innocet non mangiava affatto, si era chiusa nella stanza dei ritratti e non lasciava entrare che qualche occasionale visitatore dalla Cittadella. Lei non era mai riuscita a sentire cosa si dicessero.

Il Dottore accettò e si lasciò imboccare. Era buono. Lo percepiva a stento, ma sapeva che lo era. Improvvisamente si accorse di aver fame. Continuò a mangiare dalle sue mani, come un bambino piccolo o un animale, deglutendo così velocemente da rischiare di strozzarsi.

\- Il punto… non è… cosa vuoi fare. È per quanto tempo vuoi farlo. Tieni duro ancora fino al diploma, e poi puoi anche decidere di non mettere piede fuori di casa per tutta la vita, se lo vorrai ancora. Ma sarebbe la vita di una Signora del Tempo, a quel punto. E vorrei davvero… che non la gettassi via troppo presto.

Era strano da dire, dopo aver assistito alla morte di una creatura vissuta miliardi di anni. La verità è che più che mai desiderava proteggere ciò che rimaneva della sua famiglia, ma era di nuovo impotente. Come se fosse di nuovo dall’altra parte di un vetro. Sarebbe stato ugualmente terribile vederli bruciare prima del tempo oppure restare troppo a lungo in una solitudine senza via d’uscita. Molte volte aveva invidiato le altre razze, perché quelle persone riuscivano ad essere meravigliose e incredibili nell’arco della loro breve esistenza, e ricordava di aver detto…

“Per me siete dei giganti”.

Era così.

Ma allo stesso tempo aveva fame di vita, ed era arrivato a credere di potersi rigenerare all’infinito, che le leggi di Gallifrey non avessero ormai più valore, di essere il vincitore della guerra e non l’ultima vittima che agonizza ai bordi del campo di battaglia.

Si era ripromesso di non cadere mai più così in basso.

Eppure ci era ricascato. Non desiderava più l’eternità per se stesso, ma per coloro che amava. Era sbagliato?

Cercò il proprio riflesso nello specchio del soggiorno, impolverato e opaco, e sperò che Innocet lo stesse guardando.

\- Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace. Non sono riuscito a riportarlo indietro. Ci ho provato, oh se ci ho provato… - Non sarebbe comunque uscita, comprese. Scattò in piedi e corse a bussare alla porta della stanza.

La pesante tenda amaranto che di notte oscurava la finestra era scomparsa. Guardandosi intorno, si rese conto che era stata ritagliata e usata per nascondere alcuni dei ritratti alle pareti. Sfiorò la cornice di uno di essi, ma non lo scoprì.

\- Ada non è tornata con te - esordì Innocet. Non era una domanda.

Il Dottore sembrò incassare il colpo, ma diede un pugno al muro e la fissò con uno sguardo così feroce da spaventarla. - Non sei davvero arrabbiata con me. Di questo ho le prove.

\- Davvero? - Lei faticava a trattenere le lacrime.

\- La Casa non mi avrebbe lasciato entrare, altrimenti.

Ora fu lei a sentirsi trafiggere lo stomaco. Con gli occhi ormai umidi, allungò la mano a ripulirgli le briciole dal viso.

\- Ho cercato di convincermi di esserlo, ormai è accaduto così tante volte che mi viene automatico. No, non sono arrabbiata.

\- Ma lei sì. Non credo che riuscirà a perdonarmi. Non _questo_ me. Ho esagerato, con Damon. Non sono riuscito a controllarmi, non aveva nessuna colpa. Devo chiarire, devo… andrò alla Rete, domani.

\- È troppo tardi, Dottore. È un miracolo che non sia stato condannato anche tu. Vuoi mettere a rischio anche la posizione di chi ha fatto di tutto per limitare i danni? È già tutto deciso. Kedred sarà confinato a qualche lavoro umiliante, non appena si sarà ripreso, se mai è possibile farsi una ragione di quello che gli è successo. E Drax non potrà più tornare, ammesso che sia…

\- No, non dirlo nemmeno. - Quella sera aveva sentito i suoi pensieri dritti nella mente. Aveva provato il suo stesso dolore fisico… e poi più nulla. Preferiva non sapere, oh, sì, era molto meglio. - Porco schifo, loro l’hanno salvato! - Le aveva afferrato i polsi di scatto, e quando se ne rese conto era troppo tardi. Sciolse la stretta, controllando di non averle fatto troppo male, ma lei non sembrava essersene accorta: forse aveva bisogno di quel contatto estremo, in realtà, forse lo attendeva da mesi...

\- Lo so. Lo so, Dottore! Ma per la legge questo non conta uno sputo di Sorcioporco!

\- Allora non voglio più vivere su un pianeta in cui la vita vale uno sputo. Non voglio!

Tutto tornava alle origini.

La rabbia verso le ingiustizie, le tradizioni vuote di ogni significato, verso gli artefici di tanta ipocrisia e ancor più verso coloro che seguivano quei dettami senza manifestare dubbio o curiosità. Guardare e non fare nulla per cambiare il destino.

La sua ribellione, la sua fuga.

Ora lo sapeva, il destino non può essere cambiato, eppure continuava a detestare che qualcuno glielo ricordasse. Sentiva, per la prima volta dopo più di un secolo, quel prurito, quel fremere dei muscoli sotto la pelle, l’istinto di correre via.

\- Loro l’hanno salvato - ripeté - Io no. Io non sono riuscito a convincerlo. E adesso Ada mi detesta per averci provato. È tutto qui, no? Tutto quello che c’è da dire sulla faccenda. Il resto, il Guardiano Nero, la Sorellanza, la gloria, il potere, sono tutte stronzate. Io ho fallito.

 ******  
**  


Ma l’avrebbe frenato, davvero, quell’istinto, ce l’avrebbe messa tutta, se solo Thistle gli avesse dimostrato una comprensione maggiore.

Era ormai presa completamente da se stessa, o meglio da Kedred, che era in fondo la stessa cosa. Le attese tra un’udienza e l’altra sarebbero state ancora più angoscianti se il Castellano non avesse fatto del suo meglio per alleviare quella sofferenza, permettendole di vederlo abbastanza spesso nonostante le regole e la burocrazia a riguardo. Infine era stato rilasciato, pur con quel marchio d’infamia sulle spalle ora un poco incurvate dal dolore.

La Casa di Deeptree era crollata definitivamente, e non solo in senso metaforico. Il Kithriarca e i pochi altri membri superstiti erano emigrati a nord, ma la Governante era rimasta mentre le mura crollavano e la seppellivano, stoica e impassibile fino alla fine.

L’aveva portato con sé a Lungbarrow, come un relitto ripescato dal mare.

Aveva asciugato le sue lacrime, il cui odore salato le era ormai più familiare della punta delle sue dita.

Gli aveva tagliato i capelli e l’aveva aiutato a riordinare i pensieri.

Era rimasta a tenergli la mano quando si addormentava, per svegliarlo al minimo accenno di un incubo.

Ma aveva dovuto anche fare i conti con le nuove responsabilità sul lavoro, con il ritrovarsi in quel laboratorio, dove già aveva trascorso tanti anni sereni, con degli sconosciuti. La nuova insegnante di Ingegneria era una persona gentile, ma sulle prime le era sembrato di detestarla. E gli sguardi. Gli sguardi degli studenti, dei professori, dei suoi colleghi assistenti, di chiunque tra quelle mura - compassione, sospetto, anche semplice curiosità… avrebbe voluto urlare. Ma non nascondersi. Non aveva nulla per cui provare vergogna, se non per il comportamento dei suoi genitori, ma su questo aveva deciso di non tentare nemmeno di formulare un’opinione. Era più semplice, così.

Il ritorno di suo padre aveva destabilizzato quel fragile equilibrio, e ora vederlo parlare finalmente con Kedred, nonostante tutto, sì, come se nulla fosse successo, le sembrò paradossale.

\- Dottore, quella sera stavo per venire ad annunciarti qualcosa di importante.

\- Ed è… ancora valido?

\- Dipende da te. Se non mi riterrai degno…

Thistle non lo interruppe, non lo avrebbe mai fatto: sapeva quanto quel momento fosse importante per lui. Ma ormai era assurdo! Non avevano più bisogno della sua benedizione!

\- Sciocchezze, dimmi di cosa si tratta.

Kedred si fece coraggio e allungò la mano a trovare quella di lei. . - Noi…

\- Voi? Cosa… voi, volete dire _voi_? Oh!

Già, _oh_. Era sempre stato così idiota? Con i suoi racconti buffi e le sue canzoncine, seriamente, era sempre stata la figlia di un idiota?

\- Thistle, vorrei parlargli per un momento da solo. E non provare ad origliare, me ne accorgerei. La tua barriera mentale è un colabrodo come al solito, grazie dei complimenti.

Lei non ebbe alcuna reazione, ma uscì ugualmente. Il Dottore gli si rivolse con dolcezza:

\- Kedredaselus, forse non ti ho mai lasciato comprendere del tutto cosa significhi per me. Il giorno in cui scoprii che saresti nato… la rinascita della vita su questo pianeta… è stata una delle gioie più grandi che abbia mai provato. Poi ti ho conosciuto, ho visto l’uomo splendido che eri diventato. Ho lasciato che seguissi la tua strada, e ho gioito mentre mi rendevo conto che non ti avrebbe mai portato troppo lontano. Ed è qui che ti volevo, vicino a noi. Ma eri ancora legato ai tuoi doveri, non ho mai desiderato crearti problemi. Adesso, però…

\- Sono solo.

\- Non lo sarai mai. Lungbarrow sarà per sempre la tua Casa, se lo vorrai. Per quanto mi riguarda, tu sei mio Cugino. Per quanto mi riguarda, tu sei…

Trattenne quella parla troppo grande e troppo esclusiva per essere pronunciata o anche soltanto pensata, ma Kedred capì e cominciò a singhiozzare, posando la testa sulle sue ginocchia. Il Dottore ebbe un brivido e d’istinto l’avrebbe accarezzato, ma non osava toccarlo, insudiciarlo del suo fetore di morte. La sua voce si fece un poco più dura: - Alzati! Sii sincero con me.

Tremando, Ked si rimise a sedere. - Tutto ciò che desideri.

\- Non c’è nient’altro, in realtà. Farai parte della mia famiglia comunque, non c’è bisogno che sposi Thistle.

Lo vide sbiancare, incredulo e forse offeso da quelle parole. Era la stessa obiezione che lei gli aveva messo avanti la prima volta che glielo aveva chiesto. Perché pensavano questo di lui? - Ma io la amo. Profondamente. Disperatamente.

\- Bene, in questo caso non ho più argomenti da opporre, quindi c’è poco da essere disperati. Carciofina, puoi smettere di stirarti quelle orecchie da elfo, torna dentro!

Thistle aprì la porta con finta noncuranza, ma quando Kedred corse a stringerla a sé cercò una conferma nello sguardo di suo padre. Il Dottore sorrise lievemente e chiuse gli occhi.

\- Te ne andrai, vero? - Kedred la lasciò andare, voltandosi a sperare in una smentita. La voce di lei sembrava ghiaccio puro. - È il momento. L’ho sempre saputo, sin da quando ero piccola. Un giorno saresti andato via.

\- Ti prego, non fare così. Lo sai, ho meditato su molte cose, mentre ero nel Vortice.

\- Lo immagino. Immagino cos’hai capito. Sei venuto al mondo perché un giorno avresti dato la vita a Jack. L’Universo aveva bisogno di lui e l’ha creato attraverso di te.

\- Questa è solo una delle verità che ho compreso, tesoro mio...

\- Il destino, giusto? L’ordine delle cose. Per questo hai incontrato la mamma, per questo hai creato questo teatrino e l’hai chiamato famiglia, oh! Ma non voglio essere parte di quel gioco, io ho una mia dignità, avrò la mia vita e tu non ci sarai.

\- Ora basta, ti prego. Lasciami finire. L’altra verità… è che… se sono ancora vivo, dopo tutto questo, è perché ci sei tu. Perché sei la mia bambina adorata e non ho ancora visto abbastanza di te.

\- Non dirmi queste stronzate, almeno. La mamma è stata più saggia, ha evitato melensaggini. Hai visto abbastanza, invece... so badare a me stessa, grazie mille.

\- Se mi chiedi di restare, resterò.

\- No. Non ho bisogno di te.

\- D’accordo. Ma io sì. - Il Dottore si sporse un poco ma Thistle si scostò. lasciandolo senza equilibrio per qualche istante. - Tornerò, più presto di quanto tu non creda. Tu sei tutta la mia vita, tutta la mia speranza. Sei la ragione per cui chiamo ancora questo pianeta “casa”.

\- Ma senti quello che dici? Vai. Non sei importante. Tu sei solo… quello che sei sempre stato. Un eroe vagabondo. Torna a vagabondare, allora… non ho bisogno di te, non ho bisogno della mamma, non ha più senso…

\- Hai- hai ragione. Una volta che diventi un Rinnegato, lo rimani per tutta la vita… ma senti quest’altra cosa, Thistle: una volta che diventi padre, lo sei oltre i limiti del tempo e dello spazio.

Lei ebbe uno sbuffo di insofferenza e gli voltò le spalle.

\- Smettila di recitare. Vattene. Adesso!

Kedred era visibilmente lacerato. il suo sguardo saettava da uno all’altra come se non potesse, non volesse scegliere. Il Dottore gli tolse ogni imbarazzo, uscendo e chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.

****

Si fermò per un poco in ogni stanza, come per imprimerla nella memoria. I gatti si strusciavano contro le sue gambe e miagolavano in tono interrogativo, come a chiedere notizie della loro padrona. Intralciavano i suoi passi, ma lui non li cacciò via né si chinò a tranquillizzarli. I ricordi di cui era impregnato ogni angolo della Casa lo ipnotizzavano, lasciandolo stordito… echi di voci si rincorrevano e rimbalzavano sulle pareti, spettri evocati dai suoi stessi cuori. Quasi sorrise davanti alle apparecchiature da reportage di Morth, e augurò ogni bene a quei due teppistelli.

Esitò davanti alla porta della camera di Jackjamin. Arrivò a chiedersi perché la Casa non l’avesse semplicemente riassorbita, ma lo capì quando finalmente sbirciò dentro. Apparentemente assorta in uno dei suoi album di vecchi disegni, Ryndane se ne stava accoccolata ai piedi del letto, le labbra atteggiate ad un piccolo broncio. Sussultò quando si accorse della sua presenza e fu presa dal timore che si arrabbiasse, ma lui la rassicurò scuotendo piano la testa. Notò che aveva uno sbaffo di farina sul naso e si sentì allargare i cuori di tenerezza, ma ciò non mutò la sua decisione.

\- Torna a scuola, è chiaro?

Dane alzò le spalle, come per dire che non poteva promettergli nulla. Il Dottore ebbe un brivido, rendendosi conto di non avere più alcuna autorità - o di non averne mai avuta, in fondo.

Innocet lo attendeva all’angolo del corridoio, con mille domande sulle labbra. Lui la superò, dirigendosi verso la sua stanza.

Proprio come Thistle, non si era illusa nemmeno per un istante che il Dottore fosse tornato per restare. Ma a differenza di lei ce la metteva tutta per comprendere le sue scelte, inciampava in pozze di rancore e si rialzava con la forza dell’affetto che li aveva sempre uniti. Anche se non riusciva ancora a concepire come fosse possibile aver perso così tanto in una sola notte. Non che fosse la prima volta per lei - ma in quel tempo lontano non aveva mai provato la felicità che era riuscita ad assaporare nell’ultimo secolo. Avrebbe trascorso altri seicento anni imprigionata sottoterra se questo avesse riportato a casa Jack e Ada.

\- Non riesco a credere che non ci siano più.

\- Sei tu a dirlo.

Lei gli teneva dietro. - Sarebbe stato inutile nasconderlo. Non puoi mentire al Telaio, né alla Matrice.

Il Dottore rallentò ed esplose:. - A quel paese la Matrice! A quel paese Jelpax e le sue paranoie sull’Agenzia! Non mi avranno, non possono fermarmi. Lo sai, non c’è un solo modo di vedere le cose. Lui ha percorso… sta percorrendo un lungo cammino. Il più lungo di tutti.

\- Ma tu hai visto la sua fine. Hai _segnato_ la sua fine. È per questo… che Ada se n’è andata?

\- In effetti mi sembra la ragione perfetta per un divorzio - rispose lui, caustico.

Innocet rabbrividì. - Non eravate… nemmeno sposati…

Il Dottore sembrò addolcirsi d’improvviso; la sua voce parve vibrare di una tenue speranza: - Questo è qualcosa a cui porrò rimedio, un giorno. - Si fermò a contemplare gli oggetti sul cassettone, allungando le dita senza toccarli.

\- Ma tu sai dov’è - insistette lei. Ada le mancava terribilmente. In quegli anni era giunta quasi a dimenticare che fosse umana, aveva goduto della sua compagnia e della sua amicizia come se fossero dello stesso sangue.

\- Non so ancora _quando_. Non posso permettermi di sbagliare, vedi… devo aspettare. In ogni caso, non sarà con questa faccia. Non sarà con queste mani, soprattutto. Lo senti? Io lo sento ancora.

Aprì un cassetto e vi posò qualcosa, poi lo sigillò. Innocet non fece in tempo a vedere, ma temeva di sapere di cosa si trattasse.

\- Lascia che ti spieghi, una volta per tutte. Sono distrutto. Ma non lascerò che qualcuno dica che sia stata colpa mia. Né mia, né del Guardiano Nero, né di qualcun altro. È stato un terribile incidente… ed era il destino di Jack. La sua strada.

\- Ma quella forza era coinvolta.

\- Sì. Loro sono _sempre_ coinvolti, in un modo o nell’altro, ma nemmeno si rendono conto del disegno più grande di cui fanno parte. Portano l’equilibrio o il caos in energie sprigionate da qualcosa di più potente. Noi tutti, Effimeri ed Eterni, seguiamo linee disegnate da un’eternità… cerchi che vengono chiusi ad ogni istante.

\- Perché parli come se non te ne importasse niente? Quello era un cerchio che non avresti dovuto chiudere!

\- Lo so! - Digrignò i denti, mollando un pugno contro il cassettone. Dei pettinini si sparsero, una boccetta di profumo rotolò e cadde sul tappeto; l’intera Casa vibrò di pena e risentimento.

\- Perdonami, Dottore.

Lui sospirò, scuotendo la testa, mentre già sentiva di non potersi trattenere un giorno di più. Soffocava. Scalpitava. - Ma ce ne sono altri… Persone che devo vedere. Promesse che devo mantenere.

Innocet annuì. - Se pensi davvero che sia giunto il momento, non farò nulla per fermarti. Non potrei comunque. Ma ti prego, non andare da solo.

Il Dottore si avvicinò a lei e appoggiò il viso contro il suo. Pensieri teneri e struggenti gli sfuggirono, e la sentì sospirare. Sentì un fruscio sulle scale e guardò in quella direzione, quasi sperando che Thistle avesse cambiato idea. Ma era solo Glitz, il gattino più vivace e arruffato di Lungbarrow. Ripensò alle risate, quando Ada gli aveva dato il nome: “Vuoi chiamarlo come quel mascalzone?” “Ti era affezionato, ammettilo” “ _Tu_ sei affezionata a tutta la gente strana che ho incontrato” “Certo. Ma di più a quelli che hai incontrato allo specchio”. La sua Ada. L’amore che aveva perduto, forse senza ritorno.

\- Oh, no, non lo farò. - Si schiarì la gola. - Dorium?

La luce si accese.

****

Indossò con cura la camicia e la giacca dalla fodera rossa, infilò gli stivaletti lucidi e si pettinò i capelli più lunghi e privi di lucentezza, ormai completamente bianchi; assomigliava sin troppo al Signore del Tempo che un giorno era fuggito da Gallifrey con la piccola Arkityor.

Una volta sulla TARDIS, agganciò la scatola alla catena appesa al soffitto.

\- Andiamo?

\- Dove, Dottore? - Pur rimpiangendo già la Casa che l’aveva accolto come una parte di sé, Dorium aveva le sue ragioni per non abbandonarlo, e almeno una metà di esse erano puramente egoistiche. Ma forse le ragioni del Dottore non lo erano? Cosa c’era di sbagliato nel fuggire dal dolore per ritrovare un passato irrisolto?

Dita lente e avide accarezzarono la console e si chiusero su una leva. Gli occhi pungevano di lacrime che non sarebbero mai scese. L’urlo che il Dottore portava dentro non si era esaurito, ma non poteva curarsene se era intenzionato a sopravvivere.

\- Sai benissimo dove, vecchio testone. A far avverare i tuoi sogni...

****  



End file.
